Hidden Truths
by Cherrienoir
Summary: Princess Zelda has been missing for years. Link and his new best friend Reena not only have to save Hyrule, but find her as well! Now the only road blocks are Link's tragic past and Reena's unknown one. Can they straighten everything out?
1. Prologue

Hidden Truths

**~Prologue~**

"I…I'm sorry, My Lord and Lady," Impa stammered. Tears threatened at the corners of her eyes. "I found…only this..."

A small tiara rested in her hands, forgotten in the plains of Hyrule.

"No," King Jerold whispered, Queen Lenaya letting out a sob.

"I…couldn't track her captors," Impa continued, her voice nearly cracking.

King Jerold took the small tiara from her hands. He stroked his thumb over the small jewels encrusted in the silver. He slowly lowered it from his sight, taking Lenaya in his arms. She cried into his shoulder, shaking. He nodded at Impa, dismissing her.

Impa's footsteps echoed in the throne room as she left. Her long, painful search for the young Princess Zelda had been in vain.

***astrix astrix astrix***

The Great Deku Tree looked down upon the Kokiri in front of him with hope. Saria, with tears in her eyes, shook her head. She put her hands in her face and wept.

"We couldn't save her, Great Deku Tree," Saria admitted, her voice muffled by her hands. "The woman's wounds were too severe."

A great sorrow washed over the wise spirit. "And the boy?"

"He's still with her," Saria answered, drying her eyes. "He doesn't understand. He's only five."

"His father was killed also," the Great Deku Tree said sadly.

"What is to happen?" Saria asked. "The boy can't go back to the village. No one is left there for him."

"Bring him back one last time with his mother," the Great Deku Tree said. "Saria, stay there with him to his parents have been given the proper respects. If there is anything the boy wishes to bring with him here from his home, let him."

"But, Great Deku Tree," Saria said, "it would be cruel to make the boy see the burial of his parents!"

"He will be more furious, I believe, as he comes to age and realizes we kept him from the burial," the Great Deku Tree answered with a sigh. "There is no other way, Saria."


	2. 1 Thieves, Stalkers and Fairytales

**Well. I decided to add two chapters this week, because, let's face it. The last one was kinda lame. **

**Chapter One: Thieves, Stalkers, and Fairytales**

Link had never known failure. In his duties, he in the end was always able to triumph. Failure was not something he allowed to happen. However, he had experienced the bite of it when he had only just begun. When he had realized that he had failed his most crucial mission.

Link sighed, skipping a stone across Lake Hylia. Now 16, he had faced the ugly face of failure long ago. Seven years in fact. However, he could remember it as if it were only the other day.

He had been nine when the King and Queen of Hyrule had called him from freeing a small water demon from Zora's domain. Being summoned had sent shivers down his spine and also made him contemplate on answering his call. The mission given to him didn't help his terror.

Traces had been discovered to the disappearance of Princess Zelda. Without hesitation, Link had accepted the task. He followed the clues, a foolish hope in his heart in finding the princess. He refused to admit defeat when the leads eventually began to fade. A year passed as he tried to find anything related to the princess' disappearance.

Finally, when he had come to the last possible place for a lead, failure slapped him in the face. Link could still remember his shame as he approached the King and Queen, telling them that the leads led to no where.

A Zora's head broke the surface of the lake, wondering what had hit him.

"Sorry," Link called out, the rest of the smooth stones dropping from his hand.

On top of everything, Navi had left. She had left when he was fourteen. Now he had no one to share his thoughts with. Yes, many beings from the different races had befriended him, but when did he get to see them?

_I used to have Saria_, Link thought to himself. However, as he had grown older, his visits to the forest began to succumb. Now, because of his acquaintances with Ganondorf, Link visited only at night so that no one knew he had come. It was better for them to forget him than be destroyed because of him.

One last stone skipped on the water and he turned his back on the lake. He sighed, pulling his ocarina out. Epona's gentle call echoed over the plains. A beautiful rust-colored mare approached him. She nuzzled his shoulder and a small smile came to his lips. She was nearly human, knowing when he was down. He stroked her muzzle, combing his fingers through her mane. He slid into the saddle and set her towards Kakariko Village.

The sun was setting as Epona stepped onto the field. Link sat there for a moment in its beauty. He sighed and clicked his tongue. She shook her head impatiently, but Link ignored her.

"I want to take my time, alright?" he told her. "It's only a dodongo."

Epona turned her head towards him. He rolled his eyes at her expression. _So_, she seemed to say. _We've got to get there eventually._ Link only shook his head with a half smile. He looked ahead, setting his eyes on the dark figure against the horizon. It seemed that they were going in the same direction.

***astrix astrix astrix***

It wasn't long before it grew dark and Link was forced to stop. Off in the distance, he could see a flicker of light. Another camp site. He frowned and lay down. So much for a fire. He'd rather sleep in the dark than attract another being. The way his life was, it could be another spy. He sighed. They were getting old. Couldn't Ganondorf watch him better than using spies? They were obvious to reveal and he could knock them off the second day of their following, if not sooner.

Link put his hands under his head, looking up at the stars. Epona settled down next to him, laying her head by his. He stroked her soft coat.

"Do you suppose their up there?" he asked her quietly. "I guess you wouldn't know. You never knew them."

He felt her warm breath ruffle his bangs. His hat lifted from his head and he scowled when he saw it hanging above him.

"I need it back tomorrow, Epona," he said. He scrunched up his face as it fell on him. He blew on it, not much happening. "Thanks."

Epona nickered and laid her head down. Link took the hat from his face and slowly closed his eyes.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Did you see his face at all?" Link asked, sitting down on the stone platform.

King Zora shook his head. "No, I saw only a glimpse of his shadow. Others might have seen him though."

"Was there anything I would be able to identify with?"

"He's a very bad swimmer," was all that could be said. "Nearly drowned trying to escape."

_If you can't swim, why steal from here? _Link wondered. _Not that it helps me any in finding the criminal._ "Is it alright if I ask around the domain? It seems everyone's been having this problem."

"The same person perhaps?" King Zora asked.

Link sighed. "No idea. Only a few have seen the one breaking into their homes. However, it's been someone different every time. Mostly likely it's a band of thieves."

"The Gerudo no doubt," King Zora growled. "They have always desired our fine jewels."

Link shook his head. "It's not them. No, most of the robbers have been identified as men. Only twice was a woman seen."

King Zora nodded as Link stood. He thanked the king, heading for the nearest Zora.

However, the answers were all the same: 'The cloak hid his face, it was too dark', 'I didn't see him at all', and 'There was a thief here?'

Frustration welled up in Link. He couldn't spend much longer in the beautiful sanctuary. The Gorons would pound him into an oblivion if he didn't reach Death Mountain soon.

"Link! You can't forget your fiancé!"

_Great_. Link moaned, his body slumping. This really wasn't the time. How come she couldn't get it? All he needed was the stone! There was _no_ engagement!

"Hello…Princess Ruto," Link said with difficulty, turning to meet her eyes. It took immense will power not to draw his sword. Maybe he could suddenly yell there was a minion behind her and run for his life.

"Were you planning on visiting and not saying hello?" she asked, grinning seductively.

"Princess, I really can't talk about this now," Link said. "I've got to find out who's been stealing from the domain. Did you see him?"

"No," she yawned. "But really, who cares about that? You never come and see me, Link! It almost makes me think you don't want to be engaged!"

_I don't!_ Link bit his tongue, tasting the blood in his mouth.

"I need to find the band of robbers," was substituted. "And the Gorons need my help. Do you know of anyone who saw the thief robbing here?"

"No," she said, examining her fins. "Why does it matter?"

Salvation saved Link as Ruto's name was called by the king. The moment she turned her head, Link disappeared. He'd come back and question the others as soon as Ruto died.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Where ever we're going, that's where he's going," Link muttered.

Once again a fire was in the distance. He knew it was no spy from Ganondorf and saw no reason to bother the other traveler. However, Link was curious at who he was. It was rare to see a fire in the distance every night.

"Hey, stop that!" Link exclaimed, reaching for his hat in Epona's mouth. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. What do you think? A fire, or no fire? I'm not sure if we should."

Epona dropped the hat on his head. Link took that as an answer. Soon a fire blazed in front of them…

"Stop following me."

Link froze, feeling the cold metal of the dagger. Epona got to her feet and reared, her feet kicking out. Link instantly put his hand out and she quieted. The white of her eyes glared at his attacker.

_I knew the fire was a bad idea_, he thought bitterly. He lashed out, grabbing his attacker's arm and throwing her over his shoulder. Link was surprised to see the person land on her feet, a bow now in hand. An arrow was fitted and pointed right at his heart. _Well, that went well._

"I'm not following you," Link said calmly.

"Don't give me that," the shadow snapped. "You've been following me for the past three days."

"No, my destination may only lead to that conclusion," Link reasoned.

"What's your 'destination'?" she demanded.

Link looked at the figure. A cloak hid any features she may have. Another spy no doubt. However, something told him that it wasn't so.

"What is your destination?" she repeated sharply.

"Death Mountain," Link answered.

"Right. I would believe that because?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Link retorted. "Why would I lie? It would only give me an arrow in the heart."

"You seem pretty calm about it."

"You don't know how many times a weapon has been aimed at my heart. It's become a custom I guess."

"…What's your name?" the woman asked. Her voice held curiosity.

"Link," he answered. He watched with amusement as the bow and arrow were dropped.

"You should have said that sooner," she said coolly.

Link smirked. His fame did have its advantages. It just saved his skin. Link nodded.

"And who might you be?" he asked. "It's only fair."

She shrugged. A hand pulled the hood down to show long golden hair tied nearly on top of her head. Beautiful features gleamed past the battered cloak and blue eyes pierced his every thought.

"Sorry, the name's Reena," she said airily, not meaning it in the slightest. In fact, it seemed as though she thought _he_ should be apologizing! "I'm used to being followed."

Link nodded, "It's alright. Like I said, I'm used to being attacked at different times."

"Right," she said. With that her hood took her face away. She turned on her heel and disappeared into the night. Epona snorted angrily and lay next to Link.

"Well…what do you think?" he asked her. She snorted again, his hat falling to the ground. He laughed. "I felt the same way."

He leaned against her body, putting another log on the fire. He watched the flames flicker. That had been the oddest introduction he had ever gone through. He kept awake, not comfortable with her still out there. For all he knew, that Reena could come back and kill him in his sleep. The Master Sword soon rested on his knee.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Link winced as he made his way down the mountain.

"Damn dodongos," he muttered angrily. A black burn took his whole shoulder and nearly half of his arm. "Why fire? Why?"

At least he was near Malon. She'd have something for him. Despite the night, he kept walking. Day time was worse walking through villages. He was always bombarded with admirers. He walked behind a row of houses, stopping curiously. A familiar shape quietly took out a glass window and crept inside. Link raised an eyebrow and waited under the window. Not much longer the shadow jumped in front of him, freezing.

"What are you doing?" Link asked, nearly crying out in pain as his hand grasped his burned arm.

"What are _you _doing?" Reena demanded. "_You_ were going to Death Mountain."

"I did," Link said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Thief."

"Liar," Reena shot.

"I can prove I went to Death Mountain," Link responded.

"Let's see it," Reena challenged, shifting her small sack of goods.

Link brought his arm forward. She eyed the burn.

"Never run into dodongos," Link advised, returning his arm to his side. "It could prove fatal, or, at the very least, painful."

"Usually one doesn't go chasing after them," Reena smirked.

"I wasn't," Link said, getting annoyed. "It crept into Goron City and they called _me_ to get it out."

Reena shrugged, wanting to get going. She needed to get back before the others started wondering.

"Back to my first question," Link said. "What were you doing?"

"I was having afternoon tea," Reena retorted. "What did it look like I was doing?"

"…Stealing?" Link asked. "Why?"

"None of your business," Reena snapped. "Go ahead and try to turn me in."

Reena turned her back on him, knowing she was better off disappearing. She waited to hear his footsteps behind her. She smirked. She'd be gone from his sight before he knew what happened.

Not a sound could be heard. Reena dared a look behind her to see Link the one who had disappeared. She felt uneasy. How come he let her go? Wasn't he the 'hero' of this place?

***astrix astrix astrix***

Reena walked past the Gerudo guards with a nod, her encounter with Link still running through her head. She came to the fortress, coming to Nabooru's room. Inside, she heard talking.

"So, what did you do now, kid?" Nabooru snickered.

"Dodongo," a man answered. "The Goron's didn't want me to hurt it. Let me tell you, I was ready to kill _them_. I swear, if I went to even strike it they'd flip."

Reena's mouth dropped. What was wrong with him? She burst in, the bag crashing to the floor. She clenched her fists, ignoring the looks she was receiving.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted. "Stop following me!"

"…What is going on?" Nabooru demanded, turning to Link.

Reena glared at Link and ran off, her cloak swishing around her feet. Link stood there in complete shock. Nabooru tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an explanation.

"What did she mean by that?" Nabooru asked, eyeing him.

"Okay, don't blame _that_ on me!" Link exclaimed. He quickly told her his encounters with Reena.

"Stalker," Nabooru muttered.

"What?" Link cried. It's not my fault! I thought I would be gone before she got here! It's not _my_ fault I keep running into her!"

"To her it seems you're following her," Nabooru explained, eyeing him.

"But I'm not!" Link said desperately. "I came to find out if she was a Gerudo or not!"

"All I can say is don't run into her again," Nabooru advised, going over to the bag of loot Reena had dropped. She took it and examined the pieces. She nodded in satisfaction.

"Is she good?" Link asked.

One of our best," Nabooru answered, lifting an elegant necklace laced with diamonds from the bag. "This is from the castle. Nice touch. What's this? Reena, you and your obsession with fairytale books!"

Link rolled his eyes. Thieves. He said a quick goodbye and left Nabooru to examine the stolen goods. Women. They always jumped to the wrong conclusion. He quickly left the fortress. A few of the Gerudo eyed him and he laughed to himself. He had been informed by Nabooru that some had taken a liking in him. He sat against the stone arches outside the fortress. His arm couldn't go any longer without some kind of protection. He called Epona and waited for the mare, a laugh erupting as she warily walked across the bridge.

"You sure take your time, don't you?" Link said, stroking her muzzle when she reached him. She snorted. Link gave her a pat and took a long bandage from her saddle pack. He slowly wrapped his wound, wishing he hadn't waited so long.

"It's not going to do much good just wrapping it," a voice yelled from above.

"I know that, _Reena_," Link said hotly.

"Don't get mad at me," Reena shot at him. "You're the one that's stalking me!"

"I'm _not_ stalking you!" Link cried angrily.

"Right," Reena glared. "Then why were you here?"

"Because, number one: I am friends with Nabooru, and two: I wanted to see if you were a Gerudo."

"You could have asked me," Reena said coldly.

"Oh, like you would have told me! That's a laugh!" Link said, rolling his eyes.

Reena thought for a moment as she lay on top of the arches. That was true. She wouldn't have told him. Still, that didn't give him a right to stalk her.

"Why are you Nabooru's friend?" Reena asked, eyeing him. How could a man be allowed into the fortress? "It's never happened before."

"Because I helped her out when I was a kid," Link answered, closing his eyes as he tightly bound his arm. He definitely should have done this earlier.

"What did you do?"

"I got a ruby the size of my head from the Spirit Temple," Link answered, his head hitting against the arch.

"Wait… that was you?" Reena demanded.

"Yes," Link answered.

"I knew you look familiar," Reena said. She let out a disgusted sigh. "She sent you instead of me."

Link winced. She was irritated…again.

"Well, I nearly died so don't feel like you missed out on something," Link told her grimly.

"So, I'm a Gerudo at least!" Reena said bitterly.

"She probably didn't want you dying and could careless if I died," Link pointed out.

Reena jumped down from her perch, landing next to Link. He tried not to stare, but it was hard. She wore the same garb as the Gerudo even though she was Hylian. Being sixteen, his mind easily became sidetracked. He tore his eyes away before she noticed.

"You should treat that," she said stiffly. She pulled a vial from her shirt, keeling next to him. "Take it off."

"Sure, wait till after I'm done," Link muttered, doing as he was told. She glared at him and examined the wound. She opened the vial and looked at him for a moment.

"It's going to hurt," she warned.

Link nodded, closing his eyes. He felt the liquid slide down his arm. It burned his skin and he wondered if she was trying to burn the burn off. If that was even possible. However, he kept his mouth shut. He felt her quickly wrap his arm and Link opened his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm surprised you didn't scream," she said.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment," Link said, eyeing her. "But thanks either way."

"Don't get used to it," Reena said impatiently, handing the vial to him. "Apply this every day until the burn is gone."

She stood along with Link. He put the vial in Epona's saddle bag. He disregarded the look she was giving him. The mare turned her head to Reena, eyeing her. Reena laughed and stroked the mare's head.

"Don't trust me, eh?" Reena asked. "Can't blame you."

Link smirked, "Nabooru's got your book. Didn't know you were into fairytales."

Reena went a shade deep red. She glowered and walked away. Link rolled his eyes. _What a charmer_, he thought. Shock filled him when she called back.

"Don't stalk me!"

"Don't worry," Link answered. "Thanks again."

"Just get going," Reena's voice answered crossly. Link smirked and clicked his tongue.

Reena walked back to the arch, watching them make their way across the bridge. The sixteen year old tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear and turned back.

**I just love Reena, she's so fun to write :) I will write some more. A new chapter each week I think.**


	3. 2 One Thousand Faces

**I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA! (please don't sue me for forgetting to put that on the last 2 chapters.**

**Link's being all depressed for the first half of this chapter. Bleh. We get some clues about Zelda. Yay plot. **

**Chapter Two: One Thousand Faces**

"Good day, my Lord and Lady," Link said, bowing before King Jerold and Queen Lenaya.

King Jerold shook his head, "How have you been Link? What's with your arm?"

"Oh, that?" Link asked, looking at his bandaged arm. "Dodongos."

"Well, tell us what happened in the study," King Jerold said. Link couldn't refuse his offer and walked next to them. Link sat in his usual chair, laying the Master Sword against the arm for easy access. The King and Queen sat across from him.

"How bad is it first of all?" Queen Lenaya asked.

"Not bad," Link assured. "I've gotten it treated."

"Well, what problems did you have with this dodongo? You've handled greater dangers than that with no injuries," Jerold said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes," Link agreed. "But I destroy the danger, not chase it out of its settlement."

"What do you mean?" Lenaya asked.

"The Goron's wanted me to get the dodongo out without injuring it in anyway," Link muttered. "Now that's hard. Especially when it's a full grown adult with maximum fire range."

Jerold winced, "You couldn't even knock it out?"

"No, they'd yell at me if I even reached for the Master Sword," Link said, shaking his head. "It wasn't pleasant."

"Well, next time I'll let the Goron's handle their own damn dodongo and see how they do," Jerold smirked.

Link let out a laugh, knowing his king was only joking. If he wanted a war to brew that's how it would start. Out of the corner of his eye Link saw a flash of blue in the doorway. He looked to see Princess Lera. He gave her a smile and a small wave. Link thought he heard a hello, but it sounded more like a squeak. She scampered off as soon as she had done so. Link eyed the King and Queen at this odd behavior. Queen Lenaya only laughed.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing much of Lera," she informed. "She fancies you, Link."

He gaped at them. "What? Has she lost her mind?"

"It'll past quickly don't worry," Lenaya assured, laughing at his expression. "Every girl goes through a stage of liking every boy she meets. No matter how long she's known him."

"I hope it does," Link said. "She's the only sane girl I've got left to talk to! Not to mention she's like my… sister."

Both Lenaya and Jerold laughed at Link's face. He only shook his head and shivered. Lera would deny ever having a crush on him if he ever brought it up.

"Actually, forget that," Link said after moment. "I met a girl who… is much different than one I've met."

"Oh?" Lenaya asked with interest. "Who would this woman be?"

Link saw King Jerold roll his eyes, "See what you've done?"

Link couldn't help but laugh, "I didn't mean to."

"Really, Link," Lenaya said. "You run around so much. You should take a break from… him."

Link fell silent. He knew what she was talking about. He sighed and shook his head.

"I won't take a break until he's dead," Link answered quietly. "He's hurt all of us."

Link sat back in his chair, his hand going over the dark green velvet. He could feel the King and Queen's gaze upon him, but he didn't meet their gaze.

"Well, who is this woman?" Queen Lenaya asked gently. King Jerold rolled his eyes and Link smirked.

"She's a Gerudo," Link explained. He hesitated. "A Hylian to be exact, but raised in Gerudo Valley. And like most Gerudo, she gets irritated with me very easily. Her more so than the others."

"Take the advice from one who knows," King Jerold said, leaning closer. "All women do. There is no way to please them."

Lenaya cast an icy glare at her husband. Jerold defended himself, "What? I only speak the truth!"

"I can't say my idea on the subject," Link said. "Because either way, I'll be in trouble."

***astrix astrix astrix***

"So, found yourself a woman?" Impa asked, finding Link in the gardens. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"No," he answered. "I met her and she reluctantly helped me. That's all."

"Uh huh," the sheikah said, sitting down next to him. "Well? Who is she?"

"I don't know, I just met her," Link admitted. "She's a Hylian and was raised as a Gerudo. She lives at the fortress."

"Does she have a _name?_" Impa asked in an obvious tone.

"Reena," Link answered.

Impa nodded. "How'd you meet her?"

"She tried to kill me," Link answered, plucking a blade of grass from the ground.

"Well…that's one way to meet someone I guess," Impa smirked.

"Yeah, don't ever meet her," Link muttered. "She'll think your stalking her. I think she thinks I'm trying to kill her."

"Lest we forget she was raised as a Gerudo," Impa pointed out. "She hates men."

"I forgot that detail," Link muttered. "However, she did help me in the end. She seemed to warm up to me when I was leaving."

"…That doesn't say much," Impa said, lying down. "You see that tree?"

"Yeah," Link answered.

"Princess Zelda planted that," Impa said.

"You don't need to bring her up, you know," Link said quietly. "I'm reminded enough about her."

Impa sighed, looking at him, "Why do you still blame yourself?"

Link remained silent, interested in the ground. He ran his hands through the grass.

"Link, I'm not bringing it up to torment you," Impa said. "I thought you let it go by now."

"I'll let it go when I find her," Link said firmly. "Or when Ganondorf's dead. Which ever comes first."

Impa sat back up, resting a hand on her knee. She looked over at Link and saw him lost in the past. She stood and rested a hand on his shoulder. He continued to look ahead of him. Impa shook her head and walked off.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Link walked through the streets of Hyrule's market, his eyes washing over the vendors. Three months had passed since his encounter with Reena. His mind wandered to her. Where was she? Had she stolen lately? He shook his head, surprised that she came to his head. He examined a dagger a vendor was trying to press onto him, but he turned it down. If anything he'd get a new bow. It was worn and too small for him. However, it was the least of his worries.

He entered The Fairy's Fountain and sat at a table in the corner. The inn was alive with people talking and drinking. Link wondered how anyone could sleep upstairs with a bar downstairs. All around mugs clinked, laughter roared, and fires from the hearths crackled. He habitually drew his sword for any impending danger. It was known to happen here.

Link's eyes rested on a group of men engrossed over a chess game. It wasn't long before he realized the man under the cloak was going to win. He smirked as he watched the man move his gloved hand all over the board, setting up his attack. Link watched the other man grin when he thought he had the cloaked man.

"Checkmate," the cloaked man said. The other man sat there for a moment as his friends roared with laughter. The cloaked man pulled his hood down to reveal a very dark face and long black hair tied back loosely. "That's eighty rupees."

The other man just stared at the chessboard. He suddenly overturned the board and Link's hand tightened on the hilt.

"You cheated!" the man roared, pointing a threatening finger.

"In what way?" the other man demanded. "There were onlookers so it would be impossible to cheat. Or are you saying you can't pay?"

"I won't because you cheated!"

The winner stood, glaring at the man. Though the other man was twice his height, he seemed to feel he was going to get his money.

"Either you pay or meet a worse fate," the winner hissed. The larger man spat on the table and swung his fist. The smaller man was out of the way in seconds and on top of him. The bigger man's friends jumped in to help their friend. Link got to his feet, going to help the winner. It wasn't long before mass hysteria broke out. Everyone was fighting everyone for the fun of it. Link groaned. He hated dealing with drunks. He found the winner and grabbed him. He pulled him out of the bar despite the protest.

"We'll get killed in there," Link said.

"I could've handled it!" the man said angrily. "That bastard owes me money!"

Link smirked and tossed the man a money bag, "I know. There. That should be all of it and maybe a little more."

"…Aren't you Link?" the man asked.

"…Yes," he answered.

"…And you just stole?"

"I don't call that stealing," Link said with a half smile. "You won. I saw you. You didn't cheat."

"Well, credit where it's due…I guess, Link."

Link froze. The 'man' suddenly didn't sound like one anymore. A harsh laugh sounded. The…person, Link decided, cleaned their face on their cloak. Link's mouth dropped.

"Re… Reena?" Link stammered.

"Not bad," she said. Mud had been smeared all over her face and soot was in her hair.

"I…I didn't recognize you!" Link exclaimed.

"That's the point," she said, rolling her eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Not stalking you," Link said instantly. "I happen to come here often."

"I know, I've seen you," Reena answered. She finished cleaning her face and neck off. She shook her head and soot flew everywhere. Link coughed as it flew in his face.

"Thank you," he croaked, clutching his throat.

"Then don't stand there," Reena answered.

Link, rolled his eyes. Was she ever going to say something that wasn't a snide remark? Probably not. He was regretting giving her that money. Then again, if that did any better on his standards with her, it was for the best.

"As thrilling as this is, I have places I need to go," Reena said, throwing her hair over her shoulders. "Where are you going?"

"Why would you like to know?" Link asked.

"So I can go the opposite way," Reena answered and she turned one her heal. Link shrugged and walked the other way. That was one person who would probably despise him the rest of his life.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Link dug his fingers into the column that he hid behind, holding his breath. One wrong move and the Spirit Temple would be the last thing he'd ever see. A quiet laugh came from Link at this thought if the news was spread. _Hero of Time disappears in Desert! _This was the last place he wanted to die. If anything, he'd want to die where someone might have the chance of finding him. He decided after a moment he'd worry about that later.

"One, two," Link breathed. "Three!"

With a back flip, Link was in safety as the Iron Knuckle destroyed the pillar. Rock rained all around and Link rolled out of the way of the deadly double axe. He swallowed hard as it landed inches from his hand. He struck the Knuckle between the armor plates, smirking as it shuddered in pain. It pulled its axe from the ground and swung at Link again. He got to his feet and twisted away from the blade.

"You know, I'm really glad that I don't have to chase you out," Link said, as he somersaulted and slashed at the Knuckles feet. "Because I wouldn't."

The Iron Knuckle let out an angry cry, falling to its knees. Link jumped to his feet, driving his sword deep into its back. He brought his shield in front of him as the axe swung behind the Knuckle. Pain ran up Link's arm as the axe shrieked against his shield. Colors flew past Link as he skidded across the stone floor. The familiar, silent prayer ran through his head, thanking the Goddesses for his shield.

"You know," Link said, getting to his feet and shaking his shield arm which was beginning to go numb, "This would be a lot more interesting if any of you things could talk. I wonder what you'd be saying."

"How about…watch your back and quit talking like an idiot?"

Link didn't have time to contemplate who was saying this. The Iron Knuckle at the moment was holding his attention. He struck at it again, sliding away from its blow. Casting his eyes over the room quickly, Link saw a woman watching him from the door. Before he could ask what in the world she was doing here, the Iron Knuckle struck again.

"You know, I would ask what you're doing," Link said, the Master Sword biting its foe. "But I think I'd rather not."

Link chanced a look behind him, but the woman was gone. He cursed as the Iron Knuckle took his small distraction and used it to his advantage. The axe sliced the air and warm blood trickled down Link's leg. Pain exploded in Link's head and he fell to one knee. The Master Sword clattered to the ground but Link had it in hand in a moments notice. He grabbed the hilt and the end of the blade, sticking it above his head. The axe slammed against it and Link felt his blade cut into his hand. Sweat began drip down his face as he pushed upwards. The sword began to come back towards him and panic began to flow through Link. Suddenly, the weight was gone. Link snapped his head up to see the woman slashing at the Iron Knuckle. In an instant, Link was on his feet and flanking her. The two danced around the walking metal, parrying in perfect union.

It wasn't long before a layer of armor fell from the Iron Knuckle. It raised its axe and ran towards them. The woman and Link quickly adjusted, moving at a faster pace. Though they didn't even know each other, they were working perfectly together. Not a word was spoken as they fought.

Soon, the white smoke engulfed the Knuckle and Link leaned against the pillar, breathing hard. The pain in his leg had elevated and he could barely stand. With a wary eye, he surveyed the women.

Her skin was tanned and she was tall. White hair was in a braid that was fashioned in a bun and blue eyes had white markings under them. Link tried to regulate his breathing. Maybe he was seeing things.

"I think you had better sit down," she said, crossing her arms. Just like Impa.

"I would," Link said, shifting more weight on his good leg. "But I think I've gone delusional because the Sheikah are nearly extinct. Any who are alive would be protecting the Royal Family right now."

The Sheikah smirked, setting her two swords down. Link groaned as recognition set it.

"_You_," he muttered. Reena wiped the make up under her eyes away. A thin, honey colored paste came with it, showing her pale skin. She crossed her arms again.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Link gave her a painful half smile. "What does it look like? Getting rid of these things so that the Gerudo can use this place again. This is the second temple that's been infested."

"Did Nabooru call you?" Reena asked.

Link rolled his eyes. "No, I knew it was going to happen. She let me come here at my own risk because she knew it was like this. She_ does not _want any Gerudo here. I have a feeling that includes you. Let me guess, you're irritated at me…again?"

"No, I'm shocked," Reena answered. "You fought well."

"I'm glad you think so," Link said. "Listen, I'd love to talk, but I've got to get going. I'm sure there are more of these and I'd rather like to get this temple done. There are others that I need to free."

"Tell me, are you just going to let that bleed?" Reena asked.

Link was stunned. Was that a note of worry in her voice? It couldn't be…

"No," Link answered, sliding down the pillar. He cut a strip from the bottom of his tunic off and pressed it against the wound. He closed his eyes as pain exploded again. Tying it quickly, he stood, using the help of the pillar. After testing it gingerly, Link decided his leg would be fine until further treatment. Reena looked at him as if he were committing suicide. A half smile came to Link's face.

"I've done this plenty of times. It'll hold long enough," he assured. "I suggest you get back to Gerudo Valley before Nabooru finds out you're here. You'll be killed."

"I don't take orders from you," Reena said, narrowing her eyes. "I don't listen to men first of all. Second, Nabooru won't find out I'm here unless you tell her which I'm sure_ you won't_. Third, this is my home and I'm going to defend it. So I'm coming with you."

"What? No, you can't," Link said instantly. "This is my duty."

"Mine too," Reena said, glaring. "My home, my job. So either leave, or come with me."

Link watched her head towards the door. He didn't know whether to thank her or curse her. Reluctantly, Link followed after her. Silence passed between them as the door opened and their footsteps echoed down a corridor. Link stopped, putting a hand out to stop Reena. She looked at him, annoyed.

"What?" she demanded.

"Watch."

He reached for the dagger on his ankle and threw it down the corridor. _Pffft! Pffft! Pffft! _Bursts of air fired again and again. Metal spikes as thin as wire now stuck out of the wall.

"We're approaching the Gerudo Shrine," Link explained. "Someplace, we're, well I'm, not supposed to go. However, we have too."

Reena tried hard to hide her shock. Only centimeters away was where her life could have ended. She didn't like the surprises she had been finding in Link. He was clever. Men were stupid, biased, disgusting, and only used women. How come he wasn't like that?

"Hey, you still with me?" Link's voice interrupted. She looked at him. His hand was extended. He had a smirk. "Ladies first."

"Using me as a test subject?" Reena asked crossly.

"No, there aren't anymore," he assured, leading just to show her.

"How are you so sure," Reena demanded.

"No trip wires," Link said, motioning to the floor, "no fake floors, no silk strands strung across the way ready to set off some painful death, no trap doors in the floor or ceiling for that matter, and finally no obvious triggers on the floor that we can step on."

"You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" Reena asked sharply. "How do you _know_ that there isn't something on the floor?"

"The rat footprints give it away. They would have triggered anything on the floor," Link answered. "Trust me. I'll go first so that if I did miss anything, I'll get hit."

"I'm not scared," Reena growled.

"Did I say you were?" Link asked, eyeing her. "You're touchier than last time. Then again, I gave you money last time."

"Yeah, you forgot that bit," Reena said as they finally continued down the corridor. "What was with that? You're the _Hero of Time_ or something like that."

Link couldn't help but smile. "I guess if you want to look at it that way. However, that's the title everyone else and the Royal Family gave me."

"Don't you feel privileged," Reena muttered. "Should I be _awed_?"

"I hope not," Link answered. "Don't think I wanted the title. I can't walk into a village during day time without getting mauled. I'm sure you've seen it because of your disguises.

A smile escaped from Reena no matter how hard she tried to suppress it. She had seen him have to creep into villages. Link glanced over at her and grinned.

"I knew you weren't that irritated at me, no matter how much you hate me," Link said.

"Shut up," Reena said. She was finding it disturbing that she was enjoying talking with him. At Fairy's Fountain, she just thought it was because she was in a good mood. Was she actually enjoying _his_ company? What would Nabooru think? _Nabooru already befriended him… Maybe he isn't all that bad…This is sickening!_

***astrix astrix astrix***

Reena rapped on Nabooru's door before retreating to her own. The sack over her shoulder crashed on the ground as she fell onto her bed of pillows.

"Do you have to be so loud upon your arrival?" Nabooru demanded, stepping inside. "How'd everything go?"

"Fine."

"You're still upset, huh?" Nabooru said.

"Irritated, not upset," Reena corrected with a glare. "I could have handled the temple!"

"I don't doubt that," Nabooru said. "However, there is the chance that something would happen and then I would have lost my best officer."

"So you send _him?_" Reena asked, unconvinced. "Just send two of us and the jobs done!"

"Just what do you have against Link?" Nabooru asked, eyeing Reena. She read the girls expression. "Alright, yes he is a man. However, you have talked with him yourself, have you not?"

"He's conceited ," Reena said shortly. "You should have seen him in the temple. Acting like he knew _everything_ the temple had to offer."

"He had better remember after the first time," Nabooru said. "He nearly got himself killed."

"Obviously the temple's protection isn't that great if he's still alive," Reena muttered.

"Do you… _fancy_ him?" Nabooru asked with an evil smile. "Is that what all this is about?"

"Nabooru, just because you are my commanding officer does not mean you are allowed to say such shallow, deceptive, cruel-"

"Stop with the 'I'm going to kill you' tone," Nabooru said. "It gets tedious after the umpteenth time."

"Then don't give me the excuse to use it," Reena shot back. "No, I _don't_ fancy him. However, I'm finding it intimidating he is!"

"You mean someone else who can call your bluffs?" Nabooru asked. She smirked as Reena rolled her eyes. Nabooru grabbed the sack of goods and turned to leave. "Give him a chance. I know, that's something hard to take coming from me."

**ke-CHA! I wish I could fight with double swords... And be a Master of disguise.**

**See ya next week kiddos!**


	4. 3 Little Sisters and Broken Arms

**ARG! This is slightly rushed since I PROMISED to update every week and I've ben busy the past week so don't get mad. I was at band camp, yeah, band camp. Call me a band geek all you want- I was having fun. I was also busy re-beating Ocarina of Time for the umpteenth time. It was fairly important.**

**I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA**

**Chapter Three: Little Sisters and Broken Arms**

Familiar trees surrounded Link. A small smile came to his face as the tree houses came into view. After the Water Temple, he was glad to see so much green. He didn't think he'd ever go swimming again for as long as he lived. The path to his tree house seemed short compared to what it used to be. He climbed up the ladder, and ancient memories poured into him. The last time he had stepped into this tree house had been when he was nine. He had to duck considerably to fit inside. The reason he had come was to think.

Though Reena didn't want to admit it, he had a feeling she enjoyed talking with him. What other reason would she follow him? The figure he had seen in the Water Temple wasn't a demon. It had been Reena, he was now nearly sure of it. Was she watching out for him? Would she follow him into the Fire Temple too? A smile escaped at that thought. Link sighed and sat down against the wall, looking around

So many memories surrounded this place. It seemed ages ago that he and Mido had last fought. It had been ages. Hard as it was to admit, Link missed them. Now, they were just shadows and Mido, along with everyone else, probably didn't recognize him. With his visits always being at the dead of night, no one ever saw him anymore.

"It's for the best, I suppose," Link said quietly.

"Who…who are you?" a small voice stammered.

Link lifted his head, startled. A pang of sadness tore at him. Saria looked at him as if he were a Zora. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her ever seeing a Zora.

"I'm…I was just looking for shelter for the night," Link answered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Sraria held the light in her hand higher, getting a glimpse of Link's face. The fear left her and recognition set it.

"L…Link?" she asked. He slowly nodded. She let out a small cry and ran towards him. She threw her arms around him, laughing and burning her self. A laugh came from Link and he quickly took the candle from her hand, setting it on the ground. He hugged Sraria back tightly. He had missed her so much over the years.

"You didn't have to scare me like that!" Saria exclaimed, pulling away. "It's been so long!"

"I've been staying away," Link explained. "I can't submit this place to danger."

"You're too late for that," Saria said quietly. "The Forest Temple has been taken."

Link sighed, "Yes, I know. That's why I'm here. I'll be going there tomorrow and then leaving. Don't tell anyone you've seen me."

Link hated it when she looked at him so pleadingly. It got him every time. However, he stood his ground and looked intently at her. Saria slowly nodded and Link let out a sigh of relief. A smile suddenly came to Link.

"However, imagine what Mido would think," he said.

"He'd wet himself," Saria giggled. "Where have you been, Link?"

"You want to hear all of it?" Link asked.

"All of it," Saria said, sitting next to him, laying her head against his arm. Link smiled.

"It'll be long and boring," he assured.

"I want to hear all of it," Sraria repeated.

Late into the night a candle stayed lit in Link's old tree house. Many Kokiri crept from their houses and sat outside, listening to the man tell his amazing adventures. From that day forward, the Kokiri waited for the man to return so that they could sit outside Link's tree house and listen to his tales. Someday they hoped to learn his name.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"By the goddesses," Link cursed. "Enough with the fire bats!"

The Master Sword made quick work with the flaming animal. It disappeared in a puff of black smoke and Link continued through the door. It slammed closed and he moaned. Before him was a very large room with nothing in it. Or so it seemed. He took a cautious step forward, picking up a handful of gravel. Link tossed some to his left and a fire wall sprang to life. A sigh came from Link. This could take awhile.

After what seemed like ages of feeling his way around the room, Link came to the wall that had many carvings and walked through the door. It locked behind him and Link cursed again.

"Flare Dancers, fire slugs, fire bats, fire everything else," Link muttered. "I swear, I never, ever want to see water, trees, and now fire ever again in my life!"

In a moment, the Master Sword was away and Link's bow was in its place. The Flare Dancer jumped out of the flames and danced around Link. With deadly accuracy, Link hit the black being in the center. It shrieked and fell to the ground. In circles it ran and Link moaned. He hated this part. He took out his dagger and threw it at the running orb. It froze as it hit it. In a moment, the black orb was in the fire again, forming arms and legs once more.

"Well, this seems intriguing," a voice said.

"You are a liquid, I swear," Link said, glancing back at Reena. "How did you get in?"

"I followed you," Reena answered. "It wasn't that hard to slip in without you noticing."

"Right," Link answered as he fired his bow again, the orb beginning to run again. Metal rang as Reena pulled her double swords out and slashed it. "So, why'd you follow me?"

"I came to steal something from here and heard you," she answered.

Link smirked as he repeated the tedious process of shooting and slashing. Somehow he didn't believe her. However, he wasn't going to challenge her. She was being somewhat warmer to him and he wasn't going to ruin it. In the Forest Temple she had covered his back from the shadows when going against two Stalfos. He owed her for that. He wondered if he should tell her that he knew she had been following him to every temple. After a moment, Link decided against revealing the fact.

Link slashed the Flare Dancer with the master sword and it shrieked loudly. Link ducked behind his shield as it exploded. A coughing fit over took him and Reena. Link straightened, waving away the smoke. He looked over at her as she put her swords away.

"Thanks," he said. Reena nodded. She frowned when she saw his smile.

"What?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Link answered, walking up the stairs to the center platform that had once held the flames of life for the Flare Dancer. "Are you coming with?"

"What's with the expectancy?" Reena asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you always come with," Link answered with a smirk. A red tinge came to Reena's cheeks. She jumped onto the platform just as it was rising. There was silence as they rose to the next floor. "So, can I expect you at the Shadow Temple?"

"I haven't been following you," Reena said coolly. Link nodded, trying hard not to smile. He wasn't as clueless as she thought. He always knew what was going on around him, he needed to or else it could be his life. "I might see something worth stealing from here though."

"Seems pretty risky coming here," Link said, giving her a sideways glance.

"Since when were you worried about my well being?" Reena asked crossly.

"Don't get so upset," Link said as they stepped off the platform. "I wouldn't dare go against your judgment."

Reena eyed him uneasily. What was he getting at? Was he trying to play her? Was he trying to impress her? However he entered the next door, acting as if the conversation hadn't occurred. He cast a glance at her and she waited for an explanation.

"I'm coming up to Ganondorf's demon," Link said.

"Maybe it has some loot," Reena said in a bored voice. Link looked away before she saw his smile. Why was she helping him?

"Alright, follow me," Link said. He saw Reena bristle at him commanding her. The door before them opened and Link tried to pick out which pillars to jump from to get to the demon's door. Pictures of a dragon flew through his head and he sighed. A dragon. That was the last thing he wanted to go against. However, he had a feeling he'd be going against it one way or another.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Reena asked impatiently.

"Well, I'm trying to decide the best way to go without getting killed," Link answered, throwing a glare at her. She rolled her eyes and Link began to take jumps to the pillars. He heard Reena follow him and they safely made it across the pit of lava. Before them was the large golden door that alluded to the demon. Link put his hand on it and it opened.

A stone platform of immense size of was in the center of the room, surrounded by lava. As soon as the two step foot on it, the ground began to shake. A roar went out and a dragon broke through the rock. It shook her head and glared at Link and Reena. Its huge mouth opened and fire flew towards them. Link's shield was out in a moment and he shoved Reena behind him, deflecting the death trap. It bounced back, hitting the dragon straight in the eyes. Link pulled his sword out as the dragon thrashed in pain and struck it between its armoring scales. Reena was next to him and stabbed the demon with him.

"Thanks," she said in a voice that he could barely hear. Link had to take what he could get.

"Forget it," he answered. "Let's worry about this thing at the moment."

***astrix astrix astrix***

Slowly, Link let his breath out, keeping his eyes closed tightly. He could feel them watering and he clenched his fists. He looked down at the water, opening his eyes. Blood swam next to him. He took another deep breath, watching the cut across his torso produce more blood. Another step took the gash under the water. The freezing water bit him, making him hiss. Link looked over his shoulder, the cuts along his back still visible.

For a moment, he just stood there. He was afraid that if he submerged his other two cuts, the shock and pain might kill him. The water gently splashed against him, soothing his aching body. Finally, all the temples were done. He had the luxury to stand here and let the biting pain remind him he was alive.

Sometimes, every now and then, he needed the reminder. Behind him he heard Epona eating the grass and drinking water. He could feel her eyes on him, in case she needed to suddenly help him. He took a deep breath and sat in the ice cold water, going completely underneath the water. He instantly resurfaced, cursing.

"Yeah, that hurt," he muttered, shivering and shuddering. He sighed at the thought of having to do it again. He needed to get the wounds washed. He walked back towards the shore more so that he could sit in the water and still be above it. The water came up just past his cuts on his back as his sat and he closed his eyes, concentrating on something else.

"What happened to you?"

Link smiled. "Why should you worry?"

"What happened?" Reena repeated.

"Shadow Temple," Link answered, opening his eyes. The water was disturbed next to him as Reena entered the small pond. He looked up at her and saw her eyeing the bloody water she was standing in.

"Get out. I'll treat them," she said. Link gave her a half smile.

"You don't have to," Link assured. "Many times I've just let them like this."

"Come on," she said, taking his arm and pulling him up.

Link let out a cry and quickly stood to stop the stabs of pain. He followed her over to the grass and she made him sit. Reena reached into her shirt, pulling one of the small vials out. She kneeled behind him, calling Epona over.

"Why are you doing this?" Link asked.

"Can I not help you?" Reena asked, irritated.

"Well, I appreciate it," Link assured. "But…are you planning on stealing something from me?"

"No," Reena answered, taking a bandage from Epona's saddle bag. She opened the vile and poured thick, green salve on it. She handed the end to Link. "Put that on the wound."

Link did so, making sure it lay flat. He held his hand over it and Reena came over to the front, bringing her end. She wrapped it around his torso and soon another went around his chest for his back wounds. The salve froze against his skin, soothing the pain. Reena put the vile away, sitting next to him. Link looked at her, surprised.

"Alright, what's this about?" he asked.

Reena looked at him. He saw embarrassment. She sighed.

"Do…do you wanna be friends?" she asked.

"Er…what?" Link asked. Reena banged her head on her drawn up knees.

"You know, breaking an arm is less painful than this," she muttered. "Do you…do you… damn it, I'm never going to get it out!"

"Get _what _out?" Link asked, wondering what in Hyrule was going on.

"Do you want to be friends?" Reena murmured.

Silence. Reena looked at Link. He was just staring at her as if she had suddenly turned into a Goron. He suddenly began to laugh. Reena glared.

"What is so funny?" she demanded. Link wouldn't answer her. She knew this was a bad idea. In a moment she was on her feet. A hand grabbed hers.

"Stop," Link said, regaining for his sudden attack. Reena's venomous glare penetrated his mind, but he shook it off and made her sit down. Her knees were drawn up under her chin as she stared across the water.

"Going to laugh some more?" Reena asked sharply. "This isn't the easiest thing for me you know."

"No, I'm not," Link assured, a smile on his face now. "We can be friends."

Reena's head shot up, "Really?"

Link fought hard not to laugh, "Why not? You asked didn't you?"

"You mean…you don't mind?" Reena pursued, shocked at his instant answer.

"Well…should I? Are you going to suddenly use me and kill me in my sleep?" Link asked. "Then I would mind."

Reena eyed him and shook her head, "No, not yet at least. But…you want to be friends? Just like that?"

"Er…yeah," Link answered. Obviously she didn't make friends easily.

Reena looked back across the water in shock. After how unpleasant she had been to him…he wanted to be friends with her. Nabooru was right. Men were very confusing. Reena looked at him, swallowing hard.

"Just…uh… don't…er…," Reena stammered, knowing she was going to sound shallow.

"I won't tell anyone," Link assured with a small smile. Reena couldn't help but return a guilty one. She scratched the back of her neck nervously. Link eyed her. "You don't make that many friends, do you?"

Reena looked at him for a moment and slowly shook her head. "I really can't because I'm under Nabooru. So I'm the second commanding officer of all the Gerudo save Nabooru."

"That would be a problem," Link agreed, nodding his head. "You've got to maintain the leader persona back at Gerudo Fortress."

Reena nodded. He understood her problem well. Maybe Nabooru talked with him more than she thought. A quiet laugh came from Link as if to read her mind.

"I'm close friends with the King and Queen of Hyrule," he explained. "I can keep a secret, don't worry."

A red tinge came to Reena's cheeks, "Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Link asked, giving her a sideways glance. He watched as a small smile came to her face. They watched as the setting sun behind them cast their shadows across the pond.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Lera! Lera stop!" Link shouted, running towards her.

Dust flew everywhere with curses and screaming echoing through the streets. Through the thick cloud, Link could make out two bodies rolling, kicking, and hitting at each other. He ran into the midst of it all, pulling them apart. Behind all the mud, dirt, and blood Link saw Lera's fiery eyes ready to rip her opponent apart. The boy in Link's other hand looked the same. They tried to go at it again, but Link's hold on their shoulders was strong.

"Hey!" Link said firmly, pushing them even farther apart. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Lera said darkly, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Link wasn't bought.

"Somehow I don't see this coming from nothing," Link said, looking at both the boy and Lera. At thirteen years old, Lera must have been put to the extreme test to blow up like this.

"You're no fighter! Come back when you're a real challenge!" the boy sneered. "I would've beaten you if you hadn't hidden behind the Hero of Time!"

"Shut your face before I make you, Dierden!" Lera snapped, bringing her fists up.

"You might chip a nail, _Princess Lera! _" the Dierden sang, an evil grin coming from his lips. Lera kicked out with her foot and Dierden crumpled to his knees, howling in pain. Link felt his veins run cold and looked at the fallen boy with dread. Relief flooded through him to see Dierden holding his shin with tears streaking his dirty face.

"Castle, now," Link said sternly.

Lera was about to protest but one look made her shut her mouth. She threw a glare at Link and Dierden before hurrying off up to her home. Link looked down on Dierden, eyebrow raised. "And I think she just beat you."

Link walked after Lera, seeing her as only a pinprick in the distance. Once again he wished she wasn't so fast. The small footprints on the road led him behind the castle and through the garden's gates. Because of his experience, Link had no problems in tracking the thirteen year old through the garden which was more a forest. An enchanted one at that. It was like one from a fairytale really. Link had a feeling that the Great Fairies had something to do with that.

Soft crying floated past, startling Link. He quietly continued his journey, coming to Lera's favorite place. It was the deepest part of the forest and was a breathtaking sight. It looked as thought it had jumped off the pages of a fairytale book. A small pond with crystal clear water was in the center of the clearing with a few willows hanging over the water. At the bank was Lera with her knees drawn up, crying. Silently Link approached her, taking a seat by her side. He took off his weapons, laying them next to him before placing a hand on her head and smoothing her hair.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked gently, already knowing the answer. "Don't let him get to you."

"I could've handled him," Lera said sharply.

Link couldn't help but smile at this. He skipped a stone across the water, watching it as it skimmed five times before drowning.

"I don't doubt that," he assured.

"Then why'd you stop me?" she demanded.

"Do you want a list?" Link asked.

"Yes," she mumbled. However, Link could hear a small smile in her voice.

"Okay, here I go," he said, taking a deep breath. "One: You would have killed him. Two: It isn't ideal for the future Queen of the greatest nation to kill her subjects. Three: You'd have a murder on your head. Four: No boy will ever step towards you… which is good because I'm not having any boy date my younger sister. Five: You need to control your anger because you can't maul everyone that makes fun of you. Six: Your parents would have murdered you. Seven: Impa would have murdered you. Eight…Can I stop _yet?_"

"Fine," she answered, raising her head and drying her eyes. Link put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a small shake.

"Don't let him get to you," he said. "Like I said, I know as clear as day you could have killed the kid. But I had to stop you for reasons that I said before."

Lera nodded, leaning her head against Link. She swallowed hard, trying hard to keep from more tears coming.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Shoot," he answered.

"Why… is your gender so… so… annoying, stupid, and…immature?" she asked, truly puzzled. "With the exception of you."

Link laughed. "I think it'll remain a mystery."

"Oh, come on! You're a boy!" she exclaimed. "_You_ were thirteen at one point in your life! Then again, you _still_ barely know what a girl is because you're off on some crusade. You only have your woman knowledge because of me."

"Which still isn't saying much," Link teased, receiving a hit in the arm. He ruffled her hair, taking his arm from around her shoulders in case he needed further protection. "But that's not fair to say. I mean, I did manage to make a friend out of someone who hated me."

"You mean the Gerudo is…you're friend?" Lera demanded. "I thought she hated the sight of you!"

"Thanks for making me feel so much better," Link said, eyeing her. "Yes, we've become friends."

"This is… unheard of! You've made a friend… that's a girl… that hasn't begged for a date!" Lera gasped, slapping her hand on her forehead.

"Will you _stop_ bringing _that_ part up?" Link demanded.

"What are little sisters for?" she asked sweetly.

"Aside from annoying someone to death?" Link asked. Lera glared at him and he returned it with a smirk. "However, I've sworn not to reveal our friendship to anyone."

"I'll tell everyone," Lera said, rolling her eyes.

"Including all your _boyfriends_?" Link teased. Lera's look bore pure hatred. "But, back to your original question. I have no idea what's wrong with boys."

"I do," Lera muttered. "They breathe."

"Harsh," Link winced. "I love you too, Lera."

"_You're_ nearly seventeen, not thirteen," Lera pointed out.

"Not nearly. Still four months," Link said.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. She went to the waters edge, cleaning her face off. If her parents saw her like this, they'd know what had happened. They'd know that she had snuck out of the castle again. Pressure was suddenly applied to her back and Lera flew into the water. She surfaced, lunging at Link who was grinning at the water's edge. "I hate you!"

"One moment I'm your confidant. The next, I'm your enemy," Link said thoughtfully. "You're a two-sided witch."

"Oh, I've got _plenty _of names for you!" Lera assured, pulling her self out and jumping on his back. She put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his stomach.

"Can't… breathe!" Link gasped.

"Some Hero of Time _you_ are!" Lera said, loosening her hold slightly. "I mean, come on! Having to breathe?"

"I'm so sorry," Link remarked, crouching so that Lera could grab his things. "I'm working on that bit."

"I hope," Lera said with a smile. She slung Link's shield over her back and looked at the Master Sword, tempted to pull it out.

"Do _not_ pull it out, _please_," Link said. "It's just our luck that I trip and one or both of us are skewered!"

"You are such a pessimist," Lera commented. She jumped down once they were at the castle doors, returning Link's things except the Master Sword.

"Just don't stab me please," Link said, eyeing her.

"You caught on," Lera said glumly. "Nah, I won't yet. I just want to hold a _real_ sword for once. All I've got is that wimpy practice one."

"Yeah, but you could kill someone with that 'wimpy' practice sword," Link pointed out.

"You're just saying that," Lera accused.

"Say what you like," Link said with a shrug. He stopped her before they entered the castle and faced the King and Queen. "And… I hope he can't walk for a week."

**I swear to God I'm not sexist! Just saying. After making both Reena and Lera opposed to the male gender I thought everyone might get suspicious of me. I thought it was appropriate to have this take place in the Fire Temple since I just re-beat it, again!**

**I play Tuba btw! -DON'T JUDGE**


	5. 4 Glinting Rocks and Storm Demons

**HELLO! I am super sorry! Since the last time I updated I was going to write at least two more chapters in the week that followed. But, then my dad went and jacked our laptop to bring on a buisness trip from Wednesday to Saturday. Unfortunatly al my work is saved on the laptop. And the disk that has all the information (that's right, I save things on discs, not USBs!) was in the laptop so I couldn't work on it on our other computer. So yeah, turns out that my dad didn't even have internet access where he was and really had no use for the laptop. Sucks! And THEN my grandparents came over for thanksgiving from accross the country, and I didn't have much time to work on it. They left Tuesday. Fortunatly I wrote this all during school on Tuesday. In other news, I was reading your reviews and thought most of you were crazy for saying my format was hard to understand. So, the other day I was searching through one of the chpters looking for some minute detail that will play an important role a bijillion chapters down the road, and realized that, hey, you guys were right. Fanfiction messed with my story's format and screwed everything up. That'll teach me not to proofread my stories. So if you got some notification saying something was changed or you re-read my story and it's suddenly easier to understand, you know why. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter Four: Glinting Rocks and Storm Demons**

"Well, you seem enthralled."

Link's head shot up and saw Reena across the way. He let out a sigh of relief, feeling his heart going a mile a minute.

"That's one way to say hello," he said, eyeing her. "Trying to scare me to death?"

"You should be used to it by now," Reena said, sitting down. "At least I would assume so."

"You are more subtle than a Stalfos," Link said, watching the flames in front of him dance. "Hopefully I'll get used to you."

Reena smirked and took her cloak off. "So, where are you coming from?"

"Going to," Link corrected. "The Deku Shrubs in Termina have a fire problem."

"You might get set on fire… that'll be interesting," Reena said, nodding her head in approval.

"Things happen," Link agreed.

Across the way he saw a flicker of a smile come from her. He allowed a small one to come to his face at how conservative she was. However, he couldn't blame her. This was the only second time he had seen her since they had become 'official' friends. An idea suddenly came to his head and a mischievous glint came to his eyes.

"What?" Reena demanded, thrown off-guard.

"You don't smile that much," he said.

"…A little observant, are we?" Reena asked, eyeing him warily. Link rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

"Ever played rock-paper-sword?" he asked, looking at her.

"What?" she asked, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"It's a game," He explained.

"That's apparent," Reena said, rolling her eyes. "How do you play?"

"Alright, paper beats rock, rock beats sword, and sword beats paper," he explained showing her with hand movements. He quickly showed her how it was played and laughed at the 'you have been alone for way to long' look Reena was giving him.

"And the point of this is…?" Reena asked.

"If you lose, you've gotta tell me something about yourself that I don't know," Link said. "If I lose, I tell you something about me that you don't know."

"Alright… fine," Reena said, still believing this was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. They shook their fists three times and Link lost. He thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm 16 years old, nearly seventeen, and broke my arm at ten trying to stand while riding a horse," he told her.

"You idiot," Reena muttered, shaking her head. They went again and this time Reena lost. "Uh… I hate men."

"Oh, come on," Link said, impatiently. "It has to be something good, Reena."

"Alright, alright," Reena said, racking her brain for something else. "I… nearly lost my arm… learning how to use double swords."

It wasn't long before laughter echoed through the night. Link kept losing, but always had something to tell. However, he was getting fed up with having Reena beating him all the time. She though, was quite entertained by his annoyance and many interesting stories to tell. Hours passed of rock-paper-sword and many secrets were shared. And from that point, Reena knew she had not made a mistake it asking for his friendship.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Hey, Reena," Link said as she jumped from a window that belonged to the castle.

"Damn, how'd you know?" Reena demanded, taking the eye patch off. Her hair was in a long braid that wrapped around her head. He didn't know what she did to it to make it brown. She wore solid black and cut ran along her cheek. She saw his eyes linger on it.

"It's fake," Reena said hastily. She smeared it with her finger. "See? Just berries."

"Nice," Link commented. "Anyways, your entry made it obvious. You always use the same window."

Reena bit her lip, "I'll have to try a different one. Moving along. How've you been? Nearly die lately?"

"No, not lately," Link informed as they walked down the path away from the castle. "What'd you take this time?"

"Eh, nothing they won't miss," Reena said.

"Thief," Link said.

"Stalker," Reena answered. "So, how'd you know I'd be here tonight?"

"Well, I overheard the King and Queen talking about robberies and I knew it must be only one person," Link said.

"Were they giving you another mission?" Reena asked.

"No," Link said. "I was visiting. I've gotten to know them well. They like to talk to me whenever I come. We've become good friends."

Reena nodded, shifting her sack. They walked past the guards who nodded at Link but eyed Reena. Once out of earshot of the guards, Link turned to her.

"All I ask is that you don't steal one thing," Link said seriously. "Don't steal the tiara in the glass case."

"…Why?" Reena asked, intrigued.

"It's…one of the few remaining things that belonged to their first child," Link said. Zelda came to his mind and the bite of failure hit him hard. He fell silent.

"Hey…Link, you okay?" Reena asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. She remembered how a year ago she wouldn't have been able to do that.

"Yeah," he said quickly.

"What's up?" Reena asked. "You know I'm gonna get it out of that empty head eventually."

"It's nothing," Link assured.

"Come on," Reena prodded. She took his hat and he glared as she stuck it on her head. "You'll get it back when you tell me. Which isn't that hard of a task."

"Alright," Link said, snatching his hat back. "When I was seven I began going on adventures. I traveled everywhere, helping places in trouble."

"You were young," Reena said.

Link nodded. "When I was nine, the King and Queen called me. New leads were found on Princess Zelda. I had never let anyone down, so I accepted their mission. And…I never found her. I failed. Two years of looking and I couldn't find a thing."

Link sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Reena gently punched his arm.

"There was going to be a time you couldn't be the hero," she said.

Link nodded, noticing they were in Hyrule's Market.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Reena said. "I need someone to make fun of and use sarcastic remarks on! I can't do that when you're so quiet."

Link let a small smile come to his face. Reena nodded in approval.

"Thank you," Reena said. "I can't stand it when there's an awkward silence. So you couldn't find her. Life goes on. If you won every time, you'd be an arrogant bastard."

"I'm not already?" Link asked.

"…Good point," Reena admitted. "Okay, you'd be so stuck up to the point that I'd have to kill you. You're only 17. You can't to everything."

Link gave her a half smile. Only then did he realize that they were in Hyrule Field. He turned to Reena, an idea coming.

"…Do you wanna come with me to Malon's?" Link asked.

"Lon Lon Ranch?" Reena asked.

"Yes," he answered. "You can go from there to…where ever you going."

"…Does she have anything expensive?" Reena asked.

"Reena," Link chided, eyeing her.

"Alright, alright," Reena said. "Er…I'm not real sure. Gerudo staying at a Hylian's house. Hmm…doesn't do anything for my standards."

Link rolled his eyes. Gerudo were too worried about their image.

"You'll just stay the night at someone's house instead of having to sleep on the ground," Link said impatiently. "Yes or no?"

"Not to mention if anyone ever found this out I'd never live it down," Reena continued, ticking off cons on her fingers.

"Reena," Link said, eyeing her.

"And I would be thrown out of the Fortress-"

"_Reena_."

"-And no one at the Fortress would ever associate with me for as long as I lived and Nabooru would look at me forever in utter disgust-"

"_Reena!_"

"What?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' will be sufficient! I don't need a list of reasons why or why not!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm deciding if it's worth it," Reena answered. "Who will you tell?"

"Everyone," Link said, rolling his eyes. "Because that's what I do."

"That's why I thought," Reena muttered. Link eyed her. "Alright, fine. But I'm staying in this disguise."

"Fine," Link answered.

"But I'm getting the dirt out of my hair," Reena said.

"…Yes…please," Link said, casting a sideways glance at her.

Reena glared and Link smirked. His eyes grew big as her hand flew towards him. He braced himself for a hit, but instead only felt her hand swish above his head. He felt the top of his head and glared.

"Give that back!" Link cried as she put his hat on her head. "Reena! Will you stop taking that thing?"

"No," Reena answered, hitting his hand away as he reached for it.

"Reena! Come on!" Link said, irritated. She laughed and ran off. Link cursed, ruffling his hair and chasing her. 'Give it back!' could be heard echoing through the night.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"I'm back," Reena said, popping her head into Nabooru's room.

Reena continued down the hall, going to her own quarters. She pushed aside the tapestry and entered her haven. A half smile appeared at the sight of a warm bath ready for her. Nabooru was good when it came to knowing her thoughts. She quickly undressed, letting her hair out of its tight bun. She slid into the water, sighing. Nabooru strode into her room, looking at the stolen goods. "Has knocking become out of style?"

"I don't have to knock," Nabooru answered, pulling out a ruby statue. "Not bad. Are these all from the castle?"

"Uh huh," Reena answered, letting her hair under the water. Brown swirled in with the water. Nabooru let out a disgusted sigh and Reena smirked. She touched the water with her finger and the water became crystal clear again. In a minute, Reena's golden hair shimmered.

"You misuse those powers," Nabooru muttered.

"So I cleaned the water," Reena said, rolling her eyes, "big deal. It's not like I use them for anything else. Aside disguises. Nearly fooled Link, but he was able to guess because of my entry…"

"I guess it's better you don't use them for anything else," Nabooru agreed. "So, you ran into Link again?"

"I run into him a lot," Reena answered, running lather over her arms. "He got me out of Hyrule Castle with no problems. Walked right past the guards without any problems."

"So now you're using him?" Nabooru asked, nodding in approval at a dagger.

"No," Reena said, eyeing Nabooru. "Why'd you become friends with him? Sure he helped you, but he was a kid then."

Nabooru eyed her, "I don't fancy him if that's what your thinking."

"Sure," Reena said. "Denial."

Nabooru glared and dunked Reena under the water. Water spurted everywhere when she surfaced again. She was laughing and coughing at the same time.

"I was joking!" she gasped, trying to breathe. A knock interrupted their dispute. "Come in!"

"Uh, I'd rather not," a familiar voice answered. "And I think you'd rather I didn't also."

"Stalker," Reena shouted.

"Thief," Link answered. "I'm just returning something. You left it at Malon's."

A pocket book slid under the tapestry. Reena got out of the water, wrapping her silk robe around herself. She grabbed it and felt herself go red.

"Thanks," she said. "I didn't know I brought it."

"Anytime," Link answered from the other side. "Gotta go. Termina's got some problem with a storm demon."

"Don't die, alright? I don't want to have to hear about it for the next one hundred years," Reena said.

"Thanks for the concern," Link muttered. "I'll probably get struck by lightening. You thought that little dodongo gave me a bad burn? Wait till I get back."

Reena laughed and leaned against the rough wall, "Have you dealt with a storm demon before?"

"No, this'll be my first one," Link said. "What do you suppose their like?"

"Tornadoes," Reena answered. "And earthquakes."

"…Damn," Link murmured. "Well, this'll be fun. See you later."

"I'll see your corpse later, you mean," Reena corrected.

"Yeah, really," Link answered.

She smirked and walked back to her bath. She slid under the water again, refusing to look at Nabooru.

"You became friends?" Nabooru asked with interest. "I thought you were bound by the law to hate men."

"So did I," Reena said, looking at Nabooru. "We became friends because we see each other often. Is that a crime?"

"For you it should be," Nabooru said.

"I figured if you accepted him, he can't be that bad," Reena said with the wave of her hand. "And I'm leaving it at that."

***astrix astrix astrix***

Reena walked along the ocean shore. She kept her cloak tightly around her, trying to decide upon a disguise. She bit her lip in concentration. She had to think of one that would stump Link.

As she walked on the sand, Reena let the sound of the water sooth her. Very few times was she able to enjoy being by herself. Ahead the waves crashed upon one of the many low rocks, making them glint in the moonlight.

…Glint? Reena stopped. She examined the scene more closely, walking towards it. As she neared the 'rock' took a familiar shape.

"Hylian Shield," she moaned. Reena ran the rest of the way, dropping to her knees next to Link. She turned him over and felt dread take her. His face was as white and his lips blue. "Link, of all the times, this is the one time I don't want you dead!"

Her hands flew as she undid the straps to his weapons. His chest stayed frozen as before.

"Link! Come on, wake up!" she felt panic begin to talk her. She put her mouth over his, forcing air into his lungs. Nothing happened. She kneeled back, feeling tears. She curled her fist and hit his chest. Water suddenly spurted from his mouth. Reena's head shot up. She took his hand as he coughed more and more, water splashing to the ground. He began to shake violently and gasp.

"You had me worried there for a moment," Reena reprimanded. His eyes slowly opened and began to close again. "No! I don't think so! Link! Link, stay awake, damn it!"

Reena took her cloak from around her shoulders, draping it over him. She took him in her arms, praying her body would warm his. She looked around for any type of help.

"I need to get back," Link moaned. "I…need…can't stay…"

"Are you insane?" Reena demanded. "Don't answer that."

She put one of his arms around her neck and dragged him to the grass. Her hands searched his body, looking for whatever he used. Her hands clasped around a strange shape in his shirt and she pulled it out.

"Yes!" Reena said happily when the Ocarina appeared. "…I only know the harp…oh well. I hope this isn't much different."

Reena played from memory Epona's song. When she finished, she looked up hopefully. Nothing. Then hooves sounded and a frantic whinny. Epona cantered to Link's side. She lay down next to him. Reena smirked.

"Smart horse," she murmured. Reena instantly took Link's tunic and white shirt off of him. They were just as cold as his skin. Reena looked past the fact that he had probably been like this for days and threw his wet clothes aside. She put her cloak back over him and also took the blanket on Epona. Once she had both on him, Reena quickly gathered driftwood. She stacked it and placed her hand on the end of a long branch. She concentrated and fire soon sprung from it. She smiled in triumph and soon a fire blazed. She went back over to Link and saw his color slowly returning.

"So help me, pull that again and I'll kill you," she whispered.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Link opened his eyes. Where was he? He blinked and saw stars above him. Grass pricked his back and he could hear the crackle of a fire. His vision was suddenly blocked off by a large blur the belonged to Epona's muzzle. He smiled and stroked her forehead. He went to pick himself up but a hand stopped him.

"Listen, I know you're insane, but that's just asking for death."

"Reena?" Link asked, lying back down.

"The one and only," she answered, kneeling next to him. He felt her warm hand touch him, burning his skin. "Still freezing. But at least you're not white anymore. Let me tell you, you're extremely delusional when you're near death."

Link tried to remember everything before he passed out. There was ice and snow. He racked his brain for information. Then it hit him.

"The Zora's!" he cried, jumping to his feet. Dizziness over took him and Reena had to help him sit back down. "I need to get back to them! They need my help!"

"Whoa, settle down," Reena said, keeping him down. She put the blankets around his shoulders. "You can't go back out there unless you have a date with death!"

"You don't understand," Link said, going to Epona's saddlebag and taking out a new tunic and white shirt. He pulled them on and went to stand again. Reena looked at him incredulously. She forced him down again, finding it easier than before.

"Okay, why do you need to go back there so badly?" Reena demanded.

"A fish with a bad temper," Link answered, he tried again, but Reena stopped him…again.

"Okay, idiot," Reena said. "Do you not realize that you can't walk and that I can force you down with my _hand_? That usually says something!"

"I don't have time!" Link said desperately, looking her right in the eyes. "If I don't get there-"

"Enlighten me, how are you going to defeat this fish if _you can't stand!_" Reena asked.

"I'll find a way," Link said. "Not like I haven't found alternatives before."

"By the goddesses! You are a stubborn idiot!" Reena cried.

"Yes," Link answered. "I'm glad you realized that. Either way, I have to get there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Reena demanded. "Then I'm coming with."

"What? No!" Link said.

"Excuse me? I have to make sure you don't _die_!" Reena said.

"Can you swim?" Link asked, leaning against Epona.

"He asks if I can swim," Reena said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I can swim!"

"No," Link said after a moment. "I'm not pulling anyone else into this."

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen," Reena muttered. "That's a laugh!"

Link looked helplessly at her. When he had begun his duties, he had sworn not to pull anyone else into this.

"At least let me come with so you don't die!" Reena said, crossing her arms.

Link bit his lip, "…Alright. But only this time!"

"Deal," Reena said. "Tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"But-"

"As annoying, stubborn, stupid, and stalking as you are, I don't want you dead," Reena said. "The Zora's can sleep outside tonight. They'll be fine. It's a fish."

Link sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win. He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, shivering slightly. Reena added another log to the fire.

"Did it sneak up behind you?" Reena asked. She pulled a vial from her shirt. "Take all of this."

Link nodded, swallowing the purple liquid. It burned his throat, making Reena snicker at his expression.

"I wasn't able to keep an eye on all of its tentacles," he explained. "One wrapped around my neck and chocked me."

"… And the fact that you could have died…has no affect?" Reena asked.

Link shrugged, "After three close calls, you get used to them."

Reena let a half smile come to her face. She looked into the fire, watching the dancing flames.

"Hey! Give my hat back!" Link cried. Reena smirked and moved away from him, holding it tightly on her head.

"Mine now," Reena said. "I saved your life, I get it."

Link felt too weak to argue and his eyes for a moment. He opened one to see Reena making a face at him. He smirked.

"That was real mature," he commented.

"Maybe not, but it was appropriate," Reena said, lying down. Link took the chance and grabbed his hat. He quickly put it behind him, out of Reena's reach. She glared and closed her eyes. "I suggest you get some rest if you want to go tomorrow."

"Oh, are you all deciding of my fate?" Link asked.

"Yes," Reena answered. Link slid down resting his head on the ground. He looked at the stars and bit his lip.

"Thanks," he said.

"Anytime," she answered quietly.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Reena, wake up."

Reena moaned. She shot her hand up to stretch and hit something hard.

"Ow!" Link cried.

Reena's eyes snapped open. She sat up to see Link rubbing his jaw furiously. He eyed her.

"I think you just broke my jaw!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, please! I barely hit you," Reena said, rolling her eyes. She stood, taking a look around. "I'm sure you've gotten hit a lot harder before."

Link only glared. He quickly put his blanket in Epona's saddle bag, stroking her. He put the fire out, hoping Reena had forgotten.

"So…how do we get to the Zora's?"

Link winced. She hadn't. He took his ocarina out and played a song Reena hadn't heard before. A moment later, an enormous turtle appeared.

"…We're riding…that?" Reena asked, unconvinced.

"Unless you want to swim there," Link said, walking to the turtle. He used the large sea urchins on its shell to climb on. He found Reena already waiting for him on top.

"Where's your cloak?" Link asked, sitting down.

"I left it," Reena said simply. "I can't swim with a cloak."

"I guess not," Link said with a smirk.

"Well, you seem better this morning," Reena said, the turtle starting off, making her stagger. "I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

"Thanks," Link said, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I can actually stand."

"That's always a plus," Reena agreed. "Are you sure you're able to do this?"

"I could've done it last night," Link said. "But _you_ wouldn't let me."

"Oh, sorry for worrying about you dropping dead," Reena said.

"You had better be because that's not you," Link said. "I think you're falling ill."

Reena felt her head and nodded. Link laughed and shook his head. A silence passed between them as the lulled through the water.

"I…never asked, but how long have you been with the Gerudo?"

"My whole life… I think," Reena said.

"But…no offense or anything, but you're a Hylian," Link said.

"I know that much," Reena said. "Nabooru said she found me unconscious in the desert when I was five."

"…May I ask what you were doing in the desert?" Link asked with a laugh.

"I don't know," Reena admitted. "I've got no memory before Nabooru found me."

Link nodded. He leaned against one of the palm trees growing from the turtles shell.

"Enlighten me, why are there trees…growing on his shell?" Reena asked.

"Because I've been sleeping for a long time," the turtle rumbled.

"Okay… the turtle talks. Alright…I'm okay with that…I think," Reena said, shifting on her feet.

"Relax," Link said, smiling at her confusion. "Besides we're nearly there."

"Yeah, the dark clouds ahead gave that away," Reena answered.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Okay…it's somewhere in here," Link whispered his voice echoing off the walls.

Reena nodded, her hands resting on the two hilts over her shoulders. The room that she and Link had entered was large and circular. They stood on a platform that had moved itself to the center.

"There it is," Link muttered, pointing to the water's surface. Reena did see anything. Then an orb appeared and glared at her. Her grip tightened as the eye showed its twin and advanced. She could see the outline of a fish. A monstrous one at that.

"Get ready to jump," Link said as he edged towards the center.

"What?" Reena demanded. "Have you lost your mind?"

The platform shook violently and Reena nearly fell in the water. She hung on for dear life and was able to stay on. The platform continued to shake as Link helped her to her feet.

"What is it doing?" Reena asked.

"Trying to make us fall off," Link answered.

The shaking stopped and all went still. Reena looked around. What was going on?

"Get to the ground now!" Link commanded, getting on his stomach.

Reena found it better not to ask questions and did the same as him. The fish jumped out of the water and soared over them. In an instant, Reena's Gerudo swords were out. She jumped to her feet and slashed at the beast's torso. It withered in pain with a shriek and disappeared into the water. The platform shook again, but Reena expected it.

"Not bad," Link said, rising to his feet.

"Thanks," Reena said. "Okay, I think I've got a plan."

***astrix astrix astrix***

"So tell me," Reena said, leaning against a palm tree on the turtle. "Do you fight that thing often?"

"No," Link said. "It's odd…"

Reena waited for him to continue. He stayed silent though, deep in thought. "What's odd?"

"I've never had to go against a water demon so large in size," L Ink said slowly. "But that's not what bothers me. What bothers me is that after the first time I attacked it, it didn't leave. Usually the beasts leave because I've scared them off…"

"…So this one is just persistent," Reena said with a shrug.

"Very persistent," Link said. "Almost too persistent. I've got to see the King and Queen. Something's up."

Reena nodded. A smile stretched across her face. Link eyed her warily. What was she planning?

"Dare I ask?" Link said.

"That was fun," Reena said.

"What? Taking on the fish?" Link asked.

"No, riding the turtle," Reena said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, fighting the fish! I actually got to fight!"

"Er…don't you spar with Nabooru?" Link asked.

"Yeah, but it's not the same," Reena said dismissively. "This time there was the thrill of life and death!"

Link stared at her, "Alright, I knew you were crazy, but now I think you've gone off the deep end!"

"Oh, come on!" Reena exclaimed. "Why do you do it then?"

Link fell silent for a moment. "Because it's my job."

"There has to be other reasons," Reena prodded.

"I get to travel," Link said with a shrug.

"Anything else?" Reena asked.

Link shook his head, "I barely see a soul."

"Hey, what about me?" Reena demanded playfully.

"You know what I mean," Link said, eyeing her.

"Do I?" Reena asked mysteriously.

A small smile came to Link. A content silence passed between them as they sat together. They watched the sun begin to set into the water. The turtle gently hit the sandbar and they climbed down, thanking him.

"He dropped us off where I found you," Reena observed.

"How can you tell?" Link asked.

"That's my cloak," Reena explained.

She walked over towards it, Link behind her. She went to go pick it up when it suddenly burst into flames. She felt Link grab her hand and pull her back. They watched in shock as the cloak burned to ash. Reena slowly approached it. A symbol was formed by the ashes. It was the Triforce… except a serpent wrapped itself around it.

"Hey, Link, do you recognize that?" Reena asked as he joined her. She looked at him and saw his expression harden.

"We need to go now!" Link said. "We need to get to the castle. Reena, you have to come with me."

"Link, what's wrong?" Reena demanded.

"Ganondorf," Link hissed, staring at the ashes.

**YAAAAAY! Because apparently the ocarina is just like the harp ;) I have no idea what I meant by "going to Malon's", maybe Malon owns a B&B? My friend wrote that part. I was too lazy to edit it out. Also, that's how I wake up in the morning, seriously, my mom _refuses_ to wake me up any more because I hit really hard. I WILL write more soon. Promise. Also, this is one of the very few clif hangers this story has to offer- even if it kinda sucks as far as cliffhangers go. I STILL DoN'T OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA!**


	6. 5 Marked for Death

**I'm getting quicker and better at updating! Huzzah! In truth, it's because my school is so incredibly chill. I have a spare to work on this and in english we hardly do anything, so I work on it then, and I always finish up chem early, so I work on this then. So, expect to have more updates within a shorter period of time :) OH! So, wilst reading your reviews, I read one that made me slightly worried. Something about "knowing what's going on", written as if you knew more about the plot than the story is letting on. So, whatever you know, or whatever you THINK you know may or not be true, just don't tell anyone what you think-just in case you're wrong, or if you're right, we don't wanna spoil the ending for everyone else-do we? However, there's no way you know the real ending. I haven't even foreshadowed it yet. YET. I'm getting to it... AND MARK MY WORDS-when I do, it'll be the best chapter yet. **

**Chapter Five: Marked for Death**

"Link, where are we going?" Reena asked, trying to keep up with his frantic pace. "What's wrong?"

"I need to get to the castle," Link explained, his bow in his hand. "You've got to come with me."

"Why?" Reena asked.

"Ganondorf knows who you are. You won't be safe," Link answered. "You're better off with me."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Reena said, freezing. "How does he know who I am?"

"Your cloak," Link said, reluctantly stopping.

"He knows who I am…from a cloak?"

"Yes!" Link said aspirated. "We can't stop, Reena!"

"…I'm going to go back to Gerudo Fortress," Reena said, unsure about the whole ordeal.

"No, it's too dangerous for you to go by yourself," Link protested.

"I can take care of myself," Reena assured. "You go save the world and I'll run into you whenever I can."

"Reena!" Link cried angrily. "You don't understand! This isn't funny! If he wants you dead, he won't stop at trying!"

Reena was taken back by his concern. Her sarcasm bid farewell, replaced by sincerity.

"Ganondorf is insane!" Link continued. "I can't let you walk into a death trap!"

"Link," Reena said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Breathe- you're hyperventilating. I promise, if something doesn't feel right, I'll leave. If there are any problems, I'll find you."

Link searched her eyes. Was she lying to him? He sighed. He wouldn't win this time. "Alright…take Epona."

Reena agreed, knowing it was the only way he would allow her to go. The mare came cantering towards them a moment later. Reena mounted and with a final goodbye they went their separate ways.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Reena gave Epona a final pat and headed towards the fortress. Inside she was greeted with her personal guards.

"Was your journey productive?" one asked, bowing.

"Very," Reena said. "Where's Nabooru?"

"In her quarters," another answered, also bowing. Reena nodded. She walked to Nabooru's room, her guards following. She knocked three times and entered, leaving her guards outside. With a brisk bow, she approached Nabooru.

"What took you?" Nabooru demanded, her back to Reena. Reena smirked. It was her way of showing concern.

"Er…," Reena answered, wondering if she should tell the truth. "Link needed my help with something."

"Like what?" Nabooru asked, turning around with interest.

Reena explained how Link had washed onto the shore. After explaining the entire adventure, she told about her cloak and Link having a fit.

"He barely agreed to let me come here! He thinks this Ganondorf is going to kill me!"

"I see," Nabooru said, a glint in her eyes.

"What?" Reena demanded.

"Nothing," Nabooru said. "So, enlighten me, how were you able to help him when the matter that _you can't swim_ is a fatal one in a case such as that?"

"Details, details," Reena said, waving her hand. She saw Nabooru's look and smirked. "I found ways around it. Remember, I can do magic? I made it as if there was no water and that I was just walking on air."

"Nice, real nice," Nabooru muttered, shaking her head. She looked sternly at Reena. "What if that magic was too much for you? You could've drown, Reena."

"I had it under control," Reena assured, becoming slightly irritated. She could take care of herself.

"Link's more of a moron than I thought," Nabooru muttered, disappointed.

"Er…he didn't really…know," Reena said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"_You didn't_ _tell him_?" Nabooru asked dangerously.

"No!" Reena exclaimed. "He wouldn't have let me go with! I needed to go because if I didn't he'd die! He was practically dead when I found him!"

Nabooru shook her head, "Has he made you gone daft?"

"Nabooru, just drop it!" Reena snapped, sitting down on the cushions. She could feel her cheeks become redder and redder. Nabooru sat down across from her.

"What were you able to get?" she asked with a smirk.

"A Zora necklace and as many coins as I could carry," Reena answered, handing the pieces to her.

"Link must've objected to your stealing," Nabooru said, examining them.

"It doesn't bother him," Reena said. "He's actually helped me."

"Sounds like you two see each other often," Nabooru said.

Reena nodded in agreement. She felt the red tinge worsen.

"Uh huh," Nabooru said. "Sounds like I might lose my best raider."

"No, it's not like that," Reena said quickly.

"Yeah, okay," Nabooru said. She laughed at Reena's venomous glare. "Settle, I'm only joking."

Reena was still glaring, "You and hating men."

"You and chasing them," Nabooru answered. "However, if I had known he would grow to what he is now…"

"Nabooru fancies Link!" Reena sang, standing. A pillow smashed into her head. Laughing, Reena ran, more pillows bombarding her.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Everyone out! Get out!" Reena screamed. "Forget the loot! Run!"

The three Gerudo dropped the treasure and ran. Reena covered her face as flames lashed out at her. She called out again, straining to hear others. Suddenly, someone covered her mouth and dragged her out.

"Reena! Are you insane?" Nabooru snapped. "The fortress is about to collapse!"

Reena wrenched Nabooru's hand from her mouth, letting fresh air flow to her lungs. She grabbed her neck nervously, searching for the familiar chain. It wasn't there.

"My necklace!" Reena cried and she ran back into the fortress.

"Reena! No!" Nabooru screamed.

She didn't hear. The inferno engulfed Reena as she picked her way through the burning debris. She jumped out of the way of a falling timber and dove into her room. She threw flaming pillows aside, searching frantically. She smiled, finding her prized possession. She ran from her room and down the hall. An explosion went off and her way was blocked. A man of large stature blocked her way. Black armor glinted against the fire. She saw his eyes look through hers, terrifying every thought. Ganondorf.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Nabooru ran after Reena. She reached the doorway when it suddenly caved in. Two Gerudos grabbed her, pulling her away.

"No!" she screamed in distress.

All the Gerudo watched in paralyzing horror as their fortress collapsed. Fire spurted from every doorway. Burning chunks of rock flew in every direction. Nabooru just stood there, not wanting to believe the site. There was no way she could survive.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Link hurried to the castle. He had been delayed three days from the King and Queen's call. His past home had needed his help badly and he couldn't refuse.

He nearly ran across the castle drawbridge and skidded to a halt before reaching the grand staircase. He hurried down it, bowing before King Jerold and Queen Lenaya. Princess Lera was also in his presence.

"I'm sorry," Link said. "The Kokiri were under attack."

"Link…a message came for you," King Jerold said quietly.

Link was startled by the eerie silence in the air. He nodded slowly and waited for King Jerold to continue.

"I…I believe it's best if she tells you," he said. "A Gerudo waits in one of the rooms. I'll have Rolen bring you to her."

_Reena_, Link thought. _Something must have happened._ A moment later a guard appeared and Link followed him. He was brought to one of the guest rooms. The guard knocked on the door and with a bow, left. Link entered and a small smile came. Reena sat on a chair in the corner and a new cloak hid her identity.

"You got a new cloak," he said with a quiet laugh. "What happened, Reena? Is everything okay?"

"What happened…happened to Reena," a quiet voice answered. Link felt his blood run cold. The woman stood, lowering her hood. Nabooru stood in front of him. She didn't hide that she had been crying.

"Na…Nabooru?" Link stammered. What was she doing here? What had happened? "What do you mean?"

"Gerudo Fortress was attacked," Nabooru said, her voice shaking. "Reena was…killed…in the fire."

Link barely heard her. The world had gone silent. All he could hear was his harsh breathing.

"It was Ganondorf," Nabooru continued.

Link was thrown back into the present. Anger replaced every emotion in his body. This couldn't be happening. Ganondorf wouldn't dare. Moisture collected at the corners of his eyes as the reality of it all began to sink in. He quickly blinked it away.

Nabooru came over and put a hand on his shoulder. She looked at him for a moment and left. Link clenched his hands and felt them begin to shake. He whipped around and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He ran past Nabooru, barely noticing as he exited the castle. He called Epona and mounted her, setting her in the direction of Gerudo Valley. He looked behind him to see King Jerold and Queen Lenaya standing on the drawbridge. They watched as he cantered towards false hope.

***astrix astrix astrix***

The wind howled through the boulders that had once made Gerudo Fortress. Link felt lost. Why were the ones closest to him killed? Why couldn't he have what he wanted? Would he be cursed for life to remain alone?

He slowly stepped over the rubble. Smoke billowed into the sky, making his eyes burn. Grief took him as he stumbled upon the crushed training room. A painful smile came as he remembered the day he had surprised Reena. Link looked around, his heart sinking at the sight of the dead Gerudo who had not made it.

Link's heart went out to the Gerudo who had survived. It was their custom to leave their dead on the surface so that their spirits could escape this world. He went from one body to the next, having a glimmer of hope that some might have survived. He froze when he saw long, golden hairy fly gracefully in the wind.

Link swallowed hard and made his feet move towards her. He wanted to scream out in anguish and run. It wasn't fair. None of this was. Couldn't he be happy? Was he meant to suffer?

Reena's pale skin stood out against the sandy rock. Her beautiful features glowed against the ugly scene. Her hand was clenched around an object that hung on a gold chain. Link slowly crouched, bringing the back of his hand quickly across his eyes. He never thought he would be looking at his one greatest friend as she lay dead.

Despite the sorrow that tore at him, curiosity pricked him. He took her closed hand and jumped, dropping it. Her hand was warm. The others had been stone cold. Shaking, Link took her hand again, trying to open it and found he couldn't. Frantic hope filled Link. He felt for a pulse. It answered strong.

"She's alive," Link breathed.

Link took her in his arms and carried her away from the smoking wreckage. Shock flooded through him at how light she was. He put her on level ground, searching for injuries. Her clothes were burnt in various places, but not a single scorch mark or gash was visible on her body. Link was becoming more confused. How could she survive an inferno and have Gerudo Fortress collapse on her? She would have suffocated! On top of it all, she didn't have a scratch on her!

He pulled his ocarina out and called Epona. The instant she arrived, Link lifted Reena onto her. He jumped on behind Reena, putting an arm around her. Link clicked his tongue and headed back towards Hyrule Castle.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Where am I?" Reena moaned. "What happened?"

"In Hyrule Castle," a familiar voice answered. "On September fourteenth if you really want to know."

"I'm alive?" Reena asked.

"Yes, and so help me you pull that stunt again, I _will_ kill you," Link answered.

Reena opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred to the point of no recognition. She blinked it away and saw Link sitting cross-legged on a large chest of drawers. She was in a fairly large room that had a balcony to her right. The door was on the wall to her left on the opposite side of her. Next to Link's 'chair' was a sitting area and next to Reena's bed to the right was a desk. She lay in an elegant four poster bed of deep mahogany wood.

"What happened? How did you find me?" Reena asked. "The building fell on me."

"I know that much," Link answered quietly. "Nabooru came and told me what happened."

Link retold what Nabooru had told him and how he needed to see for himself. Reena listened intently, slowly picking herself up. Link's voice slowly grew quieter and quieter. When he finished, Reena observed that he was very pale.

"You were right," Reena admitted angrily. "He did come. And he killed…the Gerudo."

"Many made it out alive" Link assured.

"I should have listened," Reena said, drilling her knuckles into her forehead. She could hear the screams of her sisters run through her head. She blinked away anguished tears. The menacing laugh surrounded her. His eyes tore through her.

"Reena, it's alright," Link said quietly. He had left his seat and was now next to her. He put his arms around her, letting her shake. Her arms tightened around him.

"I'll kill him," Reena hissed. "He's going to pay for every life that he took away from me. I'll kill him. Even if it's the last thing I do."

"Reena, listen to me," Link said as they pulled away. "He's going to find out you're alive. You need to stay here. This is the only place that will give you the most protection."

"I'm not staying here!" Reena cried. "Not when that bastard is out there! Besides, this place makes me uneasy."

"The castle?" Link asked, shocked.

"No, this room," Reena said. "It's…as if I've been here before."

"You _have _stolen from here before," Link said in an obvious tone.

"Not form this room. I remember because I had to find a way up over the balcony. However, I couldn't find a way in quietly so I resided to a window. Also, the door is locked all the time."

"That's understandable," Link said. "This is Princess Zelda's room."

"It can't be because…," Reena trailed off.

"Because why?" Link asked.

"I remember…oh, never mind," Reena said, shaking her head.

An awkward silence passed between the two. A rare moment. Link decided to fill the silence by asking what he had been longing to ask.

"Reena… why did you run back in?" he asked.

"I left the one thing left of my past," Reena explained. "It's a necklace that was around my neck when Nabooru found me. My mother gave it to me."

"Do you remember her at all?" Link asked quietly.

Reena sifted through her memories. She had few of her past. So few that she didn't even remember where she had once lived.

"A little," Reena said. "She was very pretty. I can still remember her laugh. I remember…long corridors…I'd run down them as if I could never stop…"

Reena began to laugh. "Listen to me! Remembering a past that doesn't even belong to me anymore!"

Link had to force a small smile to satisfy her look. He wondered what it was like not able to remember. He remembered clearly when Ganondorf had attacked his home and killed his parents. He could still see his mother's face as she died in his arms. From that day on, his fate had been set.

"Link, are you okay?" Reena asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Yes," Link answered. "I just…I…never mind."

Reena had enough to worry about. She didn't need to know how Ganondorf had been bent on killing him the moment he was born. She didn't need to know that he had the Triforce of Courage around his neck every waking moment or that he had witnessed his parents' death.

"Reena, it's not a good idea for you to come with me," Link said finally. "You'll be in more danger. Now that Ganondorf is a threat, I'm going to be traveling everywhere. When I started doing this…I made myself promise not to allow anyone to come with me."

"Well, screw that promise because you already broke it," Reena said. "I helped you with the Zora's."

"Because I was still delusional when I agreed," Link pointed out.

"Link, you may not allow me to come with you, but I will look for Ganondorf," Reena said. "Besides, you need someone to look out for you."

Link looked at her pleadingly. She just crossed her arms and stared defiantly at him. Link ran a hand down his face. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Reena, please," Link said desperately. "Last time you ignored my judgment you nearly died!"

"And now I want to pay him back for what he's done to the Gerudo," Reena answered.

Link sighed. He couldn't win, not with her at least. It was best that she stuck with him if she was going to look for Ganondorf. He nodded slowly.

"I went back and got your swords," he said quietly.

Reena nodded in appreciation. Only then did she realize that a nightdress was on her, not her Gerudo grab. She looked around, not seeing them.

"Where are my clothes?" Reena asked, itching to get out of the dress.

Link hesitated before he stood and brought them over from the chest of drawers. He laid them gently in front of her. Reena looked at them and winced. The garb was burned horribly. She slowly picked her top up, her heart sinking. She remembered when she had been presented with these. She reached for her pants and cringed at all the holes.

"I'm sorry," Link said quietly. He knew the customs of the Gerudo. The garb she wore signified that she was under Nabooru. That she would be the leader if anything ever happened to Nabooru.

"I can fix it," Reena said finally. "No doubt I'm stuck here for some time. I can fix these during then."

Link stayed the week. He wanted to make sure Reena had completely recovered before they started out again. She talked with the royal seamstress and took from her the colors she needed. Link pointed out that she had indeed talked with the seamstress, but had been declined her request. She stole the colors that she needed after she and the seamstress had their dispute. Link informed Reena everyone had heard their 'dispute'.

"Who cares? I still go the colors I needed," Reena said defiantly.

"Thief."

"Stalker."

"Stubborn."

"Bastard."

Reena listened for anyone approaching before putting her needle down. She placed her hand on her Gerudo top and threads instantly began to appear and cross together. One hole became patched, and then another, and another, until all of them were healed. She smirked, glad for her advantage. Suddenly, a knock on her door made her grab her needle.

"Come in," she snapped. She slapped her mouth. She wasn't at Gerudo Fortress. She softened her voice. "Come in."

The door opened and a woman stepped in. She wore a dress and was laden down by jewels. On top of her head was a beautiful tiara. Reena knew it was the Queen at first sight. She wondered at what to do. The Queen laughed softly at her confusion.

"Don't worry about it," she assured. "I know you're not used to seeing the King and Queen."

"No, I'm not," Reena agreed. She scratched the back of her neck. "Er…thanks. I never thought I'd find myself in the castle…unless I was in the dungeons."

Queen Lenaya couldn't help but laugh. Though the Gerudo didn't say it, she knew who she was. She could only be Reena for she looked just as Link had described her. She had a feeling Reena had indeed been in the castle without anyone's consent.

"I guess I'm obliged not to steal from here anymore," Reena said, looking around the room.

"It would be a thoughtful gesture," Lenaya agreed. She looked at Reena's tattered clothes. "I'm glad only so many were lost in the fire."

Reena nodded. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go over recent events. She could talk to Link about them, but she barely knew the Queen.

"You, of course, must be Reena," Lenaya said.

"…Am I known or something?" Reena asked.

"No, I can tell by Link's description," she answered.

"Wow, so he did something right?" Reena asked, stunned. "That's a first. He messes everything up."

"As every man does," Lenaya agreed.

"Yes! What's with them? Do they change by chance?" Reena asked.

Lenaya shook her head sadly, "No, I'm afraid they stay the same. I would know."

"Hmm…," Reena said thoughtfully. "You can't inflict enough pain? I mean, that would have to do something!"

"I haven't tried that method yet," Lenaya admitted. "Have you tried it on Link?"

"Eh, unintentionally," Reena said, feeling a red tinge going to her cheeks. She saw the Queen's look and couldn't help but spill the details. "It wasn't that big of a deal…I just kinda punched him in the jaw. He woke me up… a fatal move."

"I'm sure Link doesn't do that anymore," Lenaya said, laughing.

"Oh, he does…he just uses his sword so that it's me that gets injured," Reena muttered. She felt stunned and uneasy. Queen Lenaya was…easy to talk to.

"I use the sword because that's the _only _thing you haven't broken yet!" Link answered, walking in. He bowed to Queen Lenaya.

"That's another thing," Lenaya said, looking at Reena. "They don't listen."

"Oh, don't get me started on her!" Link exclaimed, pointing a threatening finger at Reena.

"I don't want to hear it, alright?" Reena said, growing quiet.

"I didn't mean this time," Link said gently. He shifted nervously. "How are you feeling? I see you finished your top."

"Yeah," Reena answered. "So, as soon as I'm done, we can go."

"If you can walk," Link said.

"I _can walk_," Reena said irritated. "Here you go into your _father mode_."

"Be quiet!" Link exclaimed. "Sorry that I don't want you getting attacked out there!"

"You should be," Reena said. She looked at Queen Lenaya who seemed to enjoy the bickering. "He's also very hypocritical."

She got to her feet and walked to Link, poking him with a threatening finger.

"You, my friend, couldn't even speak when I found you," Reena said, narrowing her eyes. "And then you're saying you can go and fight even though you _couldn't stand_."

"Hey, we're not talking about me," he said, looking down at her, "shorty."

"Oh, that was mean!" Reena hissed, hitting him upside the head. "You will die for that. I'll send that fish after you!"

"Er, we killed that Reena," Link pointed out. He rapped his knuckles against her head. "Nope, empty. No wonder you didn't remember."

"I hate you," Reena said, turning around and sitting on the bed again. Link began to laugh. "Stalker."

"Thief," Link answered.

"You say you put up with _him?_" Reena asked, amazed.

"This is quite amusing," Queen Lenaya laughed.

"I'm sorry I ever brought her here, Queen Lenaya," Link said.

_Lenaya?_ Reena thought. _That's my middle name. Huh. I wonder if Nabooru knew that was the Queen's name. Eh…Probably not._

"How long have you two been traveling together?" Queen Lenaya asked. "It seems a long time."

"We've known each other for almost two years," Link said.

"Almost?" Reena asked, offended. "Er, try two years. I'm eighteen. We met on my sixteenth birthday."

"Really?" Link asked, surprised.

"Yes," Reena answered. "Wow…two years. That's scary."

"Yeah…," Link said, looking at her uncertain.

"Anyways, I need to go tend to Epona," he said. "Who knows how long it's been since I groomed her."

"Yeah, we all wonder when you last-"

"Quiet you," Link said, his voice echoing down the hall. Reena smirked and leaned against the headboard, her heart stopping.

Standing in her doorway was a woman. She was tall and strong, definitely a warrior. White hair was tied back, accenting the severe eyes that pierced through Reena. In the moment that their eyes met, Reena felt as if her whole life story had entered this person. For the first time in ages, Reena felt intimidated. However, she refused to back down and stared back, narrowing her eyes. Queen Lenaya looked at her, startled, and looked at the door.

"Impa, she's our guest," Lenaya said in a soft, but firm voice. She nodded, but didn't move.

"You're the Gerudo?" she asked.

"Yes," Reena answered, sizing this Impa up. Who was she?

"Were you the one that attacked Link?" Impa pursued.

_Is that all he says about me?_ Reena wondered irritably. "Yes. I didn't know _that_ was still an issue."

A half smile came to Impa's face, throwing Reena off. It was a Sheikah no doubt. Reena was sure of it because they did random acts that no one could understand. Impa relaxed, uncrossing her arms and stepping into the room.

"Sorry if I startled you," Impa answered. "It's my job, aside from Link's, to protect the Royal Family. I've learned you can't be too careful."

"Do you interrogate every person that crosses your path?" Reena muttered, eyeing Impa.

"Only those who have survived an attack from Ganondorf," Impa answered with a smirk.

"I'm not with him, if that's what you think," Reena said coldly.

Impa shook her head. "That I am aware of because you saved Link's life."

"How do you know I just don't plan to kill him later?" Reena demanded, turning the tables. A real smile crossed Impa's face.

"That I can't prove," she agreed. "And I don't think I have to."

"I hope you're right," Reena said, eyeing the Sheikah.

Impa let out a rough laugh and, with a quick bow to Queen Lenaya and a nod to Reena, left the room. The door closed and Reena leaned against the wall, reflecting on the conversation. She liked Impa.

"I'm quite sorry about Impa," Lenaya said gently. "But ever since-"

"She was alright," Reena said with a half smile. "I'd like to fight against her."

Lenaya looked at Reena, surprised. Most people felt uneasy around Impa. Reena saw the Queen's expression.

"No, I'm not going to kill Link," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "I just wanted to see if I could get her worked up. It didn't work."

"I had a feeling you weren't going to kill him," Lenaya admitted. "It's so…different. Seeing him like this."

"Er…like what?" Reena asked.

"Smiling," Lenaya answered. "He was actually smiling. Not something forced."

"…Did he not know how to?" Reena asked.

"One would have thought so," Lenaya said quietly. She shook her head. "It's not in my place to tell you."

Reena nodded, knowing she wouldn't get anything from pressing the matter. She sat back and grabbed her pants. She slid her hand over them and they began to mend. She felt the Queen put a hand on hers and Reena froze.

"You have powers?" Queen Lenaya asked quietly.

Reena bit her lip and slowly nodded. She looked around and leaned close to the Queen, "Don't tell anyone. I don't like people knowing. Not even Link knows."

Lenaya gave her a warm smile and nodded. Reena passed her hand over the enchanted stitches, stopping the progress. She picked up her needle and thread, doing it the old-fashioned way.

"I'm surprised," Lenaya admitted. "Gerudo despise men."

Reena knew she went red, "Yeah…well, he's not _that_ bad. I've met much worse. And he's helped us out before. So, I have him credit for that."

**That's right~ Reena can't swim! I promise that'll come back to haunt her at a later date. Oh, did you really think I was gonna kill her off yet? Pfft! That'd just make Link even angstier! And we don't want that, do we? OH YEAH! When we first thought Reena died and Link thought something like "was he destined to be alone forever?" I meant that as in friendship, well, for now. Link has to be happy eventually...right? **

**AHHHHH! THE AMOUNT OF PLOT IN HERE ASTOUNDS ME! Remember what I told you at the top^^ - NO GUESSTIMATING! Even though it's really hard not to...**


	7. 6 Sugar Coatings and Girlfriends

**Hey! I be back! Normally I update quicker... Meh. Not my fault. Blame Clive Barker for just putting out a new Abarat book a month ago. Anyways, I just got it and was so absorbed in it for a couple days, I actually nearly forgot about you guys. But I finished my book (it was great btw! you should read it) and have now updated. I have also realised that last chapter I forgot to write a disclaimer. IDONOTOWNLEGENDOFZELDA. Chances are that I will forget to disclaim this story for every other chapter. So from this moment onwards: I do not own Legend of Zelda and never will, not now or until the end of the story. Please don't sue!**

**Chapter Six: Sugar Coatings and Girlfriends**

Link tightened Epona's girth, waiting in the front of the castle for Reena. What was it with women? It took them forever to get ready! Finally he heard her light footsteps come walking towards him. He looked and his eyebrows got lost under his bangs.

"You can't tell anything happened to them," Link admitted. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Reena answered, tying her hair into a ponytail on top of her head. She tightened the two leather straps that crossed over her chest, holding her hilts to her back. "Where first?"

"I'd like to go to Kokiri Forest," Link answered, sliding Epona's bridle on. "However, we've got to make a stop at the castle's stables. You're going to need a horse."

"I can manage," Reena said, waving her hand.

"You'll need one," Link repeated. "Trust me. Come on."

He brought her to the side of the castle. There, a stable and large pasture loomed. Link brought her inside and extended his arm.

"Take your pick," he said.

"Any one?" Reena asked.

"Any one except Princess Lera's," Link said. "But hers is out in the pasture."

Reena nodded and walked up and down the stalls. Each horse was magnificent. She heard one stamping its feet. She looked down the length of the stable and saw three stable boys trying desperately to get a beautiful white mare out of her stall. She eyed the horse and walked towards it.

"You'd better get back, ma'am," a stable boy warned. "She's the most unruly horse we have. She'll hurt you if she can."

"That's why I like her," Reena answered walking up the mare. She jumped back as the horse reared, hooves flying. Reena grabbed the halter of the horse and brought the mare down. She spoke softly to the horse, rubbing her black muzzle. The mare quieted and Reena smiled.

"We've got much more tolerable horses," the stable boy said. "The Royal Family has a few they'd like me to show you."

"I like her," Reena said, running her hand threw the mare's black mane. The mare turned her head, looking at Reena with one eye. She was sizing Reena up. Reena smirked. "I'll take her."

"…Are...are you sure? She's been known to…er…throw her riders off…and well…attack them."

"That's fine," Reena said.

The stable boys looked at her as if she were a fool. Reena didn't care. The one shrugged and brought Reena to the prop room. Reena picked out the simplest and most durable saddle. She didn't bother with the bridle. She returned to her mare, and gently placed the saddle on the mares back. She took the halter off her head and wrapped one arm around the horses head. She slowly led the mare out, talking softly to her at all times.

"How'd I know?" Link asked, smiling with his arms crossed. "I told the Queen the moment I saw that horse that you'd pick her."

"She's not unruly," Reena said as the mare nudged her shoulder. "She's just fiery."

Link smirked, "Sounds familiar. Come on. We've got one last stop."

Reena nodded and mounted the mare gracefully. The mare acted as if it were routine.

"Alright, a name," Reena said as she and Link rode away from the castle. "Athen. It fits you perfectly."

The white mare tossed her head as if to agree. Reena smiled and patted Athen's neck. She looked at Link who had a small smile on his face.

"So, Kokiri Forest?" Reena asked.

Link nodded, "However, we've gotta go to Termina first."

"Er…that's a little illogical…but it is you."

"There's someone who's going to want to see you," Link explained.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Link hung back and watched as Reena approached the fortress. A scream went out and he laughed. All the Gerudo Reena knew came running towards her, despite protocol. When they finally reached her, they seemed to remember their place and snapped to attention. Reena nodded and Link finally got to see her act as the leader she was. He saw and heard talking.

"Permission to speak," one said.

"Granted," Reena answered stiffly.

"How did you escape?" she asked.

Link knew he saw a smirk. Reena just put a hand on the guard's shoulder. She suddenly became stone it seemed. Link soon saw why. Nabooru came walking towards them all. Reena turned and bowed deeply to Nabooru, everyone following her pursuit.

What happened next would never happen in the next hundreds of thousands of centuries. Nabooru hugged Reena tightly in front of everyone. Link recovered from his shock and quiet laughter escaped. Nabooru finally let go and both returned to their stiff statures. She began asking questions sharply. Reena answered in a firm voice. Link eyed her when she motioned towards him. What was she getting him into now?

"Link," Nabooru called. What did she want with him? What had he done now? Link was about as surprised as all the other Gerudo guards that stood in a perfect line. He swallowed hard. There were about one hundred Gerudo that could kill him in a moment. He was probably the only man within miles. He stopped in front of Nabooru and Reena stood net to him.

"…Thanks, kid," Nabooru said quietly. "You're the one exception to your kind."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Link said so that only Nabooru and Reena could hear. A laugh did come from Nabooru. She put a hand on his shoulder and continued to laugh. It was relief that came from Nabooru.

"You're not half bad," Nabooru said. "Not half bad at all."

"Thanks," Link said with a half smile. He turned to Reena who was talking fast with a Gerudo that had approached. From her attire, Link could tell that the new Gerudo was not far under Reena. A sliver of disappointment entered him. He had looked forward to not facing the world alone. However, as Link watched her, he saw the joy.

"Reena, I've got to get going," he told her quietly so that only she could hear. "You stay here. It's where you belong."

Link put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a half smile. He bowed to Nabooru and walked away.

Reena bit her lip as she watched him go. Nabooru came up next to her, arms crossed. Reena fought hard to hide her uncertainty.

"What are you waiting for?" Nabooru demanded. "For the grass to grow?"

"What are you talking about?" Reena asked, playing dumb.

"Go already!" Nabooru said.

"But…what about…," Reena trailed off.

"I knew it wouldn't be long," Nabooru said, sighing. "But you had better come back from time to time."

Reena couldn't help but give Nabooru a smile. She tightened her scabbard straps and followed after Link. When she was out of sight, Nabooru let a small smile leave. Reena needed to learn who she was. She turned to the Gerudo when a distressed cry went out.

"Reena!" Link shouted. "Give that back to me _now!_ Come back here, woman! You're _dead! You hear me? DEAD!_"

Nabooru smirked. It wouldn't be long. She had protected her long enough.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"What happened here?" Reena muttered, looking around. "Obviously it was a good thing the conspicuous black clouds around this place tipped us not to go to Kokiri Forest."

Link nodded, "Stick close, okay? I don't like what I'm seeing."

Reena nodded, following his footsteps. She looked around, wondering what in the world was going on. Last time she had been to Kakariko Village, people bustled around, hurrying to get the day's chores done. Now it was a ghost town. An eerie wind snickered at them, sending a shiver down their spines.

_Crunch!_ Link looked down and felt himself freeze. He quickly looked up, feeling his veins run cold.

"Reena, don't look down," he ordered. He could see her out of the corner of his eye about to do so. "No, _don't_. Slowly turn around and tell me what you see."

Without questioning, Reena did as she was told. Her eyes grew wide and her hands rested on her hilts.

"Erm…sugar coated or…straight truth?" Reena asked.

"Straight truth," Link answered.

"I see about twenty skeletons walking towards us," Reena answered in mock cheerfulness. "They have maces, pikes, swords, and bows and arrows. You name it they got it. Oh, and their eyes are blue fire. Uh…_what are these_?"

"Ganondorf's army," Link sighed. "Reena, on the count of three we're going to run."

"Run? Run away from battle?" Reena demanded, outraged. "What kind of Hero of Time _are_ you?"

"One that wants to live," Link answered grimly. "Right now, there are twenty skeletons appearing from the ground in front of me that are taller than the two of us. I can tell you right now we won't live. We need a plan."

"How about 'hack 'em to pieces'?" Reena proposed. "That seems like a good plan."

"Why'd I ever agree to let you come with me?" Link demanded. "No! We _can not_ take them! I've gone against them. Listen to me, alright?"

"Okay, I'm going to trust you. But if I die, it's gonna be your head," she muttered.

"Right, I'm keeping that in mind," Link answered grimly. "Alright, we're going to make a break for Death Mountain. Do you know the path?"

"Link, think about this one, will you?" Reena asked as the skeletons encircled around them. "_Let's just get going!_"

"Alright…one…two…_three!_" he counted. They jumped out of the way of their bony foes and dashed. Arrows whizzed past them as they ran up the stairs. They could hear the shrieks of the angry mob and ran faster. They came to the closed gate, the Hylian Guard in a red pool on the ground.

"Cover me, Link," Reena told him. "Or else I'm going to be the last person you ever see."

Link didn't ask for reasoning. He turned his back and Reena made sure he couldn't see was she was doing. She called upon her powers, pulling the posts from the ground and made a big enough entry

"Get in!" Reena commanded. He turned around and looked at the missing posts. He didn't ask how it happened and ran through. Reena picked the posts up to place them back when Link grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Reena, these guys don't use gates," he said.

"We won't be able to outrun them!" Reena said as they ran up the mountain, the skeletons laughing and shrieking behind them.

"We don't need to," Link answered. "You forget I'm friends with the Gorons."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Reena demanded. "It won't make a difference if we're _dead!_"

"Just trust me!" Link said. They slid around the bend of the mountain and Reena looked behind them. She gasped as a bone hand snatched for her ankle. She growled and pulled her double swords out, slashing at it.

Link suddenly grabbed her, pulling her the rest of the way. He forced her on the ground, covering her head with his arms. Reena tried to protest, but a deafening explosion interrupted her. Dirt and rock rained down on them, dust settling in their throats. Another sounded and then another. She felt Link's hands leave her head and she jumped to her feet. She followed Link down the path, moving faster than before and they ran through a doorway that was opening for them in the side of the mountain. It closed on many skeletal hands, crushing them. Reena laughed at them in triumph. She sat on the ground, coughing.

"See?" Link gasped, breathing hard. "You've gotta trust me!"

"You could've told me what was going on," Reena said, spitting dirt out of her mouth. "Where did those explosions come from?"

Link smirked, "The Goron's have their own forms of protection. And it's called the bomb flower."

"Er…what? Flowers?" Reena asked. Link grinned at her confusion. He dusted himself off and helped her up.

"I'll show you," Link said.

Reena looked around her surroundings. So _this_ was what it looked like when there was light. She had only stolen when it was pitch dark. It was different now that she could see the entire underground city. It was a series of stairwells and platforms which circled around a main ground level that seemed to be a gathering center. She always wondered what the large pot was. She ran to catch up the Link, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the strange creatures. He walked down two flights of stairs till he was at the ground level. He went over to a plant that was next to a doorway. He crouched next to it, looking up at her.

"This is a bomb flower," Link explained.

"…Yes…and it would do…what?" Reena asked. He smirked. He pulled it from it's roots and it suddenly began to smoke. Reena stepped back. Now she knew what it was called a _bomb_ flower. "Link…_you just set that thing off!_"

Link put his hand on it and it suddenly went out. He placed it back and it seemed to grow roots again. He stood, brushing his hands together.

"…You can do magic?" Reena asked.

"A little," Link said with a shrug. "However, I need the fairies help for anything big. I can do small magic.'

"And taking out those skeletal things…"

"Would have been something far beyond my control."

"You're useless at everything, aren't you?" Reena asked as they headed towards a door with a red symbol on it.

"Thanks, thanks a lot," Link muttered, pulling out his ocarina. A melodious tune echoed and Reena listened curiously. It seemed familiar, though she could've sworn she had never heard it before. It ended and Reena quickly composed herself.

"So, enlighten me," Link said, eyeing her. "You got those posts out… how?"

"Old Gerudo trick," Reena said. "Can't tell you."

"Great, so if I ever need to do that, I can just die," Link murmured.

Reena was about to comment when a cry went out. A massive Goron, Reena assumed he was the leader, leapt from his throne and caught Link in a tight embrace. Reena had to use everything she had to keep from laughing. He was being strangled.

"Where have you been, brother?" Darunia demanded, putting a winded Link down. He wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to breathe.

"Well, you know me," Link gasped, straightening, his ribs still burning. "Things are starting to get hectic.

_Starting?_ Reena thought. _His whole life has been hectic!_ She watched as they conversed and couldn't help letting a snicker out. Link looked as though he was about to pass out. Obviously he wasn't used to being crushed. He'd have to work on that bit.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here, brother," Darunia said. "We've got another Dodongo-"

"What?" Link asked, not amused in the least.

A roar of laughter nearly knocked him over and Darunia slapped him on the back, his shield and scabbard biting into his back. Link was floored with the second hit. He tried not to groan, but it was hard. He knew Reena was probably dying from keeping her laughter in. He picked himself up, shaking slightly. Now he remembered why he tried to avoid this place at all costs aside from dodongos.

"I'm just joking!" Darunia bellowed, a broad smile on his face. Link tried to return one that didn't look painful. "So, what brings you here? You nearly got yourself killed!"

"We, Reena and I, came to Kakariko Village to see what the matter was," Link explained hoarsely, still trying to breathe normally. He motioned to Reena behind him. "When we entered, those skeletons attacked us. We thank you, Darunia, for your protection."

"After all you've done for us it's the least we can do!" Darunia assured. His eyes caught Reena and a smile crept across his face. Reena began to fear for her life. "So, Reena is it? Well, come over here and-"

"We really can't stay, Darunia," Link cut in quickly. He saw the disappointment and quickly added, "We need to get rid of these things somehow before they come and attack you."

Darunia nodded slowly. He called for a Goron who came rolling in, nearly taking Reena out. She had to jump out of the way to avoid being flattened.

"Supply them with all of the rocks they need," Darunia commanded. "And anything else."

The Goron nodded and motioned for Reena and Link to follow. Reena eyed Link. Rocks? They were going to kill the skeletons…with rocks? Had Link gone daft after being hit? Well…it wasn't too improbable. She followed Link who seemed to have a little bit of difficulty breathing… and walking for that matter. Link stopped the Goron once they were out of Darunia's chamber.

"Do you have any rope?" he asked. The Goron looked at Link for a moment and then rolled off. He returned a moment later with a long coil of rope. Link slide it around his shoulder. "Thank you, that's all we'll need."

The Goron nodded and rolled away. Link looked cautiously around, telling Reena with just a look to keep quiet. They ran up four flights of stairs, avoiding any sign of life and out of the cavern. Once the door had closed, Link bent over, breathing slowly.

"Ow…ow…ow…ow…," he muttered over and over again. He straightened after a moment, his face pale.

"…Are…are you alright?" Reena asked. "Because you don't look too great."

"Yeah…," Link assured, "I'll be okay."

"Let me see," Reena said instantly.

Link shook his head, "We don't have time. We need to find out how we're going to kill all of those things."

Reena sat down in thought. "If I were a skeleton, what would I most fear?"

Link couldn't help but laugh. He wrapped his arms around his ribs in pain. _Bad idea_, he thought to himself. Reena cast a worried eye at him. He ignored it and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, how _does_ one destroy a skeleton?" Link murmured. A vial was suddenly thrust into his hands. He looked up, startled.

"Just drink it, alright?" Reena said "I don't wanna take those things on by myself."

Link smirked at her, and drank the purple liquid. It froze his throat, making him gag. Reena took the vial from his hands as he shuddered violently.

"How come your potions have the oddest side affects?" Link croaked, clutching his throat.

"Because they actually work," Reena answered, replacing the vial in her shirt. Link wiped his mouth on his sleeve, cringing. However, his breathing instantly became easier.

"Okay, something has to be controlling them here," Reena said as Link adjusted to the odd taste in his mouth. "I have a feeling that if these things marched to Kakariko Village, the King and Queen would have been notified. Having said that, I think these skeletons literally just…showed up!"

"Most things do with Ganondorf," Link agreed. "So…destroying these things…"

"How'd you do it last time?"

"Well, last time I only went against five," Link said slowly. "But it was hard, don't get me wrong. I had to set them on fire. But, we don't have enough to bring them down! We'll set the town on fire!"

"If we take out the big leader, will that do anything?" Reena asked.

"Maybe… I don't know exactly," Link admitted. "We could try, but I can't guarantee anything."

"I thought you knew how to do these things," Reena said, eyeing him.

"I do," Link said, slightly irritated. She wasn't giving him much credit. "However, this needs to be thought out more. We can't just run down their and expect to defeat the infinite number of demons down there!"

"And why is that?" Reena demanded.

Link smirked and shook his head. "It was a bad idea to let _you_ tag along. I probably would have already had a plan!"

Reena smiled and ruffled his hair, stealing his hat. "That's what I'm here for. Okay, where would this leader be?"

Link pictured Kakariko Village, taking a tour through his head of it.

"The windmill," he said finally. "Ganondorf knows that Kakariko Village and the Gorons depend on the well for water. There isn't another source except outside the gates which have now been sealed since we're in and-"

"Wait…so this was…a trap?" Reena asked.

Link nodded. "I knew from the beginning."

"And you were going to tell me _when?_" Reena demanded.

"It wasn't relevant because we need to free Kakariko Village anyways," Link said. "If you want to leave, go ahead."

"That was low," Reena said, glaring at him. "I'm not scared."

Link grinned at his pulled up knees. The wind snickered past them, sending a chill down Link's spine. His head shot up and he stood, pulling his bow out. Reena was soon on her feet.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ganondorf," Link growled, sitting back down. "He knows we're here. Damn it. I think our job just got harder."

"Alright, you're beginning to scare me," Reena said, eyeing him. "You know from the _wind_ that he's here?"

"Did you feel that chill?" Link asked, looking up at her. She nodded. "That was him. It's a distinct feeling. Someday you might know what I mean. Alright, I think you're right. If we take the leader out, then the other skeletons will disappear. However, the only problem is getting inside without being noticed."

"Have you gone daft? I'm I just filling a void?" Reena asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Link felt a smile come to his face.

"Maybe you do have a use," Link said. He frowned suddenly. "Are you sure you'll be able to get past the guards? This isn't sneaking into a house. This is sneaking into a place that _will kill you_ if you are seen."

"Please," Reena said, waving her hand dismissively. "I can get passed them, don't worry. Just worry about staying unnoticed until I open the front door."

A smile spread across Link's face. "Alright, are you scared of heights?"

"Think about that one, will you?" Reena smirked.

"Alright, I take that as a no," Link said. He stood, Reena following his pursuit. They walked down the mountain path, small stones following them. As they came across a long cavern, Reena peered inside.

"What's in there?" she asked.

"Dodongo's Cavern," Link answered, stopping for a moment. "That's where the dodongos come from in case you couldn't gather that."

"The name gives me a clue," Reena said thoughtfully, walking on. Link hurried after her. They came to the gate and silently crept through it. All around the skeletons moaned and cracked, occasionally fighting with each other. The night gave Reena and Link the cover that they needed. They hugged the walls of the houses, silencing a skeleton every now and then. It wasn't long before their light footsteps echoed on the rooftops through the night. Link sat down on one slant of the room, hiding from the skeleton eyes. He took his bow out and took the coil of rope around his shoulder off. In a moment one end of the rope was tightly secured around the arrow. The other end he tied around his wrist.

"I am assuming you can climb up a rope," Link said, glancing at Reena.

"No…you never said _anything_ about climbing a rope," Reena answered. Link stared at her in disbelief. Reena rolled her eyes. "Joke. Just fire that thing already. I assume you're aiming for the post in the window of that windmill."

Link glared at her and fired. The arrow thudded into the post and Link tugged on it, making sure the rope was secure. Reena took the rope from him and made sure no one was watching.

"You're not going from here…right?" Link said hopefully. "You'll slam into the windmill!"

"Please, I've had practice," Reena said, eyeing him. "Just be ready to get inside."

"This I've got to see," Link muttered. Reena smirked and jumped. She hit the windmill lightly with her feet and scampered up the rope. Once in the small opening she waved to Link. He nodded and was off the roof in a moment's notice. He crept to the door that led to the windmill and tried it for curiosities sake. Locked.

Link crouched behind the crate next to the door, waiting for Reena. A minute seemed like an hour and worry began to set in. Had she made it inside alright? Was she hurt? Link froze at the click of the door. It didn't open and Link ventured to open it himself. He slid inside and Reena dropped from the rafters above.

"You sure took your good old time," Link muttered.

"I _happened_ to be watching my back," Reena said, glaring. "Something you should learn to do."

Link rolled his eyes and looked around the windmill. There wasn't much else besides the center room. They would have to climb to check any other rooms. Reena seemed to read his mind.

"I checked the other rooms. Empty. So don't bother climbing," she said. "Looks like this place is a miss."

"Er, don't be so sure," Link said, looking over her shoulder. "You may want to get those swords out."

Reena turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, he's fairly quiet for being huge."

A skeleton taller than all the others stood in front of them. Armor clad his bones and a sword as long as Reena was in his hand. Red fire glowed from behind its helmet and washed over the room.

"Still with me?" Link asked, looking over at her as he drew the Master Sword.

"Don't doubt it," Reena answered, her double swords ready to attack. "Alright, who wants to strike first?"

"Ladies first," Link answered, ready to flank her. Reena smirked and ran towards the skeleton. Her swords became a blur as she twirled and jumped. Metal rang through the air and sparks flew. Reena felt the shock run up her arms, but she shook the feeling off as Link struck the skeleton through the armor. The skeleton let out an agitated growl and went to strike him. Reena was there to answer its attack.

"Like I thought," Link said. "We need to set this thing on fire."

"Well, there are torches around," Reena said as the two back flipped in sync out of harms way. Link grabbed one of them and it was Reena's turn to flank. They began to dance around the leader, striking again and again. They watched as it began to lose track of their quick movements. It cried out as fire licked its body again and again. It swung its sword blindly and was rewarded with a cry of pain.

"Reena!" Link cried. He ran to her fallen body but was hit away by her hand.

"I'm fine! Just…_Look out!_"

Link gasped and whipped his shield out. It rang in his ears as it blocked the deadly sword. Reena jumped to her feet, picking up her fallen swords. Link cast a worried look at her to see she was pale but had no extensive injuries. She only looked winded.

"Come on, lets finish this bastard off," Reena said, advancing. Link smirked and covered her as she attacked the leader. She cut the straps to its armor and the breast plate fell away. Reena flipped out of reach, landing on one hand. Link looked at the torch in his hand and at the exposed rib cage of the skeleton. He threw the fire and it got locked inside the bones. The skeleton flailed its arms and shrieked in pain. Reena and Link watched as it slowly burned to ash. Reena made her way over to Link, a little scared to look outside in case it hadn't worked.

"You're limping," Link confronted.

"It's fine," she mumbled, sliding one leg behind the other. "You've had worse."

"….So?" Link said, wondering what that had to do with anything. He made her sit down and he gently ran his hand over the cut running down her leg. Reena shut her mouth, keeping from screaming. "We need to wrap this up… I don't have anything…"

"What kind of Hero are you?" Reena asked with a smirk. Link gave her a small smile, looking around the room. He jumped to one of the rafters pulling himself up. A few minutes later he was next to Reena again with a long piece of cloth. He tightly wrapped her leg and helped her stand.

"Can you walk?" Link asked.

"Yes," Reena answered, feeling herself go red. She was already wounded. Good thing it was minor or else she'd never live down the embarrassment. Link cast her a sideways glance.

"Let's see if it paid off," Link said, opening the door. The sun blinded them and skeletons burned into ashes. Reena and Link stepped out watching the scene before them. They watched as the last skeleton withered and died. Doors began to open and people looked out their windows.

"Come on," Link whispered. "We don't want to be seen."

Reena followed Link down the stairs. Children ran in dizzy circles, laughing and screaming in joy. Adults were talking amongst themselves, wondering who had saved them.

"It must've been Link!" Reena heard as she and he hugged the wall. "May the goddesses bless him! They know we would have been lost!"

Reena smirked. Did Link know they talked about him like this? Probably not because he seemed to like to leave unnoticed. She heard sighs from one window.

"Have you seen his dreamy eyes?" a young woman asked who was no older than Reena. "Mama says I should try to impress him. But no one ever sees him! However, he comes to my window!"

"He does not!" Reena heard another cry.

"He and I see each other often in secret," the first girl said dreamily.

Reena tried hard to keep from laughing. She looked ahead at Link who was listening intently. He looked amused and disgusted.

"I get that a lot," he muttered. "I couldn't even tell you who that is."

Reena tried to suppress a snicker, but it didn't work. Link glared and pulled her along. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and she wasn't helping him.

"Come on, let's call the horses," Link whispered, pulling away from the window. Link pulled his ocarina out, playing Epona's song. A melodious whistle accompanied his song. A scream went out and Link winced. He grabbed Reena's hand and hid behind a crate. "I always do that! I forget to wait till after I've left the village to call! I'm gonna really pay for it now!"

"They _know Epona's call?_" Reena asked incredulously.

Link gave her a pained nod. He seemed to want to jump off a cliff. Footsteps could be heard and Link let out a whimper. Reena couldn't keep from laughing. The Hero of Time would be killed by admirers in the end. Reena put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Link's head shot up as he heard whinnies. The two looked at each other and made a frantic dash for their horses. They jumped on the horses and Reena grabbed a handful of Athen's mane. Reena looked behind her and felt the glare of many girls upon her. She gave Link a smirk who seemed more worried about getting out.

"They think I'm your girlfriend!" Reena whispered. She shuddered along with Link.

"Let's get out of here before any more ideas come," Link muttered and they calmly left Kakariko Village on horse back. When they were outside of the village, Reena began to laugh hysterically.

"I think they were ready to kill me!" she exclaimed, nearly falling off Athen with laughter. Athen turned her head and eyed Reena seeming to say, _Have you gone daft?_

"So you have more than one use!" Link said happily. "Now I can get out of there alive!"

"This is hilarious!" Reena snickered.

Link couldn't help but smile. He eyed her leg and his smile disappeared. Reena glanced at him.

"What now?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Your leg," Link answered. "You should have it looked at."

"It'll be fine," Reena said. "It wasn't deep. You saw it."

Link nodded in agreement. They looked out across the field, the sun rising into the sky. Link stole a glance at Reena to see her smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"It felt good…taking that thing out," Reena said, looking over at Link. He nodded, knowing how it felt to take a step closer to what you were trying to achieve. He gave her a small smile.

"Do you think you'll be able to take out more?" Link asked.

"That you can count on," Reena assured, putting a hand on his shoulder. "However, how will we find trouble?"

"Trouble will find us," Link said with a half smile. "And sooner than you think. Ready?"

"More than ready," Reena answered, making Athen walk. Link suddenly began to laugh. Reena stopped, startled.

"What?" she demanded.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" Link asked.

"What are you talking about?" Reena asked.

Link rode up next to her and took a bag out from under Athen's saddle. In it where rupees. Reena snatched it out of Link's hand.

"I earned them," she said and made Athen start again. Link shook his head and followed her. You could take a Gerudo out of her Fortress, but not the thief from her soul.

**I have no witty coments or explanations to do with today's chapter, it was pretty self explanatory. **See ya soon! ****


	8. 7 Spiders and Swimming Lessons

**My update time is getting longer and longer. Sorry! I have to update more than once a week otherwise this story will last for almost a year. But, I've been kinda busy lately, my band is preparing for a music festival in a month and we're having a bunch of mid-semester tests, such a bore to study for! I also need to come up with a super creative and exravagent Halloween costume. Will appreciate any suggestions. OH! NOTE TO THE READERS: This is THE ONLY chapter that Navi will make a cameo in. In case you don't know, I hate her with a passion. If you've ever played Ocarina of Time- you'll know what I mean.**

**Chapter Seven: Spiders and Swimming Lessons**

"Link, wait up!" Reena called out, running her hardest to keep up. However, her pleas seemed only whispers in the wind. It was only the forest. Why was he so frantic? She nearly ran into him when he suddenly froze. Reena looked around, wondering what on Hyrule could make him stop. She felt her veins run cold as she looked at the forest.

Tree houses were on fire and children ran everywhere, screaming. Stalfos ran around, laughing and attacking the children. Reena could only watch in horror. She looked at Link who seemed to be dead. She slowly saw his shock turn into anger and he pulled his sword out. Reena pulled her two out, knowing he wasn't going to formulate a plan. 'Hack 'em to pieces' seemed his plan of choice at the present moment.

"We need to free the Kokiri before any are killed," Link said as they rushed forward, killing any Stalfos in their path. Reena nodded and they split up. She ran up the hill to her right, running into the burning house. Inside she found three children cornered by a Stalfos. It was laughing menacingly and had its sword risen. Reena somersaulted through the air and slashed at the Stalfos.

"Run!" she told the Kokiri.

They were all too happy to oblige. Reena ducked as the Stalfos swung at her. A rafter fell on it and Reena dug her sword into its head, running out before the house collapsed on her. She looked around and saw no sign of Link. She bit her lip and pointed her hands at the tree house. Instantly the flames disappeared and purple smoke told her the Stalfos was dead. Reena ran down the hill going to the next inferno. She climbed up the ladder and froze when she saw a message etched on the outside:

_Welcome to Link's house!_

Reena read the sign again but it said the same thing. Link? Was this…no! He had a family…didn't he? It must be someone else.

"Reena! No one's in there!" Link called up.

Reena took no time in jumping down and joining Link. It seemed to take forever, but soon the Stalfos were gone and the houses were no longer infernos. Reena leaned against one of the tree houses, letting out a sigh of exhaustion. She looked around the forest and had a feeling that it didn't always look like this.

Reena looked for Link and saw him holding one of the Kokiri. Reena was startled to see how pale he was. Reena ran to his side, kneeling next to him. A girl with…green hair was in his arms. She had a long cut running across her chest and her breathing was ragged.

"I can treat this," Reena said, looking up at Link. "I can save her."

Link nodded, his gaze distant. "We can take her to my house."

_Wouldn't that be too far away? _Reena didn't question the matter and followed Link. She was shocked when they entered the tree house that Reena had sworn was not his. Link laid the girl on the bed and Reena took a seat on the floor next to the green haired girl. She took from her shirt one of her vials.

Link left and returned a moment later with three Kokiri who had bandages, warm water, and an assortment of herbs. Reena took the water and bandages, cleaning the wound. She then poured the liquid in the remaining water and soaked a clean bandage in it. After it was soaked in the orange liquid, Reena wrapped it around the girl's wound. Reena checked the girls pulse and smiled as it beat stronger. She turned to the others and smiled.

"She'll be fine," Reena answered.

A sigh came from everyone. Reena stood, hitting her head on the ceiling. She cursed and heard the Kokiri giggle. Odd name for the children. She followed Link outside who had stayed quiet the whole time.

"By the way, welcome to my home," Link said quietly. Reena looked at him and saw anger burning in his eyes. "Ganondorf must have found out. He attacked Saria on purpose."

"Where are Saria's parents?" Reena asked. "Shouldn't they be-"

"She doesn't have parents," Link answered. A small smile came at Reena's confusion. "The Kokiri never grow up. They will stay children all their lives."

"But…you grew up," Reena said, eyeing him. "At least…I think you did."

"Yes, I did because I'm not a Kokiri," Link answered. "I'm Hylian. I was raised here, but my parents were both Hylian."

Reena looked at him, realizing just how little she knew about Link. How come he was raised here? Where were his parents? Before she could ask, Link was on his feet.

"I need to see the Great Deku Tree," Link said, jumping down instead of using the ladder. Reena followed his pursuit and was wondering what the Great Deku Tree when they stopped. Reena eyed the tree in front of her and her mouth dropped when Link began _talking_ to it.

"Great Deku Tree, are you alright?" he asked, walking up to the tree. Reena's mouth fell open some more as a face appeared and smiled at Link. Even though it was only a tree…Reena could see that it was in pain.

"Are the Kokiri?" the Great Deku Tree rumbled. Link nodded slowly, swallowing hard. "Then I am alright."

"What happened?" Link answered, placing a hand on the bark of the tree. "What's happened to you?"

"An evil plant has infested my roots," he said sadly. A few more dead leaves floated to the ground. "I knew you would return on day."

A painful smile came to Link's face. "I've returned often. Just under no one's consent. I couldn't have…this…happen. Great Deku Tree, let me inside."

Reena wondered how on Hyrule he was planning to get inside a tree. But then again, it was a talking tree so anything could happen. The tree sighed and opened its mouth. Reena hurried next to Link who stood in front of the opening as if he had all year. He cast a sideways glance at her.

"You don't have to come," Link told her quietly. Reena eyed him.

"I told you I was in this with you," she answered.

Link nodded and the two stepped inside. Reena looked around, eyeing the interior. A shriek made her start and looking around widely. Her eyes rested on Link who was extracting his blade from a thrashing plant. It froze and the familiar departing smoke appeared.

Link touched the walls of the Great Deku Tree, anger pulsing through him. He touched the ugly vines branching along the walls and recoiled. It was oozing a purple serum and it pulsed. Link looked above and scowled. It was too dark to see all the way to the top. He needed a light….

"Hey, need some help?" came a small voice. Link whipped around to see a familiar blue light. His face broke into a smile.

"You always come in handy when the time is dire," Link said. "I can't see all the way up there and need a light."

Navi rolled her eyes. "I meant in fighting."

"Just get up there," Link said, shaking his head. Navi sighed and flew to the top. Reena joined his side.

"Er, what's that?" she asked.

"An old friend," Link said with a small smile. "She used to be my fairy. All Kokiri have them. However, once I grew up, she left and returned to the forest."

It was true. She _didn't_ know anything about him. They kept their eyes on the blue light as it grew smaller and smaller. It stopped and a small scream echoed.

"Is this some sort of payback?" Navi demanded.

"What's up there?" Link called.

"An insect that's ready to digest me!" Navi answered. "Thanks a lot! I'm glad to see you too!"

"Oh, quiet! You can't die!" Link shouted up, pulling his bow out. "Go to where it is. I need something to aim at."

"You're going to shoot at _me?_" Navi cried.

"Technically speaking," Link said, fitting an arrow and aiming at her. He fired and watched as Navi zoomed out of the way. A shriek answered Link's deadly aim. Cracking could be heard. Navi zoomed back to Link's side and the three watched as _something_ groaned and cracked its way towards them.

"I…er…don't like the sound of that," Reena said.

"Who's she?" Navi asked.

"Reena, Navi," Link said quickly. "Navi, Reena. Introduction over. Let's worry about this thing!"

"I agree," Reena said as the fairy eyed her uneasily. She pulled her double swords out, sliding closer to Link.

"A Gerudo?" Navi asked. "Link, just what-"

"Navi…I'm a little more worried about the thing that is infesting the Great Deku Tree," Link said through gritted teeth. Navi let out an impatient sighed and crossed her arms.

"What _is_ that thing?" Reena muttered.

A long leg dropped down, followed by another, and another. Soon eight legs were in front of them. A head came from the darkness and glared at them with many eyes. It thrashed its pincers threateningly and took a step closer to them.

"That…is the biggest spider…I have ever seen in my entire life," Reena said.

"Same here," Link answered breathlessly. "I hate spiders. Of everything it could have been, it's a _spider_."

"I didn't know that," Reena said, rolling out of the way as the spider tried to step on them. "You're scared of _spiders?_ After all you've gone against, you don't like spiders?"

"Well, do you find this thing very amusing?" Link demanded, slashing at the spider's leg. Reena thought for a moment, hitting the pincers away from her leg with her sword.

"No," she said finally. "But I do now because you're afraid of it."

"_I am not afraid of it!_" Link said sharply. "I just don't enjoy its presence!"

"You're afraid, admit it!" Reena sang, sliding under the spiders belly and slashing at its gut. The beast cried out in pain and a stinger suddenly protruded from its body. Reena gasped and rolled again and again.

"Do you think getting out of there is a _good idea?_" Link demanded.

"I'm trying!" Reena snapped, avoiding the stinger again. She sliced at the spider's leg, watching it fall to the ground. The spider shrieked in pain and Reena took the opportunity to get out from underneath the animal. Link shook his head and joined her side.

"Alright, should we do this the right way?" he asked.

"Fine," Reena muttered. Link nodded and charged, Reena flanking him. The familiar dance over took them. The two became a blur, never ceasing in their parries. Again and again the spider lurched with pain. Metal sung through the air and screams answered.

"One more hit and I think it's gone," Reena said, sweat dripping down her face. Link nodded and waited. She looked at him. "You do it. It's your home after all."

Link gave her a small smile and stepped forward. The spider lunged at him, pincers clicking furiously. It froze and its many eyes looked down. Blood dripped from its mouth, running down the blade of the Master Sword. It tried shrieking, but its mouth was being cut up. Pain burst as the blade was pushed farther into its head. Link pulled the sword out and watched as the spider swayed and fell. The familiar smoke engulfed the beast and when it cleared, the vines shriveled into nothing. Link stood there, sword in hand. He heard Reena walk up next to him and felt her hand rest on his shoulder.

"I liked that finishing move," she said thoughtfully.

"Thanks," he said quietly. He felt her put pressure on his shoulder. He gave her a small smile. Another weight landed on his shoulder and Link looked over at Navi.

"Good job," she said, grinning. "The Great Deku Tree will want to see you."

The three exited and Link felt relief wash over him as he saw the ugly gray leave the Great Deku Tree's bark. New leaves sprouted from his branches and cries of joy could be heard. Link felt the Great Deku Tree's smiling gaze upon him as the Kokiri surrounded him and Reena. They were laughing and jumping in dizzy circles. Link looked over at Reena and saw that she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you! Thank you!" they sang.

Link gave them a small smile. With a look at Reena, they broke through the small crowd. Link went to his tree house, hurrying up the ladder. He kneeled next to his small bed, gently smoothing Saria's hair.

"Saria, wake up," he said quietly. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. A smile came to her face when she saw him. She tried to sit up, but stopped when Link put his hand on her small shoulder.

"Not a good idea," he said gently. "You've been hurt."

"What about the others?" Saria asked. "Were any hurt?"

Link remained quiet, not meeting her gaze. He felt her small hand on his. Link looked down on her, feeling his sorrow return. He nodded slowly.

"Some of the Kokiri…didn't make it," Link whispered. "I didn't get here in time. They were…killed."

He felt Saria's hand gently rub his hand. He looked away from her gaze, feeling tears. He should have been here. None of this would have happened if he would have only been here.

"I'm so sorry, Saria," Link breathed. "I should have been here to stop it all. Ganondorf did this…to get back at me. If it weren't-"

"Link, none of this is your fault," Saria said quietly.

"Yeah, listen to the girl," Reena said from behind in a gentle voice. "You can't be in two places at once."

"I should have known Ganondorf would strike this place next," Link said bitterly.

"How could you have known?" Saria asked. She closed her eyes in exhaustion. She felt a blanket be draped over her.

"Rest," Link told her. "I'll be back later to make sure you are."

"You've grown up too much," Saria sighed. "I miss having to take care of you."

Link gave her a small smile and left the tree house, Reena behind him. They sat on the balcony, night overtaking all. The Kokiri everywhere were turning in, feeling safe with Link there. Link leaned against the tree house, closing his eyes. He could still see the dead Kokiri, burnt and bloody beyond recognition. His childhood friends…they should not have had to bear this.

"Hey, Link, you okay?" Reena asked quietly. Link didn't answer. His eyes opened, making him see the destruction again. Reena slid close to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"This is where I grew up," Link said, swallowing hard. "I didn't think Ganondorf would find out…"

"Link, you growing up here or not doesn't make a difference," Reena said firmly. "He would have attacked the forest anyways. You can't be in two places at once. How were you supposed to know the Kokiri were under attack? Besides, we got here not long after it started."

"None should have died," Link said, looking away. He heard Reena sigh.

"You can't dwell on it forever," Reena said. "Ganondorf will pay for all that he's done."

Link nodded, looking at the starlit sky. After all that had happened, everything seemed so tranquil. He felt Reena ruffle his hair and steal his hat, retracting her arm from around his shoulder. Link startled Reena when he smiled and didn't retaliate. She stuck the hat on her head and closed her eyes.

Saria crept out ten minutes later after they had stopped talking. She could barely walk, but she needed to secure her suspicions. She peered out of Link's doorway and a smile came to her. Link held the woman in his arms and her head rested on his shoulder. Saria crept back inside, having a shrewd suspicion that they had become situated like that in their sleep.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Link, where are we going?" Reena demanded again. He just flashed a smile back at her.

"You'll see, just come on," he answered.

Reena grumbled under her breath. It was two weeks later and she figured it was called the Lost Woods for a reason. A reason she didn't want to discover today or any day. Finally, Link slowed down. Reena looked around her and was awed.

He had brought her to a swimming hole. It was at the foot of a small overhang of rocks. A small water fall trickled down the rocks into the pool which was crystal clear. It looked like something that had come from a fairytale.

Link pulled his white shirt and green tunic off, jumping in the water. Reena slowly approached the pool, watching as he surfaced.

"Well, come on!" Link coaxed. "This'll probably be the only time we can relax in a while."

"Er…no that's okay," Reena said, swallowing. Link eyed her and water flew towards her. Reena's hands flew to her face, the cold water refreshing her. A glare pierced through Link and he laughed.

"Scared?" he asked evilly.

"No!" Reena snapped. "I just don't feel like swimming."

Link swam over to her and suddenly grabbed her foot. She screamed and yanked her foot from his grasp. Link eyed her, shocked. Reena never screamed.

"I told you I don't want to go in!" she said sharply, backing away.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Link said, rolling his eyes. "Just come on in! There is nothing in here that'll hurt you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Reena said bitterly. Link let out an agitated sigh.

"You _are _scared!" Link exclaimed.

"I am not!" Reena cried, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Then why not come in!" Link asked.

"Because…because…," Reena stammered. "Because I can't swim, alright?"

Link swam stationary in the water. Silence passed between them and Reena went a deep shade of scarlet.

"You what?" Link asked.

"I said I can't swim!" Reena repeated. "What don't you get? The _I_, the _can't_, or the _swim_?"

"The whole bit," Link answered. "You helped me with the Zora's!"

"Uh…about that…," Reena said, scratching the back of her neck. "There's a reason I…clung to the sides."

"But…I…," Link stammered. "_You can't swim?_"

"No," Reena muttered. "But I couldn't tell you or else you wouldn't let me come along!"

"Reena…does the fact that _you could have drowned_ say _anything_?" Link cried. She gave him a small smile and shrug. Link only stared at her incredulously. "How come you never told me?"

"_Because_ _you would not have let me come_," Reena repeated.

"No, I wouldn't!" Link exclaimed. He shook his head. "That was a very stupid move!"

"Well, so was yours," Reena retaliated. "You were nearly dead and still wanted to return. Somehow I don't see _any_ logic in that."

"That was different!" Link protested.

"How?" Reena demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Link struggled for words. Reena tapped her foot, waiting for an answer. A glare answered her and Reena smiled triumphantly. She sat down on the bank of the water, taking her shoes off and rippling the water with her feet. Link swam up next to her, leaning against the rock.

"Well, come on," he said.

"Have you gone daft?" Reena demanded. "I told you _I can't swim!_"

"I'll teach you," Link said. "We're going to come to water again no doubt. So come on."

"N-no that's okay," Reena stammered, swallowing hard.

Link eyed her. She was afraid of the water. That was understandable now that he realized that swimming and drowning were a factor.

"Come on," Link said. "I'm not having you die because you can't swim. I won't let you drown, I promise."

Reena eyed him uneasily. He waited patiently and Reena slowly went to the water's edge. He swam up to her, putting a hand on the grassy bank. She sat down, sliding into the water. In an instant her arms were around Link's neck and she was shaking. Link couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh.

"It's alright," he told her gently. "Just trust me, okay? We're going out to the middle."

"Have you lost your mind?" Reena cried.

Link didn't listen and with one arm around Reena, slowly swam out to the middle of the pond. He let go of Reena, but she still clung onto his hands, using them to stay a loft. He gave her a small smile.

"See? You're doing fine," Link assured her.

"Only because I'm holding onto you for dear life!" Reena exclaimed, panic in her voice. Link only shook his head.

"I'm surprised that of everything, this scares you," he said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I feel the same with you and spiders," Reena shot at him, looking around her feet in horror of anything that might drag her under. Link laughed quietly. She glared at him. "So help me, you let me go and I will _kill you!_"

"I won't," Link told her quietly. "Just kick your feet. But…careful _where_ you kick."

Reena grinned evilly and Link paled. "I _will_ let go of you, you do realize that?"

"I won't," Reena told him, tightening her hold on his hands. "I don't want to drown."

"Reena…I'm losing circulation to my hands," Link told her, looking at them underwater.

"Well, whose smart idea was this?" Reena demanded. Link rolled his eyes. He let go of one of her hands and she nearly screamed. She lunged towards him, latching onto his back. She nearly submerged him underwater.

"Reena! Honestly, just try!" Link exclaimed, taking her off of him. She was shaking and holding onto his hands even tighter. He began to laugh. She wasn't scared. She was _terrified!_ He let go of her and pulled away. She stayed afloat in the middle of the pond, her eyes holding fear. She looked at herself in shock, realizing that she wasn't sinking like a rock. She flashed a smile at Link, but…he was gone!

Reena looked widely around and gasped as he appeared behind her. She placed her hands on his head, pushing him down with all her might. He went under, taking her with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck in desperation, surfacing with him. He was laughing hysterically, holding onto her.

"Bad idea, huh?" Link asked, coughing water.

"You jerk!" Reena cried, hitting him.

"What? You're the one that shoved me underwater!" Link exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at her. "And you were doing it and you didn't die! What a discovery we've made!"

"Shut up, I hate you," Reena muttered, looking away and letting go of Link. She slowly made her way to the edge of the pool. A triumphant smile came to her face when she made it and clung to the side for dear life.

"Good job," Link said, smiling at her. He swam over to her and the two sat there, looking across the small pool. "I came here all the time as a kid."

"How'd you find it and get out of here again?" Reena asked, looking over at him. "I assume it's called the 'Lost Woods' for a reason."

"I know my way around here," Link said with a shrug. "I mean, there are markers of where you are."

"Markers that normal people could notice or…only you?" Reena asked, eyeing him.

He laughed, "Alright maybe only me."

Reena blew on the water, making ripples. "How'd you find this place?"

Link smiled, remembering the event. "Well, another fight had broke out between me and my childhood rival-"

"I pray you've gotten over that," Reena murmured.

"-And I came out here so that no one would see me bleeding," Link explained. "I was really furious that day. Mido made sure he let everyone know that I was different. And well… that day I just got really upset. So, I was wandering around here and found this place. Ever since then I've come here when I wanted to be alone."

"Who was your childhood rival?" Reena asked, looking over at him.

"Mido," Link said, a smile coming to his face. "Naturally he doesn't recognize me anymore."

"You know, we could change that," Reena said with a smirk. "That is if you really wanted to scare the kid to death."

"I've been thinking about it," Link admitted. "But every time I decide not to. I mean, what would I gain?"

"Satisfaction in having the last laugh," Reena answered.

Link only shook his head. "No, it's alright I'd rather-"

"Alright, just who do you think you are?"

Reena nearly jumped. She looked at Link who looked ready to drown himself. Curious, Reena turned around.

"Is there a problem?" Reena asked, looking at the boy. Instantly she realized who this was by his snobbish stance and smug look. "Ah… Mido."

He stared at her, trying to hide his shock. "Yeah, and what's of it to you?"

"Nothing," Reena said, looking back at Link.

"You wanna stop looking at me?" Link muttered, trying to sink lower into the water.

"You're scared of him still!" Reena realized in an excited whisper.

"No!" Link exclaimed.

"Anyways, what's the problem?" Reena asked, looking back at him. She pulled herself out of the water, looking down at him. His eyes grew wide. "What? Never seen a woman before? So, are you mad that we saved your village or that we're Hylians?"

"O-only Kokiri are allowed in the forest!" he finally stammered.

"Looks like we've overstayed our welcome, Link," Reena called back, grinning as Link winced. He whipped around, glaring at Reena. His eyes fell on Mido and gave him a small smile.

"L-L-Link?" Mido stuttered.

"Long time since I've seen you last," Mido. "Link said. He pulled himself out of the water, bringing himself to his full height. "I should still be allowed here. This is my home."

"Y-you grew up…" Mido said, his eyes large with fear.

"Hylians do that," Link shrugged, going over to his things. The moment Mido saw the sword he let out a shriek and ran for his life.

Reena began to laugh so hard it hurt. She fell over, straight into the water. Link was in the water a second later, making sure she got up for air. However it was difficult since he was dying too.

"Beautiful! Beautiful!" Reena gasped as she leaned against the edge of the pool. "I loved it when you went over to the Master Sword! I commend you! He probably wet himself!"

An evil smile came to Link. "That _was_ very satisfying. He screamed like a re-dead!"

"I think a re-dead is quieter!" Reena admitted.

"He's definitely traumatized for life," Link said happily.

Saria heard splashing and laughing from the forest. She followed the path to the water whole and hid behind one of the trees. She smiled as she watched the scene before her.

Link and the woman, who she had found out was named Reena, were swimming together. From the looks, Reena didn't know how to swim very well and hung onto Link for dear life at times. They began jumping into the water, seeing who could make the biggest splash.

At one point, Reena swallowed to much water and Link was holding her for a good five minutes, concern etched all over his face. Saria smiled as she watched the two. Reena learned quickly. Finally Saria left, relief etched in her heart. She had been worried about Link's isolation. Well, that wasn't present anymore. And Saria had a feeling it would never be present again.

**BWAHAHAHA yes, Link is afraid of spiders. That will at some point come up again, at some point. Later. Maybe just in passing. I decided to let on a bit of Link's past to Reena-it'll add to her AHA! moment later on when we find out his entire past. I really enjoyed writing that bit at the end where they're swimming. Especially Mido's brief appearance. Well I SHOULD be updating soon, but knowing how things can get with me- anythings possible (meaning it might take up to a week *gasp*) See ya soon!**


	9. 8 Princesses, Broken Jaws and Dodongos

**Hellooo! And now we have Chapter 8, with more usless playful banter between Link and Reena, and where Lera meets her hero (not Link). We also have Reena playing the comforting best friend to Link's angstyness. **

**Chapter Eight: Princesses, Broken Jaws, and Dodongos**

"Reena, come on!" Link said impatiently. He grabbed her arm, pulling her away from a vendor. "No stealing in broad day light!"

"Whine, whine, whine," Reena muttered. "So what are we doing?"

"We're going to the castle," Link answered. He saw the glint in her eyes. "_No stealing!_"

"You can't tell me what to do," Reena said defiantly. She took his hat and continued up the path to the castle. Link murmured under his breath and hurried after her, ruffling his hair. Reena looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a sweet smile. He glowered in return.

"Give it back," he said.

"No," Reena answered. "You _know_ that doesn't work."

"It's worth a shot," Link sighed, matching her stride. "I just need it back before we see the King and Queen."

"Why?" Reena asked.

"You sound like a four year old, you know that?" Link said, snatching the green hat from her head. "_Thank you!_"

Reena glared and crossed her arms. Link rolled his eyes and they continued up the path.

"So…why are we going here?" Reena asked. "We were just at Zora's Domain. What can there be _now_?"

"You'll be surprised," Link answered. "They didn't call me. We're visiting because I happen to be close friends with them. Yes, you'll have to suffer being there for a bit."

Reena rolled her eyes as they walked to the first set of guards. They nodded at Link and the black gate opened slowly. The two walked through the archway and towards the grand castle. Reena shivered slightly as a cold gust of wind flew past them. It was fall and her Gerudo clothing wasn't doing much for her. Link cast her sideways glance.

"I know the honor code and everything," Link said quietly. "But you'll freeze in that."

Reluctantly, Reena agreed to that statement. She would have to find new clothes to last her through the winter. They came to the castle's drawbridge and walked across it. The massive doors opened before them and the two stepped in. Reena welcomed the warmth that embraced her bare arms, but didn't let Link see it. They walked down the Grand Staircase, approaching the King and Queen of Hyrule. They smiled at the two of them, walking down from their throne.

"Link, it's been so long!" Queen Lenaya said, giving him an accusing smile. Link returned it, nodding at King Jerold. "Thank you for everything with Kakariko Village, Kokiri Forest, and Zora's Domain!"

"Quite a mouthful there," Jerold commented. "Have you ever thought of getting some help?"

"I've had some help lately," Link said, casting a glance over at Reena. However she wasn't behind him. Link looked widely around and smirked when he saw her admiring a stained glass window. He lowered his voice, knowing Reena would kill him if she heard him talking about her. "Reena's helped me with all three dwellings."

"Really?" Lenaya asked with interest, looking upon Reena. She gave Link a small smile. "You two did seem to know each other well."

"Quite well," Link agreed.

"You did well," Jerold commented, casting Reena an eye. Link rolled his eyes.

"Sir, it's not like that," Link said quickly. "Don't worry. She's under restraining orders not to take anything. She won't anyways because of the Gerudo honor."

"What honor?" Lenaya asked.

"Anyone who saves their life they are bound not to take from," Link explained as they habitually headed for the study. He looked at Reena to see her gone. He smirked, knowing she wouldn't stay in sight for long.

"Link, drop your things off, show Reena to a room, and wash up. We'll wait for you in the study," Jerold said. "I'm sure you've got plenty to tell."

"You'll have to tell me to shut up," Link said, flashing a grin at them. He turned down the corridor, finding Reena still looking at the many stained glass windows. "Come on, I'll show you to a room."

Reena nodded and followed him. They navigated through the corridors until Link finally stopped in front of one of the rooms. He opened it for her.

"You can stay here," Link told her, taking a step back. "I'm two doors down if you need anything."

"Whoa, nice," Reena commented, stepping inside. "_Yes!_"

"What?" Link asked, laughing as he walked away.

"There's a bathtub!" Reena exclaimed happily. Link's laughter grew louder. "No, it's not funny! It's sad! I hope your room does too!"

"Shut up," Link called from his room, taking his things off and setting them on his bed. He hung the Master Sword up on its hook in his wardrobe.

Reena, meanwhile, was examining her room. She jumped when servants entered her room, carrying basins of hot water. She got out of their way as they stepped behind an area blocked off by semi-transparent silk. They returned until the tub was filled. With a bow, the servants left and Reena peered behind the silk. The round, marble tub was steaming and Reena longed to slide into the water. She closed her door and locked it.

In a moment, her clothes were tossed aside and Reena sighed as the warm water soothed her body. The months of traveling seemed to melt away as she submerged under the water. As she surfaced, it hit her. She would be turning 19 soon. She had known Link for nearly three years. _Three years!_ That was it! It seemed as if they had been best friends her whole life.

Eventually Reena tore herself away from water and wrapped a towel tightly around herself. She looked cautiously around and cleaned the water with the touch of her hand. She took her Gerudo clothes, washing them thoroughly. Once she was satisfied, she ran her hand over them, drying the clothing instantly. In a moment she was dressed and the familiar scabbards crisscrossed her back. She left her room, exploring the castle.

Metal echoed through one of the doors and Reena opened it curiously. She crept noiselessly inside and sat in the shadows. The room she had stumbled upon was a training arena. In the center of the circular room was a fighting pit that was worn with use. Racks held weapons of every choice and practice shields waited for action. However, Reena wasn't interested with them. She was interested with what was going on in the room.

A girl, probably fifteen and a half, was in the fighting ring. She held her sword as if it were apart of her along with the shield on her arm. Her attacker was about twenty years her senior. However, the girl was giving him the run for his money with her agility and well placed attacks. Reena couldn't help but smile. Finally, the girl was cornered and blood was drawn from her arm. The trainer backed away, and bowed. The girl bowed back, fury in her eyes.

"You fought well today, Princess Lera," he said.

"Thank you," she answered. "Is that all for today?"

"You know the routine, princess," the trainer answered. With a final bow, he put his sword on the rack and left. Lera watched him leave and as soon as he closed the door, plopped on the floor.

"I'm never going to avoid being cornered," she muttered angrily to herself.

She sighed and got to her feet, attacking an imaginary foe. She did a one handed cartwheel and swung behind her. She gasped when she hit metal. Lera twisted around, looking into the eyes of a woman. No matter. The woman was challenging her. Lera lunged at her, showing that she accepted. The woman blocked her blow and answered by swiping at her feet. Without a problem, Lera jumped back away from danger. Her face paled when the woman pulled another sword from her back. This wasn't good. However, Lera was determined not to be intimidated and used her shield as the two swords sliced at her. Metal rang and Lera thrust her sword forward at the woman's knee. The double swords were there to bock her attack. The two danced around the arena and it wasn't long before Lera realized she was cornered…again. Sweat dripped down her face and blinded her eyes as she stared at her attack. The woman backed off and Lera staggered.

"You fought well," the woman said, a smirk on her face.

"Thanks," Lera said breathlessly. She sat on the ground, putting her chin in her hands. She looked up at the woman. "You're a Gerudo."

The woman nodded, sitting down across from Lera. She put the two swords away and Lera felt her eyes pierce through her.

"You need to move around more," the woman said suddenly. "You don't move your feet enough. Only when you have too."

Lera was taken aback. The Gerudo was helping her! Lera nodded, listening intently. If she was getting lessons from a Gerudo now, she needed to listen because it would never happen again. The Gerudo smirked at her eagerness.

"My instructor said that if I moved my feet too much I would lose my footing," Lera explained. "And… I do."

"Well, that's something your going to have to work on," the Gerudo said. "Just because you can't do on the first try doesn't mean to give up. You're going to mess up. It'll be bound to happen. Now come on, again. This time, I don't want to be able to see your feet at all. I just want to see a blur."

Lera was about to protest, but stopped herself. A Gerudo was teaching her. A rare, if ever occurring, event. In a moment she was on her feet, wiping the sweat from her eyes. She raised her sword and shield, letting her mind let go of all that was around her. All that she focused on was the battle at hand. The Gerudo lunged and Lera jumped out of the way. Her sword met the double swords, and Lera felt the shock run up her arms. She shook it away and began to circle the Gerudo. In a moment Lera felt clumsy, already stammering in her stride. However she kept moving. She saw the swords come flying towards her and Lera was able to jump out of the way in a moments notice. She tried not to smile in triumph. Metal and deep breathing were all that disturbed the air. The soft _pitter patter_ of their feet could barely be heard.

Lera's arms burned and she could barely see. She had no clue how long they had been sparing. She had lost track of all time, teaching her feet how to move. Suddenly, the double swords came down on her with such force that Lera landed hard on her back. She laid there for a moment, not remembering a time when she had last fallen. The Gerudo's face loomed over head, satisfaction in her eyes.

"I'm impressed," she said. "You learn quickly. Very quickly."

"I fell," Lera said bitterly, sitting up. "I can't remember the last time I had fallen."

The Gerudo sat across from her, a small smile on her face. "Yes, you fell. However, you fought better than before. If you noticed, you didn't get cornered."

"It's almost better to get cornered than fall," Lera muttered, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Not true," came a voice to their left. Lera's face lit up as Link walked towards them.

"Hey, Link," she said, giving him a wave. He returned the gesture, a smile on his face also. Lera remembered when she had a crush on him. It had come and passed quicker than she could run. And she was fast. _Very fast_.

"You fought well," Link commented, sitting down next to Gerudo. "I see you've met Reena."

"You're Reena?" Lera asked, stunned. "_You're_ Reena?"

"Disappointed?" Reena asked.

"Awed," Lera answered. "You're second in command at Gerudo Fortress."

Reena eyed her, "And you know that how?"

"Him," Lera answered, nodding her head at him. "Did you see my parents? They'll _kill _you if you haven't yet."

"Yes," Link answered.

"Good, because I don't want to hear about it for the next three years," she muttered.

"Glad to see you too," Link said, rolling his eyes. "How have you been, Princess Lera?"

"Alright," she said, shrugging. "Had to kill a few people."

"Boys?" Link asked, eyeing her.

Lera waved her hand dismissively. "Same thing."

"I like this girl," Reena said, casting an eye at Link. "Exceptional swordswoman, hates men, and clever. Maybe Nabooru will accept you."

A grin cracked from Lera. "I can hope. Thanks…for helping me. If I ever want to be able to lead an army into battle, I've gotta get better. My instructor tells me everyday."

"I don't know what he's talking about," Link said, shaking his head. "You beat him nearly every time!"

"No, he can still corner me," Lera sighed. She cast a thankful glance at Reena. "However, I think I'll be able to overcome it."

"Just keep practicing, _despite_ what he tells you," Reena told her. "You're quick. Very quick. I have a feeling you'll master the task soon."

Lera shrugged. "Well, I've got plenty of time on my hands. I've got three, maybe a year or more than that, before I've got to worry about ruling."

"We're doomed," Link joked. Lera cast an evil glare at him. Link laughed and ruffled her hair. She hit him on the arm and Link winced. Lera recoiled.

"…Sorry…," she said. "I forgot that you're a walking bruise."

"Be quiet, you," Link said. "You had better go clean up before your parents see you like this."

"I think I look stunning like this," Lera protested, getting to her feet. "Don't say a word, Link."

Link and Reena watched the princess leave, waving her sword and lunging at imaginary foes. She closed the door and Link looked over at Reena. A smile was on her face. Link wasn't sure what it was about.

"She's got great potential," Reena said. "She's a good fighter. A few times she nearly caught me off-guard. Nearly. If she keeps her feet moving, she'll become an honorable fighter."

"Great swordsmanship runs in their family," Link agreed. "I don't know if you know this, but the Queen and King are both legendary fighters."

"Really?" Reena asked, genuinely amazed. "Well, that makes me look at them differently."

Link let a small smile come to his face. Reena got to her feet, her swords drawn. Link eyed her, but didn't need to ask what she wanted do. He was on his feet in a moment, however, his lack of weapons was a problem.

"You had better hurry," Reena said. "Before I come and find you and we fight in the halls."

"I'll be back."

***astrix astrix astrix***

The sun beat down on Reena, warming her cold skin. The wind was trying its hardest to make her go inside, but she refused. She had been inside nearly all the other day and she had been longing to go outside. A smirk came to Reena as she examined her surroundings. The fifteen guards she had to pass in the shadows made her think that she wasn't allowed to be here.

She lay in a small courtyard that had a small moat running along the edge. Stairs led to a window that spied on the King and Queen's throne and other windows looked into different areas. She found it calming here, as if it were a secret only meant for her.

A flash disrupted her deep thinking and Reena got on her elbows. She eyed Impa and lay back down.

"How'd you get in here?" Impa asked. She seemed amused, not irritated. Reena smirked.

"It wasn't hard to get past the guards," Reena answered. "However, your little move would be a lot more effective."

Reena saw Impa smirk at her comment. She sat down next to Reena, resting an arm on a drawn up knee.

"Have you been with Link this whole time?" Impa asked.

Reena nodded. She wondered if another interrogation was coming.

"I had a feeling you weren't going to kill him," she said. Reena smirked.

"No, I haven't found the time yet," Reena answered. "He catches me every time."

Impa let a small smile come to her face. "Why did you start helping him? You're second in command at Gerudo Fortress if I've heard correctly."

Reena went to answer, but stopped. Why had she left? She hadn't _left _the Gerudo…had she? Reena swallowed hard. She hadn't been to the fortress in Termina ever since she left with Link. She left to fight Ganondorf. To make him pay. Hadn't she?

"Ganondorf killed my people," Reena decided to answer. "I'm going to make him pay."

"Will you go back?" Impa asked.

Again Reena tried to answer instantly. Again she found herself thinking. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why does it concern you?" Reena demanded. She was agitated to hear Impa letting out a quiet laugh.

"Don't get upset," she answered. "I was only asking."

"Alright, I don't know if I'll return, happy?" Reena asked, rolling onto her stomach. She plucked at the grass absentmindedly. The Sheikah had got her thinking. "Why do you do that? You Sheikah have a knack for getting someone to question their plans."

Reena knew she heard a laugh. Impa turned to her. "You make yourself question, not us."

"And that too," Reena said. "You never give the answer that we're looking for!"

Impa only smiled into the distance. Reena let out an agitated sigh and laid her head in the grass, closing her eyes.

"Princess Lera has become quite attached to you," Impa said. Reena smiled into the grass as the tall, blonde haired, browned eyed, fifteen year old came into her mind.

"She's clever and a quick learner," Reena answered.

"She's a lot like you," Impa summarized. Reena looked at the Sheikah and nodded.

"You know her well," Reena muttered. "And seem to think you know me. You've only seen me twice."

"True," Impa agreed with a nod. "However, Link's stories kept me informed of you."

"Just what did he all say about me?" Reena asked, intrigued now. "Because I…don't know that much about him…I realized not to long ago."

"He's a mystery," Impa said, nodding her head. "Many don't know his story. Only those he wishes to tell. And that isn't many at all. I only know bits and pieces of his past."

"You make it sound like he's got some big secret," Reena murmured. She saw Impa's expression and eyed her. "What don't I know?"

"That all depends," Impa said.

"Are you going to get al philosophical with me?" Reena demanded. "Can't you just _tell_ me?"

"I told you, I don't know that much either," Impa answered. "You'll have to ask him yourself."

"Oh yeah, I'll walk up to him and ask, 'Link, why are you such a mystery? Tell me about the past you don't want anyone to know.' That'll work like a charm," Reena said.

"If you ask him like that, you won't get anywhere," Impa said.

"I _know_ that," Reena said, rolling her eyes. She sighed. "I'll learn someday."

She saw Impa smirk and irritation well up in her. Sheikah. They were very confusing and frustrating. They knew things that many wanted to find out and wouldn't tell.

"So, are you Princess Lera's caretaker?" Reena asked after a moment.

Impa nodded. "I was also Zelda's caretaker."

Reena nodded, trying hard not to sigh. Enough with Zelda. She was dead! People around here acted as if she were just hiding, ready to suddenly jump out. If the princess had been hidden, they would have found her by now.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Er…I'm not sure if I want to step into an inferno…," Reena admitted.

"Are you _scared?_" Link chided.

"No!" Reena said, narrowing her eyes at him. "I just don't want to be burned beyond recognition! Visions of you at our second meeting are coming to mind!

"You can wait outside," Link said, smirking and walking into Dodongo's Cavern.

Reena's mouth dropped open and she dashed after him. "You did _not_ just say that!"

Link felt her fingers close around his neck. He tried to laugh, but a gagging noise only came from his throat. His hands flew to his neck, jerking Reena's away.

"Okay, that was_ not_ funny!" he cried.

"I'm not scared," Reena said sweetly, walking ahead of him. "Spider!"

"What?" Link demanded, taking a step back. Hysterical laughter told him the truth. Link glowered at her and caught up to her. "That was so low. So low!"

"That was _so_ funny!" Reena answered, snickers emerging from her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, her ribs beginning to hurt from laughing.

"Enough from you," Link said, hitting her on the head. Reena straightened and again fiddled with her new clothing. Link smirked at her difficulty to adjusting. "Too much clothing for you?"

"Oh, shut up!" Reena snapped.

"I'm quite flattered really," Link admitted. Reena glared.

"I'm _not_ impersonating _you_," Reena hissed.

However, though she didn't want to admit it, she could see where he got that idea. She wore a pale blue tunic similar to Link's. The only major difference was how one side of the tunic was tied together with criss-crossing cords of leather. A long white sleeved shirt covered the skin that was exposed. Leggings ran from underneath, leading into boots on her feet. A belt went around her waist, keeping it close to her body. Men in Kakariko village had already flaunted their feelings on her attire. It made her sick.

"I'm just too beautiful," Reena said, brushing her hair over her shoulders.

"Er…no," Link said. However, his mind was thinking otherwise. "However, those in Kakariko Village would disagree with me."

"Yeah, and your girlfriends wait for the day for you to rescue them from the monsters," Reena shot back at him.

"I've heard enough from you," Link muttered. "Did you get that idea from your _fairytale_ book? Do you dream of a _Knight in Shining Armor _to come and whisk you away?"

"No! _Where do you come up with these ideas?_" Reena demanded.

"Do you wish you were a princess and that your _Knight _would save you from harm?" Link continued, laughter breaking up his taunts.

"_No!_" Reena cried, stopping in her tracks in horror.

"I bet you dream that up every night," Link said, walking ahead of her.

"_I'm going to kill you!_" Reena shouted. She had barley taken a step when the ground began to shake. Small stones and dust rained down from the ceiling, trying to choke Reena and Link. They caught up to each other, looking around for what was causing the eruption.

"What's happening?" Reena demanded over the noise.

"Questions later! Run!"

Link answered, grabbing her hand and following his own advice. They raced towards the entrance that gave the only light. Darkness suddenly swallowed them. Reena felt her veins run cold as a laugh echoed through the tunnel. Metal rang and Reena looked frantically for the foe. Her swords were out instantly, but there was no sign of anything. Link walked up next to her and she realized his sword was what had sounded. He slowly backed up towards their exit and felt what blocked it. Irritation welled up inside him as he hit the boulder that glared at them.

"We're trapped," Link hissed. He leaned his head against the rock, closing his eyes. It was getting tedious. "It was Ganondorf."

"Well, _there's_ a surprise," Reena muttered. "He _is_ trying to kill us."

Link remained silent. There had to be a way to get out. He ran his hands over the boulder, looking for anything that would help with their escape. There was nothing. "I should have known it was a trap."

"Oh, shut up!" Reena said. "Get it through your head that you are only Hylian! You aren't a god!"

"Does the fact that we're stuck in here mean anything to you?" Link demanded.

"We'll get out!" Reena answered, throwing her arms up in the air. "It's not like we haven't been in a tight place before! Just shut up before you start blaming this on you!"

"I of all people should know that Ganondorf would try and lock us in here!" Link said, turning on her. "This is the next place he'd attack because we just came from Zora's domain, Gerudo Fortress is gone, the Kokiri have nearly been wiped out, and Kakariko Village was taken over! Failure-"

Excruciating pain erupted in Link's jaw. He crashed to the ground, hitting his head against the wall. The tunnel spun and he could barely sit up and leaned against the stone. His head cleared enough to see Reena crouching in front of him.

"Listen," she said sharply, pointing a threatening finger at him. "I can't stand it how hard you are. You're 18 and saving Hyrule. Do you even know what failure is? It's not even trying. It's giving up when you haven't come to every conclusion. I've seen it. But it's not something I've ever seen in you."

Link looked at Reena, tasting blood in his mouth. He had never found Zelda. He had given up when no more leads had been discovered.

"I know what you're thinking," Reena said. "That wasn't failure either. There was nothing you could do. There's proof! You didn't stop till a year after it was apparent there was nothing else! That is persistent my friend."

Reena stood and held her hand out. Link took it, pulling himself up. She looked at him for a moment, an understanding silence passed between them.

"Well, there's only one way to go," Link said, dabbing the corner of his bleeding mouth. "You ready?"

"I'm done hitting and lecturing you," Reena answered.

"Good because I think my jaw is broken," Link answered as they walked towards a faint red glow.

"Please," Reena said, waving her hand and dismissing his comment. "It's merrily bruised. Besides, you needed it."

"…Yeah," Link said quietly. "Thanks."

Reena put her arm around his shoulder. "That's what I'm here for. And you're too tall! There goes the sentimental value! Nice job!"

***astrix astrix astrix***

"This way," echoed Link's voice.

"Are you sure? Because that's the _only_ way to go," Reena said, rolling her eyes.

Link glared and led them down the long corridor. Bats dripped from the ceiling, swooping down and clawing at them. At the end of the hall and iron door loomed over them.

"Like that doesn't raise suspicions," Reena muttered. Link touched the door and seared his hand. He instantly recoiled and winced at the new welts.

"Nice," Reena said, pulling a vile from a small pouch on her belt.

"For once not from your chest," Link teased. "Ow!"

Reena poured the liquid on his hand. In a moment his palm had a cloth tied around the burn.

"You are prone to burns," Reena said.

"Quiet," Link muttered. "Let's figure a way to get inside."

He looked around for something they could use to open the door when Reena suddenly pushed it open. Link stared at her in disbelief at the fact that she hadn't gotten burned.

"Another Gerudo trick?" Link asked.

"No, common sense," Reena answered, showing the fabric around her hand.

Link glowered at her and followed her through the door. Heat suffocated them the moment they stepped through the door. It slammed shut behind them and Reena eyed it. She took the cloth from her hand and tying her hair back up with it.

"Oh please, no," Link moaned.

"What …oh_ damn_," Reena breathed.

"Yes…," Link answered.

"Okay, I'm scared now," Reena admitted.

The ground shook with ever step the monstrous dodongo took. It let out an earth shattering roar and charged.

"…I'm scared too," Link answered, looking at her.

**Uh yeah, this scene was going nowhere so it ended. There's no dramatic fight scene. As for Link's jaw- he deserved it. He needs a life, come to think of it, both him AND Reena need a life. Or at least time off. I should write a chapter about them going on vacation, as weird as that sounds. I'll also somehow incorporate that into the plot somehow...somehow... Anyways, in other news, PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW MY STORY! I havn't got a review in AGES! When nobody reviews I dunno if I'm doing really good or really bad. If you don't like my story then tell me! Please don't leave me in suspense. And, NO I'm not needy, I'm just sorta paranoid, is all...**


	10. 9 Birthdays and Gerudos

**Helloooo! How was everyone's Halloween? I wanted to have this done before Halloween, but I got sidetracked. But yeah, here it is. And it's considerably shorter than my other chapters. Sorry.**

**Chapter Nine: Birthdays and Gerudos**

**"**Link! Reena!"

Lera threw her arms around Link, nearly knocking him over. He laughed, putting his arms around her. Next to the two Reena shook her head.

"It's good to see you too, Lera!" he said, smiling broadly.

"If you're gonna kill him there are more interesting ways," Reena remarked. Lera took her arms from around him and smirked at her.

"Don't worry about that," she assured, a mischievous look in her eyes. Only then did Link see something different.

"Whoa, hold up!" he said. He motioned at the scabbard on her back. "Just what is that? That is _not_ the 'wimpy' practice sword _I_ remember!"

"This is my pride and joy," Lera said, pulling a magnificent sword from the scabbard and presenting it to the two. "I just received it for my sixteenth birthday!"

"Great," Link muttered, running his hand over it. "You might be able to do some damage to me."

"It'll help in the least," Reena answered, nodding in approval at the blade. "That is a nice weapon."

"Worthy of its bearer," Link agreed. "And happy belated birthday."

"Thanks," Lera said, sheathing the blade. "And thanks to you're advice, Reena, my instructor can't keep up with me anymore."

"Well, that was expected," Reena said airily. "Come on, I want to see just how much you've improved over all this time."

"Great, I'll make a fool out of myself," Lera said, leading the two to the castle.

Link and Reena gave the King and Queen a quick hello before continuing to the training arena. Reena pulled her blades out and Link watched as the two girls sparred. It ended with Reena winning after a half hour.

"Not bad," Reena said, wiping the sweat from her brow. "You've definitely improved."

"Thanks," Lera answered breathlessly as they sat down next to Link. "Now you two can go against each other and I'll watch."

"Okay," Reena said, standing again.

"Are you sure you're not too tired?" Link said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Please," Reena said, rolling her eyes.

"If you want to have a chance to win, you had better go against her now," Lera said.

"You can be quiet, Lera," Link said. He stood, Reena running to the other end of the arena. He pulled his sword out, ready to fight to the death. "First to draw blood wins."

"Alright," she answered. A back-flip answered his attack and Reena landed a few feet away on one hand. Metal ran and sparks flew as their swords met. Reena faltered somewhat, feeling herself pushed down.

"Are you sure you want to spar?" Link asked.

"Nope," Reena answered. She grabbed his hat and ran out of the room, laughing.

"_Reena! Give it back, now!_" Link cried, chasing after her. "Stop taking that thing! Reena, come on!"

Link whipped around the corner, having to fall backwards to avoid mauling the King and Queen.

"Sorry," he said, jumping to his feet and gripping his sword better. "Reena needs to die. Reena! _Come back here!_"

"She has your hat?" Lenaya asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes!" Link exclaimed. "I swear I'm going to burn it! You hear that Reena? _Burn it!_"

"That'll be the day!"

"Just watch me!"

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Whoa," Reena muttered, looking at the sight in front of her.

It seemed as though she had stepped back into the past. Gerudo Fortress seemed to be exactly as it had been. Rubble no longer littered the land and a grand fortress stood instead.

"When did they do this?" Link wondered aloud.

"I dunno," Reena admitted. "It happened _fast_ though!"

"You can say that again," Link said as they approached the new fortress. They were given nods by the Gerudo and Link was eyed. Reena tried hard not to snicker and continued inside. A knot formed in her stomach. Nabooru would kill her. If accepted her for that matter. She jumped slightly as Link laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay? You just went really pale," he said.

"Yeah," she said quickly. "You forget I haven't come here in a very long time. And… I promised I'd visit often."

"You're as good as dead," Link decided.

"Yeah, I know," Reena moaned. She stopped, trying to decide where Nabooru might be. It wasn't much different than the original layout. A passing Gerudo was able to point them in the right direction. With a bow, she left and Link and Reena navigated the halls. Reena could tell Nabooru's room down the hall and slowly approached it. She rapped on the encrusted door.

"Come in!" Nabooru's familiar voice barked.

Reena took a deep breath. Link put a hand on her shoulder. "You go first. If you die, I'm running."

"Thanks," Reena muttered and opened the door. She closed it behind her and bowed. Something clattered to the ground and Reena heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Is that who I think it is?" Nabooru demanded. "Because if it is, I have to kill her!"

"Er… then no," Reena answered, staying in the bow. Nabooru made her stand straight and Reena saw the same Nabooru as always. Her arms were crossed, but immeasurable joy was in her eyes.

"You know, I ought to kill you right now," she said, pointing a threatening finger at her. "I gave you an order to visit often! Did you listen? No!"

"I know, Nabooru," Reena said, swallowing hard. "But… you would lose your head if you heard everything that was going on!"

"I have heard actually," Nabooru said. She eyed Reena. "And _what_ are you wearing?"

"Uh…," Reena trailed off. "Well… with winter… I can't wear my original clothing. They are still held in great honor in a safe place. I can't submit them to anymore damage."

"The Gerudo is gone," Nabooru sighed.

"Not entirely," Reena said, a smirk coming to her face. "I've got some pieces in my saddle bag you'll drool over."

"How can I be sure?" Nabooru asked, eyeing her.

"Zora pieces," Reena answered.

"Zora?" Nabooru asked, stunned. "How?"

"Must you ask?" Reena demanded, putting a hand over her heart in hurt. "Nabooru, you can't take the Gerudo out of me. It isn't possible!"

"That is definitely true!"

"Link, I suppose you are to blame for her absence!" Nabooru called through the door.

"Uh…," Link trailed off. "I'll be outside, Reena. I choose life."

"Come on in, Link," Nabooru said, rolling her eyes. The door opened and Nabooru sized the two up. She shook her head at their appearances. "You're rubbing off on her."

"I resent that!" the two cried at the same time.

"I didn't want to freeze!" Reena exclaimed.

"Sure," Nabooru said, eyeing her. "Well, let me see these pieces."

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Well, it is a relief that you're still you," Nabooru admitted as she sifted through the loot. Reena had brought an immense amount from her horse and most of the objects were of unbelievable worth. Reena smirked, letting her hair down and getting it wet in the water. She slid deeper into the tub, letting the water sooth her.

"It amazes me how quickly this place was rebuilt," Reena said, looking around the room. "And that you made a room for me. I really am sorry, Nabooru. I meant to return so much sooner, but… things really got out of hand."

"Yes, we came back and many Gerudo came from Termina to help," Nabooru said. "Aveil was eager to get us out I think."

Reena smirked. "You were never comfortable around water."

"And you would know why," Nabooru said. "We're the desert tribe so swimming isn't a top priority."

"Imagine that," Reena said thoughtfully. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting old memories take her.

"So, what have you been up to?" Nabooru asked. "A lot must have happened if it's take you so long to return!"

Reena smirked. "Yes, a lot."

Nabooru listened intently as Reena revealed her and Link's many adventures of the years. The stories lasted many hours for Nabooru insisted upon detail. Finally, all of them were told and Reena took a deep breath.

"The end," she said with a yawn. She took the bathrobe on the ground next to her and stepped out of the large tub, slipping into the robe. After tying it shut Reena sat next to Nabooru who was just looking at her. "What?"

"You have been up to a lot," Nabooru said, nodding her head. "Imagine if Link had faced all of that alone."

"Like he hasn't before," Reena said with a shrug. However, she did think of the consequences of if he had done it alone. He probably would have been dead by now. Reena tried not to shiver at this thought and held the robe around her tighter. "How has everything been here? No attacks?"

"None yet," Nabooru said. She eyed Reena. "So, how many new injuries?"

Reena only laughed and shook her head. "You don't want to know. I've lost count."

Nabooru rolled her eyes. "You're impossible. Right, well, you look dead on your feet. Tomorrow I expect you to be ready for a rematch. Last time I slipped."

"Alright," Reena said, standing. "Send Link in, will you?"

"…I wondered why you were only wearing a bathrobe," Nabooru said, leaving.

"_Nabooru!_" Reena shrieked. Laughter answered her cry of distress and Reena had the urge to send a curse after her. She went behind the screen as Link came in. She threw the bathrobe over the top of it, changing into her tunic.

"Uh… could you have called me once you were done changing?" Link asked.

"Oh, stop being immature," Reena said hotly.

"Okay, obviously Nabooru got you mad," Link said, trying hard not to laugh.

"I don't know what you mean," Reena said, emerging, her face bright red. She sat next to him on the ground.

"Are you going to share?" he asked.

"No," Reena answered immediately. Link eyed her. "You don't want to know, trust me."

"I'll take your word," Link said, having a feeling that it was true.

"Anyways, I was hoping we could stay here for a bit," Reena said. "Nabooru demands a rematch from an old fight. Just to make her happy, I conceded."

"That's fine," Link assured. "I'd much rather stay here than most places."

Reena smirked, knowing his reasons why. Her eyes washed over the room and shock took her. Many of the things in her old room were back. A smile came to her face at the clothes she once wore as a child. Memories swarmed about her of her days in Gerudo Valley.

"Hello? Are you there?" Link asked, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Sorry, a lot of memories are coming back," Reena said. She stood and walked over to a jade statue that was on a shelf and smiled. "This was the first piece I ever stole."

"Not bad… for an amateur ," Link said critically. "I guess stealing is something you need practice with."

"You annoy me to no end," Reena said, putting it back.

"Then one wonders why you're still helping me," Link said, eyeing her.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep one day," Reena said.

"I figured there was going to be something like that," Link said thoughtfully. "I'm surprised you haven't done it sooner."

"I wanted the allusion that I was your _friend_," Reena explained.

"Eh, you're not doing to good of a job," Link said with a smirk. "So, I'll be dying when?"

"Oh, I'm keeping it a surprise," she said.

"The wait is killing me," Link said. "Really, it is. Anyways, Nabooru didn't take lightly that you beat her, I take it."

"Huh?" Reena asked, pulling herself away from a relic of her past.

"You mentioned a rematch," Link explained.

"Oh, that," Reena said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, she insists that there was something that made her trip. She just can't take the fact that I beat her."

"Does she usually win?" Link asked.

"No, we always tie," Reena said, shaking her head and sitting down again. "Have you ever sparred against her?"

Link smirked. "Yes. But it wasn't a spar. It was a fight for my life."

"Well, this will be interesting," Reena said, listening intently. "What happened?"

"Well, it was an honest mistake, really," Link said. "She didn't recognize me. Last time she had seen me was when I was eleven. And then I showed up again at sixteen. She thought I was some imposter and I had plenty of Gerudo attack me. I was able to get passed them all and Nabooru. Finally, she recognized me. Thank the goddesses too."

Reena smirked. "I don't remember that…"

"You wouldn't," Link said. "You probably weren't there. I didn't see you there either. I have a feeling that you were probably on a raid."

"I have a feeling that might be so," Reena agreed with a smirk.

"You know, with your disguises, you probably saw me often," Link said thoughtfully. "That's why you didn't kill me when I told you my name. Didn't you recognize me?"

"Forgive me that it was dark out," Reena said, rolling her eyes. "I usually attack and ask questions later."

"Yeah, I know," Link muttered, eyeing her. "But, how many times had I seen you before hand?"

"Oh, geez," Reena said, trying to remember. "A lot. You talked to me a few times. But I couldn't tell you what disguises in case I ever need to use them again."

"Alright, fine," Link said, acting hurt. Reena patted him on the head, taking his hat in the process.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Come on, it's your turn," Link prodded, narrowing his eyes intently which made Reena laugh.

"Alright, alright," Reena said, racking her brain. "Uh… When I was twelve I hid Nabooru's swords and when she found out it was me… I had to run away… for two weeks."

"That was _not_ smart!" Link said, grinning broadly. In front of the fire, the two curled their hands into fists, shaking them three times.

"And sword beats paper any day," Reena said with a smirk. "You had better make this one good."

Link looked into the fire, trying to think of something that would satisfy Reena. "Here's something. At ten years old I was nearly decapitated by a skull child. After that, I never felt sorry for killing them."

"You felt sorry for them?" Reena demanded, beginning to crack up. Again they went at rock-paper-sword and Reena won yet again. Link glared at her.

"I'm running out of things," he admitted. "After playing this forty billion times I'm running low on secrets."

"The first time I have to agree was the best," Reena said.

"Yes, because it was the second time we met when we were finally official friends," Link pointed out. "I can't believe you thought you were a goddess!"

"I am, thank you," Reena said, glaring at him.

"But really! Goddess of the Spirit Temple?" Link asked with a snicker.

"Nabooru always said I had extraordinary spirit," Reena said defiantly. "I was young, alright?"

"You were fourteen!" Link protested. "And don't even deny it! You said you were fourteen! That's only what… four years ago?"

"Three and a half! You forget you're a half a year older than I am," Reena said. "Come on, you've got to say something."

"Uh…," Link trailed off. "I've never kissed anyone."

"Don't look at me, Stalker," Reena said, sliding away from him. Link rolled his eyes and shook his head. Reena eyed him disbelievingly. "You're kidding. With all your girlfriends you've never been kissed?"

"Shut up," Link said, narrowing his eyes at her. "What about you?"

"Link, do I need to answer that?" Reena demanded. "Think about it!"

"Who knows, it could all be an act," Link said, eyeing her warily.

"Yes, I'm married," Reena said, rolling her eyes. "In your dreams. Marriage is worse than death in my eyes."

"In all Gerudo eyes," Link corrected.

"True, very true," Reena agreed. They played again, with Link winning.

"Hmm… something interesting," Reena wondered aloud. "Okay, here's something that you'll enjoy. I can not draw to save my life."

Link laughed. "I have no art skills either. Except the arts of combat."

"You came off as one of poetry," Reena mocked.

"That is as outrageous as you getting married!" Link exclaimed.

"A never will be!"

**Seriously, I think Link is the kind of person to be writing poetry. Some deep, dark depressing poetry about being alone. I have realized that in, like, every scene Reena, at some point, steals Link's hat. That's a really weird habit that I've gotten into writing, maybe I shouldn't put that in as often. Hm. Maybe I should have Link steal something of Reena's... euh, then again, that's not the smartest idea. Maybe I'll give Reena some competition, someone else that enjoys stealing Link's things**


	11. 10 The Triforce of Courage

**TA-DAH! I'm back baby! I am totally disapointed in my week long hiatus (yes, I am aware that most other fanfiction authors normally take a week to update, but I'm speedy that way) But, I was away on a band trip this past weekend. It was so chill, I could've probably written a chapter each day with the amount of down time we had, but I didn't bring the laptop. I also forgot to update before I left- sorry guys! But now Link and Reena are back! YAY! AND I also, after much debating, finally figured out how to end this story. I will start hinting at it soon. I was gonna make this chapter have all the information needed, but I realized that you're missing basic story inputs, so it'll be at a later time. But, deffinatly not in the next chapter. It, however, might be in the chapter after that. But, most likely in the chapter AFTER that. If that makes any sense... Oh well, Link and Reena have to battle Ganondorf before any new plot twists happen.**

**Chapter Ten: The Triforce of Courage**

"Well, I'm glad I started doing this a while ago," Reena said as they ran up the path to Hyrule Castle. "Or else I would be really annoyed."

Despite the situation at hand, Link couldn't help but smile. Both of them were on the verge of twenty and running around had become a habit. It seemed as though distress had elevated to a new level and Link was glad Reena had come to help him almost two years ago.

"What do you think happened _this_ time?" Reena asked, looking up at the castle with a raised eyebrow.

"This is different," Link said after a moment. "Note the dark clouds over hanging the castle."

"Being observant now?" Reena demanded. Link cast a smirk at her. They slowed to a walk when they came to the gates. "Er… that's a problem…"

The two approached the gate, drawing their weapons form experience. A green vine curled around the gate and the road beyond it had been turned green by the same vine. Stone statues now stood on either side. Reena walked up to one, entranced. It looked so lifelike. Link came up to her and sighed.

"Turned to stone," he murmured.

"Er…well…he's a very nice garden ornament," Reena said. Link rolled his eyes. Reena however didn't see it. She was too busy looking at the black clouds beginning to circle faster above the castle. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"So do I. Come on, we need to get to the castle," Link said, keeping his eyes on the castle.

"Well, that wouldn't be a problem except we can't get on the other side of the _locked gate that can only be opened by the guards!_" Reena said, eyeing him.

Link glared and crouched, looking at the bars. He had never seen this type of plant. Ganondorf…again.

"Hey, you can get seeds for your garden later," Reena said impatiently.

"I'm deciding if it'll kill us or not," Link answered. "Either way we have to get in. Are you scared?"

"I _dare_ you to say that again," Reena threatened.

Link smirked. He looked at the gate, trying to find a way in. They were strong metal and wouldn't cut easily. He rolled his eyes as Reena walked up to the gate impatiently. She grasped one of the gate's posts and a light emitted from her hands. He was going to find out sooner or later. The post disappeared before their very eyes. She turned to Link.

"Don't ask. At least not now."

Link eyed her, but nodded, "That's one way to enter."

Reena pulled another post out, making a gap big enough for the both of them. She looked at the green carpet that lead to the castle and wondered if she'd lose her foot. Link stepped through the gate in front of her and headed towards the castle, his feet no longer visible.

"Sure you don't want to wait for me?" he called back.

"No!" Reena cried, catching up to him. "You say that _every time_ and _every time_ I've got to kill you!"

Link snickered. His laughter left him as soon as they reached the front court yard. It was overrun with an ugly purple and green vine, different from the carpet on the road. It clung to the castle and the broken drawbridge.

"Reena…run," Link breathed.

"What?" Reena asked, looking over at him.

She soon saw why. The plant was creeping up one of his legs, holding him fast. She looked at her own feet and saw it begin to do the same. She scowled and fire appeared on her hands. She touched the vine and it instantly retracted. She looked to her left and saw the host. She wanted to groan but kept her mouth shut. Its head was a mouth that held spikes. Two eyes loomed around on long appendages and razor sharp tentacles laid limp at its side. It seemed to be burrowed into the ground. The vines were apart of it.

She looked at Link who had his dagger out, eyeing the host. Reena felt as if she knew what he was thinking. She pulled her double swords out as Link took aim. He instantly threw the dagger and Reena jumped forward to free him. However, he was already free. As soon as the dagger hit the monster, its vines unwrapped themselves. She rolled to the side as one of its deadly tentacles headed for her head. She brought her swords down on it, severing it neatly from its body. She saw Link with his bow out, firing an arrow into the beast's mouth. Reena jumped next to him, slicing a vine that had attempted to choke him.

"Thanks," Link said as the two split apart.

"Any time," Reena answered. "I think we need to set a little fire."

Link eyed her. And she planned on doing this how? He back-flipped out of the way of the plants thrashing teeth and let another arrow sing through the air. He pulled another arrow out and it suddenly caught on fire. He looked over at Reena who was taking her swords out again. Without a question, Link took aim. He needed to hit it directly in the mouth.

"I've got you covered," Reena called over to him. "Just don't miss!"

"Is that all?" Link asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Reena answered, slicing away another threatening eye.

Link frowned in concentration. Its jaws flashed angrily and he raised his bow. As he let the arrow fly, it lashed out at him. He rolled to the side protecting himself with his bow. Suddenly, the plant froze and began to twitch. Fire licked at it's head and slowly down it's tentacles. It let out shrills, withering and twisting in pain. Reena ran up next to Link, the two watching the scene. With a billow of black smoke, it disappeared from sight. All the green began to smoke and follow its host. It wasn't long before Reena and Link stood on grass again.

"Well, that's _one_ way to make an exit," Reena decided.

"I've had more dramatic ones," Link said, shaking his head. His mind suddenly was thrown back to the present danger. "We need to make sure the Royal Family is alright."

Reena nodded and soon their footsteps echoed down the long corridors. Stone statues were everywhere. Reena stuck close to Link, not willing to admit that the stone figures made her uneasy. She could see them slowly becoming life like again and it was enough to unsettle her.

"I'm gonna make a wild guess here," Reena said. "The Royal Family's in the dungeons."

"I'd say that's a pretty accurate guess," Link said, peering into an empty room. He eyed her and Reena caught his gaze.

"…What?" she asked. She looked over her body. No, she wasn't hurt and her tunic wasn't ripped in any exposing areas.

"Just where did those powers suddenly come from?" he demanded, stopping and crossing his arms.

"Link, does this _look _like the _time_ or _place?_" Reena asked impatiently.

"Alright, fine," Link answered. "But you aren't going to escape the question."

"That's fine," Reena answered, forcing a door open. She was rewarded with nothing. "You'd think he'd have demons and things like that in here."

"I'm quite content without them, thank you very much," Link said.

"Watch, a minion that control's one of his army's is going to appear. You just know it," Reena muttered.

"Shut up," Link said through gritted teeth. "It would nice if minions didn't over run a place at least once. So don't curse us."

Reena went to say something, but instead clamped her mouth shut. They came to the door leading to the dungeons and with a look at each other, pushed it open. A chill ran down their spines and Reena glanced over at Link. His eyes became lit and his features hardened. Reena felt her own heart begin to beat faster. They silently descended the stairwell, the hairs on the back of their necks rising. At the bottom of the stairs, cells lined the corridor. At the end of the corridor was Ganondorf.

"You," Link hissed. A laugh echoed through the castle.

"I wouldn't be laughing," Reena spat. "You're going to wish you never messed with either of us."

Ganondorf shut his mouth, a sneer forming. He flicked his wrist and Reena felt an invisible hand wrap itself around her. She took a step back, alarmed, but was suddenly thrown forward. The next thing she knew, Reena was plastered against Ganondorf, staring into his eyes with Link's cry ringing in her ears.

"This is more like it," Ganondorf snarled.

"This is way to close for comfort, bastard," Reena snapped, trying hard to break away.

"You'll learn to warm up to me Pri- Arugh!" Ganondorf was cut short as an arrow landed inches from Reena's face. She used the distraction as her golden opportunity. In an instant Reena was landing on one hand, as far away from Ganondorf as her back flip would take her. Her swords were in her hands seconds after her landing, ready to attack. However, Ganondorf seemed annoyed.

"You haven't seen the end of me," he hissed and with a flash of purple, was gone form sight. Reena stood there for a moment. She suddenly shuddered and made a gagging noise.

"Alright, if that _ever_ happens again, someone just kill me!" she exclaimed, running her hands over her arms. That had been very disturbing and unsettling.

"Are you okay?" Link demanded, at her side so fast that Reena jumped.

"Nothing a little moral support won't fix," Reena muttered. She flashed him a grin. "Nice shot."

"I was aiming for his heart, but it was too small of a target and you were in the way," Link answered.

"Eh, just shoot me too next time," Reena answered. "Come on, let's get them out of there. I doubt anyone likes staying in a damp, dark, cold cell."

Link nodded and the two looked for the Royal Family. Many guards turned to stone were in the cells. They were slowly coming to life, some already on the floor, out cold. Reena stopped in front of one of the cells, finding the family. She gave them a quick smile and looked at the lock.

"Link, I found them," she called. "You all okay?"

"We're fine," Lera answered. She sounded greatly annoyed. "I pulled my best moves and it didn't matter."

"Well, when it comes to him, it doesn't matter what you do," Reena answered, pulling a thin wire from her belt pouch. She began to pick at the lock, Link joining her side. "If you noticed, Link and I didn't have too much success either."

"Are you okay? He grabbed you!" Lenaya said, coming to the prison bars. Reena winced.

"Like I said to Link, nothing a little moral support won't fix," she said grimly. "And I'm taking a long bath. A _very_ long bath."

Reena smirked, seeing the look on Lera's face. The cell door creaked opened and Reena stood back, letting them out.

"Aside from the castle being taken over, how's everything else been?" Link asked.

"Talk later," Reena suddenly interrupted, jumping in front of everyone. "Right now, I'm worried about the _Iron Knuckle coming towards us!_"

"_What?_" Link cried, the Master Sword and his shield out in a moment. "_Down here?_ We're dead in these close quarters!"

"…Are you two always so optimistic?" Lera asked incredulously.

"Uh…sorry, but you all need to go _back_ inside," Link said. No one argued except Lera.

"Let me fight!" Lera said earnestly.

"Uh, no," Link said, closing the door.

"_Link, move!_" Reena shouted. Link didn't question. He jumped out of the way, the axe crashing into the cell bars. Right where his head would have been. "Nice. _Real nice_. Trying to get decapitated are we?"

"Shush, you!" Link snapped as he struck the straps of the Iron Knuckles armor. "Should I bring up the time you-"

"Stop right there!" Reena interrupted, ducking as the axe came swinging towards her. "I don't want to hear it! Not now!"

Metal ran against metal as Reena stopped the axe with her two swords. She felt the shock run up her arms, but the weight was released as Link attacked the Knuckle. She slashed at the Knuckle's straps again, a clinking echoing through the halls.

"Okay, time to pick up the pace," Reena said, jumping over the Knuckle and flanking Link. The shuffling of feet, singing of metal, and breathing of the warriors filled the air. No words passed between them for they had passed to an understanding where no words were needed. They knew what each other were thinking and what they would do. Their movements were as one, never ceasing and never failing.

It wasn't long before white flames engulfed the Iron Knuckle. Reena and Link stood side by side, watching it burn. Finally, all that was left was the burn from where it had left.

"There's more up there," Reena said. "I can hear them."

"Lizalfos too," Link added. "You can hear their distinct cry."

"And… ugh," Reena muttered.

"Stalfos," they said at the same time, looking at each other. Link turned to the Royal Family, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I don't know how to exactly say this…"

"Just do what you have to do," Impa said, emerging from behind the family from the shadows.

"Er, right," Link answered. "It's just not safe for you yet."

"So now you're going to be the one locking us up?" Lera asked, crossing her arms. Link couldn't help but smirk at her comment. "I knew you were too much of a hero."

"You know me," Link answered as he and Reena began to walk down the hall again.

"He stabs _everyone_ in the back," Reena finished. "We'll be back soon."

"…Impa," Lera said, looking at her. "How can they act as if this is a daily ordeal?"

Impa looked out the bars after them and sighed. "Because for them, it _is_ a daily ordeal."

***astrix astrix astrix***

Reena felt as if she would fall asleep right there. The final Stalfos burned in front of her and Link, the fire consuming it. As soon as it disappeared, Reena let out a satisfied sighed and leaned on Link. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep. No one wake me," she muttered, letting her swords clatter to the ground. She felt Link's shoulder shake as he laughed, laying his head on top of hers. The Master Sword and shield drooped to his sides, warm blood dripping from them.

"Well, I think I'm going to get hit again, because we need to get the Royal Family out of the dungeons," Link said, looking at her.

"Let 'em get themselves out," she answered, reluctantly standing on her own. She picked her swords up, sheathing them. She examined Link as he examined her.

"You look terrible," they said in unison. Smiles crept across their faces and the two trudged down the steps to the dungeons. They stopped in front of the cell still holding the family.

"Sorry it took so long," Link apologized, opening the door for them.

"Ganondorf did not want to give us a break," Reena explained, stepping aside for them.

"Are you two alright?" King Jerold asked. "I can't see anything in this light."

"We're fine," Link assured, hiding his arm from sight, Reena doing the same with her leg. They looked at their other injuries and cast guilty looks at each other.

"You weren't hurt?" Queen Lenaya asked.

"No," Reena answered, as they headed up the stairs. She consciously touched the cut on her forehead and looked at the cut on Link's cheek. The throng made it to the first floor and Link and Reena fell into stride next to each other, behind everyone else.

"I'll treat our cuts," Reena whispered. "I don't want to get mauled."

"You and me both," Link murmured back. "Good thing it's night."

Reena nodded in agreement. Link spoke up, "We'll be in our quarters. Call us if we missed anything. However, we did a through check over the castle."

"If you two made sure the castle was secure, then I'm sure nothing else is left," King Jerold. "Go and Rest."

Reena and Link nodded in thanks. They casually broke away from the group and the moment they were out of sight, hurried to their quarters. If anyone found out they had been lying, it would be their lives. Reena stopped at her room for a moment, grabbing the vials that she kept there. She next found herself walking into Link's room. She winced, seeing the slash on his back. Link turned around and from his expression, she didn't look much better.

"Sit down and let me treat that," Reena said, sitting on his bed. Link sat in front of her, bracing himself. He felt the serum ooze onto his cut and a burning sensation coursed through his body. She quickly covered the cut with a bandage.

"Why does it feel like you're trying to burn my skin off?" Link demanded.

"Because it's working," Reena answered, handing him another vial. "My turn."

She stood and turned around, her back towards Link. She pulled her tunic and white shirt off, holding them over her chest. She sat down again, her back in front of Link. She felt the burning liquid and gritted her teeth. A knock suddenly came on the door and Reena jumped. The door opened and the two froze as King Jerold walked in.

"Uh…," Reena trailed off, suddenly becoming aware of what they probably looked like. She felt blood drip into her eye and quickly wiped it away, making sure her clothes were covering everything. "Okay…so…"

"We… lied…somewhat," Link said. "But they're not bad!"

As if things couldn't get worse, Queen Lenaya joined her husband's side. Both now stared at them. Link could feel his cheeks becoming redder than the blood on them. He took the vial in his hand and poured the rest of it on Reena's wound. She hissed, glaring daggers at Link.

"You could have warned me," she said sharply.

"Not worrying about that right now," Link muttered, his eyes fluttering towards the King and Queen who seemed to have gone into shock. Did they think that he and Reena had gotten in bed together?

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lenaya asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh…can we talk about this later?" Reena asked, her eyes falling on the only thing that covered her.

"We didn't tell you because these are nothing," Link said, as he covered her wound with a bandage. Reena bowed her head, clenching her fists as Link applied pressure. "Done."

"About damn time," Reena muttered. However, she didn't abandon her position. She felt very subconscious with the King and Queen there. Especially the King.

"When you're done treating your wounds, come to the study, both of you," Lenaya said, and she pushed her husband out of the room. The door closed and both waited for a minute before breathing again.

"That….was the scariest thing I have ever experienced," Link said. "I think King Jerold got the wrong idea. The _very_ wrong idea!"

"I don't know, Link," Reena said, standing and pulling her shirts on again. "You applying the medicine is pretty physical."

Link couldn't help but laugh. Reena turned around, also laughing. Her laughter died, her eyes focusing on the charm that was around Link's neck. He eyed her, wondering what she was looking at. His hand suddenly flew to his neck and he swallowed hard. He had forgotten to take it off before she came in.

"Is that…a Triforce piece?" Reena asked, sitting in front of him. Panic began to course through Link. He slowly nodded, gripping the golden Triforce. He barely noticed as Reena began to treat his arm. "You're one of the carriers?"

"…Yes," Link answered. Reena's eyes met his for a moment and then flickered away.

"Have you always had it?" Reena asked.

Link nodded again, "My whole life I've protected it."

"Which one do you carry?"

"Triforce of Courage," Link answered. "Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power."

"And Wisdom?"

Link was silent for a moment. "Princess Zelda. But she was killed when she was young. So now we don't know anymore."

Reena nodded, pulling away as she finished wrapping his arm. Link pulled his white shirt and green tunic back on. They treated Reena's leg in silence, meeting each other's eyes every now and then.

"Is that…why you started all of this?" Reena asked.

Link froze in the middle of wrapping the bandage around her leg. He shook his head and continued, not able to find the words. Reena decided not to press the matter and stood once he had finished. They left his room after they had cleaned the cuts on their face somewhat. In the study, the King and Queen sat waiting. Link too his usual chair, a silent curse over him. Reena sat next to him, flickering her eyes towards him. He seemed lost in the past.

"Tell us honestly," Lenaya said, eyeing them. "Do those need further inspection?"

"No," Link said, coming back to the present. "We've had worse. Much worse. Reena's got the most amazing cures. However, they can be _painful!_"

"Oh, be quiet," Reena said, rolling her eyes. "They work fast and that's all that matters."

"And you use the strangest ingredients," Link added.

"I said it before and I'll say it again," Reena said, "they work fast and that's all that matters."

"Are you two sure? Because they didn't look that small," Lenaya said.

"Yes," Link said, trying hard not to become irritated. However, he was tired from just ridding the castle from demons. He had a feeling Reena felt the same way. He also felt that the King and Queen didn't think they were healing each other. The King's silence almost confirmed Link's suspicions. They couldn't think they were lying with each other! They wouldn't think that! Would they…?

"Alright," Lenaya said finally. "Get some rest you two. No doubt it's been an interesting day."

Link smirked as Reena followed the command with enthusiasm. She waved to them and walked out of the room, limping somewhat. Link however stayed behind, eyeing the two of them.

"I am appalled," he said, surveying them both. "Reena and I were _not_ doing anything except caring for our wounds."

Link smirked as relief came over the King. However, Lenaya seemed quite surprised by Link's comment.

"Link…why would we ever think anything else?" Lenaya asked, confused.

"Ask King Jerold," Link said, eyeing him. Queen Lenaya looked at Jerold horrified. Link quickly left the study, hearing the conversation as he did so.

"You didn't think that… _did you? Did you?_" Lenaya demanded. "_Jerold!_ _You didn't!_"

Link couldn't help but laugh quietly. He nearly ran down the corridor his room was in, fearing what might happen if the King Jerold came looking for him. As he half ran, Link passed Reena's room and he couldn't help but stop. A laugh nearly escaped from him.

Reena was curled up on her bed, fast asleep. He entered, silently laying the blankets over her. She shifted slightly in her sleep, her face falling under the moonlight. Link stood there for a moment, transfixed by her beauty. Her chest slowly rose and fell with her quiet breathing. Her fingers twitched slightly as if she were gripping her swords. A smile came to Link and he gently brushed the hair from her eyes. He blew the candle out and then proceeded to his own room.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"So, are you going to _tell_ me what happened or do I have to rely on the fight my parents had?" Lera asked, plopping down next to Reena. "Personally_ I_ am with my father."

"_What?_" Reena cried, sitting bolt right up. Lera's hysterical laughter told Reena the truth. Reena cast an ugly glare at Lera. "You are such a pain."

"Love you too, Reena," Lera said, her sides about to split. She took a deep breath, settling her laughter. "I'm just kidding, lighten up. However, I always did wonder why you two traveled together…"

"Oh, we're all over each other," Reena said, rolling her eyes.

"Right in the middle of Hyrule Field," Lera snickered. Reena couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Her arms wrapped around her ribs as her laughter elevated. Lera joined in. "I knew it. You two only ever see each other and have to look forward to _something _after having a trying day."

"Ow! Can't breathe!" Reena gasped. "Okay, stop! You are a disturbed child!"

"I'm 16," Lera corrected. "And you shouldn't talk! _You_ played along. Also, I wasn't the one who had no shirt on in _Link's_ _bedroom_."

"Alright!" Reena said, becoming defensive. "The fact that I had a gash running along my back that was bleeding played a part in that! He was cleaning it and putting a bandage on it! Nothing else happened!"

"Reena, it's okay!" Lera said. "I'm just teasing you! You sure are getting worked up about this!"

Reena felt herself go a deep shade of red. "Yeah, well, I don't want something like that spreading! If one of the guards also gets the wrong idea, Link and I might as well kill each other!"

"Hmm… then I wouldn't have my brother and sister," Lera muttered thoughtfully. "I guess that would be bad."

Reena smirked. "I'm glad you are so concerned about us. What if we got killed by Ganondorf tomorrow?"

"Eh, things happen," Lera said, shrugging. She grinned as Reena rolled her eyes. "If Ganondorf kills you two tomorrow, this land would be doomed. And I wouldn't have you two to help me when it came to me ruling."

"Ugh, you ruling," Reena said, shuddering. "No, you'll be good. I've seen how you handle problems. Personally I'd just tell them to solve their own petty problems."

"And so you're helping places in trouble because…? I mean…isn't that contradictory to your attitude?" Lera asked.

"Well, that's different," Reena said, casting a glance over at Lera. "Besides, Link needs all the help he can get because he can barely watch his own back."

"And you can barely watch yours," Lera said. "So do two wrongs make a right?"

"Shut up," Reena said, hitting Lera upside the head.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Lera asked, laying down on the grass in the courtyard.

Reena smirked. "You never get tired of it, do you?"

"No," Lera answered.

"Tired of what?" Link asked, walking towards them.

"Oh, hearing of how you and Reena get it on in Hyrule Field," Lera answered.

"_What?_" Link cried, looking at Reena in horror.

"_That is not true!_" Reena shrieked.

"I'm joking, Link," Lera said, snickering at their horrified expressions. "I want to know what you two have gone against."

"I swear, we will get you for that," Link threatened, glaring at her.

"Love you too," Lera answered. "You two are way too uptight about the whole ordeal. It makes me wonder…"

"Lera, do I have to kill you?" Reena asked pleasantly.

"I'm shutting up, alright? You two need a holiday," Lera muttered. She saw their looks and rolled her eyes. "I'm not referring to _that_ kind of holiday! By the goddesses!"

"I hate her," Link whispered to Reena. Reena nodded in agreement.

Lera sat up and folded her hands. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. Are you happy?"

"No, I want you to grovel," Rena muttered.

Lera rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell me anything or not?"

"I don't think I am anymore," Reena admitted. Lera rolled her eyes. "However, you can tell us all about your _boyfriend_."

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Lera cried, sitting up.

"Denial," Link and Reena said in unison.

"Have you two gone daft?" Lera demanded. "I don't have a boyfriend! I…I… where did you get an idea like that?"

"We're even," Link said, narrowing his eyes at him. "Alright, we'll tell you now."

"Oh, that was mean," Lera muttered.

"I'm not even going to comment on that," Reena said. "Alright, what do you want to hear?"

"Everything," Lera answered.

"I don't know what you find so interesting about them," Link admitted. However, he and Reena told her all of their travels. Joking, teasing, laughter, and talking filled the hours. Only when it grew dark did the three finally retire with smiles on their faces.

**I WANNA GET PYSICAL! PYSICAL! In my mind thats what was stuck in my head during the medicine scene. Curtosy of Band Camp last year. I just filled my quota of sexual innuendo jokes...all in one chapter, I will probably add various other ones throughout the rest of the story. And YES I am aware that that was THE WORST fight with Ganondorf ever. But, believe me, there WILL be another one at a later date. **


	12. 11 The Days Are Getting Darker

**MLERF. A warning: this might be a slightly disturbing chaper. As in, it causes both Link and Reena mental scaring. But it shouldn't be that bad, afterall I'm introducing a BRAND NEW SUPER AMAZING MINOR CARACTER! (DUN DUH DUN!) Yay! Sooo, enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: The Days Are Getting Darker**

"_Athen_," Reena grumbled as the mushrooms next to her slowly began to disappear. She looked at the mare who was lying next to her. Athen gave her an innocent look and Reena rolled her eyes. She moved the mushrooms to her lap where the horse couldn't reach them. "I need these, thank you very much."

Reena took the tops of the mushrooms off and grinded the stems with her thumb. She put the mush on the tip of her finger and she stuck it in the fire. She waited until the grounded up stems were nearly black until pulling her hand out of the fire. She forced the bubbling liquid into a vial and pulled a vial out of her pouch that held a green liquid. She poured a few drops into the vial with the burned stems until it turned purple.

"Alright now you get to explain," Link said who was sitting across the way.

"Explain what?" Reena asked innocently.

"Don't pull that," Link said, eyeing her. "Somehow I doubt that putting your hand in a fire without getting burned is not normal."

"Maybe it is and you're just abnormal," Rena said, putting the new concoction away. She put the vial with the green in Athen's saddle bag. She gazed at him thoughtfully. "You already are abnormal."

Link glared, "Reena, come on. You know what I mean."

Reena gave him a smirk. "I've always had powers for as long as I can remember."

"How powerful?" Link asked.

"Pretty powerful," Reena answered. "They were what kept me alive in Zora's Domain when you went on your suicidal mission and I went with you so you didn't die. The gate mystery when Kakariko Village had been taken was my powers and of course your arrow catching fire was me. I also use them to help me with my disguises."

"Are you telling me you could have set the leader of the skeletons on fire with no problem?" Link asked.

Reena nodded, "Yeah… but… I didn't want you knowing, alright?"

"Why not?" Link asked, curious.

"I…don't know," Reena admitted, leaning against Athen. "I guess it's something I don't want others to know. It could be used against me. I mean, you tell everyone everything about me."

Link rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have revealed something like that. Revealing something like that could jeopardize your life more so than it is now."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing," Reena said, looking up at the sky. Silence passed between them as they watched the flames flicker.

"Aside from using your hand as a skillet, do you use them for your potions?" Link asked.

Reena shook her head, "No, not often. The cures work because of their ingredients, not because I enhance them in anyway."

"So you don't give them that awful taste on purpose?" Link wondered, eyeing her.

"Only for you," Reena answered pleasantly. She saw Link's glower and rolled her eyes. "No, it's from the ingredients."

Link eyed her. Suddenly, the fire turned green and he nearly fell over. He looked across the way at Reena to see her trying hard not to laugh. Link glared venomously at her and let his nerves settle.

"You are way too jumpy," Reena smirked.

"Oh, yeah, because I'm just _so_ used to fires turning green," Link muttered. Reena laughed.

"You should be, after all you've seen," Reena said, grinning. "Like you haven't seen stranger things."

Link grumbled something under his breath that Reena didn't catch. She only laughed because she knew it was an insult of some sort. She flicked her wrist and Link's hat flew towards her. She jammed it on her head as Link glared daggers at her.

"You are going to be the death of me," Link muttered. "I'm never, ever going to get that thing back! Just what is so interesting about it?"

"Nothing, only that it irritates you when I take it," Reena answered. Link looked ready to kill her. "I'm really glad for these powers."

"I get one curse after another," Link murmured. "When will it end?"

"Never," Reena answered. "So, a distress cry from Termina? I wonder if it's another storm demon. They like to attract those a lot."

"Ugh, I hope not," Link muttered. "I have handled enough tornados, thunderstorms, and earthquakes."

"Don't forget hail," Reena said.

Link winced, "How could I?"

Reena smirked. She laid down, throwing Link's hat back to him. The flames of the fire danced before her, changing color with each time she blinked. Across the way she saw Link smiling as he lay on his back, looking up the stars.

"You are having way too much fun," he said.

"Nabooru always told me that," Reena said quietly. A small smile came to her face. "She always said that I misused them. That I should use them for bigger and better things. I pointed out that I _could_ become the next sorceress. She decided she liked my small uses better."

"Yeah, I agree," Link answered. "Just don't tire yourself out."

"They don't tire me when I'm doing such small things," Reena assured. "Even with the big magic I hardly notice."

"Still, I don't want to have even _more_ trouble getting you up tomorrow," Link muttered. "We already know that waking you is a near fatal move."

"A fact I'm quite proud of," Reena said.

Link smirked and stared up at the stars shining down on them. He heard Reena yawn and roll onto her stomach. Guilt washed over him as he cast his eyes over at her. She deserved to know. But he had never told anyone and he could hardly think about it. Every time he did, he regretted letting Reena accompany him on his journeys. Link sighed and closed his eyes as the fire turned from purple to its normal color. She didn't need to know. It wasn't necessary and he didn't want her pity. She had enough things to worry about.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Link, I don't like the look of this," Reena said.

Before them, the once green lands surrounding Termina were barren and withered. No vegetation was visible. An eerie sensation surrounded them and they quickened their pace. They ran into Termina and they froze when they entered.

It was a ghost town. Not a soul was in sight. Link and Reena looked at each other and slowly made their way to through the town. They came to West Clock town and the two froze.

People littered the streets. Black web stretched over their skin and some moaned and sobbed. Others had blank looks on their face as if they were in a trance. Some lay on the ground, not moving.

With trembling fingers, Reena pulled away a cloak covering a motionless person. She nearly screamed out by what she saw. Link came over to her, staring at what he saw.

The woman was dead. Black liquid oozed from her skin where the web was. Her skin was white and her eyes held the same blank look. Reena quickly covered her, feeling her stomach turn inside her.

"Link…what is this?" Reena whispered, looking up at him.

"I… I… I don't know," Link stammered. "Come on."

They picked their way among the people going to the East and South areas of Clock Town. Reena and Link saw the same scene in both places. They hurried to Stock Pot Inn and found a woman at the desk. They could see signs of the sickness that was sweeping the town.

"You two need to leave before it takes you also," was the first thing she said, her bottom lip quivering.

"What's your name?" Link asked gently.

"An- Anju," she answered, trembling.

"Anju, when did this start?" Link asked.

"Two weeks ago," she answered. "Many have already…died."

Reena froze. "T-two weeks ago?"

Anju nodded. Large tears rolled down her face and splashed into the book that was in front of her.

"Anju, we're going to help you," Link told her.

"There's no way you can help us," she whimpered. "No one knows what this is. There's no hope."

"Reena…," Link said, turning to her.

"Anju, what are the symptoms?" Reena asked. She was shown the web crawling up the young woman's arms.

"Then, it begins to ooze…through…through the skin," Anju trembled. "They forget everything then."

"Forget what?" Reena asked.

Anju looked at Reena for a long moment. "Everything and everyone. Then…they fall asleep…and don't wake up…"

Reena nodded. "Anju, can we stay here?"

"You need to get out of here!" Anju sobbed.

"We're going to help," Reena said firmly.

"Take any room you want," Anju answered, still sobbing beyond control.

Reena looked to her left and saw the stairs. She nodded at Link and hurried up them. They found many of the rooms occupied, families with their loved ones that were dying. Reena found it hard to walk past them, receiving the looks they were given. She found an empty room and she and Link hurried inside. Reena closed the door and withdrew from her shirt the liquid she had made only a few nights before. Out of her belt pouch she drew two other vials. She sat on one of the beds, staring at them as Link waited. She finally looked up.

"I have no idea how to treat this," she sighed. "This sickness has never occurred. Ganondorf sent it. You can feel his presence."

"Then… what do we do?" Link asked, sitting down.

"Find a cure, like I said I would," Reena answered simply. "The only question is… how?"

"You're the potions mastermind," Link sighed, sitting down across from her. "This thing works fast. Too fast."

Reena nodded. She looked at Link. "One thing is for sure. We can't leave, Link. We're…already infected."

Link met her gaze and nodded. "So…where do we start?"

"Memory loss and oozing through the skin…," Reena murmured to herself, running her hands absentmindedly over the vials. "Well, Deku Tree leaves helps with amnesia. Fairy blood is used to stop profuse bleeding, and to wake those in a coma I have to mix burned mushroom stems and the blood of a Deku Baba."

"Weren't you making that the other night?" Link asked. Reena nodded, showing him the purple liquid.

"I need Athen," Reena said, getting up. She and Link hurried down the stairs and Reena's whistled cut through the eerie silence. The beautiful white mare appeared minutes later and Reena stroked her muzzle. She took off the small saddle bag and sent Athen immediately off. Once back in the room, Reena dumped the vials out on the bed, sifting through them. "Where is it? Ah, here we are."

Reena picked up a fairly large vial that held shredded leaves inside it. Link assumed Deku leaves. She put it and the vial with the coma cure on the desk next to the bed. Link eyed the purple liquid, curiosity coming forth.

"Why did you make a potion for bringing someone out of a coma?" Link asked.

"Well, we have been knocked out before," Reena said, looking through her vials once again. "So I decided to make some of the cure just in case we needed to be roused quickly. It's very powerful."

"When did you discover that potion?" Link asked.

"When I was ten," Reena answered, her face falling. "Damn, I don't have it."

"When you were ten?" Link asked, amazed. Reena gave him a half smile.

"Most of my cures I found when I was younger," Reena explained. "The simple ones at least. The harder ones I found out later. However, I'm not too worried about that right now. At the moment, I'm trying to find out how to cure this thing."

"What don't you have?" Link asked, seeing her look through her colorful vials once again.

"Fairy's blood," Reena answered. "It's silver and I don't see it here."

"Here," Link said, picking up a silver liquid. Reena took it and after examining it, shook her head.

"No, that's a cure for a cold," she said. "Fairy's blood has swirls in it. It almost looks like liquid metal."

Link frowned. That's what the vial she had just put down looked like. Reena let out a quiet laugh at his expression.

"When I show you fairy's blood, you'll see," Reena said. She straightened. "However, I don't know where a fairy's fountain is."

"I do," Link said, standing. "There's one right in Clock Town. I'll show you."

"A Great Fairy Fountain or just a regular fairy fountain?" Reena asked, following him.

"Great Fairy," Link answered.

"…I doubt she'll give me a drop of her blood," Reena said. "I take blood from the smaller fairies. Ones like Navi."

"She may help us out. And it may work better," Link said. "It's worth a shot."

Reena agreed to that and hurried after Link. They came to North Clock Town and they climbed a short ledge. Link pushed back tall grass and a hole appeared in the ground. Reena quickly lowered herself in, Link following her. Reena felt herself freeze in awe. The fountain was beautiful. Beside her Link gave her a small smile. He stepped forward and played a song before a shallow pool.

Once again familiarity rushed through Reena with the song. Laughing brought her mind away from the melody and Reena looked upon a very strange being. She felt somewhat odd asking for the beings blood. However, she needed to do it.

Reena stepped forward as Link and the fairy conversed. The fairy's eyes fell on Reena and the same look Impa had given her the first time she met her came over her. Rena shook the look off and gazed back at the fairy. A small flash went off and the fairy suddenly presented Reena with a vial. A vial with the silvery liquid that Reena had been looking for. She took it.

"Thanks," Reena said, shocked. She hadn't expected to get what she needed so easily. The fairy gave her a small smile and disappeared. Reena eyed Link. "That was really easy."

"The fairies know of our doings," Link explained. "She figured that with all the trials we had yet to face, she'd help us out somewhat."

Reena nodded. "It sounds like I won't be finding this cure so easily. Come on, let's get out of here."

***astrix astrix astrix***

Reena felt her eyes water with exhaustion. However, she pushed it away and scribbled notes furiously down on her parchment. She walked over to the butterflies in the cage infected with the sickness and looked for results. Reena sighed as she saw another drop to the bottom of its cage, dead.

"Back to the parchment," she muttered. Reena sat down at the desk again, sighing. She pulled the quill from the oil well and used different amounts of the ingredients. An hour later, she wrote the final measurements down and poured some of the liquid in a shallow dish and slid it into the cage. She sat back down on the chair, looking over the notes that littered the small desk.

Frustration welled up inside her. She had been at this for nearly four days. In fact, with how late it was, it _was_ probably the forth day. Nothing had happened yet and she was becoming worried. They had yet to show signs of the sickness, but Reena knew it was only a matter of time. She cast her eyes over to Link and a moment of calmness washed over her as she watched him sleep.

A small smile came to her face as she thought of their fight. He had refused to sleep if she was up, but sleep had taken him finally. He lay on one of the beds, still fully clad with weapons and everything.

Reena shook her head and went over to him, unbuckling his sword, bow, and quiver. She laid them against the wall before returning to her seat. She ran a hand over her face, trying hard to stay awake. However, having only nine hours of sleep over the past three days was beginning to have its toll. Reena still refused to sleep though. She wanted to be up so that she knew the moment she had found the cure. Something told her that her ingredients were correct. Now she just needed the right measurements.

Making sure Link was asleep, Reena went to her saddle bag. A small book met her finger tips and she pulled it out. An embarrassed smile crossed her face as she ran a hand over the smooth cover of her fairytales book. Sitting back down at the desk, Reena opened it. She laid it on the desk, using the small light coming from the candle. The book fell open and she ran her fingers along the words, forcing her eyes to reveal the story to her. Her eyes began to slowly close, but Reena shook herself awake. She had to stay up. In an hour she would see if the butterflies were doing better or worse. Just a little longer…

***astrix astrix astrix***

Link slowly opened his eyes, sitting up. His hands flew to his back, feeling his weapons gone. He looked widely around, wishing his eyes would adjust faster to the dark. His sudden panic left him when he spotted his things leaning against the wall next to his bed. A quiet laugh came from Link when his eyes fell on Reena. Her head rested on her arms, fast asleep on the desk. Link slowly got up and went over to her. Link was about to wake her up when flashbacks of previous attempts came to mind. Instead, Link gently picked her up, laying her down on the second bed.

"Are the Kokiri okay?" she murmured. Link jumped, startled by her sudden talking. He looked at her, eyebrow raised to find that she had been talking in her sleep.

"Uh…yeah," he answered, stepping back.

"Good," she said, rolling over on her stomach. "I hate Stalfos."

Link went back to his bed, laughing quietly. Even in a million years Reena would never believe that she talked in her sleep. He went to the desk, moving the parchment around as he read her measurements. The numbers at the top right of the parchment numbered each different experiment. He hadn't realized how many different measurements she had come up with in the past three days. Guilt took him as he came to see that he hadn't helped at all. However, he _had_ tried, only to be shooed away by Reena.

Link shook his head as his eyes rested on the book that Reena had fallen asleep on. How had he known it would be her fairytale book? What interested her so much? He sat on the edge of his bed, relighting the candle that had gone out. He took the book off of the desk and opened it. Notes were scribbled beside the story words, changing parts of the stories. Obviously Reena didn't appreciate the damsel in distress. She was very critical on the subject and Link smiled. However, the last story had no comments. Link figured that it might be worth reading if Reena hadn't criticized it in anyway.

As Link read, he realized slowly that the stories were…about him and Reena! It began from the first day they had met and continued from there!

Link felt shock run through him. Reena had written these stories. These fairytales had come from her head. He closed the book, placing it back where he had found it. After blowing the candle out, Link laid back down. That was one thing Link never thought he would learn about Reena. She wrote fairytales which were the opposite of her nature.

And… why was she writing about the adventures they had together?

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Link, wake up!" someone cried.

Link bolted upright, reaching for the sword that wasn't there. He collided with Reena who tumbled to the floor. She sat there, a look of total shock on her face. She suddenly jumped to her feet, laughing. Link knew she had lost her mind.

"What?" Link demanded. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I found it!" Reena exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Found what?" Link asked, making her stop.

"The cure!" Reena answered. Link sat there for a moment, staring at her. She looked as if she were about to jump off the walls.

"Y-you found the cure?" Link stammered.

"Yes!" Reena said. She went to the butterfly cage and sure enough, the remaining butterflies fluttered their wings and some flew around the room. Reena let out a laugh of triumph. However, the next moment, she was back to her normal self. "Alright, now to see if it'll kill us."

Reena grabbed one of the vials and Link felt uncertainty trickle into his veins. She drank it and stood frozen for a moment, feeling for side affects. Link laughed at the face she was making.

"That…is the oddest taste I've ever had in my mouth," she admitted. "Okay, if I die within the hour, we know it's not safe."

Link eyed her, "I'm…not sure if that makes me feel… comfortable."

"Why? Because you'd miss me?" Reena asked, sitting down on her bed.

"No, I'd have to explain it to over a hundred angry Gerudo, not to mention Lera," Link said, sitting down across from her. He smirked at the look he was receiving from Reena. "You should have let me take that."

"Are you being all _noble_ again?" Reena asked, sitting cross legged.

"Yes, because then I can take all the credit for your work," Link said. "No, I should have taken it because if I die, you can still try. I am not good with making potions."

Reena gave him a half smile, "You'd manage to blow up the entire town."

"My point exactly," Link said. "But, nice job. It's too late now. You're probably going to drop dead and I'll have to figure this out for myself."

"You know, I'm _so_ glad we have such a loyal friendship," Reena muttered, crossing her arms. She eyed Link and was shocked that he did indeed look worried. "What, you don't trust my potions? I was only _joking_ about the dying part. If butterflies, probably one of the most delicate creatures in all of Hyrule, can take it, I'm _sure_ I'll be okay."

A small smile came to Link. He looked down at his hands as a silence passed between them. Suddenly, Reena jumped to her feet. Link's head shot up and he laughed as Reena quickly collected her book on the desk. In an instant was safely in her saddle bag under her pillow.

"Don't trust me?" he asked.

"No," Reena answered honestly.

_Good answer_, he thought with guilt, thinking of how he had read it already. She lay down on her stomach, closing her eyes for a moment. Dark circles were still under her eyes unsurprisingly.

"You should get some more sleep," Link said. Reena looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," she answered. "I'm just waiting to die, that's all."

Link rolled his eyes, "Reena, you're on what, four hours of sleep?"

Reena shrugged, "Give or take an hour. I've had less."

"I don't really care," Link told her.

A smirk crossed his face as he watched Reena try to suppress a yawn. She buried her face in her arms to do so. Link shook his head, standing. He looked at his hands and bit his lip. The web was appearing over him. Link looked over at Reena and saw the same begin to happen to her. Link quietly prayed that she had found the cure.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Come on, you've got to drink it," Link said gently, handing a small cup to a girl no older than four. "You'll feel better once you drink that."

She wrinkled her nose at it. "It looks funny."

Despite all that he had seen the past few days, Link couldn't help but smile. He laid a hand on top of her head, smoothing her dark hair.

"I know," he admitted. "I had to take it too. You need to take it if you want to get better."

The little girl giggled as she looked at her arms, not knowing the danger of the web. "It looks like a spider web! I like spiders!"

"Eh…I can't say the same," Link said. He cast a quick eye over the rest of the room, seeing all the others in the cots he had to administer the cure to. Reena was next to him, trying to coax a man who was losing his memory to take the potion. Those who were strong enough were in the other Stock Pot Inn rooms, giving out the cure. He returned his gaze to the small girl. "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded intently. Link gave her a small smile.

"Well, you have to drink that if you want me to tell you," Link answered.

The girl drank it enthusiastically, making a face at the taste. Link let out a quiet laugh, taking the cup from her.

"Now you gotta tell the secret!" she whispered excitedly.

"I'm scared spiders," Link told her. The girl giggled uncontrollably.

"No!" she said unbelievably. "You're Link! You're the Hero of Time! You're not scared of _anything!_"

"Spiders scare me to death," Link told her. "One time, I had to go against one that was bigger than me!"

"Wow," she breathed.

Link smiled at her awe and stood as her eyes began to droop close. In a moment she was fast asleep. Screaming made Link give a start. He whipped around to see Reena struggling to keep the man losing his memory in the bed. Link was at her side in a moment, helping her.

"What happened?" Link demanded over the screams.

"I don't know!" Reena answered, giving him a frantic look. "He just started screaming bloody murder, as you can see!"

"She's trying to poison me!" the man screamed, trying to hit Reena.

"Sir, we're trying to help you," Link told him, trying to remain calm. "You need to take the potion, sir. If you don't, you'll die."

"Run for you're lives!" the man cried.

Reena looked desperately at Link, wondering what in Hyrule they could do. Those helping administer the cure to others came running in. They didn't need telling that their help was needed and ran to their aid.

"Sir, you need to calm down," Link said again, as other hands help restrain him. He looked at Reena and she nodded. As the man opened his mouth to scream again, Reena poured the liquid down his throat. He gagged and began to cough. He went still for a moment, his eyes twitching back and forth. No one expected it when he suddenly lashed out, hitting Reena's cheek with his fist. She stumbled back, surprised. However, she quickly composed herself.

"Are you okay?" Link demanded, not daring to take his hands off the man. She nodded, feeling a bruise begin to form.

"Ow," was all she said, shaking her head slightly. She looked at the man. "Alright, you can let him go. He's asleep."

Link waited another moment before listening. He went over to Reena, making her gently turn her head. He looked at her cheek and saw purple, blue, and black already forming.

"He hit you hard," Link muttered.

"I've had worse," Reena said, looking at him. "You can vouch for me on that one."

"Yes," Link agreed. "Are you okay to continue?"

"Link…it's a bruise!" Reena said incredulously. "I'll be okay!"

"Alright, alright," Link said. "Come on. Let's get this over with. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of that."

And Link's words ran true. Throughout that day and into the early hours of the next morning, the cure was given out to all. However, some still died for they had been too late. Those who had lost their memory died with only a few surviving.

Everyone held their breaths as Clock Town slowly began to recover. Funerals occupied many of the days along with mourning. However, happiness began to creep back into the city.

Two months to the date Link and Reena had arrived, a grand celebration was commencing. No one would have even thought for a moment that something so horrible had happened to the town. Not a sign of the sickness was anywhere to be seen.

Reena smiled as she watched the fireworks soar into the sky and burst into enchanting colors. The people around her 'oohed' and 'ahhed' while children shrieked and laughed in delight. A blur suddenly blocked her vision and ran behind her. Reena looked behind to see her and Link's new friend they had made during their stay in Clock Town.

"What are you up to, Ella?" Reena asked as the four year old hid. Ella had long brown hair tied in two braids and had big, brown, curious eyes. She was tall for her age and adorable to a fault.

"Shhh! I'm hiding from Link!" she whispered.

"Why?" Reena whispered back.

Ella giggled and took something from behind her back. She showed it to Reena who grinned.

"Beautiful, Ella," Reena said. Ella beamed proudly, holding Link's hat as if it were a golden trophy. Reena caught Link scanning the crowd. "Here, give it to me! I'll hide it!"

"Okay!" Ella said, giving the hat to Reena who quickly hid it down her shirt.

"Run!" Reena told Ella. She nodded and wasted no time in disappearing. She ran off not a moment too soon for Link came over to Reena, running his hand over his hair. Reena eyed him. "Where have you been?"

"Have you seen Ella?" Link demanded.

"No, why?" Reena asked, watching as another firework exploded. She looked at him. "Where's your hat?"

"That's the reason I'm asking if you've seen Ella," Link muttered. "She took it. I swear I am going to burn that thing!"

"I laugh in your face," Reena said. "Have fun trying to find her in this."

"Yeah, really," Link said. Reena smirked as he hurried off. Behind the annoyance was unspeakable affection. Link, and herself for that matter, had grown very attached to Ella over the months. However, Link had regretted telling her that he was afraid of spiders. She and Reena never left him alone about it.

It wasn't long before Reena heard squealing and giggling. She turned around to see Link, caring Ella over his shoulder towards her. He sat down, laying Ella on the ground and began to tickle her. She laughed and squiggled all around.

"Alright, where is it?" Link asked, stopping. She was still laughing, holding her stomach.

"I don't know!" she said innocently once her laughter had died down. Link gave her an unbelievingly look.

"Why don't I believe you, you little thief?" Link asked, drawing a knee under his chin. She only giggled and shrugged. Her eyes flickered to Reena who gave her a wink. Link however, was still focused on getting his hat back. "Ella, where is it?"

"I _told_ you I don't know!" she said, throwing her hands dramatically in the air.

"Did you hide it?" Reena asked. Ella tried hard not to laugh and nodded. Link let out a sigh, hitting his head against his drawn up knee.

"_Where_ did you hide it?" Link asked.

"I didn't hide it," Ella told him.

"Ella, you just told me you did," Link said, eyeing her.

"Nope!" Ella answered, her eyes landing on Reena again. Link looked over at her and everything sunk in.

"Alright, give it back!" Link cried, jumping to his feet.

"Run!" Reena cried. She picked Ella up and they two dashed through the people who were now dancing to the music that had begun. They hid behind a house, laughing hysterically.

"He's really mad at us!" Ella whispered and giggled at the same time.

"Oh, he'll get over it," Reena said, waving her hand dismissively.

"I hope," Ella said, giggling.

"You, my little thief, are a giggle monster!" Reena exclaimed.

"Reena! Ella! Come back here!" they heard Link shout.

"Uh-oh! I think we'd better split up!" Ella said, looking up at Reena.

"I think you're right. Okay, on the count of three, we're going to run!" Reena said. "One! Two! Threaaah!"

Link's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Ella screamed and ran off, leaving Reena to fend for herself.

"You're sidekick isn't too reliable," Link said, holding onto her tightly. Reena tried desperately to break free, but wasn't able too. "Give it back, and I'll let go."

"No," Reena said. She felt Link's fingertips brush her side and she shrieked as a chill ran down her spine.

"Did I just make you _shriek?_" Link asked, stunned.

"I hate you!" Reena cried, trying even harder to break away. However, Link's hold only tightened. She gave up and crossed her arms.

"Where is it?" Link demanded.

"Why don't you come and get it?" Reena said, an evil grin coming across her face.

"Fine, where is it?" Link asked again.

"Do you_ really_ want to know?" Reena asked. Silence answered her.

"Reena!" Link cried, realizing where she had put it. She laughed harder than ever, nearly falling over.

"Still want to come and get it?" Reena asked.

"No!" Link shouted.

"Oh, yes you do," Reena said, happy to hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"Reena, I'm going to give you to the count of three," Link growled.

"It's not _too_ far down my shirt," Reena said, nearly dying from laughter.

"_One!_"

"You're really attached to that hat, aren't you?"

"_Two!_"

"I mean, you practically have a heart attack each time it's taken."

"_Three!_"

"You are such a child," Reena said, pulling his hat out and jamming it on his head which was right next to hers.

"Thank you," Link said, letting his arms fall from around her. "I hate you."

Reena turned around, giving him an evil smile. "Ah, life is good."

"Are you okay?" Ella's voice came. Reena and Link looked down to see her standing next to them.

"Some help you were!" Reena exclaimed. "You left me!"

"What could _I_ do?" Ella asked. "_I_ didn't want to get captured!"

"Too late for that, miss," Link said, picking Ella up and putting her on his shoulders. Once again Link's hat left his head and was upon Ella's. Link rolled his eyes and Reena laughed.

"Smart," Reena said, patting him on the back. She looked up at Ella whose hands were now over Link's eyes.

"Uh, Ella, I can't see," Link said, stopping. "That _could_ be a problem."

Ella giggled and took her hands away. The three continued and joined the celebration. Reena spotted Ella's parents amongst the crowd and pointed them out to Link.

"There you are, Ella!" her mother exclaimed once the three had reached them. Ella's mother, Anita, was no older than twenty-six and had the belly of pregnancy. Ella had many of her mother's features including her soft brown hair. "I knew she must be with you two!"

"She and Reena teamed up against me…again," Link muttered, eyeing Ella who hid behind her father. "Ella, give it back."

Ella poked her head out from behind her father, Link's hat still on her head. She took it off and put it in his outstretched hand with a sigh.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," she muttered as Link placed it back on his head once more.

"Don't worry," Reena said, crouching down to Ella's level. "Next time, we'll take his shield!"

Link rolled his eyes, "You see what I mean, Tarin?"

Ella's father laughed, picking her up. He was tall in stature with short, sandy colored hair. Ella had her father's eyes and his height. "You don't stand much of a chance, do you?"

"None at all," Link said. "Sorry, Anita, for worrying you."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Link!" Anita assured with a kind smile. "I just hope she didn't give you too much trouble."

"Don't worry, he'll have a lot more to worry about next time," Reena assured.

"I had better not," Link murmured to her. She only smiled sweetly at him. Tarin and Anita laughed. Link looked at Ella to see her fast asleep. "Well, you don't have to worry about her going to bed tonight."

"Oh, yes we do," Anita assured. "She'll wake up just as we're leaving her room and say she's not tired as she's yawning."

"Hmm, that sounds familiar," Link said, casting an eye over Reena who became interested with the stars.

"What? Did you say something?" she asked, looking at him innocently.

Link rolled his eyes. He turned to Tarin and Anita who seemed to enjoy their bickering. "With everything back to normal, we'll be leaving soon."

Anita's and Tarin's faces fell instantly. Guilt instantly took Reena and Link. But they had to go. They were sure mass hysteria was in Hyrule. They wouldn't be able to sleep for the next four years.

**Well? What do you think of my dark and creepy chapter. Please rate and review to tell me about it :D Nah, I'm just a self-concious needy loner that's paranoid that nobody likes my story. Seriously. Eh, speaking of reviewing, you can tell me all about Ella and how much you like her (or not like her) and how amazing you think she is (or not)**

**ALSO! Get ready for my next chapter! IT'S GONNA BE GREAT! No, really. I am disturbing the balence of Link and Reena's friendship. I am so pumped to start writting it. Because I like messing with Link. I want to have it done soon for you guys, but I also don't want to rush it. Hm such a dilema. Maybe if you REVIEWED more I'd have it done soon and have it be well written.**

**Anycows, see ya soon kiddos!**


	13. 12 A Holiday and a Stalfos

**ARE. YOU. READY. FOR THIS? My BRAND NEW SUPER, ULTRA, MEGA chapter? You bet you are! I have officially gone too far in screwing with Link's life. But, it makes for one hell of a chapter! My new minor charcter will push Link and Reena's relationship to the max! BWAHAHAHA**

**Anyways, I would like to say thank you to Sheikagal for ACCTUALLY REVIEWING, you rock! And to answer your question, no, Ganondorf won't be making an appearance in this chapter, but he will be soon! In...two? chapters. Yeah, that'll be the big "final battle", or something close to that. And next chapter will be devoted to plot. I would of made this chapter the plot chapter, but I figured that we needed some vaguely interesting filer after my horroe filled last chapter, and before an entire chapter about plot (that'll be SO boring!) So...ENJOY!**

**Chapter Twelve: A Holiday and A Stalfos**

"And _that's_ why we've been gone for two months," Link said. He and Reena both took deep breaths. That had taken long enough to explain. They sat there as King Jerold, Queen Lenaya, Lera, and Impa stared at them in disbelief.

"We…er…were gonna write," Reena said, rubbing the back of her neck. "It…kinda slipped our mind with the Web Plague and all though."

"…The entire town?" Lenaya asked in a hush voice.

Link nodded. "It was Ganondorf. Reena and I are positive. But, like Reena explained, she was able to find the cure. Clock Town and all of Termina's dwellings has an abundant supply of the cure."

"It must be passed to all the domains in Hyrule too," King Jerold said.

"Of course," Link agreed, shifting his sword so that it balanced on his drawn up knee. "And the ingredients with the measurements."

"You two did good," Impa said, nodding in approval. Reena allowed herself to flicker a smile at the Sheikah.

"Did…you get it?" Lera asked.

"It was unavoidable," Link said with a shrug. "But, we took the cure, don't worry."

"If we hadn't we would've been _long_ dead by now," Reena said with a smirk.

"It still bothers me this is a usual ordeal for you," Lera muttered, eyeing them.

"Not this time," Link said quietly. He and Reena exchanged looks, remembering the corpse filled streets. Silence lingered in the room. Reena bristled. She hated awkward silences.

"Have there been any problems during our absence?" Reena asked, deciding to break it.

Jerold shook his head. "It's peculiar."

"Ganondorf must have counted on the Web Plague to be his final move," Lera said, casting an eye over everyone. "He probably expected that no cure would be found and that it would slowly consume the lands."

"But what's gonna happen when he finds out _that's_ _not_ the case?" Reena muttered.

"Everything," Link sighed. He sheathed the Master Sword, running a hand over his face. Aside from the celebration in Clock Town, those two months had not been relaxing. Not in the least.

"You two should take a holiday," Lenaya suddenly said. Link and Reena eyed her.

"With all due respect, Milady," Link said, "I don't think that's a good idea. We need to be around in case anything happens."

"I think it's a good idea," Impa said.

Link looked at her. Had they all lost their minds? Ganondorf was out there somewhere, waiting to strike! This was no time for a holiday!

"Uh…no offense, but the threat of Ganondorf taking over…is somewhat… er…how do I put it?" Reena asked, looking over at Link for words. "_Imperative!_ He'll be ready to attack soon!"

"Which is the more reason why," King Jerold said, catching onto the idea. "Who knows the next time you'll have time to relax."

"…I think you're all crazy," Reena decided, sitting back in her chair.

"No one, I repeat, no one is as crazy as you," Lera assured.

"By order of your King, you two are to take time off," King Jerold said, standing.

"But-"

"Matter closed," Lenaya said, standing and taking her husbands arm as they left the room. Impa followed them and only Lera, Link, and Reena were left. Link and Reena looked at each other incredulously.

"Do they _want_ Ganondorf to take over?" Reena demanded.

"One would assume so!" Link exclaimed.

"Hey, can I cue you two in on something?" Lera asked, leaning forward.

"What?" Link asked, hoping to get an explanation to what had just happened.

"You're nineteen have no lives," Lera said. With that, she stood up and left the room.

"What does she mean by _that?_" Reena demanded, looking after her. She put a hand over her heart and felt it beat. "I'm still alive!"

"You've got me," Link admitted.

"I _mean_," Lera called behind her, "go do something_ fun_ that has nothing to do with freeing some helpless domain for once!"

"…Like that'll work," Reena muttered. "Trouble _finds us!_"

"We're trouble prone," Link agreed. The two sat there, having no idea on how to solve their dilemma. Reena suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Have you ever been to Salderin?" she asked, looking over at Link.

"I've…heard of it," Link said after a moment. "But no, I've never been there. It's right outside Termina, isn't it?"

Reena nodded. "If you haven't been there then you have to go. They've got the best vendors there."

"Stolen from there?" Link asked with a grin.

"What else?" Reena asked, a glint in her eyes.

"I'll never get that Gerudo instinct out of you, will I?" Link asked, standing.

"No," Reena answered. "Did you think you'd be able to?"

"Oh no," Link said. "I knew better than to think that."

"Good," Reena said, smirking at him. She got up from her chair, strapping her swords back on. "Well, ready to go have a life?"

"Watch, this _holiday_ is never going to happen," Link said as they left the study. "We're going to get there and mass hysteria is going to break out. You do realize that, right?"

"Yes," Reena said, the two trudging up the grand staircase.

Athen and Epona were in the stables and being given a well earned groom. Link and Reena looked at each other. The mares deserved a rest. They walked through the market as auctions kept the crowds busy, allowing the two to slip past unnoticed. As they were walking over the drawbridge, Reena suddenly grabbed Link's hat and watched as irritation took him once again. He made a desperate grab for it, but instead almost fell into the moat.

"You know what?" Link said, chasing after Reena who was running for dear life. "I'm going to need a holiday _from you!_"

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Link said, standing in awe.

Everywhere brightly colored canopies hung over counters. People shouted their offers, trying out outbid the other contenders. Dancers, plays, fire eaters, swordsmen, and jesters held the attention of those who had their fill of shopping. Everywhere vendors tried to pull people into paying ridiculous prices for their pieces.

"It's always this busy," Reena said, dodging a man who came running in front of her, chasing a small child. "Sometimes it's worse."

"How could it possibly be worse?" Link demanded, looking around.

"Right before the winter holiday," Reena said. "Trust me on that one. It's prime time for lifting."

"That's understandable with the Silver Frost Jubilee," Link said, afraid he was going to be trampled at any given moment.

"Just what exactly is the Silver Frost Jubilee?" Reena asked as they roamed the market. "All I know is the exchanging of gifts part."

"I'm surprised you even know that," Link said with a laugh. "Considering whenever the holiday comes around, we're saving some helpless domain."

Link grabbed her hand habitually as it reached for a dagger. Reena glared as he pulled her away.

"What does it commemorate?" Reena asked, taking her hand out of his.

"It's really a tradition from long ago," Link explained. "It was the one time of the year, during winter-"

"Really? I thought it was during the summer!" Reena said.

"-where all debts were dropped and when people would open their homes to neighbors, friends, strangers, anyone," Link continued, ignoring her input. "Gifts would be exchanged, remembering the gifts that the goddesses bestowed upon Hyrule."

"Is it celebrated by all the races?" Reena asked, eyeing a chalice.

"Yes, but by Hylians especially," Link said. "I'm sure you've noticed all the decorations the villages put up."

"They take over!" Reena exclaimed. "There always was a certain feeling in the air when winter came around."

"Over time, it become more of a time for family," Link said. "I remember my parents and I…"

Reena bit her lip as Link grew passive. Now she wished she hadn't brought up the subject.

"We'll have to try and make it back to the castle for the occasion," she said.

Link nodded. His eyes followed her straying hand and rolled his eyes. Again he took her hand away, saving a vendor from a certain doom.

"_No_ stealing," Link told her.

"_Fine_," Reena grumbled. "Can I just say that's it been a _long_ time since I have? And let me tell you how tempting it is to be here and not just gradually take something…"

"No," Link said again. "If you behave, maybe."

Reena muttered under her breath. She crossed her arms, following after Link. Her eyes focused on the cobble stones, cursing Link again and again. Laughter came from him. Before Reena could comment, she walked straight into him. Both nearly crashed to the ground.

"Nice," Reena said, brushing herself off. "You know, one usually doesn't suddenly stop walking! That would have been interesting if we _had_ fallen."

However, Link wasn't listening. She saw his eyes washing over a magnificent bow that lay on a vendor's table. Her eyes lingered to his old one and she bit her lip. Link's bow was too small for the things he used it for and was battered horribly. She was surprised it hadn't broken yet. She looked at the bow again. He probably hadn't received anything like that in years.

"Hey, Link," Reena called.

"Sorry," he said, tearing his eyes away from the piece of art.

"Come on, we'd better find an inn," Reena said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him along.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Link cried. "Ow! Are you _trying_ to dislocate my shoulder?"

***astrix astrix astrix***

"What did I tell you? _What did I tell you?_" Link said as people ran in every direction, screaming.

"How come _no one_ listens to us?" Reena demanded, nearly getting thrown to her feet. "Ganondorf knew we were here! And he's more than pissed since we found the cure!"

"How much do you want to bet he's taken the castle?" Link said, looking at her.

"My life," Reena muttered. "Salderin just _has_ to have a castle. What do you suppose Ganondorf has done to it? _Another_ evil spreading plant? He does seem like the gardening type."

Link smirked at her comment. A growl suddenly sounded through the air and Link knew it wasn't a plant. At least it definitely didn't _look_ like a plant.

"Oh…ow," Reena said, wincing.

"Yeah," Link agreed. The two drew their swords out, Link pulling his shield out too.

The cobblestone crumbled underneath the weight of the Stalfos that came towards them.

"That is the biggest Stalfos I have ever seen in my whole life," Link said, feeling faint. "I hate Stalfos. I really hate Stalfos."

"Er, you take this one," Reena said as she realized that the Stalfos was _at least_ twice as tall as Link was. "You can take him!"

"Har har," Link said. He looked around at the people running everywhere. "How are we going to do this? We'll hit someone for sure!"

Reena bit her lip, wondering on what they could possibly do. Meanwhile the Stalfos came closer and closer towards them. An agitated sigh came from Reena and she looked at him.

"We're going to have to fight around them," she muttered.

"…Great," Link murmured. "Do you want to do the honors?"

"Sure," Reena sighed, stepping forward.

"Oh, and by the way, that's your life," Link said, backing her up. "He didn't attack the castle."

"Do you want to wait till later to kill me or just get it over with?" Reena asked as they started into a jog.

"Later, I need your help," Link answered. "Alright, let's do it."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Reena answered, breaking into a run. Her swords became a blur as she attacked the Stalfos feet. Behind her, Link fired and arrow at its eye. Reena pointed her hand back at Link, his arrows catching fire each time he strung one.

"Thanks," he called.

"Any time," Reena answered, doing a flip to avoid the sword that came slashing towards her. Reena rolled to the side as the Stalfos attempted to crush her with his shield. She grabbed a hold of it as the Stalfos lifted it. She jumped onto his head, driving her double swords into his skull. The Stalfos thrashed and cried out in pain. Reena jumped off, landing on her feet.

"You okay?" Link called, covering her.

"Fine," Reena said. "But I think he's got one heck of a migraine."

The two worked furiously, keeping the Stalfos in a contained area. People formed a perimeter around Reena and Link, watching in horror and amazement as they took on the minion. Again and again the two found themselves colliding with the crowd when the Stalfos hit hard.

Link cursed as the Stalfos advanced on the onlookers. Why couldn't they realize that this _wasn't_ a show to entertain them? This _show_ was a matter between life and death! A skeleton wielding a five foot sword didn't appeal to him that much. He back flipped as the sword came crashing down next to him. Reena was there in a moment, slashing at the Stalfos exposed arm. Link gasped as he saw the Stalfos free arm come swinging towards her. Link ran at Reena, knocking her to the side. They skidded across the ground, the rocks cutting at them. Link rolled on his back just in time to see the sword coming down on them. Reena's swords blocked him from the blow and the two separated.

"Thanks, I didn't see that coming," Reena said.

"Anytime," Link answered. Just as Link was pulling his bow out again, the Stalfos lunged at him. Link dove to the ground, rolling to the side. _Crack! _Link jumped to his feet, holding his bow…broken in two.

"Great," he muttered, throwing the pieces aside and pulling the Master Sword out. He ran forward, Reena flanking him. The parries didn't cease with the two. The familiar dance entwined around them, taking their minds away from everything but the battle. Just as Link was wondering when the Stalfos would die, it let out a final cry and white fire engulfed it.

As Reena watched it burn, Link went to his old bow at picked up the pieces. He ran his hands over the worn wood, a feeling of loss coming over him. This bow had been with him nearly his whole life. Countless times it had saved his life. Link sighed. He had known it would only be a matter of time.

"What happened?" Reena asked, walking up next to him.

"It finally broke," Link answered quietly. He quickly hid his sadness. "I knew it was only a matter of time. It's only a bow after all."

Reena saw past his composure. However, she just nodded. She turned around, looking to see if the castle had been taken. She felt anxiety stream through her when she saw what was coming towards them.

"Well, _that_ looks like a death party if I ever saw one," Reena muttered. "Uh, I don't think our problems are over…just yet."

"What now?" Link asked, turning around. He quickly saw what she was talking about. "…Oh."

"Yeah…they don't look too pleased," Reena said.

A party of ten guards clad in all black approached them. A red hawk perched on a moon was painted on their chests. The two were quickly surrounded and both felt intimidated with the lack of identity. They could only see the guards' eyes through a small slit and their mouths.

"You are to come with us to the castle," one said firmly. The drawn swords convinced Reena and Link to listen. They cast a quick look at each other as they were escorted towards the castle. Reena leaned over towards Link, an amused look on her face.

"I'm glad they appreciate the fact that we just saved all those people back there," she muttered in his ear.

"Don't push it," Link murmured, seeing a few of the guards eye them. "I like life, I don't know about you."

Reena only shrugged, pulling away. She wondered if Salderin was with Ganondorf for the castle wasn't very inviting. Turrets rose from the castle, leaning over the city. The dark grey stone looked almost black, glaring at the two as they were brought over the drawbridge. Large metal doors creaked opened and Reena was shocked to find the throne room full of light. It was actually very beautiful and not at all like its surrounding walls.

"Well, this is a shock," Reena whispered to Link. "Death by helping someone. I didn't expect it to end this way."

"Reena," Link said in a warning voice as two guards left, "I don't want to test these people."

"Alright, alright," Reena answered, closing her mouth.

She looked at Link and saw concern behind his calm composure. She laid a hand on his shoulder for a moment, dropping it when the royal family of Salderin walked into the room. Reena looked with interest upon them. Two princes walked in with the King and Queen of Salderin. The older of the two looked around their age. He had short brown hair with nearly black eyes. The younger had sandy hair with light brown eyes. The youngest was around Lera's age.

The King and Queen's gazes were less inviting. It suddenly softened when they got a look at the two of them and with a flick of his hand the King dismissed all the guards from the room. Reena still felt uneasy.

"We are greatly sorry for that," the King said. "Our guards did not recognize you. In times as dark as these, they take no precautions."

"That is quite understandable," Link assured.

"Yes, you two would know best as all," the King said with a nod. "What brings you here upon this unfortunate day? It was fortunate for us that you did decide to be here!"

Link bit his tongue, not wishing to reveal that the Stalfos had probably been sent to Salderin _because _of them. "We had heard of your city and wished to see it. It is quite amazing."

The King smiled at this statement. "Yes, we are quite known for our markets."

"Certainly, for it attracts many," Link said.

Reena was growing impatient. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Her eyes fell on the princes again, hoping to learn more about them. The youngest seemed eager to listen to what was going on. However, the eldest looked showed no expression. Their eyes met for a brief moment and he gave her a small smile. Reena looked away, realizing that the conversation had ended. She followed Link, wondering where on Hyrule he was going.

"What's going on?" Reena asked.

"Well, if you _had_ been paying attention instead of checking out the bloodline, you would know," Link smirked. Reena rolled her eyes and waited for him to continue. "We've been asked to stay the night as their thanks."

"Thanks or punishment?" Reena muttered, looking around.

"I didn't want to turn it down," Link admitted. "I was too afraid of what might happen if I declined the offer."

"…Okay, now I agree," Reena decided. They were met by a guard who showed them to their rooms. Reena quickly dropped her things off at her room, keeping her swords with her though. She went next door to Link's and sat on his bed as he became settled. "So, how did Ganondorf find out we were here?"

"Spy," Link answered simply, hanging his shield on the hooks in the closet. "No doubt we were followed or something like that. He has his ways."

"Bastard," Reena muttered. She let out a fake sigh of relief, clapping her hands together. "Well, that was a _grand_ holiday! I'm ready to go back to our regular trade now that we've been away from it for a while!"

Link smirked, "We tried to tell them."

"But they never listen," they said at the same time. Link shook his head, putting his quiver and bow pieces in the closet also.

"Hey…I'm sorry about your bow," Reena said quietly.

Link shrugged. "Like I said, it was old."

"It meant a lot to you," Reena reasoned. Link slowly nodded, seeing that Reena understood about having an attachment to a weapon. "It saved your life, and my life, plenty of times."

"Yeah," Link agreed. "I'll make a new one when we get back to Hyrule."

"Hey, what about that one in the market," Reena said, pulling her legs under her chin.

Link shook his head. "I don't have the money for something like that!"

"You're the Hero of Time," Reena said. "Somehow I don't believe you. You're telling me you're a broke wanderer?"

"Okay, maybe not broke," Link decided. "But I don't have the money to buy that bow."

Reena shrugged. "Whatever."

"What about you? Interested in the princes?" Link asked.

Just then a knock came at the door. Reena eyed him and got from his bed, opening the door. She was taken aback to find the eldest prince standing in front of her. He swept into a graceful bow and Reena cast a quick look over her shoulder at Link who was not impressed in the least.

"Lady Reena," he said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Sarid. I fear that my parents may have come off as unpleasant. I wish to offer my own thanks for your aid."

He took her hand, gently pressing his lips to it. "I had hoped that I might show you both a tour of the castle."

"I'm good here," Link answered. He wanted to smirk, knowing Reena would drop him harder than that Stalfos. His mouth nearly fell open when she followed Prince Sarid out of the room."

"I'll be back later," she called, leaving Link to stand there like an idiot.

"She certainly _is_ interested in the princes," Link muttered.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Link leaned against the castle wall, extremely cross. Reena hadn't returned that day. Nor had he heard her enter her bed chamber that day either. Over the past three days Link had barely seen her. And if she was, she was with _Sarid_. He had barely been able to pass to her that they were leaving today. Maybe she hadn't even heard. Link rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to chase after her and walk into something he didn't want to witness. A shiver ran down his spine at that thought. She wouldn't do something like that…he prayed. Finally Reena walked out of the castle, a backpack slung over her shoulder. Link kept the urge inside to start yelling like a manic and straightened.

"So, enjoy yourself?" Link asked coolly.

"That doesn't begin to describe it," Reena answered, a glow in her eyes. Link was about ready to shake the information out of her.

"What did you and Sarid do over the past days?" Link asked, trying very hard to act civil. He felt he was failing… miserably.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Let's go," Reena answered.

Red hot jealously built up behind disgust. He followed her through the market and out of Salderin. It seemed like they were walking forever in silence. Finally, when Salderin was a child's play house in the distance, Reena stopped him. Link looked blindly around, seeing that it was almost dark. Time had passed uncannily fast. Quickly and quietly they set up camp. Link sat on the opposite side of the fire, watching the flames dance. He took another stab at a conversation.

"What's in the pack?" Link asked, feeling his anger begin to rise again.

"I thought you'd never ask," Reena said, going over and sitting down next to him.

"Keepsakes from Sarid?" Link asked darkly.

"You can say that again," Reena snickered. She pulled from her shirt a diamond ring and a necklace laced with extravagant jewels. She went to her pack, pulling out a ruby encrusted dagger and much more from it. Link watched in dumbfounded awe as one extraordinary piece followed another.

"He showed me _every_ room," Reena said with a smirk. "That ring is his. Took it right off his hand when he kissed mine. Granted I'm going to have to cut my hand off now, but hey, at least I got something in return. And that chalice you're holding was made across seas. This ball mask was made by one of the best goldsmiths in Salderin. It's _solid_ _gold!_"

Link felt a smile come to his face. It soon faded.

"Wait…then you don't like…," Link trailed off, going red. "Nothing happened… the first night of our stay?"

"As in…," Reena trailed off, barely believing the topic. Link nodded slowly and Reena stared at him in horror. "No! By the goddesses no! You… you thought that? Did it really seem like that? I swear, by our friendship that _never_ happened! I was only going with the idiot so that I could lift from him. You said I could if I was good, and I have been!"

Link thought he could hang himself. How could he have been so _stupid?_ This was Reena!

"Reena, you are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life," Link said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Reena sighed, throwing her hair over her shoulders dramatically. She suddenly made a sour face. "Sarid is probably one of the most annoying people I've ever met in my life."

Link grinned. "What you do to uphold the Gerudo name."

"Ugh, I know," Reena muttered. "I think Nabooru will like these after being gone for so long."

"A peace offering?" Link asked.

"A trade off," Reena corrected. "My life for these things. Nabooru is going to kill me. I can't remember last time I visited."

Link let out a laugh. The fire became blue and Link rolled his eyes. He was slowly becoming use to the fire suddenly changing color.

"Bored?" he asked as the flames began to take odd shapes.

"Nope, having fun right now," Reena answered. Link shook his head, helping her pack the goods back up. Once they were done, Reena laid on her stomach, looking at the fire. Link sat next to her, one arm resting on her back. Reena let out a yawn, laying her head on her crossed arms.

"Dealing with him for the past four days and trying to stay sane was nearly impossible," she muttered.

"You know, you could have _told_ me what you were doing," Link told her. "I was…shall we say…shocked."

"I can't believe you actually believed I would do that!" Reena said, looking at him.

"Well you sure didn't try to show the truth," Link cornered. Reena thought for a moment.

"Okay, I guess avoiding you was an influence," Reena said. "However, I didn't want you objecting and making me return _everything_."

"Believe me, I would have been pointing things out to take," Link murmured.

"You really don't like him, huh?" Reena asked with a smirk.

"There's something about him I don't trust," Link admitted. "And you don't seem too impressed with him if you stole most of his belongings."

"I'll concede to that fact," Reena agreed. "But you only met him for a total of ten seconds."

"And that was long enough," Link said.

Reena smirked. "I learned his brother's name. It's Kasten."

"Sarid and Kasten," Link said, nodding his head in approval.

Reena continued, "Sarid's the heir to the throne. However, it seems there's a slight controversy because Kasten does too. I actually hope Kasten does end up ruling because all Sarid would talk about was ruling!"

"It's okay," Link said, rubbing her back. She acted like she was sobbing in horror. "Deep breaths and slow exhalations."

Reena began to laugh so hard that it hurt. She buried her face in the grass, not able to get up.

"We are sad, you know that?" Reena asked, finally composing herself.

Link smiled and nodded. "Thanks to you."

"Something that I take great pride in," Reena said, laying her head down again. Link shook his head, lying down with his eyes on the sky.

**And here you are :) The only reason I wrote this is because, I think Link and Reena needed a break from saving the world and crucial plot points. Well...Link didn't really have a very good vacation, he was too busy being jealous and gloomy. I totally just made up Salderin, I don't know if it's a real place or not. Also, I re-read my story, and I'm sorry to say that is wasn't as fantabulous as I wanted and made out to be. Sorry for misleading you. I should have elaborated on it more... Maybe Sarid and Kasten will make another cameo appearance later on, with more input from Kasten. Eh, I doubt it though, so don't get your hopes up. Well, whatever, let me know what you thought of Sarid and make sure you rate and review! :D**


	14. 13 Pasts and Princesses

**Hello. Are you ready for the long and boring plot chapter? I certainly hope so, because HERE. IT. IS. No matter I'm sure you'll find it enlightening. No seriously, I'm revealing THAT much plot. I tried to make this at least somewhat amusing for you, but it'll be still somewhat dry, and lame. Oh well. Next chapter should be interesting! So, that'll make up for it. Anyways, heres my chapter that's chock-full of plot. Enjoy.**

**OH YEAH! When you read this chapter, if you read if carefully, you should notice an odd... something about Link's attire. Yes I meant it like that. You can go right ahead and laugh and shake your heads at me. If _I_ were Link, I'd wear that. If by any chance, you didn't read my story carefully enough, and didn't notice what I'm talking about, then re-read it carefully. Yes, that is what you think, Link _does_ wear drawstring pants :) Just thought I'd put that in there for fun.**

**Skyward Sword coming out soon! I can't wait to get it!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Pasts and Princesses**

Reena felt familiarity sweep over her as she walked the path through the red canyons. The wind whistling through the stones made memories flood back to her. The rock beneath her feet made her wonder how many times she had walked this path. She came around the bend, looking ahead to see the bridge. She felt anxiety seep in. What if they didn't accept her anymore? She quickly shrugged off that thought and stepped onto the bridge. She looked across and shock flooded through her.

There were no guards. Were they switching? No, the bridge was never left open to anyone. Reena ran across the bridge, a very bad feeling sweeping over her. She ran down the path and approached the stairs in the side of the wall. She slowly crawled up them and gasped.

Her rebuilt home was Ganondorf's sanctuary. The new Gerudo Fortress held a black tower upon its back. Lizalfos swarmed in front of the castle, looking for any attackers.

Anger welled up in Reena at the thought of her people in the dungeons. She went to sneak in when a thought came to her. Just how powerful _were_ her powers? She made a picture in her mind and touched the ground.

A blue scorpion sprouted from the sand. A smirk came to her face as it jumped in her hand and listened intently as she spoke her directions to it. It jumped off her hand and Reena watched it scurry among the Lizalfos and into the fortress out of sight. She crawled back down the stairs, remaining hidden until her spy returned. Link would certainly get a kick out of this.

It wasn't long before her creation returned and whispered its findings into her ear. She let out a sigh of relief as it vanished with puff of blue smoke. She hurried back down the stairs, keeping out of sight of the Lizalfos. The last thing she wanted was those things on her trail. She called for Athen once she was across the bridge and gave the mare a loving stroke on her muzzle before mounting.

The next three days were of hard riding to Termina. Once she was on the sandy shores of the Great Bay, Reena dismounted Athen, rubbing her back. Athen hit her in the shoulder lovingly as if saying she wanted to come with. Reena gave her a small smile.

"You can't swim, Athen," Reena said with a sad smile. "Return to the castle and keep Link from jumping out of his skin, alright?"

Reena laughed as Athen nodded as if to know what Reena was saying. She gave Athen a final pat and got into the water. The cold water bit at her, but Reena barely noticed and didn't stop until she reached the fortress of the Gerudo Pirates. She pulled herself up onto the ledge and walked to the gate. She looked behind her at the water. Odd. Usually they had boats patrolling the water. Reena shrugged and looked at the gate. How to get in… She smirked. She had magic, did she not? Reena touched the gate and it disappeared. As soon as she stepped inside, it appeared again and Reena walked forward. Instantly she was surrounded by pirates.

"What is your business here, Hylian?" a pirate snapped.

"I'm here to see Nabooru," Reena answered. "Tell her Reena is here."

"Will she want to see you?"

"Yes," Reena answered.

"Get Nabooru and Aveil," the pirate told another. The Gerudo nodded and ran off. Reena wondered if Aveil would be very happy to see her here. Reena had gotten some very nice pieces from Salderin. Well, the pirate leader would give Reena the answer soon. Her eyes washed over the fortress and saw many of the Gerudo from Hyrule. They all looked at her, wondering if it was really her. A hoarse laugh went out and Reena looked ahead to see Nabooru and Aveil coming towards her.

"Lost your touch, Reena?" Aveil asked. "Not surprising in the least."

"No, I wasn't sure if I'd be mauled if I snuck in," Reena explained. "After all, I have been absent for some time."

"_Some time?_" Nabooru asked, crossing her arms.

"We should throw you in the dungeons for that comment," Aveil said, eyeing her.

"I dunno, I've got some things that might make you take that thought back," Reena said with a smirk.

"You're still at it, eh?" Nabooru asked with approval. Aveil gave a brisk nod at the guards and they left the three. Reena walked with Aveil and Nabooru to Aveil's room. They all sat down and Reena pulled the wet pack from her back. She wrung her hair out on the floor as Nabooru and Aveil examined the objects.

"Not bad," Nabooru muttered. "Where did they come from?"

"Salderin," Reena told them. A smirk came to her face at the thought of her visit there with Link. "But you need to tell me what happened. Did you all get out okay?"

Nabooru nodded as Aveil kept taking things from the pack. "Yes. We tried to take the fortress back, but it didn't work. But we will."

"How long has Ganondorf been there?" Reena asked.

"Four days," Nabooru answered.

"Four days?" Reena asked, shocked that Ganondorf had done so much in such short time. She drew her knees up, sitting there for a moment. A _thud_ sounded as she hit her head against her knee. "Holiday, yeah right! We knew something like this would happen."

"Stop talking to yourself," Nabooru said, eyeing her. "Holiday? What holiday?"

"It wasn't a holiday," Reena sighed. She explained about the plague and how the King and Queen had told them to take a holiday. A smirk came to her lips when she came to the Stalfos and how they were _warmly_ welcomed. Nabooru and Aveil smiled as she told them about her lifting from the castle right under the prince's nose. "And that's what happened. Yeah, some holiday. Link and I _knew_ it was going to happen. So it was no surprise in the least."

"Well, you two have been busy," Aveil said.

Reena nodded. "I can't stay long at all. Link needs to learn about Ganondorf before he learns the hard way. Which would be actually amusing, but he'd kill me afterwards."

"Well, at least all of the Gerudo hasn't left you," Nabooru muttered. She picked one of the pieces. "Stealing is definitely still one of your strong points."

Reena smirked and stood. Nabooru and Aveil did too and Reena saw Nabooru finger her hilts apprehensively.

"I think I can spare a little longer," Reena said, reading Nabooru's thoughts.

"Let's see how rusty you've gotten," Nabooru answered as the two headed for the fighting arena. Many Gerudo passing them gave Reena odd looks. Those who knew her stiffened and gave both a bow. Reena smiled, remembering those days. She had to say that she didn't miss the protocol that much. They entered through the door and both pulled their swords out. Reena smirked, ready to show Nabooru some of the new tricks she had learned.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Link, Reena's back," Lera said, poking her head into the study.

Link's head shot up from the parchment on the book in his lap. He closed his eyes for a moment in relief, scribbling a few more lines on the letter. He folded the letter, slipping it into an envelope. Lera eyed him as he slipped something else into it and sealed the envelope. He quickly wrote a name on the letter and pocketed it.

"About bloody time," Link muttered, getting up from his chair. He tightened his drawstring pants, walking up next to Lera. "Where is she?"

"Her room," Lera answered as they made their way there. "She said there's urgent news that will bemuse you and everyone else in Hyrule."

"Great," Link sighed, his bare feet cringing at the cold stone floor. "I wonder if she decided to visit every domain again."

"Knowing Reena, probably," Lera said, giving him a smirk. "I mean, I would if I had a holiday from you."

"Thanks," Link said, messing her hair up. She glared and quickly fixed it, hitting him hard on the arm. "Does everyone seem to hate me?"

"Yes," Lera answered simply.

"Well, I'm glad I have a purpose," Link said, rolling his eyes. They came to Reena's room and Lera and Link looked at each other, nearly bursting out with laughter.

She had her knees under her chin and was fast asleep. Link slowly walked in and shook her. Out of habit, he jumped back as she hit at the air. Reena lifted her head and was soon wide awake.

"Well, you took your time," Link said, crossing his arms.

"We've got problems," Reena said. "Lera, do you want to hear now or-"

"Now," Lera answered, sitting down at Reena's desk chair.

Reena looked at them both for a long moment. "Link, our job just got a whole lot more difficult."

"How?" Lera demanded.

"Ganondorf has taken over Gerudo Fortress," Reena told them. Silence swept over the room. Link leaned against the wall, trying to fight the shock coming over him. "He took it only four days ago."

"What about the Gerudo?" Lera asked instantly.

"None were killed or hurt," Reena assured. "They all got out and are in Termina."

"You went there I take it," Link said.

Reena nodded. "That's why I was gone for two weeks. Link, with Ganondorf so close-"

"We'll be the ones attacking," Link finished, running a hand over his face. "Well, since our _holiday_ went so well, I'm ready."

"Oh, shut up!" Lera snapped. "I've heard enough, _alright?_"

Link smirked at her. "Were you able to look inside the fortress?"

"Yes, I had tea with Ganondorf," Reena said, rolling her eyes. "No, but I was able to find out what was going on inside."

"How?" Lera asked with interest.

"I'll show you sometime," Reena said. "Right now, I'm worried about Ganondorf taking over and killing everyone."

"Do you know what his army consists of?" Link asked.

Reena shook her head. "No, but his fortress is guarded by way too many Lizalfos."

Link let a small smile come to his face. "Alright, we'll tell the King and Queen tomorrow. Midnight is not the time to tell them. If Ganondorf attacks tonight, we can blame it all on me."

"Yes, I _finally_ get to blame something on you!" Lera said excitedly. Reena smirked.

"Well, as awake as you look," Link said, eyeing Reena, "I think it's best if you go to sleep. You too, Lera."

"Yes, dad," Lera said, rolling her eyes and leaving. "I know why you two want me to leave…"

"Lera," Reena said pleasantly as Lera walked out the door. "I hate you."

"Love you too," Lera called back, her footsteps fading. Link glared after her, standing.

"Did you have any problems getting back?" he asked.

"No, none," Reena assured. "There was the Iron Knuckle incident but-"

"What?" Link exclaimed.

"I'm joking, Link," Reena said, smirking. Link glared daggers at her and walked for the door.

"Good night," he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, see you in the morning when the end of the world starts."

"Literally," Link said, walking two doors down to his room. He saw light coming from his doorway and he walked faster, perplexed. He hadn't lit a candle, had he? Link walked into his room and froze.

On his bed was the bow he had visited nearly everyday in Salderin. He went to his bed, picking it up with trembling fingers. Slowly he extracted the piece of art from its case, running his hand over the smooth wood. The intricate designs of vines seemed to come alive with his touch.

"Happy twentieth birthday, Stalker," Reena said quietly behind him. Link turned around to see her leaning against the doorframe, a smile on her face.

"How'd you…"

"Link, please! It was obvious how you swooned over the thing! And well, you're bow is broken now and this one will serve you much better in battle. You'll have plenty of time to get used to it while going against Ganondorf."

Link smiled at her, returning his attention to the art in front of him. He suddenly frowned, eyeing Reena. "You stole this, didn't you?"

Reena sighed, "No, I didn't. I knew you'd return it like your good hero self and then everything would be fruitless. I bought that. And let me tell you how _painful_ it was to do so when I could have so easily just lifted it!"

Link smiled at Reena putting the bow down. He went over to Reena and put his arms around her. She laughed, hugging him back.

"Thanks, Reena," he said as they drew away.

Reena put a hand on his shoulder. "You deserve it. After all you've gone through I doubt you've received anything in years. It's got a charm on it so it won't break. Even after years of use."

Link looked back at the bow. "Good, now I'm not scared to use it and break it like my old one."

Reena smiled. "Well, you don't have to worry about that now. I… wish I would have thought about putting it on your old bow. Then it wouldn't have broken."

"Are you telling me that you feel guilty… even after getting me something like this?" Link asked, astounded.

Reena rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged. "It _was_ your first bow. At least I think it was."

Link suddenly grew silent and sat on his bed, holding his new bow in his lap. He ran his hands over the smooth wood and Reena knew she had said the wrong thing. She bit her lip, wishing she had taken it back. At times, she would say something and Link would get like this. Reena sat down next to him, crossing her legs.

"Link," Reena said quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, don't be," Link said quickly. "It's nothing."

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. A sigh came from Link and he turned to Reena.

"You deserve to know," he said, his eyes falling when hers met his.

"If you don't want to Link, I'm not-"

"No, it's not fair," Link said, shaking his head. "I guess what Impa says is true. I am a mystery to a lot of people. Even my best friend doesn't know anything about my past. I'm surprised she never asked."

"She didn't want to make him remember something he didn't want to," Reena said quietly.

Link gave her a flicker of a smile. "Maybe it's time I did."

Reena searched his eyes. She slowly nodded. Link slid back, leaning against the headboard. Reena did the same, sitting next to him as he pulled his knees up.

"I guess… it all began with the day I was born," Link said, his mind slipping into the past. "My father's name was Teris and my mother's name was Ryin. From the beginning, Ganondorf knew who would bear the Triforce pieces. After I was born, I was brought to the Royal Family because a dream had told them too. As soon as Impa saw me, she knew that I was the carrier of the Triforce of Courage. When Princess Zelda was born, Impa knew she would be the carrier of the Triforce of Wisdom. For five years, my life in Kakariko Village was as normal as everyone else's. We had a horse that wouldn't care what you'd do to him. My friends and I would ride the poor thing everyday."

Link paused, his memories as clear as if they were from only yesterday. He could see his friends and him racing to the large tree in the front of the village. The dares to go into the graveyard and knock on Dampe's door still held their anxiety.

"Then, he came," Link said, his voice growing cold. "I was outside with my dad. At five, I had received my first bow. It was more like a bent twig with a piece of twin. But to me, it was the greatest thing I had ever received. My dad and I were behind the house when screaming erupted. We saw smoke rise not far from our home. I followed my dad who was running inside. An arrow stopped him in his tracks. His last words to me were to run and get my mom out of Kakariko Village."

"I ran inside to find my mom surrounded by Stalfos. She was hit, how badly I didn't know. We took our horse and fled to Kokiri Forest. There we were given shelter and treated too. But my mom wasn't treated soon enough. She died in my arms."

Link didn't look at Reena. He knew he wouldn't be able to continue if he did. Everything was coming back. Before him he saw his parents die all over again.

"When I returned to Kakariko Village when I was nine, I discovered all my friends and their families had been killed. No one I knew was left alive. Everyone, except me had been killed. Ganondorf attacked Kokiri Forest and tried to kill my family there too."

Link stared ahead, determined to look through the wall. He winced as a soft hand was laid on his shoulder. His eyes met Reena's and he saw horror. She looked beyond words, not able to find anything to comfort his trials.

"That's why I was so reluctant to let you come with me Reena," Link breathed. "It's because everyone that I've held dear to me has been killed. That's why I made myself promise not to let anyone come with me."

"I haven't died yet," Reena said gently. "And with Ganondorf now showing his face, we can get rid of him so that you won't be tormented anymore."

Link only shook his head. "I think I've been cursed for life, Reena. You did nearly die. In Gerudo Fortress."

"Nearly, but I didn't," Reena pointed out. "And the Royal Family wasn't hurt when the castle was taken."

"Yes," Link agreed. "Only because Ganondorf doesn't know that the King and Queen are my adoptive parents. They still could have been though."

"And Lera your sister," Reena said. "He _might_ know about me."

Link let a small smile come to his face. "He might have. You… you should get some rest. I… have a feeling we might be leaving tomorrow."

Reena nodded. She stood, Link doing the same. She walked around to him and put her arms around him. He held her close and they stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Reena could feel him trembling slightly and she felt her heart fall even farther.

Finally they pulled away and Reena left his room. Link watched her leave and sat on his bed again, looking ahead of him. A weight had lifted off his shoulders as he had revealed his past. However, he felt as if another had been placed. Link sighed and after putting the magnificent bow away, lying down on his bed and fell asleep.

***astrix astrix astrix***

The sun beat down on Reena as she lay in the small courtyard. Last night ran through her head still. Never had she dreamed Link's past would be so dark. However, everything was now coming into place. His reactions, his passionate search for Princess Zelda, his hate for Ganondorf, his constant worry, his outstanding resilience. It all made sense now.

Above her, the blue sky contradicted the storm in her mind. She closed her eyes, blocking it from her eyes. A sigh came from her and she rolled on her stomach, plucking at the grass absentmindedly. Anger began to pulse through her. Ganondorf had messed with the wrong person. The wrong people. He wouldn't live to see the new year. Especially with his fortress located.

A flash went off and Reena jumped. She looked over her shoulder and let out a laugh.

"There's gotta be a less startling way to approach someone," she commented, returning to picking the flower in front of her. "You've still got to teach me that."

"Later," Impa said hastily. "You need to come with me to the study."

Reena rolled her eyes, picking herself up. Impa wasn't even going to tell her _why_. Reluctantly she followed the Sheikah past the guards who looked at Reena puzzled. In silence they went to the study and Reena smirked at seeing Link in his chair reading a book. Reena took her familiar chair next to him, sitting on one leg. Link eyed her.

"What did you do _now?_" he asked, putting his book down slightly.

"Good question," Reena muttered, resting her chin in her hand. She laughed as he returned to the book.

"Quiet you," he said. "This is the only time I _can_ read."

"I didn't know you could," Reena said thoughtfully. "So, why are we here?"

"I didn't know we supposed to be here," Link said. "Is there a conference commencing here?"

"Yes," Reena told him, cracking her knuckles. It wasn't long before King Jerold, Queen Lenaya, Lera, and Impa entered the room. Impa motioned for the Royal Family to sit down and Link put his book down, sitting up straighter. Impa surveyed the group before taking a deep breath.

"Either I'm staying or getting kicked out," Link said.

"Stay, I'm going to need your help no doubt," Impa said. Link eyed her. What was she going to need his help for?

"So… why are we all here?" Lera asked. Reena smirked, seeing the impatience on her face. The sword on her back told Reena that Lera had been ready to spar against her instructor.

"There's something that needs to be made known now that Ganondorf has infiltrated a base so close to us," Impa explained. "I have known about the matter I'm about to reveal for some time. However, to keep her safe I didn't say anything to anyone."

"Alright… meaning?" Reena asked, feeling as if they were going nowhere.

"As you all know, Princess Zelda disappeared at five years of age," Impa said. "The same year you parents died, Link."

He nodded, waiting for her to continue. Impa looked at him for a long moment before continuing.

"After that she was never seen again," Impa said. "Until now."

Everyone stared at Impa in confusion. Now? Where was she? How had she found her?

"Well… are you going to tell us where she is?" Reena demanded. "We need to get her to the castle and make sure she's… why are you looking at me like that?"

"Reena, the necklace your mother gave you, do you have it?" Impa asked.

"I've never taken it off," Reena answered. "But what does _that_ have to do with _anything?_"

"Reena, did your mother ever tell you anything about it?" Impa asked quietly.

"To keep it safe," Reena said blandly. "Wow that was amazing, I'm glad we took five minutes on that."

"Reena, let me see it," Impa said. Reena eyed her but slowly nodded. She grabbed the charm on the chain around her neck, pulling it out. Everyone froze and Impa nodded. "Yes… it is true."

"What is true?" Reena demanded. "_Why_ are you all staring at me?"

"Link, take yours out," Impa instructed. Link in a dazed motion, took out the Triforce of Courage. As soon as he did, light began to glow from it. Reena's charm did so too. The Triforce of Wisdom was answering the Triforce of Courage.

"Reena, the charm that you were given by your mother was the Triforce of Wisdom. Queen Lenaya gave that to you when you were born," Impa said quietly.

Reena stared at Impa in disbelief. Silence streamed over the room.

"Are… are you trying to say that I'm… I'm… the _princess?_" Reena asked, looking at her in disbelief. "Y-you've got the wrong girl! I-I'm a Gerudo! I was _raised_ as a Gerudo!"

"You were found at five years old, weren't you?" Impa asked quietly. Reena slowly nodded. "Princess Zelda went missing at five years old."

"So it was a coincidence! Just because a triangle lights up around my neck doesn't mean I'm some princess!" Reena exclaimed, panic in her voice.

"Reena… here," Impa said gently, walking over to Reena. She put Reena's hand over the Triforce piece and a flash of light blinded everyone. When it disappeared, Reena was transformed.

A long, elegant white dress hung on her figure. A sash was around her waist, a panel hanging down in the center of the dress. The Hylian crest was upon it. White gloves rose nearly to her shoulders and small Triforces hung from her ears. The Triforce of Wisdom itself was on a ribbon around her neck and a tiara rested on her head. Reena looked at her hands and at the dress on her, feeling herself trembling slightly.

"You are Princess Zelda," Impa said. "You are the future Queen of Hyrule."

Reena slowly sunk back into her chair, her hands resting limply on her lap. She, Reena, the wanderer, who helped Link, the Gerudo, was the Princess? Her eyes rested on Link. His look was… She didn't know what his expression was. He seemed shocked, awed, relived, and… sad all at the same time. She slowly turned her head to see Queen Lenaya crying, King Jerold holding her in his arms, looking at Reena with joy she had never seen before. Finally, Reena rested her eyes on Lera. Shock and happiness were in her eyes.

Reena abruptly stood and hurried out of the room. Lera and Link jumped to their feet. Link followed after her, Lera after him. Impa suddenly put a hand on Lera's shoulder, stopping her.

"Let him go," Impa said. "He knows her best."

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Reena," Link called gently. He approached her slowly, still trying to get his own thoughts in order. She sat on the steps in the small courtyard, her chin resting in her cupped hands. Her eyes came from the ground, meeting his.

"I remember this place now," She said. "I came here everyday as a kid."

Link nodded, sitting down next to her. Reena sighed and silence passed between the two.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be looking for the princess your whole life when she was at your side the whole time?" Reena asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"Um…I feel pretty stupid," Link answered. "You'd think I would have noticed. Let me tell you… this is not what I was expecting."

"You? What about me?" Reena exclaimed. "Here I've been raised as a Gerudo and next thing I know, I'm a lost princess!"

Reena hit her head against her drawn up knees, trying to think straight. The moment she had been transformed, it was as if a door had been opened in her mind. She could hear Lera's crying as a baby that kept her up at night. She remembered Impa's gentle voice that lulled her to sleep. She remembered…everything.

A shiver ran through Reena as these vivid scenes flashed in front of her. It was uncanny how she was remembering all these things. She almost wished that she couldn't. She took a deep breath and looked at Link.

"And you didn't fail," she said.

"…Er…what?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not dead, am I?" Reena asked. "You found me so you didn't fail. Stop being thick just once in your life. Especially now."

Link couldn't help but smile. She may be the princess, but she was still Reena. He was puzzled to see her smiling. Smiling much rather like an idiot.

"What?" he asked with a quiet laugh.

"Talk about sweet revenge," Reena said, giving him a sideways glance. "Not only am I alive, but you'll get to kill Ganondorf also. Not to mention he'll wet himself when he _does_ realize I'm alive and finds out that I have these powers. He's not going to have a chance, you realize that?"

"Uh, don't underestimate him _too_ much," Link said. "I don't want _both _of us dying and all of this was for nothing."

"Well, as long as _I_ don't die, it's all okay," Reena pointed out with a shrug.

"Naturally," Link said, rolling his eyes. He looked at her long and hard. "Do you think you're ready to go against him?"

"Are you?" Reena asked.

"You know the answer to that question," Link said.

"Then you know the answer to yours," Reena answered. Link gave her a half smile. A laugh came from him as a light flashed and Reena was instantly in her old clothing. Silence passed between them and a realization came over Reena, "I'm…going to rule…aren't I?"

Link froze. Yes, she was going to rule. Their travels were…over. Just memories…

"Yes," Link said quietly. "You're more than ready. I know you'll make an amazing queen."

"You think?" she asked, looking at him.

"I know," he answered.

"And… our travels?" Reena asked.

"I… you won't be able to come with me anymore. Link said, swallowing hard. "After this final one, you will stay here."

"But, I can't stay here!" Reena suddenly cried. "Link, you know who I am! I need to travel! If I stay-"

Link took her hands in his. "Reena, listen to me. It's okay to be scared and don't try and tell me your not. You'll be amazing and if you ever need _anything_, just call me, alright?"

Reena looked at him pleadingly. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to give up her life. Link only gave her a small smile. It almost seemed…forced.

"Don't worry," Link said gently. He stood and left the courtyard, leaving Reena to get lost in her thoughts.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Link sat on the window sill of his room, looking out. He gently pushed it open, allowing the gently breeze in. He pulled his knees up under his chin, wrapping his arms around them. Blackness took over as he closed his eyes. Scenes flashed before him of what his life could have been like.

In his mind he was back at home, helping with the stable chores, not having a single care. In his mind the title of the Hero of Time rested on someone else's shoulders. Then maybe he would've had a normal life. Then he'd be able to tell Reena…

Link rested his head on his knees. He was dreaming of a life that didn't exist. That didn't belong to him. That never would. He would remain the Hero of Time. She… she would become the Queen of Hyrule.

"She was meant to be queen," Link whispered. "_You_ were meant to aid her when she called. To keep her safe. Look what's happened to the others. Do you want her dead?"

Link hugged his knees even tighter. He could never tell her. He would never tell her. The Hero of Time was to never know love.

"Too late for that," he breathed.

Link shut his eyes tightly, a tear slowly tricking down his cheek. Nearly everyone he had ever loved, Ganondorf had stolen from him. Reena would not be stolen. She needed to become Queen of Hyrule. He needed to walk out of her life.

**OH MY GOD! REENA IS ZELDA? WHO COULD HAVE POSSIBLY SEEN THIS COMING? What? Everyone who paying attention for the past 10 chapters? Oh. Well the. Obviously I am a horrible foreshadower. Sorry guys. Uh, as promised, Radius Flame has my permission to say "I TOLD YOU SO" or "I KNEW IT" or something along those lines. Anyone else that saw this coming may leave a review saying so. Also to tell me what I did wrong and how you liked today's chapter. By the way! Last chapter got TWO WHOLE REVIEWS! YAY! I'm on a roll! I think thats a new record :) As you can see, when you review it makes me happy. So you should do it more often. For those of you who are worried that, now that we've found Zelda and Reena's true identity, that my story is now over. That's not true! Don't forget we still have the big Ganondorf fight coming up next chapter! Lots of interesting things then, so hold on tight! And see you next chapter!**


	15. 14 Their Final Adventure

**Hey. So I'm having one of those good news/bad news moments. See, the good news is that I had a record number of reviewers last chapter. Bad news is that all the comments were about how everyone knew that Reena was Zelda. Drat. Did anyone NOT know? If you didn't please leave a comment and make me feel better. Anyways, this is a slightly short chapter, all about the final battle between Link, Reena and Ganondorf. I'm sorry I didn't go into very much detail. It is also, like the title says, Link and Reena's final adventure together. No seriously. There travels are now officialy over. I'm sure Link and/or Reena says/thinks that at some point in this chapter. To commemorate the final adventure I added some references to earlier chapters, back when Link and Reena first met. So yeah, you ready for the end?**

**Chapter Fourteen: Their Final Adventure**

"So… do we just walk in there?" Reena asked. "All I know is that I _don't_ want to take on all those things."

Link and Reena peered around the rock wall, looking at all the Lizalfos. Reena looked at Link for input, but he seemed just as puzzled as her. He bit his lip, trying to come up with a spontaneous plan.

"Er…," was all he could get out. "Well… we can't just… run in there. That would be about the least logical thing we could do."

Reena suddenly snapped her fingers. "You'll love this."

She imagined in her mind the critter that had helped her before. Soon the scorpion was in front of her and crawled up her arm. The scorpion scampered onto her hand and Reena whispered her instructions. It twitched its tail and jumped off her hand, scuttling away.

"Is that what helped you look inside?" Link asked, eyeing her.

"Yes," she answered, watching her friend go towards a Lizalfos. They watched as it crawled up the Lizalfos leg and smirked as the large lizard began to shriek and scream. It jumped up and down, sending the scorpion flying. All the other Lizalfos ran to the jumping one's aid.

"Okay, let's go," Link whispered. The two snuck behind the occupied Lizalfos, running into the fortress. They crouched behind a crate as a Stalfos passed and waited in apprehension.

"Can you go _any_ slower," Reena muttered as it moved around the corner and out of sight. Next to her Link smirked and looked for anything else.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's get going before anything else comes," was her answer. They crept through the fortress, silencing any minion that went to signal their presence. The two came to winding, wide, and long staircase. With one look at each other, they began their ascent.

"One hundred and forty five," Reena muttered some time later. "One hundred and forty six, one hundred and-"

"What are you doing?" Link whispered with a laugh.

"Counting, what does it look like?" she demanded, giving him a smile. "Great, I lost count!"

"You were on one hundred and forty seven," he informed.

"Well, yeah, but how many steps ago?" Reena asked. Link stopped and thought for a moment.

"No idea," he admitted.

"Yeah, so nice job," Reena muttered as they continued. "This is a really long staircase."

"Ganondorf must not believe in convenience," Link decided. "Because I don't think this is going to end."

"Probably not," Reena agreed. "Wait, it looks like the end might be near, look."

Sure enough, the staircase was beginning to straighten. Ahead they could see a door that touched the ceiling. An eerie red glow enhanced the black door. The two stopped in front of it and looked at each other.

"Well… here goes… everything," Reena said. She held her hand out and Link gave her a small smile, shaking it. "I'm glad you stalked me."

"And I'm glad you tried to kill me," Link answered. "Let's go share our minds with Ganondorf… shall we?"

"I have a feeling you'll have more to say that I will," Reena said quietly. "But yes, let's."

"Ladies first," Link motioned.

"Using me as a test subject?" Reena demanded, rocketing the two into the past. Link couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh.

"You know it," he answered. "I have no idea what tricks are behind there."

"You serve no purpose, you know that?" Reena asked, placing her hand on the door and letting it open. "I'm going to have to do everything here."

Link only shook his head and the two stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind them and the same chill ran down their spines. A menacing laugh howled through the air, but neither of them noticed. They slowly extracted the swords on their backs and waited for him. A black void suddenly formed and Ganondorf stepped from it. Link and Reena only gazed at him as their Triforce pieces began to glow along with Ganondorf's.

"You fools," Ganondorf hissed. "You have no chance against me, the King of Darkness!"

"Quite an ego you've got goin' there," Reena threw at him. "You're gonna wish you never messed with us, Ganondorf."

"Ah, my dear, we will see," Ganondorf snarled.

"Alright, no one calls me 'dear' and gets away with it," Reena growled.

"Then how about we answer?" Link asked, looking at her. "Let's end it once and for all."

"I'm at your side all the way," Reena assured quietly, looking up at him. Link looked down on her and their eyes met for a short moment. He nodded and the two stepped forward, beginning the battle that would decide their fate.

Reena slide to the left as Ganondorf threw a spell that she didn't want to encounter. She formed her own, throwing it at him. Link charged ahead as soon as it hit Ganondorf square in the chest. Reena smirked as a cry echoed. She too attacked him. However, she was too late and instead met his sword. She quickly back flipped out of the way.

"Reena, duck!" Link suddenly cried out. She didn't question and did so. A heart wrenching scream echoed and Reena whipped around to see a black web ripping at Link. She raised her hand frantically, pulling it away. Link stumbled forward, breathing hard but gave her a nod of okay. She returned it and attacked Ganondorf, her double swords flying.

"Do you really think you two can defeat me?" he demanded as Reena lunged again and again. It wasn't long before Link flanked her. "Two mere children can not defeat me, the King of the Gerudo."

"You are _not_ my King," Reena snapped, blocking a blow to her head. "You are _not_ the Gerudo King! However, you are going to be sorry you ever messed with me or Link."

"Ah, Link," Ganondorf sneered, blocking a parry attack from the two. "Such a sad story you are. Are you sure you want to submit her to the same painful death?"

"I'm not dying, sorry," Reena snapped.

It wasn't long before taunts were left behind and only the scraping of feet on the ground and singing of metal filled the air. Again and again Reena and Link attacked. Their work slowly began to pay off as Ganondorf began to slow in his pace. Blood seeped from between his armor and his movements were becoming clumsy. Link and Reena were nearly blind from the red that stained their vision, but kept attacking. They were being driven from the revenge that had built up. Visions from all they had witnessed replayed through their heads. They would never forget those images.

"Reena, hit him and hit him hard," Link instructed, as the two backed off.

"Link… you do it," Reena said, looking at him. "And don't protest because otherwise we're dead!"

Link nodded and stepped forward. He missed the awkward blow to his arm and stared at the man who had started it all. Who would still haunt his life. The sword in his hand seemed to come to life and Link suddenly lunged forward, driving the sword deep into Ganondorf's chest. The blade retracted and Link fell back next to Reena. Wind swirled around them as the King of Evil screamed in pain and anger. The ground began to shake and Link grabbed Reena, covering her head with his arms. Rock fell all around them and glass shattered. It finally all stopped and Link let go of Reena. Before them Ganondorf… wasn't there.

"It doesn't end," Link breathed.

A deafening roar answered his comment. Ganon took a large step forward, wielding his double knives. Reena looked at Link, defeated. They both looked worse for wear. Now they had to go against him too? Ganondorf didn't know when to let go.

"Well, he's not dying if we just stand here," Reena said, looking at him. "If we die… we die trying. Come on."

"Right," Link answered. "You can't die, you've got to rule. Are you sure you don't want to wait for me?"

"You always ask that," Reena said as she began to form a spell. "What do I always say?"

Link nodded and Reena let the spell free. However, Ganon blocked it and the next thing Link knew, he was sliding across the stone floor. He scrambled to his feet as a sword landed inches from where his head would have been. Ganon was stronger than Ganondorf. And they were becoming tired.

"Looks like you two could use some help," called a voice.

"Nabooru! What are you doing here?" Reena demanded as she blocked for Link.

"Getting our fortress back," she answered. "I'll give you a hand."

Reena smiled as three Gerudo ran forward. Ganon didn't even have the chance to utter a single spell. Reena on the other hand never ceased in her spells. She sent one after the other, paralyzing the beast for the others. She looked at Link to see him fighting the hardest. She abandoned her spells and fought along side him. They fell into their perfect dance, wielding their weapons as if they were apart of them. Once again the silent words passed between them, answering each others thoughts. The Gerudo fell back, stunned by how the two intertwined

Link blocked a blow with his shield which nearly set him flying. Energy began to run through him as Reena touched him with a spell. He looked at the Master Sword which glowed purple.

"Give it to him," she said, motioning at the fallen monster.

"You too," Link said, standing. Reena nodded and the two stood side by side, looking at the withering beast. They raised their swords and drove them deep into Ganon's back.

He screamed, pain streaming from his mouth. One last glare was thrown at them.

"The Triforce still has one more hope," he sneered. "I will return!"

An explosion erupted and Link and Reena were thrown backwards. They slide in and out of blackness as hysteria swarmed above them. It seemed as if their very lives were being sucked from them. Was this death? Had Ganon hit them with a spell? There was screaming. The Gerudo… they were dying…

"Link, Reena! Get up!" someone cried. They opened their eyes to see Nabooru. She was… smiling! Reena jumped to her feet. She pulled Link up, speechless as she looked at him

The two suddenly let out cries of joy and hugged each other. Reena felt her feet leave the ground and she hung onto Link, laughing hysterically.

"We did it! We did it!" she sang as they landed. She jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gagged between the laughing.

"Did you see that?" He demanded, looking up at her. "Those spells! Where did you learn those?"

"Practice," she answered, taking his hat and putting it on her own head. "And your scabbard is digging into me!"

"You're the one that decided to-"

"You two are bickering at a time like this?" Nabooru demanded, coming up to them. "He's dead! And you two are fighting!"

"She's strangling me!" Link answered. Reena got down, still holding onto his hat. She put an arm around Link's shoulders and he put his around hers.

"Alright, ready to face the jubilant crowd?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You go first," he answered.

"Well, see you two in another three years," Nabooru said, shaking her head. "You're not even going to help, huh?"

"We'll be back, I promise," Reena said as the two turned around and headed down the long staircase, their arms still around each other.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"What was it like?" Lera asked, barely able to sit still on Reena's bed. "What happened after you defeated him?"

Reena smirked, "Well… there was a lot of wind and screaming. Other than that… I don't know. Link and I were kinda slipping in and out of consciousness."

"You two got back here pretty fast," Lera observed. "Sorry about the welcoming party. Mom and dad knew it was probably the last thing you two wanted… but we can't stop the people all the time."

"You three probably organized it," Reena said, eyeing her. "You know, Link and I had just destroyed him! We are _slightly _tired!"

"Like I said, _I_ can't control everyone in the city," Lera said. "However, you will have to."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Reena muttered, collapsing onto her bed. A few strands of hair fell in front of her eyes and Lera was entertained as Reena tried desperately to blow it away. Finally she retreated to moving it with her hand. "Is Link already asleep?"

"Probably," Lera smirked, rolling her eyes. "He's not one to stay up late. Except when you decided to turn up at three in the morning."

"I had my reasons. Ganondorf was one of them," Reena shot.

"I've heard of him…," Lera said, tapping her chin with a finger. "Isn't he that guy?"

"At the place?" Reena asked. "And isn't he some threat to the every land?"

"…I think so…," Lera murmured in deep thought. Her glance caught Reena's and the two burst into laughter.

"Does sleep mean _anything_ to you two?"

"Night, Link," Lera said, looking at the door. "You look like death worn over."

"Gee, I wonder why," he said, eyeing her. "Don't keep me up, alright? Or there will be death to pay."

"Yeah, yeah, go to bed, Stalker," Reena said. However, she couldn't hide the fact that she was ready to fall over from exhaustion too.

"See you in a hundred years, Thief," he murmured, disappearing.

"…Stalker? Thief?" Lera asked. "What did _I_ miss?"

"You're kidding!" Reena exclaimed. "You don't know what happened?"

"No," Lera said, leaning forward intently. She knew an amusing story was going to follow.

"I'll tell you sometime," Reena decided, stepping behind her screen. A moment later she was in a sleeveless white shirt and drawstring shorts.

"Oh, come on! You can't leave me at that!" Lera said as Reena examined the new bruises on her body. Reena didn't answer and only sat down next to the seventeen year old. "You _can't_ do that!"

"I'm older."

"By three and a half years! You are so difficult!"

"Okay, Lera, I'm slightly tired from taking out Ganondorf _and_ his incarnation. I was mobbed the moment I stepped into Hyrule's market, and haven't been able to sit down since!" Reena exclaimed. "Good night!"

"You're telling me in the morning!" Lera said, going to the door.

"Alright, fine," Reena said, sliding under the covers. She rested her head on her hand, blowing the candles out that lit her room.

"Night," Lera murmured.

"Wait," Reena called a moment later. Lera stepped back into the room. "Lera… I'm not confined to the castle… am I?"

Lera sighed, sitting down again on Reena's bed. "I couldn't tell you. All I know is that I wasn't allowed to travel. You… you don't have to rule… if you don't want to. You're not being forced you know."

"No, I can't reject it," Reena said quietly.

Lera looked at Reena in shock. Reena would have taken that opportunity.

"Why not?" Lera asked.

"Look at all Link has gone through," Reena said. "For the past…11 years he's been looking for the Princess. I can't let him down after all that he's done."

"You wouldn't be letting him down," Lera said gently.

"Yeah?" Reena asked, unconvinced. "Somehow rejecting the crown after he's worked so hard to find… me… doesn't seem like the best way to repay him. Besides… he seems to think I'd be good."

"You'll be amazing," Lera assured. "We'll discuss this more in the morning. I don't want you blaming your exhaustion on me tomorrow."

Reena smirked, lying down. "Night, Lera."

"Night."

***astrix astrix astrix***

An awkward silence past between Reena and Link. For the first time… in years, they were saying goodbye. Link had already bid farewell to everyone else habitually. However, when he found Reena standing next to Epona, he was lost for words. What could he say?

"All I'm gonna say is that this isn't goodbye," Reena said defiantly. "You _will_ be coming back, got it?"

Link smiled. "That's a threat, isn't it?"

"That's a promise," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Promise, alright?"

"I promise," Link said, shaking her outstretched hand. "And you need to promise not to kill anyone here, alright?"

"You ask for so much," Reena muttered, stroking Epona's muzzle. She caught Link's gaze. "What?"

"You're worried."

"Me? Worried? You've lost it."

"You can go ahead and deny it, but you're worried about ruling."

"Nabooru will never speak to me again," Reena sighed.

"I think Nabooru knew," Link said. "She let you come with me too easily. She knew you were the princess."

"She couldn't have!" Reena protested. "She would have told me!"

"She lets people figure things out for themselves," Link said. "She wasn't about to tell you."

"She's gonna die," Reena murmured. "No wonder she took me in. She probably wanted a ruler who would favor the Gerudo."

"You're being too hard on her," Link said with a small smile. "Don't worry. You'll be good for this country."

"I'll need your help," she said, eyeing him.

"I'll take care of anything evil," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you kidding? I'll be doing that, thank you very much! I'll need to do something to keep me sane," Reena said.

"Then how am I going to help you?" Link asked, crossing his arms.

"By telling me about your adventures," Reena said, wrapping her arms around him. It felt as though she was never going to see him again. His arms dropped from around her and Reena backed away. "I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, and I had better not find you in some tavern in a disguise," Link warned, mounting Epona. He hesitated. "…Good bye…Reena."

"Bye, Link," she answered quietly as he slowly rode away. He looked back at her only once as he rode out of sight. Reena stood for a moment alone. With a sigh she tracked back inside towards her new life.

**And now Link and Reena's travels have come to an end, and its only a matter of time before the rest of the story does too. But wait. What was that? The triforce still has one more hope? Can it be that this story isn't even remotely close to being over? That Link and Reena will return in the following chapters? Can it be that I want to draw out this story in the most painful way possible and make itbe a bijilion chapters long? Quite possibly. In other words, hold on tight kids because I'm nowhere NEAR done this story, see ya next chapter!**


	16. 15 Dead Kings, Princes and Cheap Shots

**Hi guys! I'm back! And you thought I'd end this story... Pfft! I did the math and I don't even think this story is half over yet, so you guys don't hafta wory. In case you missed my action packed last two chapters let me fill you in. Reena=Zelda (as if you didn't already know) Then she and Link went and fought Ganondorf. He died. The End. Oh, and Reena is being forced to stay at the castle and Link ditched her. Uh, yeah. That's about it. So this chapter will be all about Reena attempting to fit in at the castle. But no worries! Because guess whos ba~ack! Well. It certainly ain't Link!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Dead Kings, Princes, and Cheap Shots**

Reena laughed so hard it hurt. "You're kidding me, right?"

Lenaya smiled, shaking her head. Reena had to hold onto the nearest tree in the Royal Gardens for support.

"Now I remember!" Reena exclaimed. "The cook was furious with me for weeks! He terrified me into submission after the small mouse incident in the kitchen!"

"You had a mind well beyond a five year old," Lenaya said, shaking her head. "Impa certainly had her hands full trying to keep an eye on you."

"Well, that's a relief," Reena smirked. "The all powerful Sheikah being cut down to size by a five year old."

"Well, a five year old you," Lenaya pointed out.

"True," Reena agreed. She looked around her surroundings. "This is a forest, not a garden!"

Lenaya laughed. "That's the reaction of many, I have to agree. Ahead is Link and Lera's place. Often you're father and I have found the two talking there."

"She went to him for advice?" Reena asked, eyeing the queen. "That's a mistake. Good thing I'm here now."

"You're very harsh on him," she said, eyeing Reena.

"What doesn't kill him makes him stronger," Reena answered. "Besides, haven't I always been? I'm going to be even nastier if he doesn't visit within the next three seconds."

"I think Link will be experiencing an unexpected welcome," Lenaya said with a laugh. "I know this is an enormous change for you, Reena."

A nod answered the queen. It certainly was. She wasn't used to getting up in the morning and having the opportunity of sleeping another hour or so. Getting used to the servants was even harder. She nearly pulled her swords out when they tried to dress her, having no idea what they were doing. Reena had the shrewd suspicion she had chased them away for good.

However, something that hadn't been hard adjusting to was the Queen and King being her parents. It was odd. Reena was sure it would be the hardest challenge she would have to face. That wasn't so. The Gerudo had raised her to disregard everyone but the Gerudo, especially the King and Queen. But it seemed as though she had been calling them mother and father for her entire life, not only a couple months. Nearly the day after she was discovered to be the princess, Reena was calling them mother and father.

But the moment Reena had been revealed, she remembered everything. She remembered how much she loved her parents and how she had screamed for them when Ganondorf came. Yes… she remembered the day he came. As the time progressed Reena began to remember more and more of the past that had been swept away. At times it would throw her off guard.

"You're very quiet, Reena," Lenaya said gently.

"I was just… remembering," Reena explained. She sighed. "Will I be ready to rule? What if I don't turn out to be the amazing queen Link thinks I'm going to be?"

"Is that's what worrying you?" Lenaya asked, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "What Link thinks?"

"He spent his entire life looking for me," Reena sighed. "I just hope I live up to his expectations."

Lenaya gave Reena a smile. "Don't worry. When it comes to Link, concerning you, I don't think you know how to let him down."

***astrix astix astrix***

"Princess Zelda? Princess Zelda!"

Reena snapped her attention away from the window. She glared at the stout man in front of her, taking joy in the fear that entered his eyes.

"It's Reena," she said.

"Princess… Reena," Sir Lethan started, beginning to pace the room. "You need to start paying attention! If you don't…"

Reena rolled her eyes and began to mouth him. _If you don't begin to pay attention you'll never make a suitable Queen! This great nation cannot fall upon the shoulders of one so uneducated! It's unacceptable! You are by far the most difficult students I have ever tutored! If you do not learn the proper etiquette, you'll never be wed to a Prince! You'll never be able to rule!_

Reena finished her imitation the moment Sir Lethan did. Her timing had become impeccable in reciting the speech with him. Sometimes, to really irritate him, she'd make sure he saw her imitations. She personally thought they were quite good. Lera certainly got a good laugh out of them. She however, was not here at the moment.

"What's the point of learning about dead kings?" Reena asked politely, hoping to get on Sir Lethan's nerves.

He pursed his lips. "So that you do not make the same mistakes they did! At this pace, however, you'll be lucky if you stay on the throne for more than three days! Never in my years have I…"

The urge to jump out of one of the study's windows was becoming irresistible. She decided Sir Lethan loved the sound of his own voice. He was finding excuses to lecture her. Everyday there was a new one. She probably wasn't helping her case by being intolerable. However, two months had passed and she needed to find ways to occupy herself.

Her mind turned to Link and she scowled. He was a liar. She couldn't remember the last time he had come to visit her. She had given up on looking out the window, waiting for him. Waiting for him to save her from the tortures of her tutor. Maybe… she should look just _one_ more time. No, it was no point. She'd see the same thing.

"And your attire is absolutely unacceptable!"

_Shut up for the love of the goddesses!_ Reena massaged her temples. There was no way she was going to wear a dress when her tunic was at hand. A sigh came from her, looking out the window. She jumped to her feet, making her tutor cry out in surprise.

"Epona!" she cried, running to the window.

"What now?" Sir Lethan exclaimed, exhausted.

"…Wait," Reena murmured, turning to Sir Lethan. "That's not… Epona. Who's here?"

"I have it on good authority that the Princes of Salderin have come to visit," he said huffily. "Now, can we please return to your studies?"

"…Sarid?" Reena demanded indignantly. "Oh, I don't think so!"

She ran from the room, her boots echoing against the stone floor. She ran into the throne room, her mouth dropping. Sure enough there stood Kasten… and Sarid. Reena began to curse uncontrollably under her breath. If Sarid had any sense at all, he'd know that it was her that stole those goods. Reena caught the King and Queen's eyes and had to fight not to glare.

"Ah, Princess Reena," Lenaya said, trying hard not to smile at Reena's wince. "Prince Sarid and Prince Kasten have arrived."

"So I…see," Reena said. "Was I going to be told of this… occasion?"

"Lera didn't tell you?"

Reena went to speak, closed her mouth, and muttered under breath before putting on fake composure. "It must have slipped her mind. If you'll please excuse me."

"Reena, your studies," Jerold called.

"I'll get to them in a moment," Reena said, striding off. "However, there's a sister that needs to be reckoned with."

A few minutes later, Reena was pounding on Lera's door.

"Lera, you had better open up before I blast this door away!" Reena threatened. With a click and a creak, Reena was glaring into her sisters eyes.

"Yes?" Lera asked pleasantly.

"Listen you," Reena said, pointing a finger at her as they entered her room and closed the door. "That was real low what you just pulled!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lera said politely.

"Don't give me that," Reena growled. "You knew they were coming!"

"Oh, you'll be fine," Lera said, sitting on her bed.

"Lera, lest we forget that I stole from their palace numerous times!" Reena exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that," Lera said, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Well, this'll be interesting. The two of us against the two of them."

"We'll see how that goes over with everyone," Reena muttered, dropping down next to Lera. "Last time I remembered Kasten wasn't that bad. However, I never really saw him."

"And you're telling me this… because?" Lera asked. "I really don't are."

"Once again, you would have made an amazing Gerudo," Reena said. "However, watch out for Sarid. He's annoying and self-centered. We're going to have to work together to survive this."

Lera snickered. "So are they. They'll wish they never came."

"Now, usually I'd agree with your tactics. However, we can't be unfair to Kasten," Reena pointed out.

"I can, if you can't," Lera assured. "Hey… aren't you supposed to be at your studies?"

"Your point?"

"…You're just gonna ditch them?"

"For the time being. Why is that so horrible?" Reena demanded.

"Um… because Sir Lethan will kill you," Lera said in an obvious tone.

"He's the least of my worries," Reena answered. "I've been 'learning' about dead kings. That's _not_ what I want to do! I want to be out there! Traveling!"

"With Link."

"Yes, because I haven't seen the jerk ever since he left!" Reena said, crossing her arms. "He's going to die when he shows his face again."

"That'll be interesting," Lera said with a smirk.

"Alright, well, I've avoided him long enough," Reena said. "I'll see you when he's done lecturing me."

"You bring that upon yourself!" Lera called as Reena closed the door behind her.

Reena fumed to herself as she walked towards the study. Link was going to pay for his absence. Hopefully Sarid would be gone when he arrived. She didn't want Link having a fit. Then again, she'd welcome the chance to laugh.

Thoughts preoccupied her so much that she plowed right into someone as she rounded the corner.

"Sorry!" she said, staggering backwards. "Oh, hi."

"It's alright," Kasten said, quickly picking himself up from the floor. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That makes two of us," Reena said with a smirk. "Sorry, but I've got to return to my lessons."

"Sorry, didn't mean to keep you waiting!" he said, stepping aside. "But… er, could you by chance tell me where the study is?"

"I'm heading there now," Reena answered.

"Oh, well then I don't want to intrude," Kasten said.

"Please, do," Reena said. "Come on, you might just get me out of my studying."

"Are… you sure?" he asked, cautiously following her.

"I promise, I'll take all blame," Reena said, rolling her eyes. "You're fairly careful."

"I… uh… met the Princess Lera," he answered. "And wasn't sure which answers I'd receive from you."

Reena snickered. "Yeah, you'll want to watch out for her."

"Is there anyway to get on her good side?" Kasten asked. "Because I can tell you right now, she hates me."

"That is something you're going to have to ask Link," Reena admitted. "However, a crucial piece of advice is don't spar against her and think you'll win because it's most likely you won't."

"She's a warrior?"

Reena smiled. She liked Kasten. There was no shock in his voice. It was a question that one would ask anyone. Obviously he wasn't against the idea of a woman warrior. Maybe she'd be able to get along with him. Maybe Lera might be able to tolerate him.

***astrix astix astrix***

Lera thrust her sword at the imaginary opponent before her. In her mind a battle played. Question flew through her head as she practiced. Had Link died? Here was he? However, the question that had been running through her head for months was the letter. Who had he written that for? She had tried asking him about it, but he only became defensive when she did so. Something was behind it.

She swung backwards with a _Clang!_ The young princess nearly jumped in the air. Instead she whipped around, sword ready. Her eyes narrowed at her disturber.

"Do you mind?" she demanded as Kasten lowered his sword.

"Sorry, I just thought that maybe it'd be easier to spar if you had someone to spar with," he answered.

"I don't need your help," Lera glowered. "Besides, from the way you're gripping that sword, you wouldn't be able to block me for more than four parries."

"I'll take that bet," Kasten said, getting his footing better. He examined the training room for a moment as Lera contemplated his offer.

"Fine," she finally said. "What's the wager?"

"If I win, you have to agree not to hate me so much," Kasten said.

"And if I win?" Lera demanded.

"I'll never speak to you again," Kasten answered. A smile flickered across his face as Lera nodded.

"Alright," Lera said. "We fight to first blood draw."

Kasten nodded, raising the sword in his hands. He had barely done so before Lera was lunging at him. He quickly blocked the blow to his left arm and answered with an attack of his own. She was right there to meet it. A smile came to his lips, throwing Lera off guard. He had been looking for a challenge.

The ringing of metal and the soft scraping of boots filled the air as the fight progressed. Sweat dripped into Lera's eyes, but she quickly shook it away as she rolled to the left. No matter how painful it was, she had to admit he was good. Very good. Many times he caught her off guard and she had to think quickly to recover gracefully.

_How long have we been going at this?_ Lera tried to set a timeframe, but found it very difficult. Her arms and legs ached, but she wasn't going to quit. There was no way she was going to come off as a quitter.

"Kasten!"

Lera took her golden opportunity. Her sword sliced through the air and Kasten ducked. However, he wasn't quick enough at once he gained footing, blood trickled down his cheek. Lera took a step back when she saw him smiling.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked, touching his cheek with his sleeve. "That was heading for my neck! I understand the… okay I don't understand why you hate me, but at least kill me _after_ I've done something suicidal."

"Kasten, where are you?"

"Training room!" Kasten answered to his brother. "Why?"

The door swung open and Sarid stepped inside. He eyed the cut on his cheek and shook his head.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Sarid scolded.

"Spare me from the speech, alright?" Kasten asked impatiently, turning to him. "What do you want?"

"How are your studies coming?" Sarid asked, eyeing him.

Kasten sighed. "I'll get to them."

"You agreed you'd continue if you came along," Sarid reminded.

"I know," Kasten said. "I'm returning to them now. We just finished."

"And make sure you have that cut looked at," Sarid answered, leaving the room.

"Yes, I might die," Kasten muttered under his breath. He glanced back at Lera. "Well, I'll hold to the wager. Looks like I have to anyways."

Lera bit her lip as Kasten ran off. "You know… that was kinda a cheap shot…"

Kasten stopped and looked back at her, trying hard not to smile. "So… are you saying a rematch?"

"If you finish your studies," Lera said, crossing her arms.

"Then forget it," Kasten said. "I'm not amazing with history or learning foreign languages."

"Nor my sister," Lera answered as the two left the training room. "What language?"

"A dialect of the Zora's," Kasten said grimly. "One wonders why I need to learn it if they speak Hylian."

"What is it with people and not being able to speak Zora Tongue?" Lera demanded.

"You can?" Kasten asked, eyeing her. "What else can you tell me?"

"One thing at a time," Lera said, turning into her room. "Tomorrow, same time."

***astrix astix astrix***

"So you've actually befriended him?" Reena demanded, leaning closer to Lera and feeling her head. "No, you're not sick…"

"Oh, shut up! You were a lot worse!" Lera snapped. "I mean, you tried to kill Link!"

"It was only a precaution," Reena said dismissively, lying back down on the opposite end of the bed. "Do you know how many times I've been stalked?"

"…No…," Lera said.

"A lot," Reena answered, rolling her eyes. "Hence all my disguises."

"And I've never seen one!" Lera said.

"Actually, you have," Reena said. "Well, at least I saw you in one of them."

"That doesn't count," Lera said. "Anyways, I've been helping with his studies. He's really bad at learning different languages."

"So how long have you been 'helping him with his studies'?" Reena asked.

"A few weeks now," Lera said with a shrug. "What about you and Sarid? I actually saw you two talking!"

"He's not as bad as last time," Reena murmured. She felt almost disgusted admitting that.

"Great, I'm going to have Kasten as a brother-in-law," Lera said.

"What? No!" Reena exclaimed. "I'm _never_ going to get married! I'm only talking to him because Link's a bastard and hasn't returned yet! I can only stand Sarid for so long. He is serious all the time! I don't think he's ever heard a joke in his life!"

"Really? With a brother like Kasten, I'd think he'd have to know how to joke around," Lera said. "Then again, he is fairly harsh on Kasten."

"Is that worry I detect in your voice?"

"Oh, shut up! I have so much dirt on you from Link!"

"I wanna know what is wrong with him! He's going to turn up half dead!"

"Not like it's never happened before," Lera muttered, rolling her eyes. "One time, he really scared us. The only way we found out he was here was Epona started shrieking like a re-dead! Other than that, he was completely out of it with blood everywhere."

"Idiot," Reena said, shaking her head. A sigh came from her. "He is dead when he returns."

"You know, it's hard to see that you miss him," Lera stated. "However, is he going to be happy about Sarid?"

Reena smirked. "He'll have a fit. That is, if he returns in time. You know, I never understood _why_ they came."

"It's because…"

"Because… what?"

"Uh, nothing," Lera said quickly, picking at her comforter.

"What don't I know?" Reena demanded.

"They, Sarid's and Kasten's parents, want the two to learn… how… to… uh... respond to challenges when they're not around!" Lera said.

"Riiiiight and I'm supposed to believe that?" Reena asked.

"That's what I was told," Lera said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm going to find out the truth, but I'll play along with that explanation for now," Reena said. "It beats my notion anyways."

"Er, what was that?" Lera asked.

"You don't want to know," Reena answered. _Marriage_.

***astrix astix astrix***

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't turned up in the middle of Hyrule Field yet," Impa said thoughtfully.

"Shut up," Reena muttered at the Sheikah. "I'm getting better!"

"I'll concede to that," Impa agreed. "Alright, ready for another go?"

Reena staggered to her feet, rubbing the bruise on her arm. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and thought of where she wanted to be. In Lera's room. She called upon her powers, pressing her hand against the floor. The sensation of flying, daggers piercing her flesh, and fire encircled her all at once. It stopped as soon as it had come and Reena opened her eyes. Lera sat on her bed, surprised.

"Wow! You actually did it!" Lera said, nodding in approval.

"Be quiet," Reena said, narrowing her eyes at her. "Now… to get back!"

"Don't end up in-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Reena exclaimed. The same sensation overtook her as she pictured the study and touched the floor. Reena never thought she'd be so glad to see Impa with her arms habitually crossed.

"Not bad," Impa responded. "You're getting good."

"Yeah, when do the headaches go away?" Reena asked, almost falling over.

"As you get better," Impa informed. "However, practice with me and not alone. It could prove dangerous and-"

"I know, I know," Reena interrupted. "I haven't had I?"

"I wouldn't know," Impa admitted.

"I highly doubt that," Reena answered. She sat down in her chair, trying to clear her head. "How long does it take to learn?"

"All depends," Impa said, sitting down across from her. "You'll be able to do this by yourself soon."

Reena nodded, looking out the window. "Enlighten me: why are you teaching me this? I can very well leave whenever I want to now."

"You could… but traveling long distances can prove fatal," Impa said. "So I trust that you won't be going too far. Also, you won't."

"How are you so sure?"

"Did you kill Link?"

"Still working on that. He's definitely going to die," Reena assured, gritting her teeth. "That liar."

Impa gave her a half smile. "He'll be back."

"Oh, he'll be back alright," Reena assured. "After I find him and tear him limb from limb! This new method of traveling will work well."

"I'm teaching you this for protection purposes," Impa said firmly. "If danger comes, use this method. Do not abuse it."

"I was joking," she said. These Sheikah got worried easily. It wasn't like Kasten or Sarid were out to kill her.

**Well? How was it? Did you enjoy me screwing with the balance of things? Again. Poor Link. Just wait til he comes back to this monstrosity. Speaking of which, AN ENTIRE CHAPTER WITHOUT LINK! What has the world come to! Eh, he'll be back next chapter. And by the way, if when you read the part about Sarid coming to viset you: a) started bashing your head against your computer, b) groaned loudly, or c) started yelling and/or swearing at me all the while asking "WHY?", then you may direct all your complaints to my friend Arianna. She is the reason that Sarid and Kasten are back. She is also my editor and I kinda hafta do what she ays or else she might go on strike. Our coversation went like this: Me:"Hm, what should I do for the next chapter?" Arianna: "Bring back those two princes from chapter 12! They were so hot." Me: "(_...hot?_) Um, no. I have a better idea, thanks though." A: "No really! make them come viset for a year or something, and mess with Link." Me: "A year! That'd mess with my plans! No." A: (looks at me) "Alright. Fine. Just remember that both of them combined had a smaller part than Navi did." Me: "...I think I can work something out." She's a good friend, even if she is kind of weird...and manipulative. Oh, God I hate Navi...**


	17. 16 Wolfos and Privileges

**Well, it seems everyone hates me for bringing back Sarid and Kasten, but not to worry I'll find some use for them eventually. But guess what? LINKS BACK! So no more "I miss Link!" or "bring back Link!" or "it's not the same!". But now he has to deal with THE MONSTROSITY. I wonder how he'll fare with his arch nemesis and combatent for Reena's love showing up unexpectantly. And I think thats what I'll call the princes from now on- THE MONSTOSITY, or at least until I come up with a better name :/**

**Chapter Sixteen: Wolfos and Privileges**

"So, where is he?"

"Huh?" Reena lifted her eyes from the book to see Sarid walking into the study. She shrugged. "Probably dead in some ditch for all I know. That jerk."

"You don't speak to highly of him," Sarid observed, sitting down next to her. Reena winced. That was Link's chair. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, some book that Link always read," Reena answered, returning to it.

"Ah, I see," Sarid said, nodding his head. "Is he a philosopher?"

"Link?" Reena laughed. "That's a joke! If he was a philosopher, he'd be dead by now! Then again, he probably wouldn't be the Hero of Time. He'd be too busy contemplating on how to kill some evil force instead of doing it, thus resulting in his dead body."

"Are you two… friends?" Sarid asked, confused by her insults.

"Best," Reena answered, glancing up at him. "You haven't figured this out by now?"

"You speak of him with insults," Sarid pointed out.

Reena smirked. "Well, yeah. He'd speak the same way about me."

"Interesting," Sarid said, nodding his head.

_They're called jokes, Sarid_, Reena thought, trying hard not to roll her eyes.

"Tell me, have you ever been to Salderin before?" Sarid asked. "With Link?"

"Uh, yeah," Reena answered. Did he know it had been her that stole those things? Had he even noticed? "A long time ago."

"I was going to say, the only woman who was as beautiful as you, was her," Sarid said.

Shock flooded through Reena. Should she feel disgusted or flattered by this statement? No one had ever told she was… beautiful. Well, save Lenaya when Reena had been forced to try on a dress and mindless counts and nobles. However, it seemed as if Sarid… meant it. It wasn't protocol.

"Er…um," she stammered.

"Reena! Reena! He's here!"

"What?" She cried, jumping from her seat. Sarid gripped the arms of the chair in shock. "Link's here?"

"Yes!" Lera exclaimed with a huge grin, running in. "And he isn't looking too good!"

"Then why are you so excited?" Reena demanded, chasing after her sister and soon matching her stride.

"He's always alright in the end," Lera answered as the two nearly took out two servants. They ran right past the King and Queen and up the grand staircase.

"Did you see what was wrong with him?" Reena asked as they threw open the large wooden doors.

"Yeah, a stupid pack of wolfos got the better of me!"

"_You're dead!_" Reena screamed, pointing finger at the one who sat upon Epona. His face went even paler, if that was possible. Reena ran to his side, looking at the bloody leg in the stirrup. "How did a wolfos to this to you?"

"It was a pack," Link repeated, slowly dismounting. He hissed as pressure was put on his wounded leg. His arm was instantly put around Reena's neck.

"Come on, you cripple," Reena muttered. A warm, sticky liquid answered her hand on his back. "They got you your back too?"

"Yes!" Link whimpered, trying hard not to scream.

"By the goddesses!" Reena exclaimed as they two limped back to the castle. "You come back and are a walking wreck! Naturally this wouldn't have happened if I had been there!"

"Nope, it would've been a lot worse," Link answered. "_OW!_"

"Lest we forget, I can easily inflict pain on you," Reena said. "You know, good thing I'm used to this!"

"Are you happy to see me?" Link demanded as they staggered down the grand staircase, "because I can't tell!"

"Yes and no," Reena answered.

"Link, must you always drop in like this?" Jerold sighed, following the two.

"You make us worry every single time!" Lenaya said, her voice matching the statement.

"Don't worry yet," Reena grumbled. "I'll be the death of him."

"Kill me soon because this doesn't tickle!" Link answered crossly.

"Oh, you'll be fine," Reena answered as they neared his bedroom. "I mean, remember Dodongo's Cavern?"

A pained laugh came from Link. "Alright, that I agree to that. I just…"

Reena kept dragging Link even though he had tried to stop. Sarid had come walking down the hall.

"Link, help please!" Reena exclaimed.

"What-"

"Later," Reena muttered so that Sarid didn't hear. "Lera, go to my room and get a potion that is green."

"That would be about forty," Lera answered.

"Green with gold swirls," Reena specified.

"Oh, come on!" Link moaned. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Do you want to bleed to death?" Reena demanded as a servant opened the door for her.

"Maybe I do!" Link answered as he sat down on the bed. Reena rolled her eyes as he brought both legs onto the bed.

"Nice! You're getting the sheets all bloody!" Reena scolded.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry!" Link said sarcastically.

"You had better be," Reena said. "So, do you want me to knock you out?"

"Just don't hit the jaw," Link said, eyeing her.

Reena smirked, gingerly taking his boot off. "Need a hand?"

"I don't want to break it."

"Right," Reena answered. She began to unwrap the leg, stopping to where it was dried to his skin. "They got you good but not that bad. They're not deep… too deep at least. As for your back, they're just bloody scrapes. You'll heal quickly."

"Damn, for a moment I thought I had a ticket out of this world," Link said, closing his eyes. "Tell me- _OW! __That really hurt!_"

Reena eyed the bloody bandaged that now hung on her hand and not his leg. Words she never knew existed came from Link's mouth. Finally he stopped, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"I hate you," he gasped. "By the goddesses that hurt! Did you have to _rip_ it off? I have no skin left there now!"

"Slowly would have been worse," Reena answered. She turned to Lera who was standing there in shock. "Eh, he'll be fine."

"Thank you for all the sympathy!" Link snapped. "I'm going to get you back for that!"

"Lera, do you have that potion?" Reena asked, ignoring him.

Lera nodded and handed the vial to her. Reena grabbed one of the bandages presented to her, dripping some of the potion onto the cloth.

"Brace yourself," Reena murmured. "He's going to start revealing new words again."

"Shut up," Link growled as Reena put a drop of the green liquid on each cut. The skin smoked and could be seen healing the cuts already. In a few minutes, Link's leg was wrapped.

"Take your shirts off," Reena said habitually.

"You know, if you said that to any one else, they'd think you had dirty intentions," Link answered as Reena helped him take his things off. He lifted his tunic and white shirt over his head, revealing the slit across his back.

"It's not bad," Reena assured. "However that doesn't mean it's going to tickle."

"That much I know," Link assured as she began her work. He lifted his gaze to the crowd in the room and gave them a smile. "What have things been like here?""

"Well, as you can see," Lera started, "the Princes from Salderin are here."

"I saw that," Link mumbled, trying to sound polite. "How long have they been here?"

"Nearly a month," Jerold answered.

"Have I been gone that long?"

"You've been gone _three months_," Reena answered as she slid her hand over his back, healing the cuts with her powers.

"Couldn't you just have done that with my others?" Link demanded.

"No, that's punishment," Reena answered, "for being away for three months."

"Reena! That's just cruel!" Link protested.

"You want cruel?" Reena asked dangerously. "_You want cruel?_"

"And that's our cue to leave," Lera said. "Don't make Link too much of a bloody mess."

"I'll try," Reena said, sitting down in front of Link as the others left, closing the door behind them. Reena crossed her arms, glaring away from him.

"Reeeeena," he called, hitting her playfully on the shoulder. "Listen, I'm really sorry. I… lost track of the days! It's kinda hard when you're wandering around the world. You know that!"

"Three months?" Reena asked. "Link, you're my best friend. I know that's hard to believe right now, but… three months is a long time! Especially when you have to occupy yourself by talking to a man who has no sense of humor!"

"Yes, what is he doing here?" Link demanded, sitting up straighter. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know," Reena admitted. "Lera told me a reason, but she was lying. I've been trying to find out the truth, but have been unsuccessful. Maybe you can help me! You'll be staying so… that'll give us enough-"

"Reena… I won't be staying too long," Link interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Reena demanded. "You just got here! You are _not_ running off just like that! You need to let that leg heal!"

"Well, that's a given," Link smirked. "Anyways, how has it been with… him?"

"Surprisingly… not as bad as last time," Reena said. Link eyed her. "Yeah, I know. He's still too serious, but his talk on ruling has diminished mostly. I'm giving him another chance. However, some things that he's doing are just… odd."

"In what way?" Link demanded, becoming defensive.

"It's okay, Link," Reena assured with a small smile. "I can take care of myself."

"Has he done anything to make you uncomfortable?" Link asked sternly.

"No, Link," Reena said, putting a hand on his shoulder. She decided telling him about Sarid's comment in detail was a bad idea. "Settle down. I can take care of this prince any day. He's really not that bad."

Link nodded slowly, an unusual look coming over him. A smile quickly masked it.

"How have lessons been going?" he asked.

"Oh, wonderful," Reena muttered. "I've memorized another one of Sir Lethan's speeches. He keeps making up new ones though and it's hard to keep track!"

"So… you've been giving him the worst time of his life?" Link asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Reena answered. "Impa seems to rather enjoy it."

"Is Impa here?" Link asked.

"Probably," Reena said with a shrug. "She always shows up at odd times. I wouldn't be surprised if she flashed in here. Which she taught me how to do."

"…Do what?" Link asked, slightly fearful.

"How to disappear from one place and reappear in another a moment later," Reena explained excitedly.

"…Great," Link muttered, leaning against the wall.

"Alright, so what have you been up to?" Reena demanded, sitting cross-legged on the bed. She rested her chin in her cupped hands, resting her elbows on her knees.

Link laughed. "You look like a little kid!"

"Speaking of which, have you seen Ella?" Reena demanded.

"Note the missing hat, please," Link said.

"I love her!" Reena sighed. "How are they all doing?"

"Well, Ella turned… five? Yes, five, not to long ago," Link said, a smile creeping across his face. "And has a baby brother."

"That's right! Anita was pregnant still when we saw her last!" Reena exclaimed. "How old is he?"

Link nodded. "Caris turned a year and a half just last week."

"I wish I could've gone with you!" Reena sighed. "They have to let me leave at some point! I mean, I'm 20!"

"Eh, still too young," Link said, shaking his head. "I'm older."

"By half a year!" Reena shot with a glare. "I'm still more mature!"

"Don't be too sure of yourself," Link said, eyeing her. The two glared before bursting with laughter.

"She really stole your hat?" Reena demanded, recovering.

"Yes, and then I just gave it to her," Link answered. "It's more of a bargain. Next time I see her, I get it back. She claims that we never see her anymore."

"Which we don't," Reena answered guiltily. "…What did you tell her about me?"

Link smiled. "I didn't think you wanted them knowing. I didn't mention it at least… the Princess thing that is. I knew you'd kill me if you ever found out I did. Like I said though, they might know. Word travels fast. But… yes, we never do visit and I'm stuck without a hat!"

"You'll survive," Reena assured. "Don't worry. I'm here for moral support."

"Somehow, I'm not comforted," Link admitted.

"Well, you were always a hopeless soul," Reena said. "Come on, you've got to tell me all that you've been doing these past months!"

"All of it?" Link asked with a grin.

"All of it," Reena answered. "Starting from the moment you left."

"We may be here for a few hours."

"Fine by me. I need someone to talk to finally."

And it took more that a 'few hours' for everything to be revealed. Late night passed and early morning set in before they finally agreed to say good bye for the time being.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"You're absence was certainly long enough."

Link's head shot up from his book. He gave a half smile to Impa, laying the book down on the grassy floor. She walked over to him, sitting against the tree next to him.

"How'd you know I was here?" Link asked.

"You weren't in the courtyard, with Reena, with Lera, or in your room," Impa eliminated. "So there were only the gardens left. Where in the gardens was the question."

Link nodded, watching as a gently breeze ruffled the leafy roof. Next to him Impa seemed lost in thought. A sigh came from him.

"You're here for a reason," he said.

"When are you going to tell her?" Impa asked, her dark eyes piercing through him.

Link tried hard to act surprised. To act like he had no idea what she was talking about. To act like she didn't know.

"What do you mean?" he said. "I told her why I was gone."

"You didn't tell her the whole truth," Impa said. "Yes, you lost track of time… on purpose. You didn't mean to return."

Link closed his eyes in anguish. He abruptly stood up, grasping the book from the ground.

"It was a mistake to do so," he said over his shoulder. "You wouldn't understand."

"You love her."

Link's footsteps faltered.

"How would you know?" he demanded in a whisper.

"How could I not?" was the answer. "No one else may see it, but I do. And I think you know too."

"It doesn't matter," he said, staring ahead of him. The garden gate was near.

"How come?"

Link faced her. "How come? It wasn't meant to be. You of all people know what has happened to everyone I have ever loved."

"You're going to let that control your life?" Impa asked.

"She deserves something better," he answered. "She's going to rule. I… I can never do that. What's the point of telling her… if it won't make a difference?"

"She could step down."

"I won't have that happen. She won't throw her life away for someone who was meant to be alone."

"Meant to be, or forced himself to be? Did you ever think that maybe you were meant to be happy too? That you weren't meant to stand alone your whole life? That you deserved a life better than this?"

Link only shook his head and left before the Sheikah could say anything else. Before anyone else could confront him, he shut himself up in his room. Below, Impa still sat in the gardens.

Link sat in the window, leaning his head against the cool glass. He knew he shouldn't have gone. The wounds weren't that bad. He had only used them as an excuse to return. Now it was costing him. Talking the night he had returned had deepened the wound in his heart. Paradise had taken over when they had stayed up into the early hours of the morning. The moment she had left, death had risen to remind him of what he was going to lose. And Sarid…

Link closed his eyes, gripping the letter in his tunic. A month now he had been with her. Would he be the one to marry her? He certainly had the mind to rule. Maybe he was best for her. But… something wasn't right about him. He didn't know what… but something hit him the wrong way about Sarid.

"The fact that he might be winning her could be it," Link sighed. He needed to leave. He needed to leave soon before it became too painful to leave. Leaving at this time was already killing him.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"My parents are either going to disapprove of this, or approve," Lera laughed, wiping sweat from her brow. She held her hand out for Kasten, helping him up. "Nice try."

"Eh, I'll get you next time, don't worry," he assured. "So, have you gotten sick of us yet? The year deadline is still six months away."

"I've learned to deal with you," Lera answered, sheathing her sword. "So, how are you doing without your parents? Have you gotten scared yet?"

"Terrified because you're here," Kasten sighed. "But we've got to stay for a year before returning. Personally, I think our parents just wanted us out of Salderin so they could have a break!"

"I wouldn't put it past them," Lera agreed. "Come on, let's go cool off."

"Um…I bathe… alone," Kasten said.

"I hope!" Lera exclaimed, horrified. "No! Come on, I'll show you what I mean!"

Lera led him outside and to the gardens. She nearly lost him as she led him along the garden's path. When they finally came to her destination, Kasten had lost all sense of direction.

"That's what I meant," Lera said, motioning to the pond. She took her sword off, along with her boots. Before Kasten could say a word, she had climbed up one of the willows and jumped in.

"What are you waiting for?" she demanded. "I'm _not_ taking my clothes off!"

"I wasn't!" Kasten answered, walking to the waters edge. "Uh… and if your parents catch us…"

"I'll take all blame," Lera answered, going underwater.

Kasten shook his head, un-strapping his sword. He pulled his boots and shirt off. Lera surfaced and eyed him. He climbed the same willow, landing in the water with a huge splash. Lera cried out as she was hit with a huge wave.

"You nearly landed on top of me!" she exclaimed, splashing him.

"And just what did you think I was trying to do?" he asked, backstroking. "How'd you find this place?"

"I have plenty of time to wander around," Lera answered.

"You know, Reena told me something interesting," Kasten said, shaking the beads of water from his eyes.

"What's that?" she asked.

"That I'm the only boy you've befriended besides Link," he answered.

"She spoke the truth," Lera answered. "Consider yourself privileged."

"Can I ask… why?" he asked. "I mean, you hated me at first. Why'd you give me a chance?"

Lera shrugged. "You aren't a bastard."

"Well, that's a first," Kasten laughed. "What's wrong with all the other men out there?"

"Obviously she didn't tell you my life story," Lera said, swimming up next to him.

"And that would be?" Kasten asked.

"After begging Link over and over again, he began to teach me how to fight," Lera explained. "Well, boys everywhere I went mocked me and said how I had no place on the battlefield."

"It doesn't seem like you stayed in the castle to much," Kasten observed.

Lera shook her head. "I hated the idea of being princess. I snuck out of the palace as often as I could. Numerous times I got into fist fights. They were all with boys. Even now I'm told the same thing. Except this time by counts, noblemen, and princes."

"Hey, I never said you couldn't," Kasten protested.

"Did I say you?" she demanded, splashing him.

"You said princes," Kasten pointed out. "I'm a prince."

"Oh, forgot about that," Lera said. "Well, other princes have."

"…Wow, I didn't realize how many jerks were out there," Kasten admitted. "Now I understand your hatred towards me."

Lera smirked. She tried to scream as he suddenly thrust her underwater, but swallowed water instead. She surfaced, coughing and sputtering.

"Oh, now you're dead!"

"Yeah… that wasn't a smart move on my part. But it was fun while it lasted!"

"Yeah, I hate you again!"

***astrix astrix astrix***

_Link,_

_Since you refuse to come see me, I've retreated to letters. Sorry, but there's got to be some sort of communication between us! I know you're 'busy', but do you think you can manage writing? Wait... do you know how to write? Eh, I'll figure out soon enough, I guess._

_Anyways, have you lost any limbs lately? Lera nearly has (She and Kasten spar nearly everyday!). You'd be happy to learn that I've memorized another speech. They're getting longer and harder. Good, I'm looking forward to the challenges. That's just sad that I'm looking for challenges from him! I think I'm getting a little bit too desperate._

_Moving along, I hope you can tell that yes, Kasten and Sarid are still here. As it turns out… they'll be here a year. Start praying for me… please. Alright, that's being harsh. Sarid's not that bad. He is a worthy opponent for chess. However, it's still not the same._

_Are you planning on visiting before the year ends? Or is that just wishful thinking? I can see you saying now, 'Wishful Thinking'. It's uncanny how I can read your mind, isn't it? You're probably rolling your eyes right now._

_By the way, I laugh in your face. I heard you had a dodongo calling. I hope you got burnt to a crisp. Can't you tell I value our friendship? But, really, how'd it go? Did a pack of wolfos suddenly attack you?_

_I'll be giving this to Sheik. He's my personal body guard or something like that. But shush! He's a secret! You're not supposed to know or mention him at all! Don't know why, but just… keep it between you and me that you know. I don't even know why you can't be let in on the secret. I guess someone could over hear or something and try to kill me… I have NO idea!_

_I hope to see you sometime before I die so that I can stay sane!_

_Thief_

Reena folded the two page letter, slipping it into an envelope. She looked at her reflection and ran her hands over her body. In a moment her head was hidden behind white cloth and blue laid on the rest of her. A red eye hung down from her neck and covered her chest. Behind the white cloth around her neck, Reena smiled. She took the letter, sliding it down her shirt.

As she slipped out her window, Reena thanked the goddesses again for having the King and Queen agree to her leaving. Her bandaged fingers grasped the crevices in the wall as she made her descent. The gardens covered her as she dropped won the rest of the way.

After using her skills to avoid being seen by the guards, Reena made it to Hyrule Field. Her heart leapt at seeing the plains. A part of her seemed to awaken at its tranquility and vast range.

Reena took a deep breath, the cool morning air electrifying her. She called for Athen, seeing the white mare in the moonlight a minute later. Athen nuzzled Reena and whined at her accusingly.

"I'm sorry, girl!" Reena sighed, rubbing her face against the mare's neck. She climbed on her, giving her a loving pat. "Come on, let's go."

A thrill ran through Reena as Athen transitioned from a trot to a gallop. Her heart ached as she realized what she was missing. Even though Link was at Kakariko Village, Reena let Athen Run wherever she wanted. The wind streaming past the two gave her the feeling of flight. The feeling of freedom.

Finally, Athen grew tired and Reena turned her towards Kakariko village. Up the steps Athen climbed. Reena dismounted, kissing her mare's forehead.

"I've missed you, Athen," Reena sighed. "Thanks. I promise to see you soon. But, right now, you can't be seen with me. Link will kill me if he recognizes me."

Athen bobbed her head and, after hitting Reena playfully on the shoulder, slowly made her way down the stairs. A sad smile came to Reena's lips as she trudged through the village. She had missed the white mare immensely.

Ahead of her the village was waking. People were beginning their morning chores. In front of her feet two chickens searched the ground for breakfast. Hopefully Link hadn't left already. He made sure he left at night and not Morning.

"Listen, ladies, I really need to get going. I… er…"

"What happened? Did you get hurt?"

"Just a slight burn… I really need to get to Zora's domain and-"

"Let me treat it!"

"No, I'm the healer in the town!"

"You are not!"

Reena nearly burst out laughing. Once again Link was being attacked by his admirers. She followed the trail of bickering and stammering, letting it lead her right to the scene. She rolled her eyes at the sight of burn on his shin. Obviously the Dodongo gotten him before he got it. Well, she might as well save him again.

"Who are you?" a blonde asked who was too close to Link for comfort. Link's eyes darted towards her, sending her a very clear message.

"I'm a messenger from the Royal family," Reena said, dropping her voice to that of a man's. "Link, I need to talk to you."

"Gladly," Link breathed. "Excuse me, please."

Reena smirked behind her disguise as he followed her. She led him to the tree in the center of the village before he finally talked.

"Thank you, so much," he gasped. He eyed the strange man in front of him. "I have no idea who you are, but you just saved my life. But… er... who are you? I've never seen you in the castle."

"That's understandable," she answered. "There's only so much I can reveal here. But, I have a letter from the Princess Reena."

"Reena? Is she alright?" Link asked instantly as the letter was extracted.

"Yes," she answered, handing the thick envelope to him. "At least it appears. The letter, I presume will explain her actions."

"I guess she's pretty desperate for communication," Link murmured.

_You think?_ Reena felt blood in her mouth as she bit her tongue. That had almost burst from her mouth. She eyed the burn.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Link said quickly, following her gaze. "It gives me an excuse to get me out of here."

"And she sent this," Reena said, handing him a vial. With that, she backed away and with a flash of light, disappeared.

Link stared at the spot where the Sheikah had gone in confusion. Wasn't Impa the only surviving Sheikah? He called Epona, opening Reena's letter, hoping to get an explanation.

Sheik? A frown formed on his face as the letter only confused him more. He wasn't to bring him up? Something was up.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Men make me wonder," Reena murmured, skimming her hands over the pieces in front of her.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Lera answered, looking up at her sister. "Check."

"I mean… oh, forget it," Reena sighed, moving her king away from Lera's knight.

"Go on," Lera prodded. "I'm sure I'm asking the same question."

"…What's wrong with Link?" Reena asked as Lera moved her queen four spaces. Reena moved her remaining knight. "Checkmate."

Lera stared at the chessboard. "What's wrong with Link?"

"He's been acting so… odd lately! I mean, you have to notice that!" Reena exclaimed. "He's never here! Were our absences this long?"

Lera shrugged, still trying to figure out how Reena had gotten her. "Sometimes the two of you wouldn't visit for at least two months."

"Link's coming in intervals of three to four months," Reena answered, defeated. "Last time I saw him… he avoided me like I had the plague!"

"Oh, he did not!" Lera said. "You're over exaggerating."

"Lera, in two months I'll be twenty-one," Reena said. "I've seen him…a total of two times."

Lera bit her lip. She too had noticed this and had no explanation. What was going on?

"By your look, it seems like you're stuck too," Reena muttered. She sighed. At least she still could correspond with him through letters. "Maybe he's found someone and doesn't want to tell me."

"…That could be it," Lera agreed. "I mean, you'd never leave him alone about it. Who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know," Reena admitted. "The only women that I know of in his life are… well, you…me… and Lenaya. I don't think his admirers count. That is, unless he found one with a backbone."

"Who won the game?" Sarid asked, walking into the study.

"Who do you think?" Lera muttered. "You forget she always wins."

"You are a good strategist, Reena," Sarid agreed, sitting down by them.

"Too good," commented Lera. "There is no possible way I can win against her."

"To be honest, you had me worried at one point," Reena admitted.

"Right," Lera said, rolling her eyes. "Where's Kasten?"

"Studying," Sarid answered.

"Is that _all_ he does?" Lera demanded, standing up. "What's he working on now?"

"Zora dialect," Sarid said.

Lera sighed. "He'll be calling for my help any moment."

She left the room, leaving Reena and Sarid to themselves. Sarid caught her eye and motioned to the chessboard. She smirked, setting it up.

"I'm white," Reena said, setting her pieces up. Sarid set his up, staring at the board once he had finished.

"What were you and Lera talking about before hand?" Sarid asked.

"How confusing men are," she answered. "Really, you are."

"What makes us so confusing?" he asked, intrigued.

"Just… the way you act," Reena said. "Link…is my best friend. He knows me better… than anyone, but… lately he's been avoiding me. I…I can't stop thinking about him."

Sarid looked at her. "Has he met someone?"

"…Is that how your gender usually acts when he does?" Reena asked.

Sarid shrugged. "Not always. It depends. I don't know Link nearly as well as you do."

Reena sighed, moving her rook. She'd have to find out for herself.

**Oh Link, why must you be so depressed all the time? Well, you had good reason, Sarids making a move on your woman. So FIGHT! And win her over! If only that would actually happen. Guess what? I was so happy yesterday when I looked through this story and found out that I had more reviews than chapters. So happy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! OH! And crucial plot points will be happening next chapter- so exciting! Stay tuned!**


	18. 17 Weddings, Knights and Deaths

**Exciting stuff! Apparently, nobody likes the princes. Well I'm going to solve that! You wanted action and drama? WELL. HERE. IT. IS. Finally something interesting is going to happen in this chapter and solve lots of problems, yet somehow creating more new ones. This chapter is jam- packed with dramatic stuff. You ready? PLOT POINTS AHOY!**

**And NO Ganondorf is NOT coming back, not now not ever. Believe it or not, but he's really dead. But soon I'll be introducing the Triforce of Power's new hope aforementioned. In other words, Ganondorf's little prodigy replacement. And thanks for the cookie!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Weddings, Knights, and Deaths**

"This is the longest time I've had to wait for a letter," Link said as Sheik approached him. "Has she gotten tired of it yet?"

"One would assume," he answered, sitting down across from the fire. He pulled the letter out, handing it to Link. "Maybe you should come more often. Then you wouldn't have to wait so long."

Link shook his head with a small smile. Each time the Sheikah arrived, he'd say that.

"I bet Reena pays you to pester me," Link muttered, watching the flames dance. He eyed Sheik, wondering why he always hid himself. "How long have you been in hiding?"

"Ever since I can remember," he answered. "Impa was, and still is, my mentor."

"Where did you live?" Link asked. Even though he couldn't see it, Link knew that mysterious smile the Sheikah possessed was on his face. The smile that said, 'You may ask, but I'm not telling you a thing.'

"I can't reveal that," was the unsurprising answer.

"Are there anymore?"

"No, only the two of us," Sheik answered quietly. "I was kept a secret so that nothing would happen to me during Ganondorf's reign. He knew I was going to be her protector and tried to kill me when he was alive. However, when he had been defeated, Impa allowed me to come out. That was when I began my duty."

"I still say it's impossible that I never saw you," Link repeated for the hundredth time.

"We can disappear when we want," Sheik answered. He stood, brushing himself off. "I may see you again with another letter. Till then, take care."

With a flash, Sheik disappeared and Link let a half smile come to his face. He slowly opened the letter, debating whether he should read it or not. Everyone reminded him of what he was missing. He sighed, giving into his wonder of what she was up too. Soon a small smile illuminated his face.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Above all positions of knighthood, the Knighthood of the Imperial Realm is the most honored above all," Sir Lethan droned. "Only a man-"

"Or woman," Reena added in out of habit.

"-who has proved himself to be worthy of the title because of his deeds can be knighted," he continued, ignoring Reena's input. "It is a title many wish to uphold. Once one has been knighted, he remains the Knight of the Imperial Realm until his death. Then another knight is found. You, Princess Zelda-"

"Reena."

"-will be responsible for picking the next Knight," Sir Lethan said. "Ever since the death of Sir Teris Derid there has yet to be another Knight of the Imperial Realm."

Reena did a double take. She straightened up in her chair, grabbing the book from her instructor's hand. He stared at her in shock.

"Who was the last Knight?" Reena asked, pouring over the book.

"Teris Derid," Sir Lethan repeated. "Why do you ask?"

"Was he married?" Reena asked, looking at him. "Was Teris married?"

"Yes, to Ryin Sarina," Sir Lethan answered. He eyed her. "Why do you ask?"

Reena stared at the book. "Teris Derid is Link's father…"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "He certainly upholds his father's legacy."

"How come Teris was chosen to be the next knight?" Reena asked, handing the book back to Sir Lethan.

Sir Lethan gave her a small smile. "Like father like son. Sir Teris was a keeper of the peace. He undoubtedly did not go to such lengths as Master Link has, but had his share of adventure. Before Master Link's birth, darkness began to show its ugly face. It was Sir Teris' duty to begin defeating the threat."

Reena nodded. "What exactly were the Knight's of the Imperial knighted for?"

"They swore to protect the Royal Family, the Temple of Time, and the Triforce," Sir Lethan explained.

Confusion swirled around Reena. How come Link had yet to be Knighted? Did he know his father had been in such high honor? Did he even know of the Knight's of the Imperial Realm?

"How long has this honor been upheld?" Reena asked.

"For centuries," Sir Lethan said, enjoying her eagerness. "There is a hall dedicated to them."

"There is?" Reena asked enthusiastically.

"Certainly, princess," he said, standing. "Come, you should see it!"

Reena followed the mentor out of the study. He led her through a maze of corridors to a part of the castle she had never been before. They ascended a spiraling staircase of one of the many turrets of the castle. At the very top was a beautiful red door trimmed with gold. Sir Lethan opened it, motioning for Reena to step inside.

Stained glass windows were the walls of the magnificent room. With a closer look, Reena saw that they were portraits of the very first Knights of the Imperial Realm. The sunlight streamed through the windows, casting golden light on the room. It seemed as though the turret was in the heavens. The ceiling was covered with an image of the Triforce, bouncing the light everywhere in the room. It was beautiful.

Hundreds of stone pillar's stood in the room that went to Reena's shoulder. Each held portraits on them. In front of the pillars were glass cases. Every case held a royal blue tunic with Hyrule's crest stitched in silver on the chest.

Reena went from Knight to Knight, looking upon the faces that had kept Hyrule safe.

"This is amazing," she breathed, touching the portraits.

"Yes," Sir Lethan agreed. "Many would, and did, give their lives for this honor."

It was no mystery to Reena why. To have such a dazzling hall dedicated to the Knights, they must have been placed above all save the Royal Family and the Sheikah.

Reena froze as she came to one portrait. The resemblance of the one looking back at her made her falter. It was Link. No. Those weren't his eyes. These eyes were a soft brown with no haunting past. This was Teris.

"He was killed only five years after he was knighted," Sir Lethan said sorrowfully. "An amazing young man. Master Link carries many of his honorable qualities. Along with his mother's qualities."

"Did you know them well?" Reena asked, touching the painting. It seemed as though he was trying to say something to her…

"Many knew Link's parents," he revealed. "They did not leave a secluded life like Master Link's. He is much to immersed in his duties."

"Tell me about it," Reena sighed, dropping her hand from Teris. She caught Sir Lethan's gaze. "What?"

"How long have you known Master Link?" he asked as they circled the room again.

Reena smirked. "Since I was sixteen. We had an… intriguing meeting."

It was odd how a simple subject could bring out the tolerable side out of Sir Lethan. He was really quite intellectual and knowledgeable. She was able to get from him the entire history of the Knights of the Imperial Realm.

"And each new Knight is presented with his own tunic," Sir Lethan explained. "Once the Knight has passed into the heavens, his tunic is retired to the hall as you can see."

"Was the tunic regular attire?" Reena asked. "It couldn't be. These tunics barely have any wear."

"Very observant," Sir Lethan said, nodding. "No, they only wore them for special occasions."

"Sir Lethan, how come Link has yet to be knighted?" Reena asked, looking at the mentor.

He paused, pondering the question. "With times being as unstable as they are, I'm sure the Royal Family does not to place anything else on his shoulders."

"But he'd be recognized for his actions," Reena pointed out. "He wouldn't be doing anymore that what he's accomplishing now… which he shouldn't even be doing… all by himself."

A sigh escaped Reena. Again she wished to feel the grass beneath her feet. Her fingers ached to hold her swords. Every part of her yearned for the adventure again.

"Perhaps you shall be the one to knight him," Sir Lethan said, leading Reena from the room. "Come, we need to return to your studies."

Reluctantly Reena descended the stairs. Would she be doing a favor, knighting Link? Perhaps there was a reason why he had yet to be knighted.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Reena stared at the two people in front of her. They must be kidding. They had to be. Their expressions weren't helping with those thoughts.

"…What?" she asked.

"The King and Queen of Salderin…want you to accept Sarid's hand in marriage," Jerold repeated.

"Hand in marriage? As in… us marrying?" Reena asked, feeling as if her mouth was about to hit the floor.

"Yes, Reena," Lenaya said, gently. "You are of marrying age now. It is time you start looking for a suitable husband."

"Husband?" Reena demanded. "I never planned on getting married! Since when do I need to be married? I was never told of having to marry!"

"Reena, in order for you to become queen, you need to marry," Jerold explained. "…Unless… you want to step down."

Reena went to cry, 'yes!', but refrained. Link came to mind. He thought she was becoming queen. It had been his dream to see the Princess seated upon the throne. But… to married to Sarid? So many emotions flew in her head.

"Give me a few days," she said, and walked off.

Marriage. He was kind… but so serious! She couldn't joke around with him like Link. He didn't make her laugh like Link. She couldn't talk with him like Link. She didn't know him like she knew Link.

Reena shook her head. She always compared him to Link. Before she began to contemplate the matter more, Reena went to her room. On the way, she passed Lera's open door. Laughter echoed from it. Reena peered inside, seeing Lera and Kasten playing Hyrule War.

"Queen has three tries! You know that!" Lera exclaimed.

"That is not true!" Kasten cried. "I know the rules of Hyrule War better than you probably do!"

"I live here!" Lera shot at him. "Reena! Doesn't the queen have three tries?"

"I… wouldn't know," she answered, hurrying by.

"Well, it does!" she heard Lera cry.

Reena went on, half running to her room. She locked herself in the room, sitting in the window. She felt so caged trying to please everyone. What ever happened to doing whatever she wanted? Going where she wanted? What had happened to that life? It had disappeared like Link.

The next three days, Reena remained in her room, leaving only when she desperately needed too. She'd watch the sun rise and set before her. On the fourth day, a knock on the door nearly sent her flying. She opened the door with the flick of her wrist, continuing to look out the window.

"Hey, Reena."

"Link!" she exclaimed, nearly knocking him over. "I swear you always know when to show up!"

"I'm good like that," he said, hugging her back. "What is it now?"

"Link… I don't know what to do," she sighed.

"You always know what to do," he said with a small smile.

"Not this time," she answered. "Link… they want me to become engaged to Sarid."

Link did a double take. He stared at her, at a lost for words. Engaged? That meant…the end. She was going to be married to Sarid. Slowly…Reena's room slid out of focus. He soon stood in the Temple of Time, looking upon Reena in her beautiful wedding gown….with Sarid in front of her.

"Link?" Reena called.

"En-engaged?" he stammered, pulling himself away from the vision.

"Yes, Link," Reena sighed. "What am I to do? I never intended on being married, Link! You know that! Link? Link, what is it?"

"Nothing," he breathed. "To be queen, you need to marry, Reena. You know that."

"Is there no way to get around it?" she pleaded, grasping his hands. They were so cold. He was shaking. "Link… what's wrong?"

_Tell her. It'll all be over then. You'll be happy. Just tell her the damn truth! _Link ripped these thoughts from his mind.

"I…I was only… never mind," he said, taking his hand away. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You'll know what to do in the end. Maybe you never intended on marrying, but if you have too…Sarid…Sarid's the best out there."

"But I thought you didn't trust him," she smirked.

"Hey, it's me, isn't it?" he asked, forcing a smile. "He'll… he'll be able to take care of you. Or… maybe the other way around."

"You've got that right," Reena said, walking away with a sigh. "I still don't know."

Link walked over to her. "Just follow your heart. You always have. Don't ever stop."

He walked towards the door, his body numb. The heart in his chest bled, screaming for her.

"Link… where are you going?" she called.

"I…I need to leave, Reena," he said. "I forgot about… Termina. Storm demon."

"Let me come with!" she said excitedly. "I need to get away from this for-"

"No, Princess Reena," he interrupted, facing her. "You could be killed."

"Okay, don't pull the princess thing, alright?" Reena said sharply. "And I'll be fine! It's just a storm demon!"

"No, you can't come with me anymore, you know that," Link said quietly.

"Do you have to go right now?" Reena asked. "You just got here! What's been going on? I never get to see you anymore, Link!"

"Reena…" he sighed. "I need to get going. Who knows, there might be nothing left by the time I get back."

Before another word was said, Link slipped out of the room. The tapestries blurred next to him. Any hope of having her had been whisked away with his dreams. Why? Why did it have to hurt so badly? Why did it have to rip at his soul? Had he not suffered enough? How could he have allowed himself to fall in love with her? Had he learned nothing?

A tear traced his cheek. The halls all became one, his feet carrying him to the exit. Only when the sun hit his face did he realize how far he had traveled. Epona chewed the grass thoughtfully, raising her head as he moved towards her. He buried his face into her neck, feeling himself begin to tremble. Losing her was unbearable. The urge to rip, burn, lose the envelope nearly controlled him.

Epona nuzzled his back as if sensing his heartbreak. Link looked up at her, rubbing her nose. He slowly mounted her and stared into the eyes of Impa who stood at the entrance of the castle. The silent tears gave him no shame.

"Let's get out of here, girl," he whispered and turned her around, away from the castle and away from the only thing he had ever wanted.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Ha, ha!" Lera sang, taking the cards that Reena had just laid down. "You know, you're really bad at this game."

"It's all in the cards," Reena said. She slapped her hand on the two queens so hard that her hand stung. "Ow!"

"Alright, we're not killing the floor," Lera said, leaning away. "You've really been attacking these cards. Is something on your mind?"

"I've decided that Link is not of this world," Reena answered bitterly, putting an ace down. "Four tries."

"And you say this because?" Lera asked, slowly drawing cards.

"He's avoiding me, I know it," Reena answered. "You know he was here two days ago, right?"

"He was?" Lera asked. "I never saw him!"

"My point exactly!" Reena sighed. "He's become so… distant. Maybe he'll come around…"

"Don't worry too much," Lera said. "He gets like this… though not usually this long."

Reena nodded, placing two cards down to answer Lera's queen. She lost.

"I've accepted," she said.

"…Accepted what?" Lera asked.

"I'm…I'm going to marry Sarid."

Those words sounded like a death sentence to her ears. It was the final clasp on everything she held dear. Her travels were officially over.

"What?" Lera gasped, spilling her cards. "You're going to marry him?"

"Yes, I…am," Reena said, swallowing hard. She laid her next card down. "Jack."

"But… Reena… I thought you were never going to get married…" Lera said.

"If I'm going to rule, I need to marry," Reena answered listlessly. "And… he's the best choice that I have."

Lera stared at her sister. To Sarid? That… would make Kasten and her related by marriage! But… Reena and Sarid? That was about the least likely marriage! She looked at her sister's hand and sure enough… there was a ring.

"Does… does Link know?" Lera asked.

"He… actually encouraged the proposition," Reena said. "Which is… strange because…never mind."

"Strange doesn't even begin to describe it," Lera murmured. "Come on… let's finish this game."

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Reena?"

Reena tried not to cringe. She laid down the pen, sliding the ink well away. Sarid walked in, resting his hands on her shoulders. A cold chill ran down her spine, but she tried to ignore it.

"Yes?" she said, looking up at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Writing a letter to an old friend," she answered.

"Link?" he asked habitually.

"No… surprisingly enough," Reena said. "I'm not at liberty to say who. She might just kill me if she ever found out."

Sarid gave her a small smile. "Some friend you have."

"She's one in a million," Reena answered. "Do your parents know?"

"They should by now," he answered. "A letter was sent the day after you accepted. It's been almost three weeks now. If they haven't gotten it, the mailing system needs to be improved."

Reena forced a smile to satisfy his joke. A knock came at Reena's door as it opened.

"What, Kasten?" Sarid said, irritated.

"Sarid, there's a letter from home," Kasten said breathlessly as if he had been running. "Something's wrong, I know it!"

"I'll be back, Reena," Sarid assured and left her, closing the door on his way out. Reena shivered, getting rid of his touch. It all felt too foreign. She dipped her pen in the well again, continuing her letter.

_In a little less than a month…I'll be married. I know you're probably yelling right now, saying I've disgraced everyone… but I have to. If I'm going to rule, I need to. If you want to talk about things being ironic, guess who my fiancé is. It's Sarid, the Prince of Salderin. I'm sure that made you scream. I_

"Reena! Reena!" Lera screamed, pounding on the door.

Reena jumped from her chair, throwing open the bedroom door. "What? Has someone died? You really gotta control-"

"Yes!" Lera interrupted.

"…What?" Reena breathed.

"The King and Queen of Salderin are dead!" Lera breathed. She grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on!"

Lera and Reena raced down the hall, nearly falling around every turn. They came to the throne room where the two princes and Lenaya and Jerold were. Their faces were deathly white.

"What happened?" Reena demanded, walking up next to the group. She looked at Sarid who was holding a letter. His hand was shaking and his breathing heavy. Anger dripped from his gaze.

"Ask your 'friend'," he whispered in a deadly voice.

"Nab-"

"No, Link," he said, catching her gaze. He threw the letter on the ground, leaving the room. Kasten stood there in pure shock.

"Kasten-"

Before Lera could continue, he followed his brother.

"What's going on?" Reena demanded.

"Read," Lenaya whispered.

Slowly, Reena picked up the parchment. It read:

_To Our Beloved Princes of Salderin,_

_It is with great sorrow that we tell of the King and Queen's murder. They were found, assassinated in their chamber. The culprit was seen and messengers have been sent to all neighboring lands to warn them of this killer. It was Link Teris of…_

Reena began to shake as Link's description was given. It said he had been caught in the act and there was a price on his head.

"It's a lie," she said, looking at them. "That's what it is! A lie!"

"Believe what you like," Sarid, snapped, walking in. He and Kasten both wore their traveling gear. "We'll be leaving now. Thank you for your hospitality."

"This is a lie, Sarid! Link wouldn't do this!" Reena said angrily. "You know him! He wouldn't-"

"What I know is that our parents are dead," he interrupted.

"Kasten! You must believe-"

"We leave now," Sarid interrupted Lera, pushing Kasten towards the door.

"Guards!" Jerold called. Six came to his aid. "Accompany the princes to their homeland. Make sure they have safe passage!"

"We thank you," Sarid said, his eyes still afire. "We leave now."

"You know this isn't true!" Reena cried, turning to Lenaya and Jerold the moment the party had left. "You know Link! This is someone framing him!"

"Mother, father, we know Link!" Lera followed. "He is innocent! I don't care what some letter says! They have the wrong person!"

"Girls," Lenaya said softly. "We know. Just like you, we know him inside out. But we can't do anything right now. If we do, war can break out."

"War? _War?_" Reena cried. "He's going to be killed! We can't wait for him to be killed!"

"Reena-"

Before another word could be said, Reena stormed from the room. What did they mean they couldn't do anything?_ They_ were the King and Queen. He was like their son! She could scream at them for hours, resulting in her getting a sore throat. One thing was certain: she wasn't going to let him be hunted down. She had to find him.

The door slammed shut, making a glass figurine shatter on the stone floor. Reena didn't care. She didn't have time too. It wasn't long before her boots were on and the double swords crossed her back.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _Reena glanced out the window. That damn tree always hit her window and drove her insane. The two vials on her desk were put on her belt. Reena made sure her hair was up securely. She did not want it blowing all-

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_ Reena froze. That wasn't a tree. She hugged the wall next to the window, peering outside. Two familiar eyes gazed back into hers.

"Link!" she gasped, opening the window. "What-"

Link covered her mouth with his hand, pressing her head against the wall. He was breathing hard as he plastered her to the stone.

"Reena, listen to me," he whispered earnestly. "It wasn't me! I don't know who did it, but I swear on our friendship it _wasn't_ me! And…what's with the look?"

"Tafke yrf and uff mf mof!" she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

"...Oh," he said, removing his hand. However, he still kept her against the wall.

"Alright idiot, first of all, I can't breathe," she said. "Second, I know you didn't kill them! How stupid do you think I am?"

Link gave her a half smile, letting her free. She put a hand on her chest and took a deep breath, eyeing him.

"Well, I've had _my _share of excitement," she muttered. "What happened though? How did they die?"

"I don't know!" Link answered. "I wasn't even _in_ Salderin! I was in Termina and heard what was being spread! When did it reach here?"

"Three minutes ago," Reena answered as they sat on her bed. She eyed Link who was about ready to fall over. "It looks like you've been running non stop. You're dead on your feet."

"I've had too," Link said, shaking his head. "Everywhere I go is a trap! Everyone knows me!"

"Which is why this whole thing is absurd!" Reena cried. "Everyone knows you wouldn't do this!"

"…But they're believing what they're hearing," Link said quietly. "I've had to disguise myself and listen in on conversations. They all believe I've done this!"

"You're kidding me," Reena said. She put her hands on his shoulders. "You're _kidding me_ right?"

"No, Reena," Link said. "I'm not. The only ones who believe I'm innocent are… Anita and Tarin. They tipped me off of what was happening. They knew it wasn't true because I was visiting _with_ them."

"How'd the storm demon go?" Reena asked. She read Link's face. "Alright, bad time to ask, I know. Don't worry, Link. You're safe here. Everyone believes you here…I think. But Lenaya and Jerold could make me scream! They weren't going to do anything!"

"…Reena, what could they do?" he asked.

"I don't know! Something!" she exclaimed. Frustration filled up in her at his smile.

"What were you doing as I stood outside one hundred feet up?" Link asked.

"Getting ready to come after you," she answered.

"Oh, so that you could get killed too?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Eh, it wasn't thinking about that at the moment," she shrugged. "I was picturing you lying in a bloody mess somewhere in the wilderness."

"Reena?" someone called, knocking on her door.

Link instantly dove behind the bed. Reena took her swords off, throwing them on her bed. She went to the door, peering into Lera's eyes.

"Oh, it's you," Reena sighed. "Come in, quickly!"

"What-"

Lera was jerked inside. Reena closed the door, locking it.

"Reena, what are we going to do? Link's dead for sure!" Lera said, putting her face in her hands.

"How about… looking to the left?" Reena answered.

"Link!"

"Sssh!" Reena and Link answered.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered as he got up and closed the window. Reena quickly covered it with on of her untouched dresses.

"Hoping I can lie low here for a while," he answered. "Then I'm getting to the bottom of this. First, what are your parents' views on this whole issue?"

"Well, unbeknownst to Reena," Lera said, eyeing her sister. "We learned about this before the letter. The guards were already picked before the letter arrived to accompany them back. The guards are going to try and investigate the situation. However, Reena was too argumentative and left before they could explain."

Reena thinned her lips and crossed her arms, looking away. She glared at the snickers that came her way.

"Oh, shut up the both of you," she snapped, sitting down again. "Alright, we need to figure out who's behind this, why -which is quite apparent-, and why frame Link?"

"And we need to tell the King and Queen," Link added. "That I'm here that is."

"Fine," Reena said. "Stay here! Don't leave my room or anything! Anyone could be an enemy in this castle… and why am I telling you this? You know this!"

"Yes, no need to tell me," Link assured.

Link looked at Lera as Reena left, seeing concern etched over her face. Frustration and sadness were there too. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Link asked.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_" Lera demanded. "You've been framed for something that you didn't do! Kasten believes you killed his parents! Who knows what's going to happen. He'll never speak to me again."

"What do we have here?" Link asked with a small smile. "Is there a friendship between you two?"

Lera gave him a look of uncertainty. "I don't know. He's…become one of my greatest friends. I don't want to lose my only friend that's a boy."

"What about me?" he teased.

"You're my brother, and by the way things are going…" Lera swallowed.

Link put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. It's me. I'll get out of it."

"Yeah, that's what worries me," Lera admitted, looking up at him. "And you've been so…odd lately! Why have you been avoiding the castle?"

"I've been busy," he answered indolently.

"There's more to it, I know it," Lera said, cornering him. "Ever since Reena was discovered to be the princess you've been like this."

"Lera, I-"

A knock came at the door and the two froze.

"It's me," Reena's voice came.

The two let out sighs of relief and Lera opened the door. In filed Reena, Lenaya, and Jerold. Lenaya and Jerold gave a start at Link's presence, but allowed the door to be closed behind them.

"Link, you look dead," Jerold commented with a grin.

"But still on my feet at least," he said.

"We were so worried we'd never see you again!" Lenaya said.

Link gave them a small smile. "Is it alright if I stay here for a little while? This is the only place Salderin _won't_ look."

"Link, stay here as long as you like," Jerold answered. "We'll keep Salderin guards away."

Link gave them a grateful gaze. "My stay here needs to be secret though. Anyone besides you four could reveal me. That would put you all in great danger."

"Danger," Reena muttered. "Somehow I think we're all quite used to that."

A half smile came her way from Link. Reena looked around at all the people, feeling somewhat claustrophobic.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," Jerold said, opening the door. "Right now, I think Link would prefer to sleep."

Link gave them a grateful smile. He checked the halls before slipping into his own bedroom. The King and Queen left Reena's room also, leaving only her and Lera. Lera collapsed on the bed, defeated.

"Now I _know_ something's up with Link," she murmured, more to herself. "I tried to get it out of him, but I got the same answer."

"I've been busy," Reena recited. "Only this time he has been busy… staying alive."

"I'm going to find it out sooner or later," Lera decided.

"Don't make it your top priority right now," Reena said. "Right now, we need to keep him alive. Then we'll interrogate."

"Alright, fine," Lera said, getting up. She looked at Reena for a long moment. "What were you two doing before hand?"

"Get out!" Reena cried repulsively.

**Egad! Dramatic things are starting to unfold! Because apparently the King and Queen of Salderin's death will be of some use later on and I totally didn't just use that as an excuse to get rid of the princes for the time being. But they'll be back, Sarid won't just leave his new fiance, will he? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EVEN BETTER! Consider this part 1 and next chapter part 2. They kinda go hand in hand. Next chapter will be the OTHER side of the story, what REALLY happened and why Link was framed. This is gonna be good! **


	19. 18 Assassins and Truths

**UPDATE! BAMA! PART 2 OF MY AMAZING 2 PART DRAMATIC PLOT CHAPTERS THAT EXPLAINS ALMOST EVERYTHING! Alrighty, I believe I've used up my quota of capitals and exclamation marks. But be excited! Now you get to find out what REALLY happened last chapter. This is the truth. Thanks for all your comments/speculations last chapter, unfortunatly you're all wrong about Dark Link being the culprit. But I have admit, that was a FANASTICAL idea! I wish I had thought of putting Dark Link into this story at some time. I love him so much! In fact, the closest to being right was Jay Foren...kind of. But yeah, it'll all be explained soon! Stay tuned!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Assassins and Truths**

Lera hesitated. Was now really the time? Two weeks had passed already. A sigh came from her and Lera lowered her hand, walking away from Link's door. He'd probably refuse to talk to her anyways if she brought it up. He had sounded irritated before he had been cut off.

The stone wall was cold beneath the fingers that brushed against it. The torches sent eerie images over the wall. That was the only thing she didn't like about the castle at night. It seemed haunted. To Reena it reminded her of Ganondorf's castle. Lera shivered at his name.

With the clock striking ten o'clock, Lera retreated to her quarters. Thoughts muddled her mind to near insanity. Would Kasten ever speak to her again? Would she be able to tell him the truth? They would be back in Salderin by now.

A sigh came from Lera as she went to open her door. She paused. It was already open. Hadn't she closed it? Maybe the servants had come in. Lera stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Her body froze as the door clicked behind her.

A figure, dressed in black from head to foot stood in front of her. His eyes pierced through her from a small slit for his eyes. That was the only skin visible. An assassin.

Lera had the urge to scream, but refrained. Had she been taught to fight or not? Her eyes flickered to her boot. Link had told her never to go anywhere without some form of protection. The dagger was her best chance.

With one fluid movement, the dagger left the sheath and was flung at the assassin. His eyes widened and had to duck to avoid the deadly weapon. It clattered to the ground and he lunged at her. Lera dodged, grabbing his arm, attempting to break it. He twisted away and threw her to the ground. Lera grabbed the fallen dagger and stabbed the man. He let out a cry as the flesh on his arm was torn. He grabbed her arm with the dagger, trying to force her hand to the ground. Lera used all her strength to try and drive it into his heart.

"Lera! It's…me…" the man gasped, blood dripping from his arm onto her chest.

"Who's me?" she demanded, trying even harder.

The man overpowered her and drove the dagger from her grasp. Before she could make another move, he tore his disguise off. Kasten breathed heavily in front of her.

"Kasten!" she cried.

He instantly got off of her, holding his injured arm. Lera gaped at him. What was going on?

"Kasten…what?" she asked. "Kasten, Link's innocent!"

"I know," he breathed, leaning against the wall.

Lera only then noticed his white face. She sprang to his side, putting his arm around her neck. With slow steps she laid him on her bed.

"What's wrong?" she demanded. "Did I hurt you that badly?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I've been on the run. My leg. It's cut. I haven't been able to treat it."

"On the run?" Lera demanded, taking his hand. He was shaking. "Kasten, why have you been on the run?"

His eyes began to close. Lera shook his shoulders.

"Kasten! No, don't fall asleep!" she said desperately. "Reena! Reena, come quickly!"

"What?" Reena asked stepping inside. She froze, seeing Kasten. She ran to his side, knowing the look of blood loss. "I'll ask you're arrival later. What happened to you?"

"Lera," Kasten gasped, grabbing her arm. "It's Sarid. Sarid…"

"Kasten, Sarid did what?" Lera asked, trying to keep him awake.

"Sarid…killed…them…" he breathed, his eyes losing focus. "Link's… innocent."

"Kasten! Kasten, wake up!" Lera cried.

"He'll be fine," Reena assured. "This cut isn't bad."

"He said his leg was injured!" Lera protested.

"Okay, that's a different story," Reena said, pulling a dagger out of her boot. She felt his left leg and then his right. She nodded, cutting the cloth from his right leg. It cracked with dried blood.

"By the goddesses," Lera murmured as the black cloth was ripped away. A gash ran from his ankle to his knee.

"How did he make it here?" Reena asked more to herself. "Lera, get Lenaya, Jerold, and Link."

***astrix astrix astrix***

White haze hung before Kasten eyes. What had happened? Where was he? Was Sarid-

Kasten sat bolt right up, clutching his arm. The pain rocketed everything back to him. His breathing quickened as he blinked away the haziness. Had Sarid caught him? Was he back in Salderin Castle? He needed to get to Hyrule. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he forced himself to get up. The door creaked open and he froze.

"Kasten! What are you doing up?" Lera demanded.

"Lera! You need to listen to me!" Kasten gasped, a dizzy spell coming over him. "Sarid's behind it all! He found out that I knew and tried to kill me and-"

"Sit down!" Reena cried, walking in. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"You don't understand!" Kasten shouted. "Sarid's behind it all!"

"Kasten, we know," Lera answered, making him sit. He sat there, staring at the two.

"What?" he breathed.

"You told us everything…well almost," Reena said, crossing her arms. "You're mumblings at least told us mostly everything."

Kasten put a hand on his forehead trying to gather everything. A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Lera retracted, startled. He gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, over the past days I've been a little jumpy," he explained. "Wait…then you know Link's innocent? Have you heard from him at all? We need to tell him!"

"Kasten… you're going to make yourself pass out again," Reena said. "I'm going to have to ask you to settle down."

He took a deep breath. "Then… what do you all know? You know about the Triforce?"

"We took the liberty of relieving you of that burden," Reena answered. "Like I said, you told us a lot. You're the most conversational person experiencing blood loss."

"Thank the goddesses that I made it here," Kasten sighed, running a hand through his hair. He eyed Lera. "Though it almost didn't matter."

"Well, excuse me, but I'm not used to men dressed in all black appearing in my room," Lera said. "What was that for?"

"I figured you'd listen to my story first. And I didn't think they'd let me in disguised," Kasten explained, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. "I had to disguise myself in case anyone recognized me. Right now I think Sarid thinks I'm dead."

"We got most of the details, but we need the entire story yet," Lera said. "When you've gotten your strength back-"

"No, they need to know now," Kasten said, shaking his head, getting to his feet. Lera and Reena pushed him back down. He gazed at them, bewildered.

"You can hardly walk," Reena said, crossing his arms.

"I can walk a lot better I bet than when I was coming here," Kasten protested. "This is not something that can be ignored! It's only exhaustion! It's not like I can't physically walk!"

"When did Link walk in?" Lera asked, looking up at Reena. "They're too much a like."

"How come I'm the only one who seems to be worried about his well being?" Kasten demanded.

"Because I am probably in the safest place," Link answered, slipping in. A smile escaped from him as Kasten sighed in relief.

"That explains a lot then," Kasten said. He looked at his leg, feeling it. "Just how long have I been out? It's completely healed!"

"You forget whose presence you're in," Reena said, making her hand glow.

"Oh," he said with a half smile, standing again. "No matter if Link is here or not, you need to know the entire story. Now."

"What is it with men and being so stubborn," Lera muttered as the four left. She hung back with him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Kasten gave her a small smile. "The arm might have to go."

"Alright, enough," Lera muttered. "Don't pass out on me again! I'm used to Link, but that's it!"

"Heard that," Link called back.

"Well, it's true," Lera shot at him. "You _always_ show up half dead!"

The group entered the study, taking seats as Reena called the King and Queen. Link took his usual seat as Lera and Kasten took the couch. Soon everyone was congregated in the room. All eyes were on Kasten.

"First of all," he sighed, "I want to apologize for showing up so suddenly. However, it was urgent that I arrived as soon as I could. As I've been informed, my mumblings have revealed plenty of the story. Since the Triforce is now protected, I can speak freely."

"When did you realize it was Sarid, Kasten?" Jerold asked.

"We had only just reached the castle. After we saw…saw our parents, I retreated to my room. I could hardly believe it. It was like a nightmare. Hoping to find understanding from Sarid, I went to his room, but he didn't answer when I knocked. Unconvinced I opened the door. There he was… holding it. A malicious smile was on his face as he cradled that… that evil."

Kasten, paused, remembering Sarid's gaze. It was a look of insanity.

"Before I could disappear, he spotted me and possessed… some type of power! It was like something was pulling me inside. Then, he told me everything. He began rambling like a madman. Saying how all he had ever wanted was power. How Ganondorf had… been in league with him."

Kasten put his face in his hands. It was almost too much to take. What had happened?

"They had a deal. Once Ganondorf took over, Sarid would live and rule Salderin and another region," Kasten continued, his voice quavering. "You never found the Triforce of Power, Reena and Link, because Ganondorf gave it to…him before he went against you two."

"Ganondorf told us the Triforce still had another hope," Link breathed, looking at Reena. "I… I didn't think anything of it."

"Kasten, go on," Jerold said.

He nodded, swallowing hard. "I barely even knew what I was doing then. Next thing I knew I had taken it from his hands and was running. He attacked me, but I escaped on one of our horses. Only when I donned my new disguise did I realize that I had gotten injured."

He fell silent again, letting the tale sink in. He sat back, feeling himself shake. Comfort took him at the touch of Lera's hand on his shoulder.

"So he only wanted to marry me because of the Triforce of Wisdom?" Reena asked.

"Yes… and because he… does want you," Kasten swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

"Great, I've got a raving lunatic after me," she muttered, sliding the engagement ring off of her finger. A burden and dread seemed to leave with it.

"And… Link, he framed you because he plans on killing you," Kasten said. "He framed you to make your death clean cut. He… killed our parents. Everyone in this room, in this country is in danger."

"Do you know when he plans on striking, Kasten?" Jerold asked.

He shook his head. "No, I… didn't stay around to find out. But he thinks I'm dead and will probably be coming to tell you that… framing Link again."

"You're on a role, Link," Reena muttered, eyeing him. He rolled his eyes. "So now we've got two fugitives."

"I don't plan on staying," Kasten said quickly. "If he finds me here-"

"You're staying!" Lera interrupted. "Just where do you plan on staying?"

"You'll be safest here," Lenaya said.

"But-"

"You need to," Jerold said. "You're life is in danger too, even if he thinks you're dead."

Kasten sighed, realizing there was no way to win. They wouldn't stand for his protests. He slowly nodded.

"I'm going to Salderin," Link said suddenly.

Everyone stared at him as if he had turned into Ganondorf's incarnation. He looked each one of them in the eye.

"We need to find out what's happening," Link answered. "As soon as the guards return, I'm going to Salderin and finding out what's happening."

"I'm going with," Reena said.

"No," Link said instantly. "It's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous? _Too dangerous?_" Reena demanded. "You're the one he wants dead! Somehow you going on this mission by yourself seems more dangerous!"

"And what if I got caught?" Link argued. "What if _we_ got caught?"

"Like we haven't been in tight places before," she answered.

"This is different!" Link exclaimed. "He'll kill you on the spot!"

"Actually, he'll kill_ you_ on the spot," Reena pointed out. "I'll be there to save your neck."

"No," Link said defiantly.

"You can say it all you want, but you'll find me following you," Reena answered, standing up and leaving.

She hurried out of the study, not stopping when she heard Link's footsteps behind her. He was becoming so frustrating! As much as she wanted to see him, she found it more torturing!

"Reena, wait!" Link called.

"What?" she snapped, rounding the corner. She was sick and tired of being careful. Of being cautious. A hand jerked her around, forcing her to stop and look at Link.

"Reena, I-"

"I'm sick of being cautious, Link!" Reena cried. "I'm sick of staying in these walls! Ever since this princess thing, _everything_ has become too dangerous, or too strenuous! I want to be out _there!_ Not in here!"

Reena searched his face, trying to find a reaction. She felt so lost. So alone.

"And you! I don't know what's happened to you!" she breathed. "It's like I don't exist anymore! Yeah… there're my letters… but no responses! What's happened, Link? What's going on? Just how 'busy' can you be?"

Reena sighed, dropping his gaze. She wasn't sure if she wanted an explanation. Everything on the subject was irritating.

"Reena," Link said quietly, grasping her shoulders gently. "I know I've been away. And… you have every right to be irritated at me. I know you're going to be sick of hearing this. You already told me so. But… I've been away because… because I don't want to tempt you in joining me."

"So you've been acting like I'm dead?" Reena asked crossly.

A sigh came from Link. "Do you think I enjoy being away for so long? I want to be here, Reena. But duty calls, and you can't come with me. I feel that the more I'm here the harder it's going to be for me to say no to you. You can't come with me anymore Reena. The future Queen of Hyrule can't jeopardize her life like that anymore. Yes, you'd probably be saving my neck, but there's always that chance that you might not return."

Guilt replaced Reena's frustration. He was right. He just had to be right and make her feel horrible at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Reena," Link whispered. "But you have to see my reasoning."

Reena slowly nodded. A small smile crept across her face. "But that still doesn't mean I'm staying here. This isn't because I want to get out of here. I need to make sure you get back. That place will be overrun with guards keeping an eye out for you."

"Alright, fine," Link sighed. "But if we're caught, you need to promise me you'll get out of there!"

"If I'm leaving then you're leaving," Reena answered firmly. "Remember, he wants you dead. So, really, you need to promise me you'll run."

Link smirked. "If I'm leaving then you're leaving."

"Deal," Reena said, holding her hand out.

Link shook her hand, feeling that he had just issued their death sentence.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Over there is our best bet," Reena whispered, seeing her breath in the cold air. She hugged the stone wall, looking up. "I've dropped down over there. No guards will be able to see us."

"Are you sure?" Link asked.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Reena asked. She saw Link's face in the moonlight. "Don't answer that actually."

"How far is the drop?" Link asked as they climbed the wall.

"About ten feet," Reena answered. "Let me go down first, and then you follow."

She looked below before jumping down. She landed softly on her feet, looking left and right. She motioned up to Link who landed next to her a moment later. A hundred feet away was the castle entrance. Guards littered the ground, making entry near impossible.

"We need a diversion. I wonder if the Hyrule guards are still here…," Reena murmured. "We need to go through a window."

"This is going to need to be a _big_ diversion," Link commented, shifting the coil of rope on his shoulder.

"Let's not forget who you're talking to," Reena smirked. She closed her eyes, taking deep, slow breaths. A moment later a scream pierced the night. Reena's eyes snapped open, seeing her blue dragon sweep around the castle grounds. "Now!"

The two sprinted across the ground as guards gathered together. Link fired an arrow with one end of the rope tied around it at a crevice in the castle wall. It stuck fast and Reena scrambled up it, Link following her. Link pulled himself into the window well as Reena began to open it. Her hand glowed purple and she touched the glass. It disappeared and the two slipped in.

The room they stumbled into was dark. It was an elegant room with a four poster bed. Reena smirked.

"Kasten's room," she whispered.

"How do you know?" Link asked.

Reena picked up a letter that was addressed to him. "That's how. Come on. We need to find the map room."

"That's where the plans would be," Link agreed. "By the way, nice diversion"

Reena pressed her ear against the bedroom door with a smirk. She could hear frantic footsteps and angry yelling. Sarid. The voices slowly drifted away and Reena slowly opened the door. With a quick glance each way, she nodded at Link and they crept out of the room.

Torches in the hallway cast eerie shapes over the walls. Tapestries depicting famous battles were illuminated, giving the feeling of being watched. The long corridors amplified the footsteps of the two trespassers.

Every room was checked, but no luck. The two glided past the throne room and headed down a hall lined with suits of armor. Between two menacing empty guards was the prize.

Reena pushed the door room, rewarded with the smell of parchment and ink. They two slipped inside, closing the door behind them. Reena created a light on her hand, revealing a large table in the middle of the room. A map of the lands laid on it with clay figurines littering it.

"These aren't normal soldiers," Link murmured. "Does he have the power to… to create minions?"

"He may have, but not now," Reena murmured. "Not without the Triforce of Power. Look, he plans on taking Hyrule first it looks like. Why not Termina first?"

"If he takes Hyrule first, Termina will be no problem," Link answered. "Also, we both live in Hyrule. He's out to get us and then will move on."

"Forgot about the Triforce pieces," Reena sighed. "We need to-"

"Not move and pray that we don't kill you right now."

Link's veins ran cold. Candles were lightened one by one and Link realized that they were not alone. The door swung open and Sarid stepped inside.

"Well, what have we here?" Sarid hissed. "Link, such a pleasant surprise. Are you here to confess to your murders?"

"Listen you-"

Pain screamed out as the hilt of sword crashed against Link's head. He fell to his knees, the room spinning. A scream made his head split.

"Princess Reena, I had no idea you were behind it too," Sarid crooned as Link's hands were bound and his weapons taken. "Don't worry. I can cover this up for-"

"Forget it, bastard," Reena snarled, her hands beginning to glow. "We know the truth. You were responsible for those murders. And it's about time everyone knew."

With the snap of his fingers a dagger was placed to Link's neck. Reena's breath went short.

"You use those and he dies now," Sarid snapped. "You might want to rethink your actions, Princess."

Reena's eyes flickered to Link's. His gaze pleaded for her to use them. Reena shook her head. They had made a deal. She let her powers slip away, allowing her own hands to be bound.

"Reena, what are you doing?" Link demanded. He was answered with a knee in the chest.

A sneer stretched across Sarid's face. "Now, where is the Triforce of Power?"

"I wouldn't know," Reena said, glaring at him. "Ganondorf had it when he died. It disappeared with him."

Blood flowed into her mouth as she was hit in the jaw. Was that what it was like when she punched Link all those times?

"If you tell me know, I can save you a lot of pain," Sarid hissed in her face. Red spit answered him and Reena crashed to the ground as her knees were kicked out from under her. "Throw them in the dungeons. I want them heavily guarded and in separate cells. If this one so much as creates a flicker of light, slit his throat."

Reena glanced over at Link as she was thrust to her feet. If she used her powers he would be killed. If she didn't… who knew what would happen.

**OH MY GOD SARIDS AN EVIL DOUCHE BAG! AND WAS THE TRIFORCE OF POWER'S NEW HOPE! NO WAAAAAAYYY! WHO COULD OF POSIBLY FORSEEN THIS COMING! NO ONE? _WELL!_ I'm feeling better about myself. I feel as though I have redeemed myself for the Reena/Zelda revelation. But really, did ANYONE see that coming? See? I _told_ you I'd find a use for those princes. Tee hee hee Link and Reena have really gotten themselves in deep this time. How will they ever escape? I have to admit, but next chapter will be a bit extreme... I'll try too work something out...**


	20. 19 Hidden Truths

**Oh man oh man oh man. THIS CHAPTER! Oh man. This is the torture scene! Please don't hate me for this chapter. In return for not hating me, I have written The Part You've All Been Waiting For. A warning: this is a much more disturbing chapter than the web plague chapter. It took so long to get just right. This is the 3rd draft I wrote! 1st draft: way to gory and painful. In short, it was like the most gruesome scene from saw or any other horror movie. 2nd draft: basically the 4kids version of my 1st draft. No blood, torture, love or pain was mentioned. Which brings us to this copy: a mix of both. I'll let you read the rest. **

**Chapter Nineteen: Hidden Truths**

Reena's knees seemed to break as she was slammed into the ground. The blindfold was removed from her eyes. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the torches that blinded her. She was used to the pitch dark of her other accommodations. Reena decided she didn't like the look of this room.

Iron rings were attached to the walls about four feet from the ground and three feet to the next ring. Her stomach lurched at the sight of dried blood that stained the stone walls. Whips lined one wall and fire with metal rods was in another.

Her head throbbed as a fist connected with her temple. She landed on her stomach, keeping her curses to herself.

"Has she said anything yet?"

Reena kept the temptation away to use her powers.

"Not a word, your highness," answered her guard. "I've told her the consequences."

"She'll come around," Sarid hissed. "Tie her to the wall. Only twenty lashes today."

Reena tried hard not to let fear settle in her heart as she was dragged to the wall. Her shackles were attached to the iron ring and she watched as a whip was selected. No matter how hard she struggled, her shirt was ripped off her, leaving only her under garments.

"To bad such a fine thing has to go to waste," he sneered, touching her cheek. "Maybe we'll still be able to have our way with you later."

"You can go ahead and try," Reena snapped, kicking out at him.

Then the torture began.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"They'll be back any day now," Lera told herself for the hundredth time. She tore herself away from the window that gave view to the castle's gates. Dread was settling in her heart. If they had found something, nothing would have stopped their haste. "It takes about a week to get there Lera."

She moaned. That was only if they were taking their time. She paced the study, biting her knuckles. Two weeks was more than she could bear.

"Princess Lera?"

Lera gave him a small smile, knowing he was trying to draw her mind away from Link and Reena. "Hey, Kasten."

"Don't worry, it's Link and Reena. They'll be back soon," Kasten said, walking towards her. "Besides, they're professionals when it comes to these things."

"They would be back by now," Lera said, shaking her head. "If they found something out, they would be back here in record time. Something's wrong, I know it."

"You're just getting worried," Kasten said gently.

Lera shook her head. "It's like I know when something bad happens to either one of them. It's a gift… and a curse."

"Don't worry," Kasten said. "Come on, you need to get your mind off-"

"Princess Lera, Prince Kasten."

The two looked up, seeing Impa in the doorway. Her face was grave, but then… it was always grave.

"Yes, Impa?" Lera asked, stepping towards her.

"A message from Salderin," she said.

Lera's heart plummeted. Impa was worried. Her voice gave it away. Without another word, Lera was running to the throne room. She ran in to see the Hyrule Guards there holding odd wrapped objects. They had finally arrived! But… where were Reena and Link? Why was her mother… crying?

"What?" Lera demanded, stepping up to them. "What's happened? Tell me!"

"Link and Reena… have been captured," Jerold whispered.

All of her fears had been answered. Everything she had been trying to refuse to believe was coming true. No. They couldn't be. They would never allow themselves to be captured.

"How do you know?" Lera snapped. "We don't' know that! Sarid could be lying!"

"Milady," the guard whispered, presenting one of the packages to her. He opened it and Lera backed away.

"No," she whispered. Tears formed in her eyes.

Each package was open. Each revealed one of Link's or Reena's possessions. Soon the double swords, Hylian Shield, Master Sword, bow, quiver, and vials stared at them.

"Please, no," Lera whispered, tears beginning to stream down her face. "They can't be captured!"

"Sarid sends another message," the guard said quietly. "If the Triforce of Power isn't handed back over, they will be killed."

Lera stood their shaking. When had they received that message? How long did they have? What had already happened to them?

"We need to go after them," she finally said. "I'm going after them."

"No, it's too dangerous!" Lenaya gasped.

"They're going to kill them! We can't give him the Triforce! Link and Reena can't die!" Lera cried. "We _need_ to rescue them! How many times have we tried to rescue _them_ from danger?"

Lera let her words sink in. They had never done that. Yes, they may have treated their wounds. But those were wounds received from saving _their_ lives. Now it was time to return the favor. She wouldn't let them die.

"I'm going with," Kasten said immediately.

"I can get Link and Reena back here instantly," Impa said. "I have a feeling Sarid has not kept them from harm."

Lera swallowed hard at these words. She gazed at her mother and father. Reluctantly they nodded.

"We leave in ten minutes," Impa said. "I fear even that may be too late."

***astrix astrix astrix***

Link couldn't recall when he had seen daylight last. Agony blocked nearly every thought. He couldn't move without pain screaming through his body. Blood stained the floor and his body. Nothing was free from the deadly crimson.

Reena. What was her fate? What had happened to her? Had she been forced to endure the same torture? Where was she? Was she… still alive?

A gentle whistle floated past his cell door. Link froze, recognizing Epona's song anywhere.

"Shut up, you!" a guard snapped.

The melody continued. A cell door screeched open.

"I said, shut up!" the guard snarled.

"Hey, I'm whistling! Is that such a bad thing?" answered a parched voice.

"Sarid gave us orders that if you do any magic-"

"Enlighten me, how is whistling magic?"

The door screamed shut and the song continued. She was alive. She sounded dead.

"Reena?" Link called. He was surprised by the sound of his hoarse voice.

"Hey, Link," she answered, starting again.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Whistling," she answered simply.

"Erm… why?" he asked.

"Because I can," Reena answered. "I didn't want to do it with all the guards in here. Since there are only three now, I decided I had a better chance of getting away with it. I'm sick of being quiet."

"Have you been here the whole time?" Link asked, shifting slightly. He gasped, closing his eyes as his raw skin scraped against the stone floor.

"Yeah," she answered. "But I've been… unconscious most of the time. What about you?"

"Same… same here," Link answered, looking at himself.

"I… have the feeling you've been getting the same Royal treatment," Reena said.

"Probably," Link said, feeling himself break at the thought of her being harmed.

"Well, being the stalker that you are," Reena started, "you'd like what I'm wearing."

Link felt a small smile come to his cracked lips. "Nothing?"

"Close to it," she answered, looking at her undergarments. "You?"

"You'll be glad to know I've got pants," he said.

"Thank the goddesses," Reena murmured. "Wanna play rock-paper-sword?"

"What?" Link asked with a laugh. It came out as a cough. "Now? Here?"

"Link, face it, we're not going to be rescued," Reena said quietly. "No one knows we're here, I physically can not use my powers, and we've been beaten countless times. We're not going to see the light of day, Link."

Link laid his head on the ground, helplessness overwhelming him. She was right. Neither of them would live through another torture session. He was startled to hear a quiet laugh come from Reena's cell.

"I can still remember our first game," she said. "I thought you had lost your mind when you started explaining the game to me. I figured I'd humor you because you had been alone for _way_ too long."

"I knew you were thinking that," Link said, a smile coming to his face. "You're look said that clearly."

Reena grinned, sitting up slightly. She took a deep breath and bit her tongue as she reached for a stone. Her shackles tore at the raw skin on her wrists, but no sound escaped her lips.

"How are we going to play?" Link asked. "We can't play the original way obviously."

"I've got a rock," Reena answered. "How many times is it going to bounce? I say seven times."

"Five."

Reena threw the stone best she could. _Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. _Reena laughed.

"Hey, you won," she answered. "Alright, I go first and then you go and so forth."

"Alright," Link said, hardly believing this was happening. "You're crazy."

"Thanks," Reena answered. She grinned, knowing exactly what she was going to reveal. "Alright… this I've kept inside for years. I've never told anyone."

"This'll be gripping," Link answered.

"You know that… fairytale book?" she asked. "I…er… wrote that."

A smile came to Link. "Yeah, I know."

"You know?" Reena asked dangerously. "How could you possibly know?"

"I read it," Link answered. "In Termina when it had been taken by the Web Plague. You had fallen asleep trying to find the cure and I… was curious. You hate the damsel in distress. Don't worry, that was the only time I read it."

"Yeah, I wrote those when I was ten, so I was a little odd," Reena sighed.

"You were good," Link said. "But… why'd you start writing about… my adventures?"

"Because you're such a mystery, Link," Reena answered. "I wanted to record all that you had done so that everyone else would know that you've killed yourself for them. But… well… I guess I won't be able to finish it now. Lera will have to continue it for me… Anyways, it's your turn, Link."

Link was quiet. Silence passed between the two, only the rustling of the guards was heard.

"I want to die."

Reena tried to find a way to laugh. He was joking. He had to be.

"That doesn't count, Link," Reena said. "Jokes don't count."

"What makes you think I'm joking?"

His voice was empty. No laughter was heard behind it. No joking manner. Only a cold sting.

"Link… what do you mean?" Reena breathed. Yes, their torture was excruciating, but… wanting to die?

"I want to die, Reena," Link answered, his voice quiet. "I'm sick of this life, Reena. I can't stand it anymore."

"…Why?" Reena whispered. She felt stunned and… hurt. Did she mean nothing?

"Because the only thing I ever wanted. I ever dreamed to have, was taken away over year ago."

"What could you want so badly that would make you want to die, Link?" Reena asked. "Nothing is worth that."

"Yes, there is," Link said softly.

"Then what?" Reena demanded, anger rising in her voice.

"You."

Reena's world went silent. Nothing could have prepared her for his confession. Her?

"Me?" Reena breathed.

"Yes, Reena," Link said. "You. I love you. I've loved you for the longest time."

Reena fought to find her voice. How could he love her? "But… you told me to become engaged…"

"Yes… because I could never be with you," Link whispered. "Everyone I have ever loved has been killed. I couldn't, I wouldn't, have that happening to you. That's why I stayed away, Reena. Not to tempt you, but for me not to be tempted."

Emotions swirled around her as the pieces fell into place. Everything made sense. His absence. His odd behavior. How could she have been so blind? She could scream.

"That's why Sarid framed me," Link continued. "He knew I was, and am, in love with you."

"It would be the easiest way," Reena breathed.

A door screeched open. Footsteps echoed down the stairwell and the cell next to Reena's was opened. Her heart broke as Link let out a cry of pain.

"Good afternoon, Princess."

"Oh, is it afternoon?" Reena snapped, peering into the eyes through the window of her cell. "I couldn't tell because my curtains are still closed."

"What do you want, Sarid?" Link gasped, being forced to walk out of his cell. "I can barely stand, make it quick."

"Don't worry about standing," Sarid hissed. "You won't need to after today."

Link didn't waver as the realization sunk in. He was going to die. Killed within the day.

"Let's go," Sarid commanded.

"Wait!" Reena called. "Can we at least have a few last words?"

"I don't have time for that," Sarid snarled.

"Just two minutes!" Reena snapped. "Alone, if you don't mind either. Don't worry, we won't run away. We can barely stand for that matter."

"Fine," Sarid said to two guards. Link almost fell as his only support left. However he refused to fall in front of Sarid. The cell door behind him whimpered open. Shackles rattled as a body was flung against the wall. Link turned around and wanted to scream.

Reena's bloody body nearly sunk to the floor. Two guards shoved her back up, making her cry out in pain. She glared at them, making them back away in fear. She staggered over to him as his eyes washed over her beaten body. She was wearing next nothing. Bruises and gashes littered her body, the gashes bleeding freely. Her once golden hair was stained a dark crimson and blood trickled down her face.

He couldn't recognize her. Only her eyes. Every other feature was covered with torture.

"Leave," Reena hissed at Sarid.

"We'll be back in two minutes," he assured.

"Fine," Reena answered. The guards and Sarid left, closing the door behind them. She looked up at Link, barely recognizing him. "It seems like you'll be getting your wish sooner than you thought."

Link swallowed hard, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry, Reena. You weren't supposed to be here."

"Hey, I said I was coming with no matter what," Reena said. "Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault. I mean, we both should have seen that the dark room was filled with the enemy. But, hey, we're only Hylian. How… do you think it'll happen?"

"Hanging, beheading, stabbed, one of those," Link answered.

"I was thinking more along the lines of death by paper-cuts," Reena said quietly. "But… I guess not."

"He's not imaginative enough," Link said.

"At least you know I'll be following soon," Reena said. His gaze met hers and Reena felt her heart beat faster. His eyes still shone their startling blue shade behind all the pain. Her heart fell into the pits of her stomach as the dungeon door took away their final moments.

"Time's up," Sarid hissed, walking up to them. He sneered at Reena. "Why not a kiss?"

Link was grabbed by the shoulders. Reena put her hand on his face, making him turn towards her… and kissed him.

Blood washed down Reena's throat as Link answered her. For an instant she couldn't fell her body screaming in pain. She couldn't fell the emptiness that had resided in her for so long. All she could feel was him.

A fist connected with her temple, making her crash to the ground. Darkness spun around her. She struggled to get up, but a boot caught her in the stomach. Defeated by agonizing pain, Reena just laid there.

"Stop!" Link cried, crouching down next to her.

"The feeling's mutual, Link," she gasped, her arms wrapped around her torso.

"Shut up," Sarid snapped, throwing Link to the side as he slapped Reena across the face.

"You told me to kiss him," Reena retaliated. A blow answered her. She struggled to get on her hands, blood dripping from her mouth. "You can't do this, Sarid! I'll do anything!"

"Too late for that," he hissed. "You could have saved his life. You could have saved both your lives."

"Please, let me take his place!" Reena pleaded.

"No! Reena, you still have a chance!" Link assured as he was pulled to his feet.

"We were in this together!" Reena answered. "I'm sorry, Link! I didn't mean-"

"I said be quiet!" Sarid shouted, kicking her again. "Make her shut up."

A guard nodded, pulling his sword out. Link gasped and struggled as much as he could as they dragged him up the stairs.

"No! Sarid, stop, please!" Link cried. "I'll do-"

The ring of metal cut him off. In the black a body slumped to the ground. No desperate screaming could be heard. She had been silenced. Forever.

"_Reena! No!_"

Link tried to break free from his captors, only to be answered with pain. A door screeched open and he fell, feeling every stair on the way down. He laid there, digging his fingers into the dirt floor as tears streamed down his face. A thousands swords pierced his mind and heart. Her bloody face still filled his eyes. Her laughter still echoed in his ears. Her breathe still warmed his skin…

A door slammed shut behind him.

"You killed her."

"Shut up!" Link pleaded, pressing his face into the floor.

"You dragged her into everything. You could have prevented her form coming. You know you're cursed. Now, she's dead."

"No," Link moaned. "She wasn't supposed to be here."

"You gave her this pain."

Something dropped between the bars. The letter. Her letter. The footsteps drifted away as Link's sobs of denial floated through the night.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Wake up, Princess."

Reena's chest lit on fire as she gasped. Her head throbbed. Gingerly she touched the back of her head, feeling an oozing bump. Her eyes slowly opened. The familiar darkness peered at her.

"I hope you had enough rest."

"Bastard," she breathed, trying to lift herself up as the room spun. "Where is Link?"

"You know the answer to that," Sarid sneered.

"Tell me where he is!" Reena snapped.

"Even I couldn't tell you," Sarid admitted. "You'll find out soon enough."

"What have you done to him?"

"He certainly gave as much of a fight as he could until the last breath."

"I don't believe you," Reena spat. However, her defiance didn't match the screaming in her heart.

Laugher echoed past her.

"You know he's dead. One wonders how he lasted so long. He was always alone in this life. No wonder he wished for death. He was always turned away again and again."

"Unless there's a reason you're here, leave," Reena breathed, her voice wavering.

"There is."

Through the small barred window, an object flashed as it fell. It landed at Reena's feet. With difficulty she reached it and she froze. The Triforce of Courage stared back at her. No light glowed. The only trace to his life was gone.

"Go away," Reena whispered, clutching the Triforce close to her own.

"One wonders why he would risk so much for you."

As the footsteps faltered, the same question ran through Reena's mind.

***astrix astrix astrix***

_Why, Link? Why me?_ The world around Reena was a blur. Heartache overran pain. She was too spent, too exhausted, to care about the ever present wounds that bled freely. It wouldn't be long.

Scenes of them flashed in her mind. How come she had been so blind? Had she not told herself numerous times to tell him the truth? To tell him _why_ she never wanted to marry? She hadn't wanted to marry a prince whom she was bound by law to do. No, there was no prince that could stand next to her. There wouldn't be.

A sigh came from her cracked lips as the door opened. She couldn't move to look. Her body wouldn't allow her too. Why did she need to? She knew who stood over her.

Pain ripped through her body. She was dying. Trembling hands held her. Was this dying? Rain felt upon her cheeks. Raining? She was in the dungeons…

"Reena! Reena say something!"

She forced her eyes to focus. Lera. Her head, slumped against her sister.

"Leave me here, Lera," Reena whispered. "He's dead. I won't live."

"Reena, no!" Lera cried as Reena's eyes closed. "Impa! Kasten!"

Kasten ran in, nearly vomiting from the site. He kneeled next to Lera who cradled Reena's beaten body.

"Where's Link?" Lera demanded.

"He's already at the castle," Impa said, walking in. She took Reena in her arms and with a flash, was gone.

"Lera… Lera, you're shaking," Kasten whispered. "Lera, say something. Lera, they're going to be fine!"

Impa returned with another flash, grabbing the young royals' hands. Wind whipped around them and the next thing Lera knew, she was in the castle. Without a word, she ran to Link's room.

"Lera! Wait!" Kasten called behind her.

Lera didn't listen. Her rapid footsteps echoed down the stone corridors. She dashed past Kasten's quarters, Reena's, and stopped at Link's. Healers surrounded his bed, the same scene in Reena's room. She pushed one aside, falling to her knees at the bedside.

"Link, wake up," she whispered, taking his hand. "Don't leave! Come back!"

"Lera, come on," Kasten breathed, pulling her away.

"Stop it!" she shouted, trying to break free. "Let me go!"

Kasten didn't listen, pulling her out of the room and closing the door.

"This isn't happening!" she screamed, grasping his shoulders. "They aren't supposed to be like this! They aren't supposed to be in there! They're going to die!"

"No, they aren't!" Kasten answered, holding her still. "Listen to me! Lera, listen! They _won't_ die! Sarid isn't going to win! I won't let him win!"

"I'm going to lose them," Lera wept, putting her face in her hands.

Kasten felt lost. What could he do? His brother had done this. Without thinking of what he was doing, Kasten put his arms around her. Lera buried her face into him, crying into his shoulder. Her slender body shook beneath his arms, tearing the young prince apart.

"It's going to be okay," Kasten whispered as tears falling form his eyes. "I promise."

Lera clung onto him tightly. He placed a hand on her head, holding her close to him. He lifted his gaze, meeting the King's and Queen's. He couldn't read their gaze. He didn't want to. Instead he laid his head on top of Lera's, closing his eyes in anguish.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Lera quietly opened the door, stepping inside Link's room. Her mother and father already sat at his bedside.

"Is he up yet?" Lera asked, sitting next to him. She tried not to scream. Behind the bandaged gashes, bruises and treated burns that littered his body, it was near impossible to recognize him.

"No," Lenaya answered, shaking her head. "He's woken up a few times, but he's been delusional. He barely knows where he is. We've tried to explain that Reena's… alive, but he still won't listen. It's getting worse as time progresses."

Lera ran a hand through her hair. She sat on her father's lap, taking comfort in his strong arms.

"Reena's the same," Lera whispered. "What are we going to do? Unless they see each other, it won't make any difference. Even if they see each other… will it work? What could he have done to make them believe in their deaths?"

"I don't know," Lenaya sighed. "I don't know."

"At least they'll be able to live to learn the truth," Jerold said. "Thanks to Impa's healing powers and Reena's potions."

"Where's Kasten?" Lenaya asked.

"I don't know," Lera said quietly. "It's like he's disappeared from sight now. I think he… blames himself… for everything."

"Why?" Lenaya asked. "None of this was his doing!"

"I don't know why he's blaming himself," Lera sighed. She looked back at Link, tears threatening at her eyes. What were they going to do?

***astrix astrix astrix***

Reena held her breath as the healer finished with the last bandage. Not until the woman had left did she let the air out of her chest. She slowly opened her eyes to meet the night. Ever so slowly did she rise. Satisfaction rose in her as she walked around the room without difficulty. Thanks to Impa's powers and her potions, she was ready sooner than she could have prayed for.

In a moment her blue garb hung on her body. The Gerudo swords crossed her back and a select few potions were on her body. A cloak in her wardrobe soon hid her identity. Without a sound, Reena crept from her room and out of the castle.

Thought fatigue threatened, it wasn't long before Reena gazed across the plains of Hyrule Field. For the first time in years she would be facing them alone. She looked back at the castle, swallowing hard. It was hard to believe it had worked, but she was glad it did. It was so much easier than facing them. It was easier to fake asleep than listen to their false testimonies.

Athen's call drifted on the breeze. The white mare cantered toward Reena, nuzzling her shoulder. Habitually Athen looked for him, nickering when she didn't see him.

"I'm sorry, Athen," Reena whispered, stroking her forehead. "He won't be coming with us anymore."

With one swift movement, Reena was sitting on Athen. She clicked her tongue, heading her south. Where she was going, Reena didn't know.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"They're both gone!"

"What?" Lenaya gasped, Jerold jumping to his feet.

"Link and Reena! They're both gone!" Lera cried, running up to the throne. "Their swords, clothes, everything!"

"Could they have been taken?" Jerold asked, the three running to the rooms.

"There's not sign of struggle," Lera told them. "It doesn't make sense!"

"It makes perfect sense. In their eyes at least."

"But… how could they have run? They've been in a coma it seems for the past two weeks!" Lera protested, turning to face Impa.

"They were acting that way," Impa explained. "They didn't want to face what they thought was the truth."

"We need to find them!" Lenaya said. "They could kill themselves!"

"They don't want to be found," Impa said, shaking her head. "They are masters at disappearing. We won't find them."

"But…" Lera trailed off. There was so much they needed to know! She slumped down on the steps to the throne, massaging her temples. They had wanted to die. Maybe there was more between the two best friends than they knew…

**Did you really think I was going to kill both of them? But I have to admit... this was almost just as bad. Oh man. I'm such a horrible person. Feel free to send me words of hatred and tell me how horrible me and my story are.**


	21. 20 Sheik and Ranor

**Hey guys! I'm back! Didja miss me?...I know, I know, an entire MONTH without an update is pretty extreme, especially for me, but I was busy. I could tell you my exact reasons for the delay, but you probably don't care... but I shall tell you anyways my means of self-justification. Well way back in 2011 before Christmas I had to hurry to get this chapter done before I left across country for Christmas with my family (thats why this chapter kinda sucks) but my dad didn't give me much notice as to when we were leaving so I didn't update. then I got back, went to school for two days and then we got another 3 week break for exams. My 3 exams were within the first 4 days, so I really had to study. Then we went away to Mexico for a week, and now here I am, finally updating the chapter I wrote in December. I'M SORRY OK! Really, it won't happen again. I was also very focused on playing Skyward Sword, I got too absorbed in it.**

**Um, in other news, I'm introducing a semi-new character and Ella's back. Also, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but congratulations to TazzySheikah for guessing the Sarid was the bad guy also for pointing out a glaring flaw in my story. So, for continuity's sake lets say that Sarid didn't kill his parents, he just ordered someone else to do it.**

**Chapter Twenty: Sheik and Ranor**

_"I'm sorry, Link! I didn't mean to-"_

Link's eyes snapped open. Sweat clung to his forehead, his breathing was rapid. Slowly he rose, drilling his knuckles into his forehead. Why couldn't this dream leave him alone? Every night it haunted him.

What had she tried to tell him? And that kiss… He could still feel her lips pressing against his. For that one moment, his pain had left. Everything had been replaced by sheer ecstasy…

Link looked up at the stars, hating them for their tranquility. The cool night air, bit at his exposed skin, but he didn't care. Before him the fire's embers still glowed.

"What were you going to say?" Link whispered. "Why were you sorry? I don't get it. I need a clue. Anything. At least stop sending me this."

Knowing sleep wouldn't come again, he packed his things. A long, brown sash soon hid his face except for his eyes. The now brown tunic and his shield was hidden by a cloak. A worn piece of leather hid the Master Sword's hilt, getting rid of any clue that led to his identity. He strapped it and his bow to his back before slinging the pack across his back.

The sun was beginning to rise as he stepped onto Lake Hylia. It was beginning to peak over the waters edge, washing the sky with pink, orange, and yellow. It silhouetted the small island in the middle of the lake.

Link paused, glancing at the spot again. Someone was on there. Who, he couldn't tell. The sound of a harp drifted across the water and Link froze. Sheik. It must be. He had seen the Sheikah play it before. Link had taught him a song on it that he had meant to teach her.

Beneath his feet the wooden bridge swayed slightly as he made his away across it. The melody slowly grew louder as he came near the end of the second bridge. Sheik however gave no notice to his approach. He pulled out his own ocarina, also hidden of its true identity, and began to play with him. The moment he did, Sheik stopped.

"How do you this song?" he asked, looking at him.

"A friend of mine… taught it to me," Link answered.

"The one that taught me that song, died," Sheik said. He looked up at Link, his cold, blue eyes piercing through him.

"I know," Link answered quietly. "But he was a friend of mine."

"What's your name?" the sheikah asked.

"Ranor," Link answered, sitting down on the stone monument.

"Sheik," he answered. The two remained quiet, looking out across the water. "Did… you know the princess?"

"N-no," Link whispered. "But… I was told about her… by him."

Link swore he saw a tear fall from Sheik's eye. If one had, it was soon hidden by Sheik's mask.

"When did you meet him?" Sheik suddenly asked.

"Over the past year," Link explained.

Sheik nodded, his harp disappearing with a small flash of light. "The Princess often wondered where he was. Was he always… off fighting something?"

"I… don't know," Link said, swallowing hard. "He wandered mostly, visiting domains I think. I'm not sure."

"How did you meet him?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I want to know if you say you knew him, or if you are only lying," Sheik answered, his voice cold again. "Many don't know him, only claiming to. No one is allowed to make that claim. Only the Royal family and even they didn't know him as well."

"Are you saying you do?" Link demanded. Yes, he had seen Sheik many times with her letters, but their visits were never long.

"Yes," Sheik said quietly. "The Princess revealed much to me. I... don't deserve to say I knew him. There were many things I was blind to."

Link looked over at the Sheikah. He knew he was crying now.

"You miss her?" Link could barely breathe these words.

Sheik nodded. He stood abruptly, his back to Link.

"I… need to go," he whispered. "I'm sorry… Ranor. I know what you're going through."

As Link watched the Sheikah hurry across the bridge he shook his head. "No, you don't. You never will."

***astrix astrix astrix***

Reena peered through the window, watching as Lera wrote in a journal. She clung to the tree as Lera looked out the window, nearly directly at her. Her gaze was torn away as a knock came at the door. Impa entered, sitting down on the bed.

From her perch Reena tried to listen in, but it was impossible. However, she could tell that the conversation wasn't like the ones a few months ago. Lera was laughing.

Reena closed her eyes, looking away. She slowly climbed down the tree, not knowing when she had laughed last.

"How many days do you plan to sit outside the castle's windows?"

Reena froze, turning to face Impa. She touched her face, glad to feel the disguise still there. Slowly, she began to back away.

"I know it's you, Reena," Impa said.

Reena's gaze fell. "So you know it's me, good job. I'm leaving, don't worry."

"Why are you leaving?" Impa asked.

Reena only turned on her heel. "Tell them I'm okay."

"You can't keep running. He tried to do the same thing."

Reena only sighed, shaking her head. Impa didn't understand. She never would.

"You can't pretend to be a Sheikah your whole life."

"Watch me," Reena breathed, pushing the garden gate open. Couldn't Impa just leave her alone? Didn't she know she had died? She was over four months too late to save her. Nothing could save her from the hopeless circle she was running in. She'd never forget. The two Triforces around her neck would make sure of that.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"I don't understand," Lera murmured, looking out the study's window.

"What don't you understand?"

Lera looked at Kasten who sat down on the chair closest to her.

"No attacks. No threats. No… nothing!" Lera said. "It's not… normal. It's been months since… they… were taken. Almost seven months now."

As soon as she said these words, Lera regretted it. Kasten became passive and looked away.

"I don't know, princess," he said quietly. "He's waiting for something. I know it. Either he's too weak to do anything or is just waiting for the right moment. He won't be able to do anything until he has one of the Triforces in his hands."

"We should attack," Lera said, shaking her head. "Not just sit here! What if he has an army? We should destroy it now! Destroy it before he attacks!"

Kasten stiffened at these words. "Thousands of innocent lives in Salderin would be killed. Also, Sarid would be waiting for the attack. It is what he would want us to do."

"So we're just supposed to wait?" Lera asked.

"Yes," Kasten answered.

"But we don't know he's waiting for us," Lera objected. "If we stop him now then everything would be over. We could free Salderin. We could make sure he never gets his hands on one of the Triforces again!"

Kasten only shook his head. "We can't start war. Hyrule is a peaceful land, you know that."

"Yes, but we're also supposed to maintain peace by stopping those threatening to destroy it," Lera pointed out. "I mean, what about Termina? They're so close to Salderin?"

"Sarid would know the instant Hyrule set out to attack," Kasten said. "He could wipe out all of Termina. He would."

Lera sighed. "Why do you have to be right? Why do you have to be the practical one?"

Kasten only gave her a small smile.

"Do you think he's looking for it right now?" Lera asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Kasten answered.

Lera returned to her window, fear dripping into her veins. "What if their dead? What if he's found them? We haven't heard of them… seen them… nothing."

Kasten stood, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Link and Reena know how to take care of themselves," Kasten said softly.

"But they're not thinking logically anymore," Lera protested. "They're caught up in… I don't know what. They haven't been helping the domains. Which… I'm actually glad for. We're all learning how to take care of ourselves. We've been able to manage without either of them. Maybe this will finally wake everyone up."

"They did so much for everyone," Kasten agreed.

"And we did nothing in return," Lera answered, anger flashing in her eyes. She leaned her head against the wall, curling her feet up. "And now it's too late."

"No, it's not Lera," Kasten said. She looked up at him. "We would know if something had happened to them. Sarid would…would make sure we knew. Also, like you said, the races are becoming more independent. They're starting to make their own army's to protect themselves. There are still ways we can repay them for all their works."

Lera sighed. "I hope so."

"I know so," Kasten answered.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Sheik, you're here."

Reena's head shot up. Her eyes met those of Ranor's. She nodded, sliding over slightly so that he might sit down.

"We have a talent for running into each other," she answered, looking up at the moon. The two sat on a large boulder in the middle of Hyrule Field. A gentle breeze blew through the air. "It's been a long time since I've sat under the stars."

She refused to meet Ranor's puzzled gaze. "It seems to me you sleep under them often."

"I do," she answered. "But… never mind."

A long silence passed between them. An understanding had come to pass with them. They hardly talked, but accepted each other's presence. It was easier than being alone. Reena didn't know why. She wanted to be alone… but not when he was near. Her broken spirit seemed almost put together with him. She also felt agonizing pain with him. Her heart bled at the thought of letting him sit beside her where another should have been.

Next to her Ranor fingered a letter in his hands. Whenever she had come across him, he usually had it in his hands. A name was on the front, but she had never been able to find out whose. She had asked, but he only told her that it was from a friend who had died long ago. He said he kept it in memory of that person.

"Have you ever tried to count the stars?"

"Count them?" Ranor asked. "That's a different question. But you Sheikah are confusing. But no, I have not. Have you?"

_"What are you on now?"_

_"Er… 2,476," Reena answered, looking over at Link. He began to laugh. "Hey, shut up! I do odd things when I'm bored!"_

_"You do odd things no matter what!" Link exclaimed, resting on his arm so that he could look at her. "Enlighten me, why are you counting the stars?"_

_"So that I can name each one of them," Reena explained._

_"Really?" Link laughed again. "You're going to be here for a long, long time."_

_"No, I won't," Reena assured. "Okay, every star on this half of Hyrule is named Reena and every star on the other half is named…Gerudo."_

_Link began to laugh so hard that he began to tear. His ribs felt as though they would break._

_"And… we'll name that one after you," Reena added as a side note. "Are you alright? You are way too tired!"_

_"No, I've been around you for too much!" Link answered, finally regaining himself. "What number are you on now?"_

_"…Damn it!" she cried, letting out a disgusted sigh. "One… two… three…"_

_"Alright, quiet," Link said, lying down again. "I want to go to sleep!"_

_"Can't make me," Reena said._

_No sooner had she said that when something hit her in the head. She whipped the rolled up blanket back at him, hitting him square in the forehead._

_"I'll send a spider with it next time!" Reena threatened. "And don't think I won't!"_

_"So help me a spider comes anywhere near me, I'll end your life right here and now!" Link cried._

_Reena snickered, rolling over on her stomach._

_"Don't worry, I'll start again tomorrow."_

_"Oh, joy."_

"Sheik?"

Reena quickly hid her face between her knees. Why did everything have to have a memory?

"Sorry," she whispered. Reena froze as his hand rested on her shoulder. She couldn't stand it. Too many things were brought to mind. She jumped off the rock. "I need to get to the castle. They'll want to know I'm… I'm… good bye."

***astrix astrix astrix***

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Ella whispered excitedly. "Oh, drat!"

"Ella? What are you doing?" Anita called from the kitchen.

"Countin' rain drops," she answered. "Come on, Caris! I'm going to teach you how to count!"

Ella hopped off the couch, taking her brother by the hand and leading him to the window. She sat him on the couch, kneeling on it next to him.

"Da?" he cooed, pointing at the window.

"No, one," Ella said, holding one finger up. "Can you say one?"

"Da!"

"No! _One!_"

"Da! Da! Da!"

Ella sighed. Teaching Caris would be harder than she thought. She put her chin her hands, studying her brother for a long moment. "Mommy! He won't listen to me!"

A laugh echoed. "Ella, he's two and a half. Besides, I think he's saying someone's home!"

The door opened and Ella let out a shriek. Caris let out a roll of da's, climbing off the couch. Tarin smiled, picking up the two up in his arms.

"And how are my two Stalfos?" Tarin asked, laughing.

"I made a new friend today!" Ella said excitedly. "Mommy was scared at first! But he was really nice!"

"And who would this be?" Tarin asked, putting the girl down.

"Sheik," Ella answered, running to the window again.

"Sheik?" Tarin asked, eyeing Anita as she stepped in. "And who's Sheik?"

"Daddy!" Ella sighed. "It's hard to count the raindrops when I keep getting interrupted."

"Oh… I'm sorry," Tarin said. "Who is this Sheik?"

"A friend of the Royal Family of Hyrule," Anita answered quietly.

"What? How are Link and Reena?" Tarin asked. He read her face and tried to fight the dread that was settling. "Are they alright?"

Anita motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. She sat down at the smooth, wooden table. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at him.

"They… were killed Tarin," Anita whispered. She put her hands in her face and sobbed.

"…What?" he breathed He stood, putting his arms around his wife. "They… they couldn't have!"

"They were captured," Anita breathed. "I don't have the heart to tell Ella. But… she keeps wondering where they are. How are we going to tell her their never coming?"

Tarin stood there, lost for words. They... were dead? How was it possible? Link had been innocent! Everyone now knew it! Everyone in every land now knew it!

"Sarid killed them?" Tarin asked. Anita nodded, bowing her head. Tears splashed onto the wood.

"B-beaten to death," Anita quavered. "By the time Hyrule had sent someone to rescue them… it was too late."

Tarin looked from the kitchen to Ella. The green hat never left her head except in bed.

"Can you trust this Sheik?" Tarin demanded, unconvinced. They just couldn't be dead. Not after all they had done. They wouldn't be tormented for all their deeds.

"Yes, he's the guard of the Royal Family," Anita said. "He knew the two well."

"Is he still here?" Tarin asked.

"He's out there, daddy!" Ella called from the family room. "He's been sitting in the rain the whole time! We should let him inside! He's really nice, daddy! You should meet him!"

Ella ran into the kitchen, grabbing her cloak from the coat peg. She slipped into her shoes and slide to a halt in front of her parents.

"Can I ask him to come in?" Ella asked hopefully. "Mommy… are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Anita said drying her eyes quickly. "I was cutting onions."

"Oh… they always make me cry," Ella said seriously. "But, please?"

"He can't stay in the rain the whole time," Tarin said, wanting to meet this Sheik.

Ella smiled, putting her hood up. She dashed outside, running to Sheik. He sat cross-legged on a wooden box next to a shop. As Ella neared, his head lifted.

"Ella, you should be inside," he said. "You'll catch a cold."

"So will you," Ella said sternly like her mommy and daddy always did. "My daddy says to come inside."

"Does he?" Sheik asked, eyeing her.

"Yep! He wants to meet you!" Ella said.

Sheik hesitated before taking Ella's extended hand. She giggled, leading him to her home. Above her the rain suddenly stopped and Ella looked in amazement at the blue light coming from Sheik's hand. His hand was above his head, creating a dome that covered them.

"Wow," she whispered. "You like to do a lot of tricks! This is my home!"

Ella opened the door, pulling Sheik inside. In a moment her boots were off along with her cloak. She dashed away, hanging it up in the kitchen. With a quick smile to her parents, Ella was back in the family room. She was shocked to find Sheik dry and playing with Caris.

"La!" Caris said, pointing to Ella.

"That's me!" Ella explained. "He's learning how to talk! Can you say Sheik?"

"Se!"

"Close enough," Sheik said, sitting down next to Caris.

"Do a trick for him!" Ella exclaimed, sitting down excitedly. "Oh! This is my mommy, but you already met her! And this is my daddy!"

Ella ran to them, standing between them. Sheik got to his feet, walking over to them. He held his hand out to Tarin, shaking it.

"I… am sorry," Sheik said, his eyes dropping from their gaze. "I know they were friends of yours."

"Is it true?" Tarin asked as they took their places in the room's sitting area.

Sheik nodded. "Almost a year now."

"A… a year?" Anita gasped.

"Yes," Sheik whispered. The Sheikah lowered his head. "I can not stay long. The Royal Family needs me. I… am sorry. I… I thought you had heard sooner. Don't tell anyone of this encounter. I'm... I'm under strict orders for only you… to be told. The King and Queen knew you were good friends of theirs."

"Sheik! Do you see this?" Ella asked, running to him with Link's hat. "This was Link's! He gave it to me until he returned!"

"Keep it safe," Sheik whispered, laying a head on her head. He stood, bowing to Anita and Tarin. "I'm sorry to suddenly leave. But… I… I need to go."

"But you didn't do a trick!" Ella protested.

His eyes gave away a forced, small smile. He closed his eyes, kneeling on the ground. A gentle breeze swirled around him. When it stopped, a purple monkey scratched its head. Ella and Caris shrieked with glee as the animal climbed up on Ella's shoulders. It suddenly disappeared into a multitude of colorful butterflies.

"Bye, Sheik!" Ella exclaimed as the Sheikah walked out the door. "Say 'hi' to Link and Reena! And tell them to come soon!"

"I will, Ella," Sheik said quietly. "But, they... they're very busy right now."

"Are they fighting bad guys?"

"Yes, they are," Sheik answered.

Ella sighed. "Well, I guess they can get rid of them first."

Sheik nodded, closing the door behind him. Ella jumped up on the couch, watching him leave.

"Was Sheik cutting onions too, mommy?" Ella asked, looking back at Anita.

***astrix astrix astrix***

In the distance the sun began to set, casting its soft light of pink and purple over the village of Kakariko village. Candles began to light the windows and children played a final round of 'ghost in the graveyard' or 'touch Dampe's door'. Soon, mother's called for their children for supper.

Reena sat above the village, watching the events play before her. To her right was the path she had followed up to the level ground before Goron's City entrance. Behind her lead to the Great Fairy of Magic atop of Death Mountain.

The wind swirled around Reena's face, her long hair distorting the picture perfect scene. Around her neck was the cloth that hid her face from all others.

Nearly the whole day she had watched the busy lives of the people in the village. Even though there was great distance between her and the village, she could pick out the girls who always swooned over him. If he had not left her, she would have kissed him in front of them. Partly to see their horror, but mostly because she could.

Slowly, Reena revealed the two Triforce pieces from around her neck. One was cold as ice. The other barely hummed with life.

A brisk wind made Reena shivered. She put away the pieces, heading down the mountain. At the foot, she covered her face before coming to the guard that let her into the village. Children ran in front of her to their awaiting mothers. Men returned home from work, greeted by their excited families. One family in a home that Reena passed was sharing a meal and talking of the days events.

"Tell your father what you did today," a stern mother prodded her daughter.

"Um… I picked flowers!" the girl answered bashfully. A look from her mother told her that wasn't the answer. "And… I was first place when it came to 'touch Dampe's door'…"

Her father smiled proudly. "Did you show those boys?"

"I sure did!" the girl said happily.

"Dear!"

"Er… I mean, that was very wrong to go against your mother's wishes!"

A small smile came to Reena's face. She had half a mind to tell the girl to show the boys what she was made of. Before the family noticed her strange figure at their window, Reena continued past the many homes.

"I can hardly believe he's gone…"

"Both he and the women. They were both taken captive and… killed."

Reena froze, looking up at an open window. There one of the girls and her young sister leaned out the window. Their faces were grave.

"Do you think there was something between them?" the younger sister asked.

"There is no doubt about it," the older sister said. She tucked her brown hair behind her ears. "Didn't you ever see them together? Didn't you notice the change in Link when we started seeing her with him?"

"Unlike you, I didn't look for him every day," the younger girl teased. "But… how could they come to such an end?"

"I don't know…"

"But they are just rumors," the young sister said. "No one knows for sure."

Reena dashed away before tears overran her. They would never know the truth. They would never know the truth that she knew.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Link's boot made ripples in the water as he skimmed his foot across it. The water hole he had shared with her brought back so many memories. It seemed only yesterday she had learned to swim…

His hand lingered to his neck, feeling the absence of the Triforce of Courage once again. He didn't care anymore. Sarid could take over and he wouldn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Had _he_ gotten a hold of all three again? Would everyone be calling desperately for the Hero of Time to save them all again? The Hero didn't exist anymore.

Like so many times before, Link pulled from his tunic the letter. Tears blurred his vision as he gazed at it. _Reena._ That was all the envelope read. His fingers itched to open the letter, but he put it away before he did. Reading it would only kill him. Reading it would bring back the memories that he wanted to forget.

"Link?"

He continued to watch the ripples created by the falls.

"You've been gone for so long."

Link looked over his shoulder for a moment. Saria slowly approached him. Alarm washed over her at the haunting in his eyes.

"Where's Reena?"

Link turned from her, closing his eyes. "She's dead."

"What?" Saria breathed, sitting down next to him. She took his hand in hers, hardly able to believe it. "Link… please tell me you're only-"

"Why would I be, Saria?" Link whispered, looking her straight in the eyes. He shook his head, feeling his body begin to tremble. The small girl crawled onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"You loved her. I could tell it from the first day I met her," Saria said quietly.

"I should have been able to protect her," Link said, his voice muffled by her. "I promised I'd protect her. I promised to protect her with my life."

"Link," Saria said quietly, looking up at him. "You can't save everyone-"

"But why not her?" he demanded. "I can save everyone else, but not her? Not the woman I love?"

Saria sat there lost for words. She wrapped her small arms around him, holding him best she could. Slowly her heart began to tear in two. All he had ever wanted, all that he ever needed…. was gone. He had done so much for everyone else, but he couldn't have just one thing? Her eyes were raised to the heavens. Why had they done this to him? Had he not given up enough yet? Couldn't they just answer one of his prayers? Saria closed her eyes in anguish, rubbing her face against his soft tunic.

**JUST SHUT UP OKAY? I know that was probably the worst thing I've ever written, but I was in a rush ok? And yes, I know that 2 1/2 year olds have beter vocabulary than "La", "Da" and "Se", but it all had to fit together. So just deal ok? You will all be pleased to know that next chapter will be considerably better written and updated with my usual 2-3 day schedual. I would like to clarify some very important things here about death: the royal family (and Kasten) know that everybody is alive, also they have the triforce of power (that Kasten stole from Sarid). Link thinks Reena is dead and Reena thinks that Link is dead. She also has both wisdom and courage. Sarid is cmpletely out of the loop and thinks that Link, Reena AND Kasten are dead. Also the the royal family has the triforce of power...and possibly courage and wisdom.**


	22. 21 Dreams Do Come True

**I choose to assume that the lack of comments coincides with my lack of updates. I hope this chapter makes up for it. After all, it is the REAL Moment You've All Been Waiting For. I made it short and sweet and incredibly cheesy for you, hoping to elicit some reviews. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Twenty One: Dreams Do Come True**

The Fairy's Fountain rumbled with conversations. Drunks sat at the bar, ordering another round. Three pairs of men were engrossed over chessboards. Music was being played in one corner for women who danced, making the drunks cheer.

Reena watched all of this in disgust. Why would they sink that low? The cloak hugged her tighter as drunks tumbled by. The temptation to disguise herself with more than a cloak came. She didn't want the same problems to arise from them.

"Come, watch the wenches!" one roared, reaching for her arm.

"Do not touch me," she said dangerously.

He laughed, but backed away as his eyes fell on the double hilts peeking out from underneath her cloak. With a word to his companions, they staggered away. The spell disappeared from Reena's hands as she straightened. Two men began to argue over their chess game and the haunting memories returned.

In her mind the pieces moved in front of her. Her ill-tempered opponent began to yell, saying she had cheated. He lunged towards her, his fingers grasping for her neck. Before she could retaliate, someone was dragging her away. She snapped at him only to be answered with a purse filled with gold coins. Out of confusion she asked if it was him. The Hero of Time never stole.

It had been him. Shock had flooded through his face at the change of her voice. She could still see his expression as her true identity was revealed.

Reena was brought back into the present as the tavern door opened. She watched as a man entered. His eyes scanned the room, looking for a table. The only free one was set up with chess pieces.

Ice flowed through Reena's veins as the man's hilt flashed when he sat down. It was blue with a completed Triforce on in.

"The Master Sword," Reena breathed.

Anger dripped into her veins. How had he gotten that relic? It had been laid to rest in the Temple of Time… hadn't it? The Royal Family wouldn't dare present it to another... would they? No. They'd never do such a thing. There was only one way to find out though.

"You need two to play," she said, approaching him.

Without looking up, he motioned her to sit down. Reena tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but his hood gave no hints. Being white, she began the game.

As the game progressed, Reena was stunned. He knew her strategy. Beneath her hood, she scowled. Reena began to scold herself. She wasn't here to win. She was here to reveal him.

"That weapon is unlike anything I have ever seen," she said, moving her pawn.

"Check."

Reena's knuckles turned white under the table. He wasn't going to give in easily.

"Something that magnificent wasn't made by Hylian hands," she said as she moved her king.

"Check."

"Are you not answering because it doesn't belong to you?" Reena hissed. "Checkmate."

The man stared at the chessboard.

"Or because-"

"You cannot judge me so harshly," he interrupted in a low, dangerous voice.

"The trials of the true bearer of that sword are greater than you can ever imagine," Reena answered. "Let alone withstand."

"You do not know my trials," he answered, his fists clenched.

"Where did you get that sword?" Reena demanded.

"That does not concern you," he said. 'You have no right to question me so."

"Concerning that sword I do," Reena snapped. The temptation to reveal herself was almost to great. Just one simple spell could send him flying.

No… she had worked to hard to hide herself. It was better this way. But she wouldn't have anyone carry the Master Sword.

"And who gives you that right?" the man demanded.

"The Princess Reena."

"Do not speak of her to me."

Reena felt satisfaction well up in her. She had hit a nerve. He didn't approve of her.

"There is no way you can interrogate me under her name," he continued.

"Why?" Reena asked.

"That is of no importance to you," He answered, standing.

"Where did you get that sword? It doesn't belong to you!"

"It was given to me by the Princess and her family," he answered darkly.

"Do not lie to me," Reena hissed, her real voice nearly answering.

"Why… would I love about the one I loved?"

Reena froze as he walked away.

"There was only one who loved her and it was _not _you," she breathed, shaking from head to foot in anger.

That had done it. The man turned around, slowly approaching her. He stopped in front of her and Reena barely had time to avoid being knocked unconscious. She dove to the ground, kicking at his legs. He jumped out of the way, connecting his boot with her stomach, sending images of her torture ran through her mind as she slammed into a table.

"Get away from me, Sarid!" she screamed, his face imprisoning her mind.

Reena fought hard to keep the images at bay. They weren't real. She couldn't be overwhelmed now. Cups fell around her, making the ground slick. With difficulty she got to her feet, avoiding another attack. She grabbed his arm, elbowing him hard in the back. She lifted the Master Sword from its sheath and fled from the Tavern.

The bitter air slapped her in the face the moment she stepped outside. Reena whistled for Athen, who was only around the back. She strapped the sword to the saddle bag, making sure it was secure.

Suddenly she was tackled from behind. Athen reared, kicking at the attacker. She missed as he rolled away, Reena entangled with him.

The man grabbed her hands, forcing them to stay next to her head. He fought his way on top of her, having much difficulty but finally straddled her. Reena glared venomously at his eyes, only to realize her hood had fallen. She had been revealed.

Panic began to run through her as she looked at her immobile hands. This man was stronger than her and she was in a very bad position. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck, breathing hard.

Reena went to call upon a spell when she suddenly realized he… wasn't moving. He was breath was short and he was… shaking. Who was this? She opened her mouth to demand this, but was cut off as his mouth covered hers with a kiss.

A scream died on its way from her chest. She couldn't stop this. It was… she didn't know what it was. She knew this person. But who? All questions left her as the urge to kiss back won.

Everything felt in place. She couldn't feel the cold sting. She couldn't feel the swords driving into her back as she was pressed harder and harder into the ground. All she could feel was him. All she could feel his lips sliding over her mouth.

His hands left hers, giving him free reign. They slide around her neck and grasped her shoulders. His hold was so hard, Reena knew bruises were forming but she didn't care. She wouldn't dare stop it. It all felt too right. Her hand slipped under the hood, touching his face. It seemed as if Link-

Reena's eyes snapped open. She ripped her mouth away from his, sending him flying across the ground with her fist.

"_What are you doing?_" she screamed. "Do you go around kissing random women? That isn't yours!"

Reena's breath was becoming rapid, sliding away from him.

"I don't even know you! Get away from me! That wasn't supposed to be yours! I don't care if you think you love me! The one _I_ loved was killed! Now you've stolen the only thing I was never to give to anyone… but him!"

Sobs broke her anguished outburst. She bent over, her head hitting the freezing ground. She _hadn't_ enjoyed that. She _hadn't_ allowed it to continue. She _hadn't_ betrayed Link.

"It wasn't meant for you," she sobbed, digging her fists into the dirt. "_It wasn't for you!_"

A golden light interrupted her tears. Reena put her hand in her shirt with a trembling hand. The Triforce of Courage shone brilliantly in the night. She raised her eyes, seeing the man standing a few feet in front of her. Ever so slowly she stood, shivering from head to foot. It couldn't be…

"I don't deserve what I've taken," he said, his voice shivering. "That I know."

Reena stepped towards him, her breath caught in her chest. With a shaking hand, she pushed his hood away. Link's brilliant blue eyes gazed into hers.

"But I think it was meant for me," he whispered. "Then again, I've been wrong one too many times."

"By the goddesses," Reena breathed. "Link!"

Before Reena could think of anything else, she was kissing him. Tears streamed down her face and her body shook beneath his touch. Instead of blood, she tasted his lips. Instead of shackles, his arms bound her to him. All of this was too beautiful. It couldn't be real. His touch felt like a dream. But it had to be real.

Reena pulled away, looking up at him. She traced his features with trembling hands, barely noticing that he was doing the same to her.

"It is you," she whispered, tears choking her words. "I don't know how, but it's you!"

Beneath her fingertips Link was shivering. A thin scar ran above his right eye and Reena could see traces of others. His beaten body filled her mind and unbearable shame filled her.

"I'm sorry, Link!" Reena wept, tearing her eyes away from him. "I was so scared! I didn't know! I didn't mean to drive you away! It was the last thing I wanted…"

"Reena," he breathed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Was that what you were trying to say to me? That you didn't mean to?"

"Yes, Link," Reena whispered, her shoulders shaking violently from her sobs. "I didn't know."

"Know what?" Link asked. Could this be happening? Could she be standing in front of him at this moment? Had he been holding her only a moment before, kissing her soft lips? "Reena… why are you sorry?"

"You wanted to die," she said, putting her face in her hands. "All because of what I had done! Link, I loved you before we had gone to Salderin on our 'holiday'! I… I was too frightened to tell you… I didn't mean to drive you away! I'm so sorry… I never wanted to cause you pain…I never knew that you loved me…"

Link felt himself begin to die all over again. The remorse in her voice was too much. He cupped her face in his hand, lifting her eyes. So much despair disfigured their wondrous glow.

"I didn't want to marry because I was afraid, Link," Reena breathed. "I didn't want someone else at my side. I didn't want to marry because… I knew that I was bound by law to have a prince by my side. But I didn't want that, Link, because the one _I_ love isn't a prince."

"But…your engagement to Sarid…"

"It was to make you happy, Link."

"Me?"

"I thought it was your dream to see me rule. That was what kept me going. To make you proud…Link. I never wanted any of it. I only wanted you to be happy."

Link closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of her. Why was she apologizing? He should be begging for her forgiveness.

"Link?" Reena whispered, backing away slightly. Fear lingered in her voice. "Please… forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you suffer, Link."

Link took her hands in his, drawing her closer to him. He looked down at them, unable to look her in the eyes.

"You should not be the one asking for forgiveness," Link whispered. "I never meant that, Reena. I never meant that I wanted to die. The years with you have been a heaven. I was…I was only… by the goddesses, I don't know what was wrong with me! I still don't! Please, don't be sorry!"

Link's vision blurred and his shoulders began to tremble. His arms longed to hold her close to him again so that should couldn't see him fighting the tears away.

"Link," Reena said softly. "It's okay to cry. I don't care."

"I'm afraid to cry."

"You're never afraid."

"I might wake up."

"I don't think you're going to wake up."

Reena let go of his hands, wrapping her arms around him. A new wave of tears overtook her as his strong arms pulled her closer to him. In her ears echoed his crying. She buried her face into his chest, her body shaking. His hand slid to her head, holding her there as the other wrapped around her waist. She would never let him go. She couldn't.

Link rubbed his face in her soft hair, tears washing down his face. She was alive. She was in his arms, crying. He didn't know how this was possible, but here they were. Alive.

"I love you, Link," Reena whispered.

"I know," Link breathed. "I love you too."

Reena didn't know it was possible to feel so safe, but she did. In his strong arms, nothing could ever harm her again. Nothing in the world could make her believe he was truly gone from her.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Reena groaned as the sun hit her directly in the eyes. Instinctively she rolled over, thrusting her hand at it as if attempting to bat it away. For the first time in ages she didn't hit anything. Shocked, Reena opened her eyes. Where was she?

Slowly Reena sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was at an inn. Stock Pot Inn to be exact. The sun's glow was blocked by clouds, but it still gave enough light to wake her. Reena looked down at herself, seeing she was still in a tunic. Her eyes lingered back to the window and an excited smile stretched across her face. Snow.

Reena suddenly had the urge to get into her nightwear and wrap up in a blanket. She got to her feet, doing just that. In a moment her things were in the armoire and sheer bliss made her sigh. It hadn't been a dream. In the armoire were his things also.

Last night played through her head. She couldn't recall how long they had stood in each other's arms. When the drunks had stumbled from the tavern, Link refused to stay any longer. It wasn't long before they were on Epona, Link sitting behind her with a strong arm around her. After that, Reena didn't remember a thing, only exhaustion and then sleep.

Reena grabbed the comforter from her bed, wrapping it around herself as she sat in the large window seat. She watched in wonder as the snow swirled around outside. Already the world was a winter wonderland. She leaned her head on the wall, curling up tighter.

Her eyes lingered to the second bed. The blankets were tussled, but where was Link? The door creaked opened and Reena met Link's eyes. The moment they did, all doubt left.

"It's snowing."

A quiet laugh came from Link as he made his way over to her. She had always been so amazed of snow. Then again, she had been raised in the desert. His step staggered slightly from lack of sleep.

"May I join you?" he asked.

"I guess," she said with a smile, leaving her enclosure. Link sat down, putting the blanket around him. Reena sat on his lap, leaning against him.

"You're exhausted," she said, looking up at him.

"I… didn't sleep much last night," he admitted, putting his arms and blanket around her.

Reena shifted slightly so that she could look out the window. "You should go back to sleep."

"I'll be…"

Link trailed off, his eyes catching scars running down her arms. Reena followed his eyes. She quickly tried to hide them from view. Link removed the blanket from around them, seeing the scars that crisscrossed her arms and legs. He was left to imagine the ones on her back.

"It's not like you look much better," Reena swallowed, her eyes lingering to his exposed chest. She was shown the beatings once again. "They shouldn't be a shock. You… you saw them before."

"I was hoping I had been seeing things," Link whispered, touching her cheek. He made her sit down in front of him again, slowly sliding his hand up her back. He sighed, resting his forehead against her. The scars beneath his finger tips made him tremble. A long thin one ran the length of her back. He closed her eyes knowing exactly what had happened. He had one identical.

"Sarid did not appreciate my silence," Reena explained, swallowing hard as chills were sent down her spine. The burning metal searing her skin pierced her mind for a split second.

"Mine too," Link answered. "I have one as well."

Reena looked up at him. "Link… what happened to you during your imprisonment?"

Link sighed. It was only a matter of time before she asked. However, he couldn't deny that he too was longing to have questions answered. He rested his hand on her head, smoothing her hair as he searched for where to start.

"First of all," Reena started, "how'd he make you believe I was dead?"

"When he was taking me away," Link answered, swallowing hard. "My eyesight was obscured enough and I couldn't tell what was happening. All I heard was the ring of metal, a thud, and then the slumping of a body. After seeing him beat you… I… I could only imagine the worst."

"The guard had hit me over the head with the hilt," Reena said quietly. "He gave me your Triforce. There was nothing emitting from it. No glow. Nothing."

"He brought me to a different dungeon in the castle, but I was as good as dead," Link answered. "My soul was dead. My heart broken."

Link caressed Reena's cheek as her arms around him tightened.

"I thought I was going to die, Link," Reena breathed. "Seeing you… like that. Damn, that was _all_ I could picture during this past year. Whenever you came to my mind… all I could see was the blood… the gashes… the bruises… the burns. It haunted me every night. Every waking hour!"

"I prayed it was a nightmare," Link said. "I couldn't bring myself to believe it was you in front of me. Like that. I couldn't stand seeing him do that to you while I… stood there watching."

"Like you could have done anything," Reena said, her hand moving to her stomach. She could feel the sharp pangs of the boot. "You couldn't even stand."

"Yes, I could've done something," Link answered. "I should have kept you from coming with me. That would have saved you from all of this."

Reena sat up, looking him in the eyes. Regret disfigured their fiery spark.

"I knew I was cursed," Link said, shaking his head. "I should have known it would have happened. Even now… I'm afraid. What if he finds us? You'll be submitted to the same thing… if not worse. I can't have that happen again!"

"Then what do you advise we do?" Reena asked, making him look at her.

"I…" Link trailed off, the words dying on his lips. "I should leave… like I did last time."

"Leave?" Reena asked, not amused. "Do you love me?"

"Yes! And I need to protect you! I'm not doing that staying here… with you! I'm only endangering you again!"

"Are you happy?"

Link tried to tear his gaze away from hers, but found it impossible.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Then why are you talking like this?" Reena demanded.

"Because it's not fair to you," Link answered. "You deserve to live without worrying about being attacked."

"So, you're saying that you don't deserve to be happy?" Reena cornered.

Link tried to counter her attack. If she was safe, shouldn't he be happy? Her safety, her life, was all that should matter to him…

"If you're safe-"

"You didn't answer me," Reena interrupted quietly.

"That's not a fair question," Link objected.

"Answer it," Reena said. "And I don't want to hear about how I should be safe or any of that. During that year when I was 'safe', were you happy?"

"…I was heartbroken."

"How would this be any different?" Reena asked. "Link, why can't _you_ be happy? Why can't you have what you what? And don't give me this crap about being cursed. There is no such curse! Things happen because of other occurrences! It was _my_ choice to come! It was _my_ choice not to leave! It was _my_ choice to love you, Link. Why can't _you _just accept that? Why can't you just accept that maybe, just maybe, you can be happy too and just not everyone else?"

"…Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because… I was meant to be alone. I'm the Hero of Time. You're… you're the Princess. You're going to rule and I was meant to protect you."

"Link," Reena sighed, tracing his cheek. "I know you always dreamed of the Princess sitting on the throne and ruling over Hyrule. But it's not _my_ dream."

"Reena, please don't-"

"Link, you've been saving everyone else," Reena whispered. "Isn't it about time someone saved your life? You've been alone your whole life. Everything has been taken away from you. Your family, your friends, your childhood. But you're not going to lose me."

Link gazed into her eyes. He cast his down, trying to find the right words to say.

"Where would we live?" he asked. "I... don't have much, Reena."

"The castle will be our home," Reena answered. "It has been for the past years. We can leave whenever we want and if we want our own home, something tells me that the King and Queen will help us. Something tells me we don't need to worry about being left without somewhere to go."

Link met her eyes, his breath dying in his chest as her hand rested on his cheek. He hated how she could make him lose all train of thought. It wasn't working when he was trying to win a battle. As she kissed him, Link realized he had already lost. He had lost long ago.

Link pulled her closer to him, sliding his hands over her. Reena answered by opening her mouth, allowing him to explore. She rested a hand against his chest for support pushing Link harder on the wall he leaned against. A gasp was muffled by Link's mouth as Reena felt his fingertips slide under her shirt. She ran a hand through his hair, feeling him over.

"There's another dream… one that replaced the other a long time ago," he said the moment he was able to catch a breath. "A dream that somebody would…stand by me and be too stubborn to heed my pleas."

Reena smiled, tracing his face with the back of her hand. She lay down, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Dreams do come true," she said as two sat in the window, watching the snow purify the world they knew.

"Yes, because of stubborn goddesses like you."

**Wow. That was cheesily romantic. Has anyone else noticed that my story has been going downhill ever since we found out that Reenas a princess? Or is it just me? It's ok, you can be honest. But fortunatly more exciting will be happening in the coming chapters. And grrr, Link. He's always so negative and pessimistic. Hurr, why can't you just love Reena and be done with it? And NO, Link and Reena did NOT sleep together in the last section. That's the impression Arianna got when she was editing, but NO they didn't. I don't care how many sexual innuendos I made, they only stayed in the same room.**


	23. 22 Snowbal Fights and Secrets

**Yay exciting stuff! The ending plot is finally starting to happen. Lets get this story rolling. **

**Chapter Twenty Two: Snowball Fights and Secrets**

Kasten leaned his head against his bedroom window. The cold glass burned his skin for a moment, creating a headache.

Outside everything seemed so peaceful. The exact opposite of what the castle was like. The snow seemed to stretch on forever. It made the front courtyard look so vast.

It had been a year now. A year since Link and Reena had disappeared. More than a year since his life had changed drastically. More than a year since his first best friend had turned on him.

Kasten felt defeated. Sarid was his brother. What had happened to him? Was it something he had done?

In his mind played their numerous pranks they had accomplished. It had always been their favorite sport until two years ago. He could still remember…

"Stop it," Kasten said sternly. "He's changed now."

It still hurt. He would have to kill his own brother. Though he knew it was futile to hope, Kasten wondered if Sarid still had some good left in his heart. He didn't want to hate the memories of him. Even after all he had done, Kasten still hoped Sarid would…

"You're getting unrealistic," Kasten muttered. "He's killed himself. He tried to kill you. He killed mom and dad…"

Kasten looked down at his hands. The crest of the Salderin was encrypted on an emerald set on a gold band. He slid it off his finger. It glinted in the sunlight, green bouncing off the walls.

The window stuck slightly as Kasten pushed it open. The last mark of his history fell to the ground below, getting lost in the deep snow. His family's dynasty had ended. He would never rule, Sarid wouldn't live much longer, and his parents were dead.

Where would he go after the war? Not Salderin. He'd be killed for sure. Maybe Termina… His heart sunk. It would be impossible to live so far from Lera…

Kasten lifted his gaze to the courtyard again. In the distance two people were approaching the castle. They were admitted past the gate and Kasten eyed them. No one was let in that easily.

As they neared, Kasten felt familiarity sweep over him. He didn't know why for he couldn't recognize who these two were. All he could tell was that it was a man and a woman. A small smile came to his lips as the woman slyly stuck snow down the man's back. She laughed as the man tried desperately to get it out of his shirt.

"Reena! I'm going to get you for that!"

"By the goddesses," Kasten breathed.

Before he knew what he was doing, the tapestries in the castle halls were whipping by him. He screeched to a halt in front of the study, breathing hard.

"Kasten? Are you alright?" Lera asked, startled.

"I saw… I saw," he gasped. "You won't believe what I saw!"

"What did you see?" Lera asked, walking over to him.

"I-I saw Link and Reena! Coming towards the castle!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Lera cried, breaking into a run. The two nearly took out every soul that got into their way as they darted down the halls. They collided into each other as they tried to stop in front of the Throne Room's side entrance.

"They're here!" Lera exclaimed, struggling to get up from the floor. She pulled Kasten up before running to her parents. "They're here!"

"Who's here?" Jerold asked, stunned by her sudden outburst.

"Link and Reena!" she answered, almost jumping up and down from excitement.

"Are you sure, dear?" Lenaya asked, clasping Lera's hands with hope.

"I saw them," Kasten said, hurrying over to them. "I know I saw them. They were-"

One of the large, magnificent castle oak doors opened. The group gaped as Reena quickly shut it behind her, sliding down the smooth wood. She was laughing hysterically. It stopped the moment her eyes rested on them.

"Er…Hello!" she said, giving them a small wave. "I'm not here! Link's going to kill me!"

"He's going to kill you? _He's going to kill you?_" Lera shrieked.

"Reena! That was _not_ funny!" Link cried, bursting in and nearly slamming Reena against the wall.

"You nearly crushed me!" Reena accused, getting out from behind the door.

"So help me I am going to… uh…" he trailed off as he too saw the others. "We're… um… back."

"You're dead," Lera hissed, pointing a threatening finger at the two.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come back," Reena murmured as he helped her from the floor.

Link was nearly knocked to the floor again as Lera threw her arms around him. He laughed, hugging her tightly.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do!" she cried.

"We know," Link smiled, letting her go to Reena.

"Where you have two been?" she demanded. "You just left me here! For all I knew you were dead!"

"What, you were worried about us?" Reena asked, embracing her sister.

"Slightly!" Lera answered, smiling up at the two.

"I have a feeling there's a long story that needs to be revealed," Jerold said as the three descended the stairs.

"Not that long actually," Link admitted, glancing over at Reena. "Really, you all are going to have a lot more to tell us. I can sum up right now what happened over the past year."

"Well, let's go to the study and discuss everything there," Lenaya said, tears in her eyes as she looked at Link and Reena standing in front of her, safe.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Lera knocked against the oak door three times, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Come in."

The knob turned beneath her hand and Kasten's chambers welcomed her. Kasten sat on his bed against the wall. His knees were drawn up with his arms crossed resting on them. His eyes met hers and a small smile answered Lera's.

"Hello, princess," he said.

"Hey," Lera replied. "Mind if I sit down?"

Kasten laughed quietly. "Go right ahead."

"Where were you this afternoon?" Lera asked, sitting down. "I didn't see you in the study."

"I… didn't want to intrude," he explained.

"Intrude?" Lera asked, eyeing him. "If anything _I _do that."

"…Well, what about you? I'd figure you'd be talking with them," Kasten admitted.

"They're talking with my parents," Lera answered. She extended her right hand, opening it. "Reena… found this."

Kasten stared at his ring. How had Reena been able to find it? He narrowed his gaze, becoming interested with the wall again.

"Do whatever you want with it. Melt it down. I don't care."

Lera saw sadness lurking behind his icy stare. She placed the ring on the bedside table, sliding next to him. The young prince tried not to lose composure as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kasten, I'm sorry."

Kasten looked at her, startled. "For what, princess?"

Lera swallowed hard, guilt washing over her again. "All this time… you haven't said or complained about anything… nothing."

Kasten tore his gaze away from hers. "You all have enough to worry about."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lera asked, trying to make him look at her. "You've lost your family. I'm not having another Link in our midst who hides everything. I know there's something behind the false composure."

Tears threatened at the corners of his eyes. Kasten hid his face in his arms, feeling himself shaking.

"He wasn't like this," Kasten breathed. "We were best friends when we were younger. My favorite childhood memories are… with him."

All around him swirled scenes of their time together. The cook screeched as she found their dead mouse in the pantry. The stable boy ran frantically around the castle grounds, trying to locate the missing horses…

"I don't know what happened," Kasten admitted, trying hard not to cry. "I wish you could have known him before all of this. He was supposed to rule! Why'd he throw his life away? Why'd… he join him? Was it something I had done?"

"Kasten, you're going to drive yourself insane trying to answer those questions," Lera said softly.

"Something must have driven him to do such things," Kasten whispered. "If not… I don't know what I'm going to do. I know he won't live after the battle. He doesn't deserve to. But… but…"

The tears couldn't be kept back any longer. A single tear splashed against his knee.

"Kasten, it's alright," Lera said, grasping one of his hands.

"No, it's not," he answered, his voice muffled. "Why am I going to miss him? Why? After all he's done?"

Kasten looked at her, waiting for the 'I don't know'. Even he didn't know.

"Because he's your brother," Lera answered, putting her arms around him. Even at a time such as this, butterflies were in her stomach as he held her close. "You know him best and have memories of your times together. You know how he used to be."

"There are so many things…" Kasten whispered. "I don't now what happened. It's like a night mare and I keep telling myself that I'm going to wake up. That I'm going to wake up to Sarid waiting for a brilliant idea to fool everyone and to my parents urging me to find…"

"Find what?" Lera asked.

"Nothing," Kasten whispered, closing his eyes as he held her tighter.

Lera gently rubbed his back, feeling him tremble beneath her. She fought hard to stop her own tears from falling.

"What did you two pull?" she whispered into his ear.

A small, mischievous smile appeared. "Do you really want to know?"

Lera pulled away, gently wiping away his tears and nodded. "I might get some ideas."

"Can I help?"

"It'll all depend."

***astrix astrix astrix***

"So… when are we going to tell them the _whole_ story?" Reena asked.

"After the war is over," Link answered. "Personally, I think they can only take so many surprises in one day. And… we can leave a few details out…"

"Like… making out on the ground?"

"Yes, that would an ideal detail," Link said. "I only wonder when the war will be over."

"Soon," Reena shrugged.

"You're taking the matter to lightly," Link chided. "Lest we forget, he's looking for you. You won't be safe until the war is over."

"You worry too much," Reena concluded, smiling at his irritation.

"Sorry, I don't want you dying," Link said, rolling his eyes.

"Link? Reena?"

The two backtracked, coming to Kasten's room. Lera and he sat on his bed, a glint in their eyes.

Reena smirked. "What now?"

"Snowball fight," Lera answered. "Tomorrow."

"Boys against girls," Reena said.

"Done," Link and Kasten both said.

"They're dead," Lera snickered.

"_No_ magic," Link warned Reena. "That is an unfair advantage."

"Yeah, I don't want to be impaled by some spell," Kasten added.

"You wimps," Lera muttered. "Reena, I think you have to agree."

"Fine, if that's the only way you two will play," Reena sighed. "But we'll still beat you two horribly."

"Say whatever you like," Link called after her as she walked away. "Don't stay up too late because tomorrow's war."

Link followed after Reena, closing the door behind him when he stepped into her room.

"Hey, we're enemies now, what are you doing in here?" Reena said, crossing her arms.

"We've barely known each other's existence for over a week and already we've been pitted against each other," Link smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Reena asked, as he kissed her goodnight.

"Hey, Reena?"

Reena and Link jumped apart just as the door opened. Lera stopped, eyeing them.

"Sorry, didn't realize you two were busy," she snickered.

"Oh, shut up," Reena said rolling her eyes.

"I'm kidding," Lera said rolling her eyes. "Anyways just came to tell you we're starting at dawn."

"I'll be dead tomorrow morning, but okay," Reena said as Link gave her a small smile and headed for the door.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"I didn't find them," Lera said, meeting with Reena in the gardens.

"Neither did I…" Reena murmured. "That's surprising…because we've been able to find them every run."

"Link's pretty quiet," Lera pointed out. "But I didn't know Kasten was too!"

"They may be quiet, but not quiet enough," Reena smirked, dropping her voice. "Besides, we've learned their tactics. Follow me."

The two crept noiselessly through the winter wonderland of snow covered trees. Reena led Lera through the forest, stopping every now and then. However, Lera now knew better than to ask what Reena was doing. Every time she led her on what seemed like a wild chase turned out fruitful.

Reena stopped, waving Lera forward. She pointed through the snow dusted brush and Lera smirked.

Link and Kasten were crouched in the snow, discussing amongst themselves. In the snow they drew and Lera shook her head. Who drew out maps in a snowball fight?

"Should we split up?" Kasten asked. "It's worked earlier."

"Yes… then at least one of us still stands a chance," Link said. "But they might team up on one of us and then it's over."

"Link, this isn't going against Ganondorf. It's Lera and Reena."

"Exactly, it's worse."

"Damn right," Lera whispered to Reena who smirked. "Want to split up too?"

"No," Reena answered. "We'll get 'em right now and finish this thing finally!"

"Alright, let's go," Lera said. "From the sides?"

Reena nodded, the two going separate ways.

"Alright," Link said, drawing in the snow. "They're both good climbers, especially Reena. You're going to want to watch from above most likely."

"Lera's not too fond of above attacks," Kasten said. "She'll probably stick close to Reena, covering the ground."

"Most likely," Link agreed. "Now if-"

"You two are analyzing this _way_ too much."

"_Run!_" Kasten cried.

Too late. The two were bombarded with snow as the girls charged at them. They were chased all throughout the gardens and out of them. Finally they were tackled in the front courtyard.

"Mercy!" Link cried, covering his face a Reena threw a fistful of snow at him. He shook his head, sitting up from the cold ground.

"Yeah, right!" Lera exclaimed. She let out a cry as snow hit her in the face. "Kasten, you are at my mercy! Not a smart idea!"

"I'm not going down without a fight!" he answered, throwing some at Reena.

"Oh, you're dead!" Reena said, picking up more snow. She froze as snow melted down her back. Link began to laugh hysterically. It only got worse when Reena slowly cast her hateful eyes at him. "I loathe you."

"He's dead," Kasten said simply.

Reena lunged at Link, trying desperately to give him the same punishment. However, all she accomplished as forcing him to the ground again and pelting him with snow.

"Alright! I can't breathe!" Link cried, trying to push her away.

"You should have thought of that before!" Reena snapped, leaving him be and trying to get the snow out of her tunic. "Arugh! It's stuck!"

"Don't ask for help," Lera warned, "because they'll jump at the opportunity."

"Yeah, I know," Reena murmured. However she gave Link a half smile.

Link returned it, still breathing heavily. He got up on his elbows, shaking the snow from his hair.

"It is _cold_ on the ground," he said.

"Really?" Lera asked innocently. "I never knew!"

"Be quiet," Kasten said, sitting up. He pushed her over into the snow. "See what it's like."

"Okay, snow in the ear is _not cool!_" Lera cried, getting up as fast as she could.

"Now you know how we feel," Kasten said, standing up. "And now we're all soaking wet."

"Before I freeze to death," Lera said, "I'm going inside."

"I second that," Link said. "How long have we been at this?"

"We started in the morning and the sun's about to set," Reena answered. "In short, a very long time. And as we told you, girls won!"

"You got lucky," Kasten said as the four trudged back to the castle.

"Well, who won?" Jerold asked when they trekked down the grand staircase.

"Girls naturally," Lera answered as the boys rolled their eyes.

"You four were certainly outside long enough," Lenaya said, shaking her head. "Go to the study once you've changed into some dry clothes. We'll have a fire started and hot chocolate brought there before you all catch cold."

"Thanks," everyone echoed, going to their own quarters. By the time they had all gathered in the study, night had fallen.

"Tired?" Lera asked as Reena stepped into the study.

"How could you tell?" she asked, sitting down on one of the couches by the fire.

"You're in your pajamas," Lera answered.

"As are you," Reena pointed out, grabbing the blanket hanging over the back of the couch. "Naturally the guys will comment."

"Will comment on what?" Kasten asked as he entered. "You two certainly seem ready to go to sleep."

"Yeah, you too," Lera said, grabbing a steaming mug from the table in the center of the sitting area. "Okay, now let's see if Link followed the pajama rule."

"He followed the rule," Reena said as the last of the group entered. "You guys put up a good fight. So, good game."

"We let you win," Kasten said.

"Fine, rematch," Reena said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Wrong thing to say," Link groaned, sitting down next to Reena. "Just for the record, he said that, not me."

"He's your comrade," Lera answered.

"No rematch," Link pleaded, taking the hot chocolate that Reena handed him.

"Fine, we'll just beat Kasten to a pulp," Lera said with a malicious smile.

"Good luck," Link smirked, eyeing Kasten. "One would assume you've learned by now."

"He's not as experienced as you," Lera explained.

"Thank you," Kasten said, glaring.

"Well, it's true," Lera shrugged. She looked at Link and Reena. "Glad you're finally back."

"It's good to be back," Reena said, hiding a smile as Link's hand brushed hers.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Where were they spotted?" Reena asked, matching Link's stride on the way to the study. It was the next day and shocking news had reached the castle.

"Not far from Hyrule's border," Link answered. "The guards said it was a massive army."

"Not what I want to hear," Reena murmured. "And the guards just arrived?"

"They were coming all the way from Lake Hylia," Link explained. "They made good time."

"How long ago did they see the army?" Reena asked as they entered the study. Lenaya, Jerold, Kasten, Lera, and Impa waited for them.

"Five days ago," Link said, swallowing hard.

"Five days?" Reena breathed. "They could be here in less than a week!"

"I know," Jerold sighed as the two took seats. "We sent scouts to every domain whom are spreading the news. Our army shall be ready within a few days."

"We may not have a few days," Impa said, her arms crossed.

"With an army of such size as it was described can not be moving fast," Kasten said. "Then again… Sarid has his ways of doing such things."

"We'll need more help," Lera said. "We can't only depend on our forces alone."

"What about Termina?" Reena asked.

"Wouldn't have Sarid tried to get their alliance already?" Lenaya objected.

"When we saw the maps," Link said, digging into his memory, "it seemed that he planned on taking Hyrule and then Termina. No doubt he figures that if he takes Hyrule, Termina will have no chance. Which is true because they'd be surrounded."

"Termina would have noticed that such a large army was passing by their territory!" Kasten said.

"Not true," Impa said. "There are paths that branch far enough from Termina's borders."

"Which Sarid no doubt took so not to raise any type of alarm," Lera added.

"Reena and I can go to Termina," Link said. "I think we'll be able to rally an army there."

"One would hope," Jerold said. "You two _did_ save Clock Town and probably the whole land!"

Link gave him a half smile. "Exactly, so let's hope they remember that."

"And you can get your hat back," Reena added in. Everyone laughed at this despite the tension in the air.

"Yes, because that's on the top of my priority list," Link said, rolling his eyes. "We'll leave tomorrow and come around behind him. Are you meeting him in battle?"

Jerold nodded. "I want to keep him in the fields of Hyrule. This war will not branch into the domains."

"Kasten… is everything alright?" Lera asked, seeing how pale he was.

"Something's not right," he said quietly. "This isn't like him. He'd make sure his approach was secret. If he took the effort to avoid Termina… why'd he let guards get away with warning us? He's planning something else…"

"We'll be ready for anything he'll try to pull," Jerold assured, standing up.

Everyone began to leave, but Kasten hung back. He wasn't satisfied. Sarid wasn't like this. He wasn't careless with his plans. He made sure they worked out his way.

Throughout the rest of the day this kept running through his head. What was he going to do? What was he planning? It was driving him to near insanity. Dread began to set in as night fell. He needed to figure out what Sarid was up to!

As he paced his room again, a knock sounded at the door. He was so deep in thought that he jumped at the interruption.

"Come in," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You're really stressing over this, aren't you?" Lera said, walking in.

"I just know he's going to do something!" Kasten exclaimed, putting his face in his hands. "Becoming discovered isn't his style unless he's planning something!"

"Kasten, it's okay," Lera assured. "Come on. Try thinking of something else for once."

"Like what?" he asked, giving her a half smile. "I'm open to suggestions."

Lera shrugged. "Anything."

"Alright, go ahead and tell me," Kasten said, smiling at her.

"What?" Lera asked, surprised.

"You're dying to tell me something," Kasten said. "I can see it in your eyes. Tell me before you lose your mind."

Lera's face broke into a proud smile. "I'm going to be leading the battle with my father."

"What?" Kasten cried, jumping to his feet.

Lera stumbled back, shocked by his reaction. However, his shock seemed to surpass hers.

"What's wrong?" Lera asked.

"You could get killed out there!" Kasten protested. "I can't believe their letting you go into battle!"

"Kasten, I want to!" Lera explained. "I can fight! And you know that!"

"I know you can fight, Lera," Kasten said, shaking his head in despair. "But this'll be different! What if you get killed out there?"

"What if _you_ get killed?" Lera shot back.

"Who cares?" he demanded. "You-"

"Who cares?" Lera asked angrily. "Me maybe!"

Kasten fell silent, guilt rushing over him at her hurt expression. He went to speak when his heart stopped. A mirror gazed over Lera's shoulder… with two glaring eyes reflecting off of it.

"Kasten?" Lera asked.

"Lera," he breathed, "keep looking at me. Don't look over my shoulder. Throw something on the ground, like you're mad at me."

"Well, I don't need to act there!" Lera snapped. "Why would I do that?"

"Just do it, damn it!" Kasten hissed. "For once in your life, just do as I say!"

Lera didn't hesitate. She took the necklace from around her neck, narrowing her eyes at him and dropping it to the floor. Ever so slowly did he crouch down, pulling the dagger from his boot.

"Kasten… what are you doing?" Lera breathed.

"They're here."

Before Lera could question, Kasten whipped around. The dagger crashed through the window, a sickening thud sounding. Lera nearly screamed when she saw the black figure stare at her in shock and then at the dagger protruding from his chest. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and plummeted to the ground.

"Run," Kasten ordered, backing away from the window. "The castle is surrounded. Run!"

Lera threw the door open as another assassin came through the window. A screamed echoed down the hall. Windows could be heard breaking.

"Reena!" Lera cried, throwing her door open. Her sister wrestled with one of the assassins on the ground. Lera grabbed the dagger in her own boot, sinking it into the attacker's back. Reena kicked him off, jumping to her feet.

"They're coming in everywhere!" Lera exclaimed as the two ran from the room and screeched down the hall.

"Where's Kasten and Link?"

"I'm here," Link said, running up to them. "Reena, get out of here! They're here for you!"

"Me?" Reena asked, as Link grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room. "How do you know that?"

"I forced it from one of the assassins," Link answered, motioning to the dead body on the floor. "Come on. Out the window."

"How'd he find out we're here?" Reena asked as Link forced the window open.

"I don't know, but you need to get out of here, Reena," Link said as they slowly descended down the icy castle wall.

"Link, I can fight them! You know that!" Reena protested as they jumped the rest of the way, their feet sinking into the snow. They began to navigate through the gardens, stopping every now and then to listen for pursuers.

"No," Link answered. He turned to her, stopping her before she continued. "I thought I had lost you once. I can't go through that again, Reena. Listen. You can hear how many there are here! I'm not giving them the chance of getting, you, Reena!"

"Link-"

He put his hand over her mouth. "Please, Reena."

She looked at him for a long moment before nodding slowly. They broke out of the gardens and Reena called Athen.

"Over here!" a voice called out.

"Reena, do you know where you're going?" he asked as Athen neared them. She nodded. "Don't tell me. When the war's over, I'll come and find you."

"You had better," Reena said. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, hating the moment he pulled away. "Be careful."

"I will," he assured. A grin spread across his face. "I've got you to answer to."

"Damn right," Reena answered, about to gallop away.

"Reena," Link said, grabbing a hold of Athen's mane to stop her from leaving. He pulled an envelope from his tunic and handed it to her. "Wait till you get to your destination to open it. I'm… I'm sorry I had to do it like this."

Before Reena could question, Link slapped Athen's hindquarters and they disappeared into the night.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Get into the study!" Kasten ordered, grabbing Lera and pulling her inside. "Where are Link and Reena?"

"I don't know! They ran into Link's room and that's all I saw!" Lera answered.

"Alright, stay here," Kasten said. "Keep the doors closed and _stay hidden! _You're one of the main targets! Don't come out until the assassins have been handled."

"What, can I not fight anymore?" Lera demanded.

"Lera, it's not that!" Kasten exclaimed desperately, grasping his sword tighter as he walked towards her. "It's not if you can fight! It's the fact that they're going to try their hardest to kill you and you need to be protected! Just stay here… please?"

"Kasten-"

"Get down!" he cried, shoving her to the floor. Another window shattered and swords clashed. Lera jumped to her feet as two more assassins entered through the window. Without knowing what she was going to do, Lera ran to Kasten's aid.

"Lera, no! Get out of-"

Kasten froze, his words catching in his throat. Screaming filled his ears, but it wasn't his own. Screaming? Who was screaming? Then pain hit him like a tidal wave. Knives pierced his mind, splitting his head in two. The world swirled around him.

Slowly he sunk to his knees. Blood seeped through his tunic, dripping onto the rich carpet. The sword clattered to the ground as his body slumped to the floor.

"_Kasten!_"

Impa burst through the study doors, grabbing the princess.

"No! Kasten's been wounded!" Lera screamed, trying to break free. "He's been hurt!"

"Stay here!" Impa said firmly.

"No!" Lera shouted, breaking away from Impa and running back inside. She charged at the assassins, hatred flowing through her veins. She tackled one to the ground, grabbing the sword from his hands. Out of the corner of her eye Impa, Link, and Hyrule guards came running in. Light flashed as Impa used her powers and metal rang from Link.

Lera rolled on the ground with the black figure, ready to kill him. Her fist connected with his jaw, freezing him for a moment. Lera got the upper hand, pinning him to the ground. Again and again her curled fist connected with his head. Finally, his head slumped to the side, red bleeding through the black cloth around his head. Two hands ripped her back and Lera looked up into the eyes of another. He let out a scream as a sword suddenly ripped through his chest. Lera jumped to her feet, looking for anymore.

"Check the perimeter of the castle for anymore assassins," Impa ordered.

"Comb the inside castle for anymore," Link added, sheathing the Master Sword and kneeling next to Lera. He swallowed hard at the site in front of him.

"How bad is it, Link?" Lera demanded her voice quavering.

"I… I don't know," Link admitted, feeling the slit that ran from Kasten's shoulder to his stomach. He stood, grabbing a blanket and putting it over the wound. Kasten's eyes snapped open and he let out a cry. "Keep applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Stay here with him until we get back."

Lera nodded, keeping her tears back. She slid closer to him, laying Kasten's head in her lap. It seemed forever that she sat there, hearing only his labored breathing. She could feel her hands shaking and her heart jumping at every noise. After what seemed like an age Link returned with guards and Kasten was brought to his chambers. His tunic was pulled off and Link examined the wound.

"Only time will tell if he'll be alright," Link said as he began to dress Kasten's wound. He stood once was done, meeting the crowd that stood around his bed.

"I'm going with you to Termina," Lera said, her eyes on Kasten's still body.

"Lera… you can stay with him," Link told her gently.

"No, I'm going with," Lera said. Kasten would want her to. He'd rather have her do something than sit here and do nothing. She'd do it for him.

**Important stuff. In a couple chapters (next? 2?) we will have the start of our conclusion with the big war. I can't believe this storys almost over! Also next chapter will explain the significance of Link's letter that keeps cropping up. It's important. Truely.**


	24. 23 Promises and Letters

**Hello! Nothing TOO important will happen in this chapter, besides the contents of Link's letter to Reena, that's fairly important. No yeah, really, you don't want to miss that. And Ella's briefly back again. Finally I wrote a short little blurb here for once!**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Promises and Letters**

Nabooru leaned back in her chair, scowling with each clap of thunder. She hated these storms. Most of the guards had to stay inside, enhancing the vulnerability of the fortress.

The fortress shock as thunder ruptured again, sending the solid gold horse on her desk to the ground. Nabooru jumped from her chair and paced the room. Reena had stolen that.

Where was Reena? It had been so long since she had seen the girl. She was probably married to some prince by now.

And Link! Where was he? How had he taken the princess news? Had he figured it out yet? She could only imagine his face when he found out.

"Imagine, looking for the princess and having her next to you the whole time," Nabooru smirked.

_Pound! Pound! Pound!_ Nabooru nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Come in!"

A guard walked through the door, sopping wet. She bowed, breathing hard.

"Yes?" Nabooru snapped.

"Captain Reena is here," she answered. "And-"

"Reena?" Nabooru interrupted. "Tell her to come to my quarters immediately!"

"She's unconscious," the guard said, shifting nervously. "And hot with fever."

Nabooru put a hand to her forehead with a moan. "What have you down now Reena? Have Gerudo start a fire in her room and draw a hot bath! Bring extra blankets to her room! Now!"

Nabooru cursed as the guard closed the door. She grabbed the potion Reena had given to her for fever and hurried to the girl's room. Her orders were being tended to as she walked in. A moment later the door burst open and four guards laid Reena on her bed of pillows. Nabooru swallowed at the sight of her pale face.

"Take her cloak off," Nabooru ordered, kneeling down next to her.

As the dripping cloak was peeled off, Reena's Gerudo garb looked back at her. Numerous, faded scars wrapped around her torso and down her bare arms. Nabooru had the guards flip Reena carefully over and whip lashes glared up at the ceiling. One long scar ran down the length of her back.

"What have you been doing?" Nabooru whispered.

Reena began to cough and shake horribly. She was turned on her back and wrapped tightly in a blanket with more being added. Nabooru touched her cheek, answered with an ice touch. Reena's eyes fluttered opened and a weak smirk crossed her blue lips.

"I thought I wouldn't make it," she croaked.

"You nearly didn't," Nabooru answered. "What possessed you to ride to death?"

"Castle was attacked by assassins," Reena mumbled, her eyes beginning to close. "Link told me… to… leave."

"The kid did something right for once," Nabooru muttered. "Reena?"

The twenty two year old had passed out. Nabooru sighed as she touched Reena's cheek and was answered with the same cold. It was sweltering in the room and there was no difference.

Nabooru froze, seeing something poke out of her shirt. She pulled it out to reveal a letter. _Reena_ was all that was written on it. Curiosity flowed through her as she felt the envelope. Something besides a letter was inside. Nabooru pocketed it and stood, turning to the guards.

"I want guards stationed inside, switching every two hours," Nabooru commanded. "If anything changes, wake me!"

They nodded and after Nabooru was satisfied with the conditions, left. Though she lay down, it was hours till she allowed sleep to take her.

The moment she woke up the following morning, Nabooru was at Reena's room. Silently the door opened to reveal Reena fast asleep. She let out a sigh, closing the door and leaving. Hopefully Reena hadn't arrived too late.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Well, glad to see you're not dead," Nabooru commented, sitting down in front of Reena. It was four days later and Reena was sitting in the center of her room. "You really pulled one over me."

"Sorry," Reena said. "I wasn't expecting to ride non-stop in the snow and the come here freezing cold into the rain."

"From the castle?" Nabooru demanded. "Reena, you're smarter than that!"

"I was being chased."

"Why'd you leave in the first place? You and Link can take anything! But… what happened to you? Do I have to kill Link? He has not been-"

"Are you talking about the scars?"

"Yes! I'm talking about the scars!" Nabooru cried angrily. "What is Link-"

"Link made me leave because of these," Reena said, running her hands over them. "He has them too."

"…Both of you?" Nabooru demanded. "What have I all missed? Reena?"

"We were tortured."

Nabooru froze, staring at Reena. She wasn't prepared for that answer.

"What has all happened since the destruction of Ganondorf?" Nabooru asked quietly.

"…You'll be here a while."

And Reena began to tell the long tale: Link leaving, Sarid's and Kasten's arrival, the engagement, the framing, finding out the truth, going to Salderin, their torture, deaths, rescues, and denial.

"A little less than two weeks ago Link and I finally found each other… and learned the truth," Reena finished. "And now… I'm here, Hyrule Castle's under attack, and the last thing I saw was Link being surrounded."

Nabooru was silent. Reena sighed, massaging her temples in frustration.

"He wouldn't let me stay because Sarid was there for me," Reena continued.

"The kid still has some sense," Nabooru approved. "Now, we need to discuss Sarid's execution. I've been thinking of a few ways myself. However, you and Link probably have your own ideas."

Reena gave her a flicker of a smile. Naturally she had kept the love issue to herself. If the King and Queen weren't ready to hear it, Nabooru definitely wasn't. Nabooru never would be.

"You got well fast," Nabooru observed.

Reena smirked, holding up an empty vial. "You forget who you talk to."

"Ah," Nabooru said with a nod. "Oh, and this is yours."

Nabooru pulled out the letter addressed to Reena. She watched as relief flooded to the young woman's face.

"Who's it from?" Nabooru asked, handing it to her. She saw Reena's gaze and rolled her eyes. "I didn't read it. It's still sealed."

"It's… from Link. I think," Reena answered, hiding the letter from view. "Thanks."

Nabooru only shrugged. She stood, knowing that Reena was desperate to read the letter no matter how she tried to hide it.

"Take it easy," Nabooru warned. "I have a feeling you'll be staying here for a bit."

"Yes," Reena answered with a nod. "Don't worry. I didn't bring anyone with me. I lost my trackers before coming here."

"I was going to say, I would've had to kill you," Nabooru smirked, closing the door behind her when she left.

Reena waited a few moments before going back to her bed. She pulled the letter out and slowly opened the envelope. Before she pulled out the small object inside, she pulled the letter out. The handwriting matched the handwriting on the envelope. The letter read:

_Dear Reena,_

_I'm quite sure you're wondering what this is. This letter will either shock you…well it will definitely shock you, or… well, I guess I really don't know what your reaction will be. You'll probably think me faint-hearted, but that's not the reason I've written this letter. It's not because I'm afraid. In a sense, I guess I am, but for a different reason._

_Have I lost you completely yet? Don't worry, you'll catch on quickly. You always did. No matter how hard I try to sneak around you, you've always been able to know what's on my mind. You always know the truth about me, no matter how hard I try to hide it. It's one of the many reasons of why I've fallen in love with you._

_Yes, Reena. I case I never was able to tell you, I do love you. Ever since I saw you for the second time in my life at Fairy's Fountain I loved you. I pray by now I've told you. And if I haven't, well, then go and throw this letter away because I don't deserve an answer to what I'm about to ask._

_I wrote this letter in case something happened and I wasn't able to ask you in person, not because I was afraid. If we were to be separated with little hope of ever seeing each other again, I was to give this to you. If I were to be killed, hopefully someone, someday would find this and give this to you. I can only hope that the second circumstance has not come to pass. I can only pray that there's still hope that I'll get to see you smile once again, to hear you laugh once again. But I have no control over the events that have occurred for you to read this letter._

_I know you're views on this matter, but that still hasn't discouraged me. You know by now how stubborn I am. Maybe not as stubborn as you. No, your stubbornness is so strong nothing can break it… and thank the goddesses too. I can hardly count how many times it's saved my life. But on this issue I'll be more stubborn than you'll ever be because your rantings on it haven't disheartened me._

_Reena, if you haven't already found it, look in the envelope again. Yes, it's what you think it is. Yes, I'm asking the unthinkable question:_

_Reena, will you marry me?_

_I'd give my life to see your face right now. It makes me laugh really. Are you staring at this letter in utter disbelief? In disgust? Shock? Hope? Joy? Are you wondering what's wrong with me? Do you think I've lost my mind completely?_

_I wonder if you've even continued reading this. I'll continue writing because in case I'm not there anymore… you'll have some questions answered._

_To set a time frame on this letter, I got the ring in Salderin… during our 'holiday'. That's why I couldn't get the bow. This is so much more important than a piece of wood._

_Right now I'm writing this as I wait in agony for you to return to Hyrule from Gerudo Fortress. It's been two weeks since you went from Salderin to Gerudo Fortress. How long has it been since I wrote this letter? How much time's passed? Has it been weeks? Months? Even years? I hope not years…but knowing how things can get with me, it's possible._

_If I am gone, please know that I will never truly be gone. I'll always be next to you, helping you. Whenever things become unbearable, go to our place in Kokiri Forest. I'll help you swim away from your trials. I promise with my heart._

_I love you and look to the day when we'll see each other again._

_Link_

_The letter fell to her lap_. She shouldn't be here. She should be with him, fighting next to him and protecting him. This letter… it brought to her the reality of everything. He had nearly died once… he wasn't invincible.

"What are you trying to do to me, Link?" Reena whispered, rubbing her eyes furiously to keep tears away. She wasn't going to cry. "Are you trying to kill me?"

With trembling fingers, she reached inside the envelope. She pulled out the object that had been digging into her breastbone the whole ride to Gerudo Fortress.

The gold ring was illuminated by the fire across the room. A delicately cut diamond was set in the center. The stone caught in the light, reflecting it onto the walls. It was beautiful… not only because of the craftsman work of it, but because he had given it to her.

Reena slid the ring onto her left hand. It seemed as though it had always been apart of her. She lay down, gazing at the ring. She grabbed the letter, re-reading it again. A small smile came to her lips. He was going to kill her, but she didn't care. There was nothing that was going to keep her in Gerudo Valley.

***astrix astrix astrix***

The sun was setting as Link and Lera rode into Termina.

"You're sure we'll be able to gather an army?" Lera asked.

Link smiled at Lera. "Trust me. First, I've got to see an old friend."

Link dismounted Epona, giving her a loving pat as his feet crunched in the snow. He took hold of Lera's horse, leading them through Clock Town. They neared a one story house with a small girl in front wearing a heavy winter cloak… and a green hat.

"I was wondering where my hat's been these past years!" Link called out.

"Link!"

He smiled, picking up the girl who ran towards him.

"Hi, Ella," he said. "How have you been? By the goddesses you've gotten big!"

"I'm mad at you!" she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Mad at me?" Link asked in a worried voice. "Why?"

"You never came back!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

Link smiled guiltily. "Sorry, I've been really busy."

"That's alright, um… I forgot his name," Ella said, putting her finger on her chin, "but someone said that you were busy."

Link eyed her, but decided not to question the six year old. She was very imaginative.

"Where's Reena?" Ella asked, looking for her.

"She… couldn't make it," Link said. "But she promises that she'll visit soon."

"Humph! I know what _that _means," she said. "Come on! Mom's inside with Caris! Daddy's at work, but he'll be home soon!"

"How's Caris?" Link asked as he put Ella down.

"He's talking a lot and… who's that?" Ella asked, seeing Lera. Her eyes grew big at the sight of the simple tiara on Lera's head. She pulled on Link's tunic in shock. "She's a princess! From Hyrule!"

"Yes, and-"

"Mom! Mom! There's a princess here! A princess from Hyrule!" Ella cried, running into her house.

"A princess? Really? Well, ask her to come in! It's cold outside!" floated Anita's answer.

"Mom says to come in!" Ella said, taking Lera's hand who had dismounted. "Oh, and you can come in too, Link!"

Lera looked back at Link as she nearly burst out laughing. He only shrugged and smiled.

"This is our house!" Ella said excitedly. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "What's your name, princess?"

"Just call me Lera," Lera answered with a smile. She looked over at Link who was quite entertained.

"Are you cold, Princess Lera and Link? Do you want some hot chocolate?" Ella asked. "Because I am and you've been traveling a _long_ time!"

"Is Link here too?" Anita called from the kitchen. "Ask him to close the door!"

Confusion came to Link. Anita sounded… different. Like she was trying hard to hide a sudden wave of sorrow.

The family room was still as it had always been. To the right was a large window with a couch under it. Two chairs looked back at it and a small table sat in the middle of the sitting area. On the far left wall was a fire that spread warmth to all the rooms of the home.

"Yep! He and the princess are cold! Can we have some hot chocolate?" Ella asked.

"She doesn't believe Ella," Lera whispered to Link.

"I bet Ella has said I'm here many times. She fantasizes a lot," he explained, hanging his cloak on one of the pegs next to the door. He took Lera's, doing the same. The two slid out of their boots, and Link picked up the small boy who was staggering towards him with a huge smile.

"Well, tell them-"

Anita's voice trailed off as she walked into the family room carrying a tray with three steaming mugs. A small gasp escaped her lips and her eyes grew wide. Link didn't feel comfortable as her skin turned pale.

"Hello, Anita," he said, giving her a small smile.

"Link… she's going to drop that," Lera said.

"Ella, go change into some dry clothes," Link said. "You've been in the snow in that and will catch cold."

"But _Link!_" Ella pleaded.

"Ella," Link said, looking down on her. "Do you want to get sick? Come on, you."

"Alright," she murmured, stalking past her mother who was shaking from head to foot. "Don't you leave!"

"I won't," Link answered, slowly approaching Anita. He took the tray from Anita's trembling hands. "Anita-"

"They said you were dead!" she gasped.

"Dead?" Link asked. He flushed, the past year coming to mind. Anita's eyes rolled into the back of her head and Link leapt forward, catching Anita in his arms. "Anita?"

"What happened?" Lera cried, walking up next to him.

"She fainted," Link said, picking Anita up and laying her on the couch. "That's why I sent Ella out. I saw it coming. Get a cloth and soak it in warm water."

"Mama?" Caris cooed, tugging on Link's tunic.

"She's sleeping, Caris," Link said, taking the toddler and placing him on his knee as he sat down in the chair across the way.

Lera came back in, holding the cloth. She laid it across Anita's forehead, swallowing hard

"Will she be okay?" Lera asked.

"I should have known better than just walking in," Link said, smiling as Caris reached for Link's bangs that hung in his face.

"Mom?" Ella asked, walking in.

"Mom's taking a nap," Link said, looking over at her. He met Lera's smile as Ella sat on his other knee. She took Link's hat from her head, placing it on his. "Thank you. I've really missed that!"

"Well, it _is_ your fault," Ella said. "You stayed away!"

"Yeah, Link." Lera said, shaking her head. "He and Reena are very bad at keeping promises."

"I know," Ella said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What, now you're _all_ against me?" Link demanded, leaning towards Ella. She giggled, her hand shooting for his sword strap. She attempted to unbuckle it, but Link got there first. "I don't think so. _Not_ the sword."

"Awww!" Ella complained. "Reena would have let me."

"Yes, well, Reena's not here," Link said.

"I know," Ella sighed. "She'd better come soon!"

"She will as soon as she can," Link said, tousling her hair. "But Reena's really busy right now."

_Staying alive_, Link thought. _Please, just let her get into hiding!_ The familiar prayer was interrupted as Caris grabbed the Triforce of Courage from under his white shirt.

"Hey, that's not yours, you thief," Link laughed. Caris smiled back, showing the teeth that had appeared.

"What's that?" Ella asked, taking it from Caris. His eyes welled up and his bottom lip began to quiver.

"Ella, let Caris have it," Link said, taking it from her and giving it back to him. Instantly Caris' signs of an outburst disappeared. "That is something that was given to me by the Royal Family of Hyrule."

"…So, Princess Lera gave it to you?" Ella asked, looking at her. "That was really nice of you!"

"Maybe not," Lera murmured. Link smirked, catching her remark.

"Ella, when your dad gets home, I need to talk to him okay?" Link said. "It's very important."

"Can I listen too?" Ella pleaded.

"I dunno, it's going to be _really_ boring stuff," Link explained. "Trust me, you wouldn't like it."

"How do you know?" Ella challenged. "What are you gonna talk about?"

"Grown up things," Link said. "_Really_ boring."

"Like what?"

"You're way too curious!" Link accused as he laughed.

"Dadda! Dadda!" Caris suddenly shouted.

"Daddy!" Ella cried, running to the ground. She opened the door, wrapping her arms around Tarin. "Daddy! Link's here!"

"He is? Real…ly…" Tarin trailed off as he stepped inside. He glanced at Anita and back at Link again. "L-Link?"

"Hi, Tarin," Link said, standing with Caris in his arms who was trying desperately to get to Tarin. "Yes, it's me. No, we're not dead. Before you faint, sit down."

"They told us you had been killed!" Tarin said as Link helped him to a chair. "One of the Royal Family's messengers told us that!"

"I can see where that would be assumed," Link nodded. "There's a _long_ story. But first, let me start with saying Anita will be fine. She… wasn't expecting me I don't think and fainted"

"You think?" Tarin asked, massaging his temples. "So… you're both alive? Or…"

"Both alive," Link assured. "For how long, we'll soon find out."

"What do you mean?" Tarin demanded, looking up at him.

Link glanced at Ella who was playing with Caris. "It's best if we talk later. I don't want Ella over hearing anything of what needs to be said."

"Of course," Tarin said, relaxing in the chair slightly. His eyes fell on Lera and he got to his feet.

"Oh, sorry, Lera!" Link said, walking over to her. "This is Princess Lera of Hyrule."

"Just Lera," she said quickly.

"I thought you were Reena for a moment," Tarin admitted, taking his cloak off and hanging it up.

"We're sisters," Lera shrugged. "It's understandable with the blonde hair."

"…Sisters?" Tarin asked, turning to face them.

"That's… the other thing," Link said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Reena's Princess Zelda."

"Reena's a princess?" Ella cried, jumping up and down.

"Yes," Link said, laughing at her wide eyes.

"Just where is Reena?" Tarin asked.

"She's…" Link's eyes flickered to Ella. "Everything will be explained later."

"Tarin?"

Tarin hurried to Anita's side as Link faded father away. He wasn't about to have her faint again.

"I had the strangest dream," she murmured, slowly sitting up with Tarin's help. "I saw Link and… it wasn't a dream!"

"Anita, don't pass out again," Link said, slowly stepping forward. "I'm alive. Reena's alive. I…er… can't say we tried to stop the rumor that we weren't but… there's a _lot_ that needs to be explained!"

Anita only gaped at him. Her eyes fell on Lera and then back at him. Tarin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Anita, this is Princess Lera," Link introduced.

"And Reena's sister," Tarin added as a side note.

"I can't take this much in one day!" Anita gasped, sitting back against the couch. "Please tell me Ella and Caris are my children!"

"You would know that of all people," Link said. "I know it's a lot. And there's much more. However, we'll wait until tomorrow. Lera and I will return tomorrow whenever it's best for the-"

"You're staying here," Anita interrupted. "There's a guest bedroom and Tarin and I will-"

"I refuse to kick you out of your own room," Link said at once. "The couch is more than enough. I'm used to sleeping on the ground."

Anita nodded with a sigh. "At least you're staying here."

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Are you _all_ ready for bed?" Link asked as Ella ran into her room. She jumped on her bed, nodding furiously. He sat down next to her, pulling the covers over her. A smile came to his face as she hid a yawn.

"What's _this_ story going to be about?" she asked.

"Does it _have_ to involve spiders?" Link asked.

"Alright, no," she sighed, snuggling up him. "You pick this time."

"Me? Alright," Link said. "Hmm… okay, this one's about a princess who didn't know she was one."

"How could she not know she was a princess?" Ella asked, looking up at him.

"Well, when she was little, she was kidnapped and left in the desert," Link explained. "A band of thieves found her and decided to take her under their care."

"Did she become a thief?" Ella yawned.

"Yes, she became one of the best thieves! She even stole from the castle, not knowing she was there,' Link told. "On her sixteenth birthday, she was going to steal. On her way, she met a boy. Well, being from a band of all woman thieves, she didn't like boys."

"Was she mean to him?" Ella mumbled, her eyes drooping closed.

"She was curious," Link said. "But she came to know him and they became best friends. They soon…"

Link trailed off, looking down on the girl. Fast asleep. Slowly he stood up, laying her head on the pillow. Ella stirred slightly before rolling over. Link smiled, closing the door behind him. Everyone else was waiting in the family room. Link took a seat next to Lera on the couch.

"She's out like a candle," he assured.

"You're stories _are_ fairly boring," Lera admitted.

"Quiet you," Link said, narrowing his eyes at her. He turned to Tarin and Anita sitting across the way. "Just… what do you want to hear?"

"We've been hearing so many things…" Tarin explained. "What the messenger told us was… unsettling."

"The tale is not a happy one," Lera said quietly. "What you heard was probably true."

And so the task of revealing the story began, starting with Reena's real identity being discovered.

"…The castle was attacked a week ago and Reena fled," Link said, his voice starting to become hoarse from talking. "But it's not over. Sarid is moving to attack Hyrule. He's already at our borders. We -Lera and I- are gathering as many as we can who will help us. He's trying to take Reena again and… destroy everything."

Silence hung in the room as the tale sunk in. Anita's hands trembled slightly and Tarin was lost for words.

"We're in your debt, Link," Tarin said finally. "Termina is in your debt. You'll have your army."

**DUN DUN DUN. Next chapter will be the big war where important things will happen. And I'm sure you can guess who will be making a surprise apearance, Reena. Take that Link! Ke-CHA! Egad! Link and Reena are engaged now! But of course, nobody knows, or even knows they're in love for that matter. Soon my friends, soon. But yeah, as I said before, my story's almost over and this will be the final battle. It all went by so quickly! Eek! Ah well, see ya next chapter!**


	25. 24 The Final Battle

**Hello! You may heave noticed that it took me a while to come up with this update. I am taking my time with the rest of this story because from this point onwards (well actually since Link and Reena confessed to each other) it has become necessary for me to tread delicately. Especially from next chapter to the end. Otherwise it might get to cheesy and over the top and my raitings will take one big nose dive. But hey guess what! This is my longest chapter! It is also one of the more important ones. Oh and hey! Remember back in chapter 17 when I you guys thought that Dark Link killed the king and queen and I said "NO! But that's a really good idea! I love Dark Link so much 3"? WELL, I finally found a way to work him into the story. Sorta. It's more based on Dark Link's design. This will be a super duper, epic, exciting chapter! We are at war. **

**Oh yeah, remember back in chapter 17 when I told you that Ganon/Ganondorf was never coming back? I lied. Technically speaking.**

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Final Battle**

The taunting wind hissed between the opposing soldiers, seeping under their armor. Silence cursed the plains. Only the restlessness of the horses and the shifting of metal disturbed the air. The smell of death to come lingered in the air.

_Just wait_, Link told himself again. The veins in his body froze as he looked up on Sarid. The man who had started everything. He sat upon his black horse in his gleaming armor with a sneer. Confidence swirled around him, making Link uneasy. He was reminded too much of Ganondorf himself. Link prayed he wouldn't have to go against anything compared to Ganondorf. However a dread deep in his chest was saying he was going to have to.

Behind him stood soldiers from the domains in Hyrule and Termina. Gorons, Zoras, Deku Shrubs, and Hylians stood ready to follow him, Impa, Lera, and King Jerold into battle.

Link's hand itched for the sword on his back. The restraint to stay behind the King and Princess Lera was beginning to wear thin. The urge to neatly drive his sword through the monster's ribs was tempting. Just one simple slit and he could end everything.

_"Stay out of Sarid's sight at all costs!" _King Jerold had told him. _"If Sarid discovers you're alive, he'll try his hardest to kill you."_

Link found it near impossible to stay behind them though. That man had nearly killed Reena. The scars on her body poisoned his mind. He could still see Sarid beating upon her. How was it they expected him _not_ to confront the bastard?

Desperate to keep control over himself, Link let his mind drift to his and Lera's sheer luck. How they had beaten Sarid to Hyrule was beyond him. Had Sarid predicted that Hyrule would call upon Termina's help? If so, had he hidden so that they could come in contact with Hyrule's awaiting army first? But… where was the logic behind that?

"What are you planning, Sarid?" Link whispered, stroking Epona as she tossed her head. "Please, don't let it be catastrophic."

"Having second thoughts, Link?"

Link met the gaze of Lera who was in front of him, fully clad in white armor. She really did look like a queen. She sat straight and tall, ready for the battle ahead.

"No, I'm worried what he's going to do," Link answered. "Really, I can end this quickly. Just one quick-"

"Link, no," Lera whispered back to him. "I'm going to have to answer to Reena when you get killed! Just wait!"

Link sighed, catching Impa's gaze. A half smile was on her face. Link was ready to demand just what she was smiling about. What was it with Sheikah? Could they be any more confusing?

As he surveyed Sarid's army, he began to wonder. Yes, Salderin was a large country and city, but their smaller cities wouldn't be able to give that big of an army. It would be nearly impossible! Even Hyrule wasn't able to have that many Hylians in their army! His eyes fell from soldier to soldier, taking in the surprising differences of height. And then the sickening reality hit him.

"There are children part of that army," Link breathed, grasping Epona's mane in anguish.

"What?" Lera demanded, looking back at him.

"Look!" Link said earnestly. "You can tell!"

"…By the goddesses," Lera gasped, the disgusting realization coming to her. "Children?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Link asked. "He's forced the people to fight in this war! These are innocent people! We can't fight! We'll be shedding innocent blood, Lera!"

"What are we going to do, Link?" Lera asked desperately.

"I… don't know," Link admitted. "What can we do?"

"Sarid, you cannot win," King Jerold called, overhearing the entire conversation. "Surrender now before you condemn the innocent people of Salderin!"

"Words are useless," Sarid snarled. "The only way I will leave is if you hand over the Triforce of Power."

"That would only be the beginning of our destruction," Jerold answered. "The Triforce shall never fall into your hands."

Sarid glared, drawing his sword. "You do not know what you are condemning yourself to! Soon you will know the power of the King of Salderin!"

"That title doesn't belong to you!"

All eyes fell on Lera. Link cheered for her in his mind. She would definitely serve as Queen with ease.

"That name belongs to Kasten, the true Prince of Salderin!" she hissed. "Not you!"

"Prince Kasten was killed for going against me," Sarid sneered.

"No, he escaped," Lera said, her hands gripping the reins tightly. "He was the one that delivered the Triforce of Power to us and away from you!"

"Yet he abandoned Salderin?" Sarid demanded. "Tell me, where is this _noble _hero? Does he still hide in the castle?"

_Alright, you're going to have to forgive me,_ Link thought, breaking through Lera and King Jerold. Satisfaction filled his veins as Sarid stared in disbelief at him sitting upon Epona. The people of Salderin looked at each other, fear and hope etched in their faces.

"You," Sarid breathed.

"I'm not dead yet," Link called, holding back a smirk. "Kasten isn't here because he's been wounded. He was wounded protecting the princesses from _your_ attack. The time he has stayed here in Hyrule has been spent plotting to overthrow _you_. He alone has saved hundreds of lives already!"

Sarid only stared at Link in utter disbelief. They held each other's gazes. More words were exchanged that could ever be said.

"You can't do this, Sarid," Link said, breaking the silence. "These are innocent people! You can't condemn them to this!"

"I can do whatever I want!" Sarid shouted. "I am King!"

"No, you're a murderer," Link answered. "Stop this before it gets too far!"

"You can't tell me what to do," Sarid hissed. "I knew I should have killed you sooner! You and Reena! Once I'm through with you, you won't be able to imagine what I'll do to her."

"You won't touch her," Link hissed, drawing his sword. "I'll make sure of that."

Link saw the arrow before Lera had screamed its approach. Metal rang as it collided with his shield, sending it harmlessly to the ground. He searched for the arrows owner and dread set in...

"Did you think I wouldn't put the Triforce of Power to good use?" Sarid demanded.

"Sarid… don't tell me…" Link moaned, indistinct to Sarid's ears. There was no need for him to be told anything. Guards hidden behind black armor shoved the other soldiers to the side, forming solid rows before Sarid. Red eyes peered from beneath their helmets. Minions. He had created an army of minions before the Triforce had been taken. _I really hate you._

"Attack."

With that one simple word, a deep roar erupted from the minions. They dashed towards Link and Hyrule's army, beginning the war that would decide the fates of everyone.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Link flipped out of the way as a minion bore down on him. His shield rang as metal hit it. With one swift cut, the minion fell to the ground dead. Irritation welled up as three more surrounded him. With every step he took towards Sarid, minions jumped around him.

_He had better be that afraid_, Link thought, rolling to the side so that one of the minions stabbed another. _He can't even imagine what I'm going to do. He knows he's dead when get near him._

Another soldier jumped in next to Link, helping him battle the small brigade. They worked together to take on the black clad soldiers.

"Look for the red eyes," Link instructed, pushing a soldier that was Hylian to the side harmlessly. "It's the minions we want to kill, not the others."

Link stole a glance at the soldier. He wasn't too amused by the orders. Link couldn't help but let a smirk come to his lips. Staying alive was hard enough for most. He had to remember many, if not any, hadn't been doing this since nine years old.

Out of the corner of his eye Link saw a Hyrule soldier being over taken. Link jumped to his aid… too late. He struck down the Salderin shoulder, looking into its red eyes as it fell. Link kneeled next to the Hylian, feeling for a pulse. Nothing.

The battle waged on and Link lost count of how many soldiers he saw struck down. He had lost count of how many pulses he had felt for. The most repulsive scenes were the shocked faces of young boys lying dead in the fields.

Link jumped from the side of another dead, innocent Salderin soldier. He buried his sword deep into his attacker's chest before getting to his feet. Desperately Link scanned the battle field. His breathe died as his eyes fell on Sarid and his opponent.

"Lera! Get out of there!" Link breathed, running towards the two. He broke through each wave that came to stop him, watching in agonizing horror as Lera took on Sarid. She was doing well. Very well in fact. Just when he thought she'd be able to hold off long enough so that he could reach her, she froze. Just froze. An evil grin spread across Sarid's face, glaring down on the princess.

"Lera!" Link cried out. What was she doing? He was going to kill her! Link froze in horror as Lera stumbled back as the sword came screaming towards her. He ran as fast as he could to reach her, but didn't make it.

The sword threw her to the ground. Link pulled the dagger from his boot, throwing it at Sarid. A scream answered his deadly accuracy. Link ran in front of Lera, relief washing over him at the sight of only an arm wound. However, blood pooled from it.

"Get out of here now," Link told her, glaring at Sarid who had pulled the dagger from his right shoulder.

"So, you still dare to go against me?" Sarid asked, throwing the dagger at him. Link let the dagger hit his shield with the flick of his wrist. "You just don't learn."

"I'm just one of those people," Link agreed, the two beginning to walk in a circle. "But at least I'm not a coward."

"I am no coward," Sarid hissed.

"Really? Then why did you send minions to surround me each time I got within thirty feet of you?" Link asked. "Or was it just a coincidence?"

Satisfaction welled up in Link as Sarid struggled for words. Instead he just glared. Suddenly a malicious smirk spread across his face, making Link's stomach plummet.

"Sarid, call it off," Link said, dreading what the monster had up his sleeve. "These are innocent people! You don't need to draw them into it."

"Tell me where she is and I'll call them off," Sarid answered, sneering.

"There's nothing in this world that could make me tell you," Link answered. "You know me better than that, Sarid."

"You're still trying to protect her?" Sarid asked. "It's useless. Once I am victorious over this battle I'll find her."

"You aren't going to win and you aren't going to find her," Link assured. "Even if I die doing so, I'll make sure of it."

"You're so willing to put your life on the line? And leave her again?" Sarid demanded with amusement.

"At least she'll be safe from you," Link answered, gripping the Master Sword tighter. He raised it, taking a step towards him.

Laughter grew from Sarid. He reached into his tunic, pulling a vial from his shirt. Link froze, not liking the tone of laughter. He looked at the black liquid with dread.

"I may not have the Triforce of Power anymore, but I was prepared for that," Sarid snarled. "Even before my foolish brother took it I was ready for this battle. I was ready for the battle against you."

"Sarid… don't drink that," Link breathed. Whatever it was, that potion wasn't good news.

A malevolent grin answered him and he opened the glass tube, letting the black substance slide down his throat.

"No," Link moaned, letting his sword drop. "Please…no. For the love of the goddesses no."

Link watched as Sarid was engulfed by purple. Screaming and laughter came from his throat as the transformation took place. Everyone stopped fighting and watched in horror. A flash blinded everyone and when Link's sight returned he groaned.

_"The Triforce still has one more hope," Ganon sneered. "I will return."_

Sarid no longer stood in front of him. Ganon had been resurrected. Sarid had become Ganon.

"Why?" Link moaned as Sarid's incarnation took a step towards him.

"If you ever want to see Kakariko Village again, you had better hurry," he snarled.

"Sarid, don't do this!" Link cried, stepping forward.

Too late. Sarid only laughed and disappeared with another flash. Link nearly dropped the Master Sword. He fumbled for his Ocarina, calling for Epona. If he didn't get there, Kakariko Village would be in ruins in minutes.

Link jumped on the mare the moment she arrived, looking around the battle field. All fighting had stopped. The minions seemed to have disappeared.

"Link, let me come with!" Lera cried, running up to him as she held her arm.

"No," Link said sternly, grabbing a fistful of Epona's mane. "Rally the army along with the Salderin soldiers. The minions seemed to have disappeared. Get the wounded into Hyrule's walls. Leave Sarid to me!"

"We're sending those well enough to battle," Jerold said, walking up next to Lera.

Link didn't have the time to argue. "Fine, but I'm leaving now. The army can not engage in battle with Sarid. He wants to fight me, no one else! I won't endanger anyone else."

With that, Link kicked Epona and they sped towards Kakariko Village. They cut through the armies and jumping over the fallen bodies towards the doomed town.

Time crawled as he and Epona cantered toward Kakariko Village. It seemed like an age had passed when he finally heard Epona's hooves clatter up the steps. He jumped off her and made her run to safety before entering the village. With cautious steps he approached the gate that led into the village. There in the center stood Sarid.

"You came."

"I don't learn," Link answered, drawing his sword. It was fruitless to talk now. He stepped towards the monster, making sure his shield and sword were secure in his hands. What happened next made Link's job much more antagonizing. He could handle swords. But this was a different story.

A chain whip was taken from its place on Sarid's belt. Link watched as it uncoiled and fell to the ground. He furrowed his brow in concentration, determined not to become disheartened. There had never been a time when eh couldn't defeat something. Had he not defeated Ganon once?

_But last time you had Reena's help_. Link tried to block this thought from his mind as the whip screamed towards him. He dove out of the way and ran towards the monster. Glad for his lightening fast reflexes, Link blocked another lash at him with his shield. However, the force of the whip sent him flying backwards. A dizzy spell over took him and he should his head, trying to clear his mind.

Before Link could take a breath the whip came again. Link rolled to the side, not helping the dizziness. He jumped to his feet, reaching for his dagger. Gone. He had already used it. Link sighed and ran towards Sarid, flipping to the side to miss the whip. However, it caught his leg and Link felt the tearing of flesh. He quickly regained himself and lashed out at Sarid, hitting the beast's leg. Satisfaction swelled as black oozed and Sarid roared, allowing a parry attack from Link.

Just when Link though he had a chance, Sarid lashed out with the whip. Link barely got his shield in front of it. It felt as though his arm was going to break as he blocked it. Again he was thrown backwards, even farther this time. Above him the sky wouldn't stay still. Link struggled to his feet, knowing that if he didn't, he was dead.

Suddenly a blue blur ran in front of him. Thin knives came from between his fingers and white was wrapped around his head.

"Sheik?" Link asked, still disoriented.

"It's been long indeed," he answered. "Need some help?"

"Yes I- Look out!" Link cried. He jumped to his feet, tackling the Sheikah to the ground. The whip grazed about their heads.

"Thanks," Sheik said breathlessly as they jumped to their feet. "We-"

The Sheikah froze and his eyes flickered to his feet. Link's eyes grew big as he looked at the chain wrapped around Sheik's feet. Fear dripped into Sheik's eyes before he was suddenly ripped backwards. Link watched in terror as he was slammed into a house. The brick gave away and the Sheikah broke through the house. A moment later, Link followed.

Brick rained down on him. Link knew he broke something. Dust filled his throat as he became engulfed.

"Great," he muttered when he finally came to. He struggled to remove the broken brick from on top of him. Blue suddenly flashed and the rock lifted itself. Link got to his feet to see Sheik standing on one leg, the other in a very odd position.

"Broken" he explained, sweat in his eyes.

"Stay here," Link instructed.

"No, I'm helping," Sheik said firmly.

"With a broken leg?" Link demanded.

Sheik only shook his head as golden light came to his hand. He touched his leg and it was suddenly back to normal. He looked at Link, his eyes smiling.

"Let's form a plan," Sheik said as the chain whip began to destroy the house. "You go low?"

"You go high," Link answered.

"Help! Someone help us!"

"Upstairs!" Link cried. "The stairway's gone!"

"You distract Sarid!" Sheik instructed, disappearing with a flash.

Link ran outside, nearly being obliterated by the whip. He dodged the whip, working his way closer to the monster. Sheik ran up next to him and grabbed the whip as it crashed to the ground again.

"What are you doing?" Link demanded.

"Going up," Sheik answered as he was jerked towards Sarid.

Link watched as the Sheikah let go of the whip in the air and landed on the beasts shoulders. His knives appeared in his fingers again. He slashed Sarid's face before being caught in Sarid's hand and thrown into another house.

Link went to run after him when Sarid turned on him. Link rolled to the side, watching as another trench was left by the whip. He dug his sword into the ground through one of the chain links and pulled his bow out. He took quick aim and fired. He didn't take the time to look where it had landed and freed his sword from the ground.

"Sheik!" Link called, running towards the house as Sarid roared in pain. "Sheik, are you alright?"

"Fine," he answered, stumbling out of the house.

"Here goes round two," Link said as they avoided being crushed by the whip.

The two worked in perfect harmony. As soon as Link slashed at Sarid's legs, Sheik was on his shoulders and attacking him with spells or his knives. Their incidents with going through houses didn't occur anymore with their system.

The battle waged on for what seemed like days at a time. Link and Sheik were beginning to tire. However, they weren't the only ones. Sarid's obsessive whipping was beginning to decrease. Black stained the ground and any of the houses near by.

Link wiped the blood trickling into his eyes away. Next to him Sheik was breathing hard.

"One more," Sheik gasped. "He won't last one more attack."

"Will we?" Link asked, glancing at him.

"Good question," Sheik answered. "Even I don't know the answer to that."

"Alright, let's go," Link said, gripping his sword.

Sheik nodded, letting Link run forward. Then he followed, jogging first and then breaking into a run. Link slashed at Sarid and backed away before he was trampled on. He watched Sheik use his powers to leap into the air. He landed on Sarid's shoulders and drove his knives deep into Sarid's skull.

A scream pierced the air. Sarid began to thrash and Sheik jumped just as the whip was being thrown over Sarid's shoulder. It nicked the Sheikah and he flew through the air, crashing through a roof. The dust settled and nothing emerged.

_Come on, Sheik! _Link pleaded in his mind. He avoided Sarid, keeping his eyes on the house. Nothing.

"_Link, look out!"_

It was too late. Link whipped around to see the red bolt screaming towards him. There was no escaping it. A scream died in his chest as it ripped through his body, bringing the Hero of Time to his knees. A black void erupted, stealing the sight of all that watched in horror.

"Link!"

Reena tried to run with the pain her leg. He was fine. He only was knocked out from Sarid's spell. That was all. The moment she reached him, he'd wake up and scream at her for coming. Then he'd remember there were bigger matters at stake the moment his eyes fell on Sarid.

A malicious chuckle rang through the air. Reena froze as the smoke cleared away from the body that lay crumpled on the ground. It wasn't Link. She didn't know who it was.

"What have you done with him?" Reena screamed, standing her ground in front of the towering monster. "Tell me, _now!_"

"Right here, Princess," Sarid hissed, raising his hand.

Reena witness with horror as the black clad demon rose to his feet. He faced her with white skin and silver hair. Glowing, blood red eyes tore through her.

"No," Reena breathed.

"Link, listen to me," Sarid commanded. "I am greatly displeased with the Princess. Kill her."

Slowly, Link picked the black Master Sword from the ground. Reena stumbled backwards as he stepped closer and closer. He was going to kill her.

"Link, fight it!" Reena cried.

"I… can't," answered a voice that wasn't his. It was that of a demon's, sending shivers down Reena's spine. This couldn't be real.

Anger began to boil in her veins. Sarid was controlling him. She had to fight him and somehow destroy Sarid. It was the only way to free Link.

"The only way to stop me is to kill him, Reena," Sarid sneered. "And you know that. There is no other possible way you can defeat me. Link's inability to fail is legendary."

"Stop lying, Sarid," Reena snapped.

Reena closed her eyes, calling for her swords. The familiar weight fell into her hands the moment she reopened them. She continued to retreat from Link, avoiding any confrontation.

Sarid only laughed. "Link, you will protect me at all costs."

"Link, you can fight this!" Reena said. She stopped in front of him. "Here I am. One hit, Link. Right at the heart."

Reena pushed aside the fear that dripped into her veins as he stepped closer and closer. He stopped in front of her… sheathing his sword.

"Link, kill her!" Sarid repeated.

As Reena looked into his red eyes, blood began to trickle from them. He was crying blood.

"Link! I command you!" Sarid shouted, taking a step towards the two.

"_Kill…me…_" Link ordered, the blood staining his tunic. "_It's… the…only…way…_"

"No, Link," Reena said, grasping his shoulders.

The next thing she knew, Reena was sliding across the ground with a new bruise on her jaw. She struggled to her feet as Link fought to step away from her. He screamed and fell to his knees in agony as Sarid glared down on him.

"_Reena… I can't…stop…myself_," he gasped. "_It's… the…only way…_"

Reena wanted to die. She didn't know what to do. Him defying Sarid's commands was causing him excruciating pain. However, going against her seemed to tear him apart inside. She knew she couldn't kill him, she didn't have the strength to.

"_You…must!_" he pleaded. Blood pooled on the ground now. "_You…must… defeat him! He…tells…the truth!_"

"I can't, Link!" Reena yelled. "I can't do it, Link! I won't kill you!"

Link only shook his head. He grasped the sword on his back, unsheathing it as he stood.

"Link, just fight it a little longer!" Reena begged.

"Finish her, Link," Sarid said with a wicked grin. "The agony will stop."

"_No…No…NO!" _Link screamed, digging the Master Sword into the ground. "_Kill…me!_"

"I can't… I won't!" Reena said, stepping towards him. She didn't care if he killed her.

"_…Get…away…_" he moaned.

Reena only shook her head. The moment she took a step towards him, Link groaned as he made himself crouch and take the dagger from his boot. He put both hands on it, holding the blade to his chest.

"No, Link, don't do it!" Reena gasped. "I'll free you, Link! Don't do this!"

"Link! Turn the dagger from you!" Sarid shrieked. "I'll kill her!"

"_You… won't… be able…to…_" Link said, a smile crossing his face.

"Link, Don't-"

The words choked in her mouth as the dagger followed its deadly course.

"_NO!_"

The next thing Reena knew, she was holding Link in her arms. A scream answered as she jerked the knife from his chest. Warm blood dripped down her chest as she felt his body shudder against hers as he slowly fell to the ground…

Wind began to whirl around the village, forming into a cyclone of white fire. Sarid backed away in horror as it bore down on him. A scream pierced the air, echoing over the entire land. The white fire whipped around Sarid, ripping him apart. Kakariko Village watched as the beast was destroyed. The roar of wind died down. Sarid was gone... The nightmare was finally over… at a terrible cost.

The Master Sword was dug into the ground, staring at the people that emerged from the houses. Behind it knelt the Princess, holding the crimson stained body of the Hero of Time.

"Link…wake up," Reena whispered, moving the hair away from his closed eyes. "You can't leave me here!"

Her shoulders shook violently from her sobs. Tears splashed onto his face, washing away his tears of blood.

"Reena! Link? No! Link!"

"He's not dead," Reena whispered, not turning to face Lera and Impa running towards her. "He's not dead! Wake up, Link! Stop this!"

She laid him back down, taking his shoulders and shaking him as her sobs grew louder.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" she cried. "You can't leave now! We've been through so much! Wake up!"

"Reena… it's too late," Impa whispered, laying her hand on her shoulder. She pulled Reena by the arm, away from the fallen Hero.

"Stop it!" Reena screamed, hitting the Sheikah away. "_He's_ _not dead! _You can't do this to me, Link!"

She couldn't take it anymore. Reena buried her face into his frozen chest.

_…Reena?_ _Is that you? Stop crying, Reena. Please, stop. I warned you about this. I told you how it was with me. I never meant for this to happen. I… didn't think it would. I had to do it… otherwise I would have killed you…_

"You always have to be the hero," she wept, taking his hand in hers. "You never leave anything for me. Not even yourself."

_You can't hear me... Oh, Reena. Can't you feel me holding your hand? Your hand feels so warm and mine…cold._

"The last battle… the final task…" Reena whispered. "This was it, Link! Then nothing else! How could this be it? It wasn't supposed to end like this! You deserved so much more… so much more than this life has given you!"

_It gave me you for a short time. That was all I needed, Reena. All I wish was for one last time to talk to you. See you. You're voice is becoming so quiet. It won't be long now. I'm sorry, Reena…_

"He wasn't supposed to win!" Reena breathed, grasping his tunic. "You promised me you'd be safe! You promised! Why can't you just keep one promise? Why do you have to leave me here? I would have been able to stop him!"

_I did promise, but there was no other way... I didn't think this would happen. All I kept thinking about was when I saw you again. Wherever you went. The letter. Did you read the letter? It… doesn't matter now I guess. It's now appropriate… Reena…I can barely hear you. Someone's calling me…_

"Reena, he's gone!" Lera said, tears streaming down her face as she tried to pull her away.

"Leave me alone!" Reena shouted, pulling her hand away.

Lera froze when her eyes fell on her sister's hand. There was a ring. A ring on her left hand. Reena held Lera's gaze, her sobs resurfacing. Lera never knew. And now… he was gone.

"Link…I said yes," Reena whispered, closing her eyes.

_You said yes. You…you said yes? No, this can't be happening. Wake up. Wake up now, Link. Wake up! WAKE UP NOW!_

"He's breathing!"

Reena forced her self to stop crying, looking down on him. His chest struggled to rise. She took his head in her arms as she trembled. With shaking hands she freed him of his weapons that held him down.

"Link… don't stop fighting!" she whispered. "Impa! Impa, we need to get him to the castle, now!"

Reena looked over her shoulder as the Sheikah hurried to her side. Impa took Link's hand, her composed expression replaced with bewilderment. The moment she disappeared, Reena called upon her powers to transport herself.

When she arrived, Impa was laying an unconscious Link on his bed. Reena sat down beside him as Impa disappeared with a flash. She pulled his tunic off, the white shirt following. Reena forced herself to remain composed.

The wound he had given himself glared back at her. It seemed so small compared to his other injuries. Reena covered the bleeding wound with her hands, calling upon her deepest, strongest powers. The golden light seeped from her hands, collecting in his wound. Slowly his breathing began to steady.

"Good job, Link," Reena whispered, kissing his lips.

As she drew away, Lera and Impa appeared in the room. Reena stood, nearly falling from her leg. It had been injured from her fall through the roof, so she quickly bound it. She couldn't waste any of her magic on herself.

"Lera, there are people out there that need my help. That need our help," Reena said, rubbing her eyes dry.

"Reena… I never knew-"

"Not now," Reena interrupted, swallowing hard. "Come on."

Reena brushed past her sister and Impa. She didn't feel like explaining anything right now. If it was possible, she wanted to keep her mind off of Link. The events that had taken place in Kakariko Village... she didn't want to think of them…

The moment Reena and Lera stepped from the room, two servants ran by them. Reena and Lera looked at each other and chased after them.

"No," Lera breathed as the servants dropped into Kasten's room. Lera threw his door open, nearly crashing into the one of the four servants in the room. Queen Lenaya was there too, sitting next to Kasten. He lay on his bed, a deathly white.

"I'm sorry, milady," one of the woman said quietly. "There is nothing we can do for him. His wound has become infected."

"Show me," Reena instructed, pushing them aside and sitting down by Lenaya. She took the knife offered to her and cut away the soiled bandage. She closed her eyes at the sight of the yellow pus mixed with dark red. "When did this start?"

"Three days ago," Lenaya answered softly. "We've tried everything. We tried to get a hold of you, but were unable."

Reena nodded, examining the infection closely. Not only was it infected, it was fatal. "One of theses bandages was soiled. I can't heal this with potions."

"Reena, there must be something you can do!" Lera breathed, taking her sister's hand.

"Don't worry," Reena assured. "Lera, go to my room and get a green potion with gold swirls."

Lera nodded, disappearing in a flash. Reena stood, placing a clean bandage over the wound. She placed her hands over it, placing nearly her full weight on him. Kasten's eyes snapped open as she began to heal him. He tried desperately to push her away, but the servants jumped in, holding him down.

"Hang in there," Reena said quietly. "Just a little longer. Done."

Reena backed away as Kasten gasped for air. Sweat dripped down his face and his body shook.

"Ow," he coughed.

"Here," Lera said, running in. She met Kasten's eyes and ran to his side. She took his hand as Reena opened the vial.

"Kasten, hold your tongue on this," Reena said taking away the bandage. Bellow the gash still remained, but the infection was gone. "This will hurt."

"Anything like that?" he whispered.

Reena gave him a half smile. "No, not that bad."

"Then I'm good," he said, tightening his hold on Lera's hand.

Reena nodded, slowly dripping the liquid into the wound. The skin began to sear and Kasten stiffened. Reena quickly covered the wound again, flashing a small smile at Kasten.

"Not bad," Reena said. "You took that much better than Link ever… ever did."

Reena stood abruptly. She looked at Lera, holding her arm and holding Kasten's hand.

"Get your arm treated immediately," Reena instructed, pocketing the potion. "Kasten, you need to rest."

"You can't go by yourself," Lera protested.

"I'll go with her," Impa said, appearing in the doorway.

Reena nodded and they left the room. They hurried down the corridor and to the throne room. Beds with injured Hyrule and Salderin Soldiers littered the floor. Reena went to each one, healing those she could with her potion. Some however were beyond the potion and she used her powers.

Reena neared the next victim and let out a gasp. The man was slashed twice across the chest and his breath could barely be heard.

"Tarin!" Reena breathed, dropping down next to him.

"He fell… defending the King," Impa whispered, putting a hand on Reena's shoulder.

"Tell…Anita…" he gasped.

"I'm not telling her anything," Reena said firmly, taking his hand. "I'm going to save you, Tarin. You're not leaving your family behind."

"It's…too…late," he breathed.

"No, it's not," Reena said, calling her powers. His eyes closed as the wounds closed. His breathing steadied and Reena sat back. "Sleep well, Tarin."

Reena got to her feet. She and Impa continued to each fallen soldier. Once they finished in the castle, their task brought them to every inn and household that held an injured person. Reena went to each one. Most she was able to save, but some were just too far beyond her healing powers and died moments after she arrived. With each stop, she became weaker and weaker. Her leg was on fire and she could barely walk. It was getting to the point where she couldn't hide it from Impa.

"So, this is the famous Dierden?" Reena asked with a small smile. "Lera's told me plenty about you."

Dierden laughed came out as a cough. His mother and father stood next to his bedside, holding onto each other in hope.

"I won't stop at saying I was a jerk," Dierden whispered. "Tell her sorry. And that I'm glad she beat me every single time."

"Don't worry, you'll get the chance," Reena assured, touching his wound. "She'll like to hear it from you than me. She'll sympathize with you. All boys go through that stage. It's the question of whether they get out of it. Luckily there's the few of you that admit you were stupid."

Dierden smiled weakly. "Stupid is putting it nicely."

Reena returned the smile as his eyes closed. She looked up at Dierden's parents.

"He'll live," she assured. "Make sure he stays in bed for at least a week."

"Thank you," his mother whispered, grasping Reena's hand in thanks.

Reena stood, glad her burning leg didn't give out. She held onto held onto Impa for support. Impa gripped Reena's arm tightly, holding her up as they staggered from the house.

"I'm okay to walk," Reena assured, trying hard not to stagger in her step.

"It's been years since I've looked after you," Impa said, looking down on the young princess. "But at five years old you were the same. Stubborn, courageous, and a liar."

Reena couldn't help but smirk. She allowed herself to place an arm around Impa's neck to hold herself up.

"You may have used all your energy, but I have nearly all of mine," Impa said, holding onto Reena tightly. A flash went off and the next thing Reena knew, they were in Link's room. Reena looked up at Impa in surprise. She gave the twenty two year old a small smile. "I know your mind better than you know."

"You always did," Reena said quietly, remembering the time she had spent with the Sheikah when she was younger. She sat down next to Link, taking his tunic in her hands. She went to touch her leg when Impa's hand shot out, stopping her.

"Don't," Impa said. "You've already over done it. You could kill yourself if you do anymore."

Reena sighed, dropping her hand. The door opened and Lenaya entered.

"There's nothing more that can be done, Princess Reena," Impa said. "You need to sleep."

Reluctantly Reena allowed herself to be led to her own room. Lenaya and Impa waited as Reena changed into her night clothes behind her screen. She slid into her bed and Impa bowed, closing the door behind her.

Lenaya sat down on the bed beside Reena, smoothing the hair away from Reena's forehead. Reena didn't stop her. It seemed as though she was a child again. She remembered climbing in next to Lenaya when her nights became frightening.

"Lera told me what happened," Lenaya said quietly.

Reena didn't know what she was doing. The next moment her arms were around the Queen. Comfort took away the dread in her heart for a moment. Reena sighed, glad to know what it was like to have a mother again.

"Everything will be okay," Lenaya assured, gently rubbing her daughter's back. She took the green tunic next to Reena's bed and placed it next to the young woman.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Reena whispered into Lenaya's side. "What if he never wakes up? What if it was too late to save him?"

Lenaya soothed Reena's hair, tears in her eyes. "Link's too stubborn to let something like death interfere."

Reena closed her eyes, exhaustion overtaking her. She hoped so. She prayed so. As sleep took her, the image of his demon face streaked with blood tears tormented her.

**WHAT HAVE I DONE! I KILLED LINK! But you have to admit, it was a pretty intentse battle. Who woulda thunk that the final battle would be Reena vs Link? Yeah so, Link's not ACTUALLY dead yet-almost, but not yet. Now, I have two potential endings that I have prepared. I would like to hear from you on wether or not you think Link should die. Because right now he's in limbo.**


	26. 25 Choices

**I think that last chapter was my absolute favorite chapter that I wrote or will write. Even with Link hanging in the folds of life. Well, all the votes are in and I've made up my mind about Link's fate. Everyone THINKS that he'll survive to be with Reena again. As Link would OBVIOUSLY choose Reena over death, but what if the choice was more difficult? Say... between Reena and two of the most important people in his life that've been missing since before this story started. Like, his _parents_ maybe? What would he choose between then? **

**Chapter Twenty Five: Choices**

_The waves crashed softly against the beach before Link. A gentle breeze swirled around him as he sat in the soft sand. A smile was on his face as a man and a woman beside him laughed. A smile was on his face as his parents beside him laughed._

_They remained as he had remembered them. Ryin had brilliant blue eyes with dark brown hair. She was short in stature but very witty and beautiful. Teris was almost a head taller with Link's inherited blonde hair and had light brown eyes. He had a strong build with a mischievous spark in his eyes. _

_"And you still made it out alive?" Teris asked as Ryin shook her head._

_"Amazingly enough," Link answered. "However, not without a few… side effects."_

_"Too say the least," Teris said. "Nabooru… yes her name does sound familiar."_

_"She is the leader of the Gerudo," Link explained. "Mom knows who she is."_

_"What woman doesn't?" Ryin asked, gazing at the two. "You're father had plenty of close calls like yourself. But not nearly as many."_

_"Yes, and they call occurred after we were married," Teris pointed out._

_Link laughed as his mother threw an icy glare at his father. However, he had a shrewd suspicion that his father was telling the truth._

_"We've seen your 'admires'. It seems you've become more afraid of them," Teris said, eyeing Link. "Do you know every man wishes for that kind of attention?"_

_"What are you saying, Teris?" Ryin asked, eyeing her husband. _

_"Uh oh, dad," Link said with a snicker._

_"Well, you were already taken when I met you," Teris said, putting his arm around her. "I had to play hard to get."_

_Ryin just rolled her eyes at Link. "He was always surrounded by women and causing problems."_

_Teris only shrugged. "All for you, dear."_

_"You only made yourself look like an idiot," she revealed._

_"You were impressed," Teris said teasingly._

_Link smiled at his parent's bickering. It ended when his father kissed his mother. Ryin let out a sigh at his easy victory._

_"Did you have someone on Hyrule?" Ryin asked, her eyes glinting. "Or did you not have the time? We've been watching you ever since we left, Link…"_

_Link grew silent, becoming interested in the sand that filtered through his fingers. He nodded slowly._

_"Reena," he breathed. "She was the most amazing woman…"_

_"We've seen her," Teris said, nodding in approval. "She seemed to keep you on your feet."_

_Link smiled, closing his eyes. "There was never a dull moment with her. Every situation could be turned into a laughing manner. She had the amazing skill of doing that. In Salderin… during our imprisonment she was whistling, cracking jokes… it was surreal."_

_Ryin touched the scar on her son's cheek. "We could hardly watch… but it's over now. You'll never know harm again, we promise."_

_Teris and Ryin stood, waiting for Link to join them. He did, standing beside them as the ocean began to disappear and turn into an endless sea of light._

_"It's time to come home," Ryin said, taking his hand._

_Link stood his ground. His eyes lingered to the scene that lay behind him. He lay in a bed with Reena by his side._

_"Link?" Teris said, stepping towards him._

_A small smile spread across Link's face. "My home is back in Hyrule with Reena."_

_"But Link… all you've ever known is pain," Ryin said. "That is not the life you deserve."_

_Link only shook his head. "I can't leave her so easily. What life would I be giving her?"_

_Smiles suddenly appeared on his parents' faces. They each hugged him and his mother kissed his cheek._

_"We're proud of you, Link," Teris said, his eyes reflecting the words._

_"Tell Reena thank you," Ryin said, brushing Link's bangs away from his eyes so she could see her son's eyes one more time._

_"Never let her go," Teris said. "She's one in a million, just like your mother. We do have some luck on our side when it comes to women."_

_"We couldn't ask for a more beautiful, wonderful daughter-in-law," Ryin told him. "And you tell her to make sure she keeps you right in the head. She's done a good job so far."_

_"No need to worry about that," Link said. "When… when will I see you again?"_

_"Oh, Link," Ryin said, holding him close to her. She ran her fingers through his hair. "We've always been with you and will be till the end of it all. You're time hasn't come yet. It's not time for either of you and it won't be for a very, very long time."_

_"I miss you so much," Link whispered, closing his eyes._

_"We miss you too, Link," Teris said gently, placing a hand on his son's shoulder._

_"But you'd miss Reena much more," Ryin said, tears coming to her eyes as she drew away. She touched his heart. "We're right here."_

_Slowly Link stepped away. A small smile crossed his face as he looked back at the scene. Yes, he'd die all over again waiting for her._

_"Tell Reena good job," Teris said, putting an arm around Ryin._

_"I will," Link assured._

_Link stopped in front of the scene in front of him, gazing at it for a moment. Behind him his parents were in each others' arms, smiling. He returned the smile, gave a small wave, and stepped into the picture now vacant of Reena. Light swirled all around him and pain pierced through his skin as he entered his beaten body._

Link held his breath, unsure if he wanted to open his eyes. Would he be where he wanted to be? There was only one way to find out.

The sunlight hit him directly in the eyes the moment he opened them. Link blinked away the colored blotches in front of his eyes, but his vision was blurred still. He tried rubbing his eyes, but his arms ached along with everything else.

A woman with golden hair was in the room, standing beside the bed doing… who knew what. Link couldn't tell with his poor eyesight.

"Lera?" he called out. "Lera, where's Reena? Is she alright?"

Lera sat down on the bedside, gently placing a hand on the side of his face. Just as Link was about to comment on her actions, she was kissing him. He was about to throw her off when he realized… this wasn't Lera. Not in the slightest.

Reena slowly pulled away, linger above him for a moment before sitting back. She couldn't help but smile at his dazed look. He tried to sit up, but Reena stopped him.

"No, you can't sit up," she said quietly. "You're not strong enough yet."

"How long have I been out?" Link asked. "I can barely see a thing."

"Don't worry, your sight will come back," Reena assured. "It's… it's been over five days now, Link."

"Reena… Reena I'm so sorry," Link said, looking away. He sighed, shivers running down his spine as she took his hand. She was wearing the ring. "I swear… I never meant for that to happen. But I had to, Reena. It was the only way!"

"There had to be another way, Link," Reena whispered. "There had to be away that didn't cost your life."

"It didn't cost my life," Link said softly.

"It nearly did," Reena said, shaking her head. "I don't know how it's possible that we're talking…"

"I couldn't allow myself to die," Link said slowly, remembering the moment. "It didn't seem fit after… after I learned your answer. I could hear you, Reena. I heard every word. It was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from."

Reena leaned against the wall as she pulled her legs onto the bed. She gently laid his head on her lap as his arms circled around her. "I don't know how you came back."

"I wasn't back just yet," Link said quietly. He closed his eyes, remembering the hours he had spent at the ocean shore. Every memory, every story, every thought had been shared with his parents. "I saw my parents."

Reena fell silent. She felt his arms around her tighten as he began to shiver slightly. Slowly she pulled the comforter over his body more even though she knew it would do nothing.

"What happened?" Reena asked gently, laying a hand on his cheek.

"During those five days, Reena, I was with them," Link whispered. "I was with them at the beach in Termina. It was their favorite place I think. In our home in Kakariko Village there was a picture of the ocean in their room."

The only time Link had ever talked about his parents was when he had revealed their death to her. Since then, the topic had never come up again. Reena knew better than to present the subject.

"I told them about all these past years," Link continued. "They weren't just illusions, Reena. It was really them. I think… I think was near death, Reena. I could touch them, talk with them, and laugh with them. The goddesses were giving me a choice, Reena."

"What choice?" Reena asked, fearing the answer.

"Go with my parents, or return," Link answered.

"Why did you choose here, Link?" Reena breathed. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, keeping her tears at bay.

"I miss them, Reena, I won't lie," Link said, closing his eyes as a tear fell from his eyes. "But I can't imagine a life without you. I would have been regretting the decision if I went with them. And my parents wanted me to return."

Reena felt her heart break as Link clenched her tunic. She slid her slender legs under the covers. She gently lifted Link's head from her lap and slid next to him, lying on her side. She wrapped her arms around him, letting him fight his tears into her chest.

"I still miss them, Reena," Link breathed. "I don't know why. I was five when everything happened!"

"They were still your parents," Reena said softly. "And now, you've seen them again, talked with them too. They've been watching you this whole time and know what you've been through, I'm sure of it. And you only got a small time to be with them. Nothing has ever been fair for you… ever in this life."

"…That's not true," Link said, his voice muffled by her. He rested a hand on her side, making her flinch slightly from being highly ticklish there.

Reena only sighed, holding him closer to her. She rested her chin on his head. Beneath her hold she felt Link slowly stop trembling.

"They say thank you," Link said, closing his eyes from exhaustion.

Tears nearly overran Reena. She ran a hand through his short hair. She had an idea why his parents were saying thank you. However, she'd never get to thank them for their son.

Gentle breathing came from the defeated soul in her arms. She kissed his cheek, not daring to move. She'd stay there until he woke up.

***astrix astrix astrix***

A fire burned in the fireplace, keeping the room warm. Sunlight streamed in, calling for Link to wake up. He opened his eyes, feeling more like himself than the previous day. He could see for one thing. It had to be the next day and hopefully not more than that.

Slowly Link sat up, glad to find that today he could. He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he should test his luck. Yesterday he hadn't even been able to sit up. Walking didn't seem like too good of an idea. And Reena might kill him.

Reena. Link was glad to see his room empty. Hopefully that meant she had left to get rest. Guilt washed over him, thinking of yesterday. It hadn't even crossed his mind that she might be injured.

He grabbed the white, long sleeved shirt at the foot of his bed, pulling it over his head. Link gingerly rose, smirking in triumph as his legs held him. Slowly he made his way to Reena's room quietly opening the door. He was answered with soft breathing.

Silently Link approached Reena. She was curled up under the covers, almost hidden entirely from view. Gently Link pulled them down slightly, stopping when her shoulders came into a view.

A small smile crossed his face. A green tunic was pulled on over her night clothes. He touched her cheek, shocked by how cold she felt. Link pulled the blankets down, touching her arm. Her entire body was ice. The cold wasn't the only thing that covered her body either.

New bruises looked back up at him. Guilt settled in Link. How long had she been at the battle? He knew where the one on her cheek was from…

He pulled the blankets around her again, leaving her to rest. Link went to close the door when something caught his eye. Something blue and white with some red was folded on her dresser. It couldn't be. It could not be…

It was. Sheik's clothes were folded on her dresser. She was Sheik. That whole time it _had_ been her. He hadn't been imaging things during his possessed state. He put a hand on his forehead knowing exactly where the bruises had come from. Going through three houses would do that to a person. Going through one house had given him a beating and she had gone through _three_. Not to mention gone against…him…

Link left, shaking his head. No matter how badly he wished hold her, he wasn't about to wake her. Her freezing skin concerned him. What had she done now?

The stone floor was cold against Link's bare feet as he made his way to the Throne Room. He needed to know what had happened. He needed to know what they had witnessed. His own story was too bizarre.

"Link?"

He stopped, backtracking to the study. There sat the people he wanted to talk to. Lera got to her feet, holding her arm which was wrapped and in a sling.

"Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

Link walked towards them, looking himself over.

"I…guess so," he said, running a hand through his hair. "How… I don't know."

Lera went over to him, hugging him with her good arm. "I swear, you looked dead! You weren't breathing, nothing!"

"He was at death's door," Impa said, her arms crossed as usual. "But he brought himself back to life."

Everyone looked at her. A smile crossed the Sheikah's face. They always knew the answer somehow.

"What do you know that we don't?" Lera asked, facing her.

"His Triforce," Impa explained. "You weren't ready to die. Something gave you a spark of life that awakened your Triforce. Something, so powerful that even your Triforce was affected, made you deny death."

_Twice that power brought me back to life,_ Link thought. He had kept himself from death in Kakariko Village when he heard her answer. The same power had made him decide to return to Hyrule and join his parents when the time was right.

"I think I know what woke him up," Lera said, glancing at him. "I was there. I swear…I never knew…"

"There's much more to the story than what you told us," Lenaya said, eyeing him. "Have you seen Reena?"

Link nodded. "But she wasn't awake. Is she alright? She's so cold."

"It's from using her powers to their greatest length," Impa explained. "After you, she went to the wounded, healing those she could."

"All of them?" Link demanded in disbelief. She had been there when he had woken up. How long had she been waiting for him? "And she didn't kill herself? Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Impa assured.

"I'm surprised she allowed herself to fall asleep," Lenaya said. "She hardly ever left your side these last days. Even when we made her return to her room, she wouldn't sleep and would return to you. But, how long have you two been together?"

Link smiled. "A long time."

"Just how long would that be?" Jerold asked, eyeing him.

"Stop, Jerold," Lenaya said, laying a hand on her husband's arm.

Link let out a laugh. "I don't know how long for her, but for me… before she came here for the first time."

"What was with the wait?" Lera demanded. "Or were you engaged that whole time? Somehow I don't think that's true. I would've noticed before now!"

Link cast a glance over at Impa. The all knowing half smile was on her face. She knew why.

"No, I asked and just found out the answer…when…well you know when I'm sure," Link explained.

"The letter!" Lera cried, jumping up. She winced, holding her arm and sitting down.

"You knew about that?" Link demanded.

"I didn't read it," Lera assured, rolling her eyes. "But you had been writing during Reena's absence after you two went to Salderin for the first time. I…just never knew what it was for. I'd see you bring it out sometimes and I thought Reena's name was on it, but I wasn't sure."

"Yes, it was that," Link said, eyeing her. He still didn't trust her.

"What, were you to nervous to ask in person?" Lera snickered.

"No," Link said, glaring. "There were… other reasons behind it."

Lenaya smiled. "What reasons?"

"In case I died," Link said simply. "Or if we were separated and would have a small chance of surviving to see each other again."

"Don't tell me you're wondering why she came back," Lera muttered. "I can only imagine what was in that envelope."

"I told her to stay there," Link murmured.

"Women don't listen," Jerold assured. He saw his wife's look. "There are plenty examples in this family."

"I know," Link sighed. "How's your arm, Lera?"

"Oh, it's better," Lera said, touching it gingerly.

"What about Kasten?" Link asked. "Is he doing any better?"

Lera went quiet, her face paling.

"He'll live," Jerold said. "Though for some time it seemed hopeless. Reena, however, was able to save him."

"What happened?" Link asked.

"It wasn't anything like you're performance," Lenaya said, eyeing him. "But one of his bandages had been soiled and his wound got infected. But Reena was able to save his life."

"I'm…going to go check on him," Lera said, standing up. She flashed Link a smile. "Glad your back."

Link returned it, watching her leave. He faced the King and Queen who were looking after their daughter with hope.

"I think she's finally chosen," Lenaya said, taking Jerold's arm.

"About bloody time that girl made up her mind," he muttered.

"Jerold!" Lenaya gasped. However she flushed. "But that is true."

"It was only a matter of time," Link said. He shifted nervously in his seat. "I honestly meant to ask permission to marry her. But the castle got attacked and…well everything just happened all at once!"

"Link, we would never deny her from you," Lenaya said, her eyes dancing.

"I don't think we'd be able to," Jerold said, looking at Lenaya.

Link felt a weight life off his shoulders as he took a deep breath. He knew the King and Queen were looking at him as he gazed out the doors of the study looking for Reena.

"What… what happened in Kakariko Village?" Lenaya asked.

"I… I don't know," Link admitted in a whisper. "Sarid… got inside my head. I… I became his… minion…"

Link put his face in his hands, a shiver running down his spine. He could still hear Sarid's voice in his head. The pain from every disobeyed move still throbbed in the back of his head.

"He possessed your body," Impa said quietly. "He connected his life force with your own. A fatal move on his part."

"He knew Reena wouldn't kill me," Link said, shaking his head.

"So you decided to take your own life?" Jerold asked.

"What else could I do?" Link asked, looking at them. "I would have killed her."

Link's hand strayed to the wound on his chest. He remembered the moment he came to the realization that he would have to stop himself. It was the only way to save her life.

"Sarid thought he could destroy both your lives," Impa said, a smile crossing her face. "He doesn't know you two in the least."

"We're just too stubborn to die."

**OH LINK! I COULD NEVER KILL YOU OFF! After the last time I got rid of Link for entire chapter everyone got sad. I don't want you guys to be sad, besides, I'd be sad if I killed off Link. So, now that you know that Link's alive, you don't really have to keep reading. I'd be happy if you did keep reading but after this it's all just closure. Cheesy romance stuff.**

**btw there's 30 chapters plus an epilogue. So 6 more updates. So sad!**


	27. 26 Revelations

**I had no motivation to write this chapter. This is one of the longest chapters and nothing even happens! Grrrr. Because my story is going no where, since the plot's finished. Now to just tie up the loose ends. My update time is getting longer and longer. But I promise- no more month long waits. I need action! I need adventure! Maybe I'll set off an atomic bomb and end this quickly...and send my raitings plummeting to the ground. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this...**

**Must keep writing...**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Revelations **

_Why does the sun have to be so damn bright? Reena moaned, not wanting to wake up. She rolled over, jamming a pillow over her head. Another moan. Her body was sore everywhere. Why was she hurting so badly still? It was six days now since she had gone through the houses! Six days should be enough… in her mind._

_"Stupid sun," she muttered from beneath her enclosure. She wouldn't be able to fall asleep again now that she was up. Slowly she turned on her back, rubbing her eyes. As her sight cleared, her eyes fell on a very familiar sight._

_Link smiled from atop of her chest of drawers with a knee pulled against his chest. It seemed like ages ago when he had sat in the same place, waiting for her to wake up._

_"Are you supposed to be here right now?" Reena demanded with a yawn, noticing that he was in his nightwear._

_"That's an interesting question, now isn't it?" Link answered. "I think the question that should be asked is what were you thinking?"_

_"That question has a lot of different meanings," Reena said, not feeling the energy to sit up just yet. "But, why are you asking this? You shouldn't be up-"_

_"And you shouldn't have been either," Link answered, leaving his 'chair' and sitting down next to her. "Impa told me what happened, Reena. She told me you healed all those people."_

_"I'm alright," Reena lied._

_"She also told me how this is the first time you've actually slept," Link continued. "The first time because of exhaustion."_

_"We still weren't sure if you were going to be okay," Reena defended quietly, struggling to sit up. Link shook his head, picking her up. "What was I supposed to do? Just wait and not do anything? I couldn't do that, Link."_

_Link smiled at her, running his hand across her cheek._

_"Besides, it's not like I was physically injured," Reena continued._

_"Those bruises on you would say otherwise, Sheik," Link said, sliding next to her so that she could rest her head on his shoulder._

_"Oh… yes… I'm Sheik," Reena said with a guilty laugh._

_"I realized that," Link said, motioning to the clothes on her chest at the foot of her bed. "That was you delivering me those letters."_

_"…Yes," Reena said._

_"You know…" Link said after a long pause, looking down on her, "Ranor says hello."_

_"Ranor?" Reena asked, looking up at him. "You've seen him? How is he?"_

_"He's the best he's ever been and will be," Link answered. "In fact, he's engaged."_

_"Engaged?" Reena asked with a smile. "To whom?"_

_"A princess," Link answered._

_"…Well then, that's quite an accomplishment," she said. "…I wonder if I should tell him I'm technically a 'princess'. He's only known me as Sheik. I'm sure he's told you of our meetings."_

_Link smiled. "He knows you're a princess."_

_Reena looked up at him, "How is that possible? Just when exactly did you see him?"_

_"Just now," Link explained._

_"…Just now?" Reena asked. "While I was asleep?"_

_Link nodded, trying hard not to laugh. "He hasn't left yet."_

_Reena straightened up. "Really? How long will he be staying, do you know?"_

_"Hard to say," Link admitted. "Could be months or years. It all depends on the future."_

_Reena laughed, stopping instantly from pain. "You're getting all philosophical on me. Ow…"_

_"Hey, careful," Link said quietly, putting an arm around her._

_"I'll be fine," she assured, not daring to admit why she had injured ribs. He didn't need to know the consequences of the three houses. "Where is Ranor?"_

_"Here," Link answered simply._

_"I know that much," Reena said, rolling her eyes. "Where in the castle?"_

_"Here," Link repeated._

_"Link, you are making no sense!" Reena exclaimed, pulling away. She looked around the room. "How could he possibly be here? And why are you…looking at me…like… oh god. You… you are not telling me that… by the goddesses…"_

_Link only gave her a small smile. "Trust me, Ranor's fine."_

_"You're… then that means…" Reena collapsed against Link in exhaustion. "This is too much in one day! You just had to jump this on me the moment I woke up!"_

_Link laughed, kissing her cheek. Reena only shook her head._

_"That was you the whole time?" she asked, yearning to lie down again._

_"Yes, that was me," Link answered. "We weren't as alone as we thought."_

_"I… I always felt… more… complete when I was with Ranor," Reena said softly, remembering their many visits._

_"Now I understand why," Link said._

_"Do you…" Reena trailed off, not wanting to ruin the content silence._

_"Yes… I remember the battle," Link finished for her in a whisper. "I remember every detail…"_

_Reena closed her eyes. Her breath froze as something warm and sticky slid over her hand. A dagger with blood seeping down a black tunic answered her as her eyes snapped open. Terror seized Reena and she shot away from Link. A cry came from her throat as the torturing crimson eyes, dripping blood, stared back at her. The white hands grabbed hers, pulling her closer to the dagger protruding from his chest._

_"Kill…me…"_

"No!" Reena cried, sitting bolt right up.

Black answered her eyes. It was still night. Sweat trickled down her back and her breathing echoed in the room. Her body shook from head to foot, still caught up in the dream.

"It's… it's okay," she gasped to herself, wiping the sweat dripping into her eyes.

Reena pulled her legs up under her chin, rocking back and forth. Her heart was still racing and Reena was sure it was ready to burst from her chest.

"It's just a dream," she murmured, her knuckles turning white from how hard she clenched her legs. "Just a dream."

The blood red eyes crying blood still floated in her mind. The warm blood could still be felt trickling against her skin. His voice…

Reena shivered, scanning her room. At least she hadn't woken up Impa or Lera this time. It was horrible enough having the nightmare repeatedly. It was even worse when other's suffered from her screams at night.

Though her legs still shook, she got to her feet. They were like water. However, Reena knew she wouldn't get anymore sleep. She grabbed her fairytales book, pen and inkwell. Silently she closed her door behind her and made her way to the study.

The large paned glass doors creaked as they swung open. Reena placed her things on the table. She tried to light a fire with her powers, but soon found out that was a very bad idea. The moment she called upon them, a thousand daggers pierced her mind. She nearly collapsed on the floor from the pain.

"Looks like the old fashioned way," Reena said, kneeling as she took a log from next to the fireplace.

It wasn't long before a fire cast shadows over the room. Reena stood, heading for the castle's kitchens. When she returned to the study, a warm mug of hot chocolate warmed her hands.

Soon a blanket was wrapped around Reena as she sat on the couch in front of the fire. Her legs were pulled up with her writing possessions balanced on them. Since sleep would no longer visit her tonight, she might as well get some writing done. It kept her mind from the nightmares that haunted her.

Reena watched the flames dance in the fire as she tasted her hot cocoa. They danced in mesmerizing movements…

She snuggled into the couch, feeling like a child again. Reena felt vulnerable against the forbidding night.

"One wonders what you would do to me if you caught me up in the middle of the night… in your condition."

The hot chocolate stopped from its course to Reena's lips. Ever so slowly she placed it on the small table next to her. The first thing her eyes saw was the scar of the dagger's blade. It was a deep red, unlike the white scars of their imprisonment.

"You shouldn't be up," Reena said.

"You more so than me," Link said, walking towards her.

"I… couldn't sleep," Reena explained.

"That seems to be happening often," Link said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Reena asked, swallowing hard. He couldn't possibly know.

"Reena," Link said gently, crouching in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She still trembled. "You've been having nightmares every night."

"Who told you that?" Reena asked, becoming interested with the fire.

"Those who wake up to your screaming at night."

"They're nothing," Reena said quietly. "Link, you need your rest-"

"As do you," Link said. "You healed every injured soldier. Yes, I know of that. I also know that you are injured to a degree beyond the eyes. Not just physically."

"I'm… I'm fine," Reena assured, trying to hide her bruises from him. "They're… just silly dreams."

"That involve me," Link said. "But not as I am now."

"That's not true," Reena said instantly. "And who says they involve you?"

Link only looked at her. His eyes pierced through her and into her mind. She quickly looked away. He sat down next to her, making her look at him.

"What happens in these dreams?" Link asked.

Reena slowly pulled a knee under her chin, wincing from her internal injuries. She gazed into the fire as the images fill her mind.

"It's always the same," she said, swallowing hard. "I wake up to see you sitting on my dresser, your designated chair it seems. From there… everything seems so real. It's always the same conversation and… it always ends the same way."

"How does it end?" Link asked quietly.

"I ask if you remember the battle and then…" Reena trailed off. "The next thing I know… it's no longer you…"

In a moment Link had his arms around her. Reena hid her face in his shoulder, trying to block the images of the nightmare. The glowing red eyes with tears of blood wouldn't leave her.

"It's alright, Reena," he said softly. "It was all just a dream."

Link gently rubbed her back, unsettled at how she shook. He swallowed hard as her fingers traced the dagger's signature.

"Why, Link?"

"Why what?" Link asked quietly.

"Why come back here?" she said, reluctantly pulling herself away from him. "You could have gotten away from here. There's nothing for you here."

"Reena," he sighed. He felt the ring on her hand. "I could have gone with them, but I would be giving up something I can't live without."

Reena let out a quiet laugh. "Me? During those days you were unconscious, Link, I realized I'm no better than Sarid."

Link nearly grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Only severe will power and the fact that he would hurt her stopped him.

"Never, ever say that again," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

Reena shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. "If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened. Ganondorf never would have killed your parents. You would have never started your 'duties', you never would have endured so much suffering, Link! All of this stemmed because of me!"

"Reena, you being the princess is something beyond your control!" Link said. "Nothing could have prevented what happened! Not to mention you were five years old and in the middle of the desert!"

"But you never should have been given the burden of protecting Hyrule single handedly!" Reena argued.

"I wasn't," Link said, tucking the strands of hair in her face behind her ear. "When I was sixteen I met the most remarkable girl."

"Link, you know what I mean," Reena said desperately. "You deserve a normal life. You never had a childhood."

"It was something I chose to do," Link said. "I began my duties on my decision. Reena, nothing is your fault."

"Only the lashes on your back and heartbreak are mine," Reena said bitterly.

"Reena," Link said firmly. He took her shoulders as he made her look at him. "Things happen. That was out of my own choosing and stupidity to distance myself. I did nothing to prevent what I was going through. And don't say you should have seen what was happening. Why should it have been all up to you to make us see the truth?"

"Sarid wanted me," Reena said. "He knew the truth. Because of me, he framed you which led to your torture! Because of me… he possessed you!"

"And you didn't endure anything," Link said dryly. "Reena, listen to me. Things happened that couldn't be controlled. Regardless Sarid would have tried to kill me if it was for you or to take over. It couldn't be avoided! What you're telling me is that it would have been better if you were never born!"

Reena just looked away as her eyes began to collect moisture. However, she refused to cry. She had done so already twice within the past three weeks. That was more than she could ever remember.

Link sighed at her silence. "Reena, I'll admit sometimes I wished I had a different life. But the moment I met you, things changed. If the past had never happened, you would be queen and I would just be a passerby. We would only know each other because I would be the carrier of the Triforce of Courage but nothing more. If Ganondorf had never come into the picture, if nothing had ever happened, we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be engaged."

Link cupped her chin, making her look at him. He gently stroked her hair, trying to soothe her.

"You told me not long ago that I wouldn't lose you," Link said quietly. "And I haven't forgotten. Nothing could have made me return with my parents, Reena. Not unless you were already waiting for me."

"Do you always have to be so wonderful when you're not dying?" she asked.

Link laughed softly. "You're never going to forgive me for that, are you?"

"Oh, no," Reena assured as she rested against him. "You have to redeem yourself."

"All that I said before doesn't count?" Link asked with a smile.

Reena cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes. "It's a start. Oh, and you need to redeem yourself from that letter!"

"Should I get down on my knees?" Link asked.

"No, that would require you to move and I'm comfortable," Reena explained.

Link leaned against the back of the couch, propping himself up with his arm that rested on the armrest. Reena laid her head on his stomach and cringed as his hand rested on her. She just had to be ticklish everywhere. A sigh escaped her lips as he began to play with her hair.

"By the way… you didn't look half bad with your black and silver look. But I can do without the tears of blood."

"What about the red eyes?" Link asked quietly.

Reena felt a shiver run down her spine as the eyes filled her mind. Link rubbed her back, sensing her distress.

"I can do without those too."

Link kissed the top of her head, reaching for the book on the table next to the couch.

"Been writing I see," he commented as Reena snatched the book quickly from his hands.

"Nothing better than a cup of hot cocoa, a fire, and a book when you can't sleep," Reena said. Link's hand brushed her cheek. "Well… almost nothing."

"Why do you have random blank pages in that?" Link asked, noticing the pages as she flipped through them.

"Well, I don't know exactly what happened at certain events," Reena said, looking up at him. "I only know my point of view. Not yours."

"May I see?" Link asked.

Reena hesitated before handing it to him. "Don't laugh, alright? It's still in the making. I'll be rewriting it when I'm finished."

Link scanned his eyes over the particular chapter. A smile came to his face as a very familiar name greeted him.

"Seems you saw Ranor often, Sheik," Link said, looking down on her.

Reena's eyes grew big. She had never meant to tell Link that she was Sheik! In a moment the book was clutched in her hands again in a death grip.

"I already knew," Link said with a laugh. "The moment I saw Sheik's clothing on your dresser, it was apparent."

"Oh? How do you know I wasn't having an affair?" Reena demanded.

"Two things: You were alone in your bedroom when I found the clothes and you identified yourself as Sheik in the portion I just read," Link answered.

"You win… this time," Reena murmured, watching the fire dance. "And… yes, I saw Ranor during our year of absence."

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you," Link said, glad she couldn't see the smile on his face.

"He said he was a friend of yours," Reena said. "He said he knew you well."

"All too well," Link said. "He's a walking curse."

"Do tell," Reena said. "He can't be much more of a curse than you are."

"You might be surprised," Link said. "He's got quite a story to tell."

"Well, are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait until I run into him again? Which may be never," Reena said, looking up at him.

"We'll be here for a while," Link warned. Reena pulled a blanket over them in answer. "It all began when he was five. Ranor lost his parents and so was raised in Kokiri forest-"

"How come this story is sounding vaguely familiar?" Reena interrupted. "Are you telling me that…you're… you're…"

"Yes," Link said with a laugh. "Quite amazing how blind we are, isn't it?"

"Just like in my dreams…" Reena said quietly. "Before you'd become your… other self, you would reveal that you were Ranor…"

"I can promise that I won't turn into my demon self," Link assured. "I made sure of that."

"Yes, don't remind me," Reena said. "So… if you were Ranor… that means that…"

"That we saw each other often," Link said quietly. "Even in death, we couldn't stay apart."

The two remained there the rest of the night. Quiet laughter and talking could be heard as Ranor and Sheik recalled their encounters. No disturbance interrupted the couple… well…almost…

Lera smiled as she watched the two together. Above her Kasten nodded with satisfaction. She looked up at him, catching his eye. He was nearly fully healed and had refused to stay behind as Lera spied. It had only been a few minutes anyways…

"Let's go," she mouthed, silently stepping away.

"Even if they had seen us…I don't think they would have cared," Kasten admitted once they were far enough away.

"We probably could have stayed there the rest of the day and they wouldn't have noticed," Lera said. "However… that just seems… cruel."

Kasten eyed her, "Don't you usually look for those opportunities?"

"Yes, but, this… this is different," Lera said slowly. "It wouldn't be fair at least. Obviously they haven't been able to spend practically any time together. It's always been one thing or another. Besides, you can't be walking around all day."

Kasten shrugged, "I'm almost back to normal."

"Almost," Lera repeated, giving him a stern look. "You should get back to your chambers. You could be hurting yourself even-"

"You remind me of my mother," he laughed. "Don't worry, besides it's your fault."

"My fault? How is it _my_ fault?" Lera demanded, looking up at him. She hated it that he was nearly a head taller than her. "You chose to come with me!"

"You brought up spying on them," Kasten accused.

"If I remember correctly," Lera said, "I said I wondered where they were. You said we should find out."

"But you brought up the idea," Kasten said. "Besides, you were thinking of doing so."

"Really?" Lera asked, eyeing him. "Since when could you read minds?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied mysteriously.

Lera only laughed as they continued down the hall. "Maybe not."

"Lera…" Kasten said after a moment. "What happened… on the battlefield?"

"What do you mean?" Lera asked, looking up at him. She had been hoping he hadn't learned how she had received her injury.

"Sarid nearly killed you," Kasten said, stopping and looking at her.

"It… it's just a cut on my arm," Lera said as her hand slid over it. "I wasn't strong enough to go against him."

"That's not the truth, and you know it," Kasten said softly. "Lera, he could have killed you."

Lera fought to find the words. "I… I couldn't do it, Kasten."

"Because of me?" Kasten asked as if reading her mind.

"I couldn't have you hate me," Lera explained, the words choking her. "As I went against him…suddenly… it was you I was going against."

"Do I really look that much like him?" Kasten teased.

"Kasten," Lera sighed. Him being difficult wasn't helping her confession. "No, not in the least. I couldn't be the one to kill your brother, Kasten. I just couldn't. I thought you would hate me."

"That is impossible," Kasten said quietly. "He almost killed you. If I hadn't been an idiot and gotten hurt before hand, I would have ended his legacy of terror myself."

Lera sighed, shaking her head. It still didn't take away the guilt. Her heart began to beat faster as Kasten's hand slid into hers. She looked up to meet a small smile on his lips. Lera returned it, squeezing his hand.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"Think you can take some visitors?"

Reena's pen stopped in mid-sentence. She looked up at Link who was standing in her doorway.

"You're allowing this?" Reena asked, eyeing him.

"These three are an exception," Link explained.

"And just who-"

"_Princess Reena!_"

Reena's pen, ink well, and fairytale book went flying as a small body jumped up on the bed and tackled her. Reena let out a cry of surprise, looking down on the brown head of hair.

"Ella!" she laughed, hugging the small girl tightly. Reena looked up to see Anita and Caris with Link laughing. "You've gotten so big!"

"That's what kids do! We grow up!" Ella said matter-of-factly, looking up at Reena. Her eyes grew wide. "Are you really a princess? Or was Link lying? Boys do that a lot!"

"Thanks, Ella," Link said.

"I know, don't they?" Reena sighed. "But he told the truth this time."

Ella let out a squeal of delight. "That means when you marry Link, he'll become a prince!"

"I-" Reena stopped. She looked over at Link. Horror took a hold of him as this realization seeped in. Reena couldn't keep back her laughter.

"Ella," Anita said quickly. "Link and Reena aren't necessarily going to get married!"

"Why not?" Ella asked. "Reena's already wearing a ring!"

"I guess that means I ought to," Reena decided. "What do you think, Ella? Should we?"

"Of course," Ella said seriously. "Besides, mommy, you said they should!"

"Ella!" Anita said breathlessly, going red in her cheeks. "I didn't-"

"What about you, Link?" Reena cut in. "You alright with it?"

He shrugged, the two sharing a smile. "Might as well if you already have the ring."

"I'm really sorry about Ella-"

"Anita, this time we are ahead of Ella," Link said. "Not by much, but we are ahead."

Anita stared from Link to Reena. "Wait…then…you two….married?"

"Not yet," Reena said. "Engaged yes, married… no clue when."

"Tomorrow," Ella said obviously, crossing her arms.

Reena laughed. "Not tomorrow. But we'll tell you when."

"You _promise?_" Ella asked.

"Promise," Reena answered.

"Humph, I know what _that_ means," she muttered. Ella's face suddenly brightened up when Caris squirmed in his mother's arms behind her. "You haven't met Caris yet! He's my brother!"

"Hi, Caris. It's been a long time since I've seen you!" Reena said, smiling at the uncertain toddler.

Anita, who was still getting over the engagement, froze. "You've…you've seen Caris? But…how?"

"Did you come when I wasn't home?" Ella demanded.

"No, you were home," Reena assured. "Remember the purple monkeys?"

"That was you?" Ella cried, jumping up and down on the bed.

Reena laughed, making Ella sit. "Yes, that was me! I was Sheik."

"But…why?" Ella asked curiously.

"I had to disguise myself," Reena explained.

"Oh, from the bad guys?" Ella asked seriously. "I would disguise myself too!"

Reena only smiled, leaning back. Her hand slipped beneath her and she nearly hit the headboard. Black stained her hand and the bed.

"Uh oh," Ella muttered nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Reena said, picking up the now empty ink well. She placed it on the bedside table along with her pen and book. "Watch."

With the wave of her hand the ink disappeared. Ella let out a gasp and Caris clapped his hands.

"Again?" he asked hopefully.

"Make purple monkeys again!" Ella cried.

"Princess Reena is still getting her strength back," Anita said. "She shouldn't be doing magic."

"Thank you," Link said, smirking at Reena who rolled her eyes. "However, _she_ doesn't seem to think that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Reena asked, narrowing her eyes.

"What's this?" Ella cut in, picking up Reena's book. "Are these stories?"

"Yes, that's my fairytale book," Reena said, flipping through the pages.

"Did you write these?" Ella asked, wide eyed.

"I had help," Reena answered.

"Can you read me some?" Ella asked hopefully.

"Before you go to bed," Reena replied, putting the book back. "But it's not finished yet."

"When will it be?" Ella asked.

Reena looked at Link who had a small smile on his face. "Not for a long time."

"How come I always have to wait _forever_!" Ella sighed.

***astrix astrix astrix***

"You're lasting longer than I thought."

Lera looked up from the letter she was writing on her desk. Reena strode in, collapsing on her bed.

"Shush," Lera murmured, returning to writing. "The last two months have been hard enough with no help from you!"

"I'm always glad I can help," Reena said. "He had to go back though, Lera. Salderin needs some type of guidance."

"Hopefully he hasn't been assassinated yet," Lera said, swallowing hard.

"Lera, Salderin sees Kasten as a hero," Reena reminded. "Somehow I think he'll be alright."

"We did send our best guards with him," Lera agreed.

"I'm telling you, I could've accompanied-"

"Oh, like Link would even consider letting you!" Lera laughed. "Besides, if mother and father didn't let Link accompany Kasten, what makes you think they'd let you?"

"Powers?" Reena said, lighting her hand.

"Face it, you and Link are out of a job," Lera said. "About damn time too."

"Yeah, I'd like to see how long _this_ is going to last," Reena smirked. "Sooner or later we'll be back at it."

"There is no way possible anyone would even contemplate calling you two," Lera said. "After seeing that wonderful act Link put on, we decided we are capable to take care of ourselves. Sickening how it takes a show like that to teach us."

Reena shrugged, not knowing how to answer that. She peered over Lera's shoulder, smiling as her sister's hands flew to conceal the letter.

"This is not for your eyes!" Lera cried. "Go bother Sir Lethan or something!"

"You've got it bad for him," Reena smirked.

"Don't even get me started!" Lera exclaimed. "You're _engaged!_ For the second time!"

"First time doesn't count," Reena protested. "I only accepted because…well…you know why!"

"I can't believe I didn't realize," Lera muttered for the umpteenth time.

"Speak for yourself," Reena said. "So, has he written back?"

"If you must know, yes," Lera answered. She sighed. "Hopefully he'll come to the ball."

"Ball? What ball?" Reena asked, eyeing Lera.

"You know… the celebration ball?" Lera said, facing her sister. A blank look answered her. "The ball celebrating the union of Salderin and Hyrule? The ball celebrating the victory against Sarid? The ball dedicated to _you and Link!_"

"There's… a ball?" Reena asked. "Since _when?_"

"You're not telling me you don't know!" Lera cried.

"Does it sound like I know?" Reena demanded. "Since when was there a ball?"

"Link _must have _told you!" Lera said.

"Link knew?" Reena asked dangerously.

"He's known…" Lera said. "At least I thought he did. Oh, settle down!"

"Settle down?" Reena exclaimed. "I've never even gone to one of these things! Not even to steal from! It's dedicated to the two of us? Why?"

Lera just stared at Reena in disbelief. "Maybe for, perhaps, _saving Hyrule from certain death countless times!_ There _was_ going to be one long before hand to show you to the people and commemorating the defeat of Ganondorf."

"Why show me?" Reena asked, relaxing somewhat.

"Only because you're the lost princess, Zelda, that Link's been looking for since he was nine years old," Lera said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank the goddesses _that's _not happening," Reena muttered.

"Who said it's not? You two will be honored at this celebration _and_ you'll be revealed," Lera explained.

"Oh, just great! I've got to change my name…again!" Reena said crossly.

"Will you be quiet?" Lera demanded, turning in her chair to face Reena. "You _don't_ have to change your name! For pity's sake get a grip!"

"Easy for you to say! I'm sure you're used to these!" Reena retorted. "I don't know anything about these things!"

"You wear formal attire -yes, a _dress _- there's music and you _dance_," Lera explained. She rolled her eyes at Reena's expression. A sly smile drifted across her face though. "The best part, however, is knocking the men off their feet!"

"I assume that's a figurative statement," Reena said. Lera eyed her. "By that look yes. What do you mean by it?"

"I mean by wearing gowns instead of tunics and jewels instead of weapons," Lera explained, the feminine side of her emerging.

"I've decided… that you are not my sister," Reena said. "You know me! I don't wear gowns!"

"Only because you've never had the opportunity," Lera said.

"No, I just don't wear them!"

"How can you say that when you've never worn one?" Lera cornered.

"Because…because," Reena stammered. She sighed and slumped her shoulders. "I'm not wearing a gown."

Lera rubbed her chin in thought. A smile flickered across her face and she sat down in front of Reena.

"How about Link?" she asked.

"What about him?" Reena asked.

"Has _he_ ever seen you in a gown?" Lera interrogated.

"Yeah, when Sarid had us stay at his palace," Reena answered, rolling her eyes.

"Imagine what he'd think," Lera said. "He'll be speechless."

Reena eyed Lera. "Or he'll just laugh."

"Reena," Lera said, shaking her sister's shoulders, "you're already beautiful without even trying. I've seen the way some of those men look at you and comment. That smile tells me you know they do. And there's no need to say what Link thinks. But all he's ever seen you in is a tunic."

"Exactly," Reena said. "He'll think I've lost my mind."

"He won't be able to think that," Lera assured. "Believe me I've seen the affects on men when women take a little time on their apparel. You'll stop him dead."

"…You're sure about this?" Reena asked.

"What's this? The insecure side of Reena?" Lera asked with a smile.

"I've never-!"

"Reena, settle down," Lera said, shaking her head. "Now, a deep crimson would look stunning with your skin and hair…deep crimson and silver."

"But my tunic's a light blue-"

"_Exactly!_" Lera said breathlessly. "You can't wear the same color gown! It needs to be something… unexpected."

"I can't believe I'm talking about this!" Reena laughed, her cheeks flushing for no apparent reason. "Is it okay… to be excited about something like this? It's not me!"

"You're allowed to act like a girl every so often," Lera assured with a smile. "And…sometimes…it's fun to."

"Like now?" Reena asked.

"Especially now," Lera said. "Alright, we need to be serious again!"

"What colored gown do you have?" Reena asked, eyeing her sister.

"I stole you're color," Lera explained. "Light blue. Kasten won't stand a chance. That is… if he comes."

"You never know," Reena said with a grin.

A knock came at the door. "Is it safe to enter?"

"You can't come in, Link, sorry!" Lera said.

"This is a first," he observed with amusement. "Just what are you two discussing?"

"Things you can't know," Reena answered mysteriously.

"Really?" Link asked. "And why's that?"

"We're discussing the ball," Lera answered. "And _you_ can't know what we're planning."

"If you two are planning anything, I'm scared," Link answered.

"You should be," Reena said. She looked at her sister and the two laughed.

"Women," Link muttered. "Just _what_ are you discussing about the ball?"

"We can't tell you that," Lera answered, sticking her head out the door. "So go away."

"Can I request an audience with Reena for thirty seconds?" Link asked, crossing his arms.

Lera thought for a moment. "I'll ask. Reena?"

"Fine," Reena sighed, closing the door behind her as she stepped outside.

Link motioned for Reena to follow him, putting a finger to his lips. Once down the adjacent hallway Link made sure Lera wasn't following.

"Alright," he said, turning to Reena. "We can't have Lera hear."

"What are you planning now?" Reena asked, smiling at the plot.

"I need you to cover for me," Link explained. "I'm going to get Kasten. Lera doesn't know and won't know until she sees him at the ball."

"When are you leaving?" Reena asked.

"Today…now," Link replied. "The ball is in two and a half weeks."

"Two and a half weeks?" Reena asked. "And you're leaving now?"

Link smiled. "It'll take me at least five days to get there. And that's if I'm riding hard. I'm not keen on doing that."

"You had better be back here for the ball, or this marriage ordeal isn't happening," Reena threatened.

"Is that still on?" Link teased.

"Amazingly enough," Reena said. "I don't even know why I'm saying this, but be careful."

"You know I always am," he answered. "I'm surprised you're not putting up a fight about this."

"I would, but there are things that Lera and I need to… organize," Reena said. "She'd never let me leave."

"What are you organizing?" Link asked.

"I can't tell you that," Reena answered with a smile.

"You're impossible," Link sighed.

Reena only smiled, hugging him as they kissed. "You had better be at the ball."

"I promise," Link assured.

"We both know what that could mean," Reena muttered, letting him go. Link walked Reena back to Lera's room and, with a final kiss, let her slip back inside.

"What was that all about?" Lera asked, eyeing her sister.

"Link has to go to Termina or something like that," Reena said, rolling her eyes.

"And you're not going with?" Lera asked, stunned.

"Well, I took into account that you might kill me because we need to 'discuss' the ball," Reena explained.

"…Very true," Lera agreed. "Wait…why does he need to go there? It's been established that you two are out of a job! There hasn't been a-"

"No it wasn't that," Reena interrupted. "Besides, the King and Queen would know first if a domain was calling and wouldn't tell either of us."

"True…" Lera agreed. "Well, he already proposed to you… so it's nothing like that…"

"Anita and Tarin!" Reena said, snapping her fingers. "It's going to be a long trip with Caris and Ella so Link was going to 'escort' them if you will to Hyrule for the ball. Ella and Caris adore him, so it'll make the trip a lot easier."

"And you didn't want to go with?" Lera asked. "That's not like you…"

"Like I said, I was afraid of what you'd do to me if I went," Reena said.

"But it's going to be two weeks," Lera teased.

"I know!" Reena sighed. "I've come to that realization thank you very much! You're not helping this case at all! I already miss him!"

"_You've_ got it bad, not me," Lera sniggered.

Reena only shrugged and smiled, pulling her knees up under her chin. She rested her head on them, looking at the glittering ring on her hand. The wish that they were married already came hurtling back.

"You know," Lera interrupted, "you two have the perfect love story going."

"Hmm?" Reena asked, pulling out of her daydream.

"I don't think I've ever heard a more romantic love story than yours and Link's," Lera admitted.

Reena laughed, "Yes, the part with the dungeons is _real_ romantic."

"I bet it was," Lera said, getting dreamy-eyed. "He was probably being dragged away when you two finally revealed everything."

"Sure," Reena said, unwilling to admit the truth in her statement. However, a small smile did escape her lips and she blushed.

"You're not serious!" Lera cried, sitting up straighter. "You've got to tell me now!"

"Excuse me? You're asking me to reveal when I was in the dungeons and Link said he wanted to die?" Reena demanded.

"He _what?_" Lera exclaimed. "Oh, there is _no_ way you're getting out of this one! I want to know everything!"

Reena groaned. "How do I get myself into these things?"

**Good news everybody! Link and Reena's wedding will be written for all of you who think it necessary, but first you have to endure a stereotypical dance. Because you can't have a story about a princess without her going to a ball. Yes, even I have fallen into the trap that so many people before me have as well. Deal with it!**

**Oh dear God, I think making Reena act girly is the worst mistake of my life! It was a horible idea and I'm regretting it now and wish I could take it back. Forgive me please.**


	28. 27 There's a First for Everything

**Hey guess what? I updated :) With plenty of cheesy romance, and a ball. That everyone, even Reena, will thoroughly enjoy. Yeah, so, this chapter has a total Obligatory Transformationall Entrance Scene moment. For those of you who don't read Roger Ebert's Movie Glossary I'll explain: '"Obligatory Transformational Entrance Scene"-After being an ugly duckling for three-quarters of the movie, the heroine inevitably turns up at the top of a monumental staircase, looking breathtakingly beautiful and rgal, and descends the stairs trying her best to keep one of those "are they looking at poor little me?" looks on her face.' Only there's no staircase.**

**I would like to remind you that everything I write is important and I don't just write it for just because, everything has its purpose-though I'm sure you figured that out. Like Sarid and Kasten, how many of you thought that'd they'd make a second apearance? But even way back when, when Link was still by himself, is important. Bits of it.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: There's a First for Everything**

"I bet… twenty rupees," Kasten said finally.

"You do realize that you don't have twenty rupees on you," Link said, eyeing Kasten on his black steed from Epona. Behind them were Salderin guards, escorting the two to Hyrule Castle. Kasten had been hesitant at first with bringing them, but Link assured it was expected of a prince to bring protection. "I'm going to win this one. You don't know her as well I as I do."

"I won't fight you on that," Kasten agreed. "But I think Reena might concede to Lera."

"Reena? Concede?" Link asked. "She isn't going to wear a dress."

"Alright, fine," Kasten said, shaking his head. "What about Lera?"

"No need to worry about her," Link assured. "She never minded them. Especially when it comes to formal balls like this one."

Kasten nodded. "Does she know I'm coming?"

"Well, she's going to find out soon," Link answered, the castle coming into view.

In the distance, the castle looked enchanted against the starry night sky. Torches illuminated its face and… strange balls of light bobbed in the air. Reena's doing no doubt. It gave Link the feeling of stepping into a mystical forest really.

The group passed carriage after carriage lining the road leading to the castle. Women dressed in beautiful gowns and men in their finest tunics emerged from them. Some arrived on foot, while others, like Link and Kasten, arrived on horseback.

"Are you ready?" Kasten asked as they dismounted in front of the castle. Two guards bowed to them, taking their horses.

"For?" Link asked as they joined those entering through the grand doors.

"Your announcement," Kasten answered, motioning with his head towards the guards announcing the new arrivals. "I'm quite sure your admirers are here."

"I'm used to it now," Link sighed. "It's a tragedy I won't be able to use the Master Sword."

"That might present a problem," Kasten admitted, barely noticing as 'Master Link and Prince Kasten of Salderin' were announced. "I thought you were instructed no weapons."

"A royal decree was given to Reena and me," Link agreed. "However, I am allowed the Master Sword."

Kasten couldn't help but laugh as they descended the grand staircase. "Do you think Reena listened?"

"Most likely… no," Link answered, taking in the sight before him.

The throne room was magnificent. Shimmering lights floated in the air, giving no need to the crystal chandeliers glowing with hundreds of candles. Tables dressed in gold ran the length of the walls offering refreshments. Music drifted in the air from the Zora orchestra in one corner, inviting the guest to the dance floor.

Beyond the vibrant blur of dancers were the King and Queen standing before their throne. However, the two princesses failed to be with them.

"How appropriate," Kasten murmured. "They're not even here."

"I don't see them on the ball floor either," Link added as they stayed clear of the dancers. "The King and Queen will know where they are."

"No one ever knows where those two are," Kasten objected. "If they're missing, it means trouble."

Link couldn't argue with that. They had told him after all they needed to 'discuss' certain matters. What those certain matters were only the goddesses knew. If even them.

"You had the princesses worried," was the first thing Queen Lenaya told them with a smile. "They thought you two wouldn't make it."

"Where might they be?" Link asked, crossing his arms. "Seems to me that they're not coming."

"Don't expect them for some time," King Jerold explained.

"Might I ask why?" Kasten said.

"You'll see," Lenaya answered. "I'm glad you were able to make it, Prince Kasten. Princess Lera will be quite happy to see you."

"I thank you for the invitation," Kasten answered.

"This is a celebration for Salderin as well," Jerold said. "How are affairs in Salderin?"

"Everything's nearly in order," Kasten answered. "Most, if not all, of Sarid's followers have been taken from the streets. Salderin is almost back to normal."

"And how are you fairing?" Lenaya asked. "Goddesses only know how much time to yourself you've gotten these past months."

Kasten gave them a half smile. "I expected nothing less, if not more."

"If you wish, you're guards may retire to the headquarters of our guards," Jerold said, his eyes washing over the men in black armor.

"Yes, may they go now? It's been a long journey," Kasten said.

"Will you not be needing us, sir?" one asked.

"No, Captain Peris," Kasten said, turning to him. "You and your men may rest."

"Yes, sir," Captain Peris said, bowing.

The four followed a Hyrule guard, who King Jerold had called over, out of sight. Kasten let out a sigh of relief the moment they were gone. He grinned at the looks he was receiving.

"I've had very few chances without them at my side," Kasten explained. "They're very loyal, and I'm grateful for that. However, sometimes I'd rather not be under their constant watch."

"Reena will sympathize with you," Link assured, remembering her telling him on how she'd try to lose her guards.

"Speaking of Reena, where are those girls?" Lenaya wondered.

"Spare me the lecture, mother, we're coming."

"Well, at least one princess has arrived," Jerold said as Lera appeared from the corridor just to the left of the throne.

A silver-blue dress hung perfectly on Lera's frame. Her hair was tied in an elegant knot with two curls framing each side of her face. A frosted silver tiara with sapphire flowers rested on her head. The same flower was mimicked faintly with small crystals sporadically on the gown.

"Kasten?" Lera asked, total shock taking her. She was answered with a dazed look and a half open mouth. "What are you doing here?"

Kasten shook his head to clear his thoughts. Link had to hide a laugh with a cough.

"Well, since this festive occasion is also dedicated to the joining of Salderin and Hyrule, it was decided I should come," he answered.

"And they let you in here?" Lera demanded, crossing her arms.

"Amazingly enough both Link and I were allowed passage," Kasten answered.

"I'll have to talk to the guards," Lera said. "They just let anyone here."

"We were beginning to wonder if you two were going to come," Jerold said. "Where might Princess Reena be?"

"She'll be coming," Lera assured, giving Link a mischievous smile. "Don't worry, Link. She should be coming tonight."

"Should?" Link asked.

"She's coming," Lenaya said, eyeing her youngest daughter. "The two have been quite excited about the ball."

"Reena? Excited?" Link asked, stunned. "I thought she'd be dreading it."

"There's going to be a lot of surprises tonight," Lera murmured with a smile.

"What?" Link asked, not hearing her.

"Nothing," Lera said quickly. She turned to Kasten, narrowing her eyes at him. "You could have told me you were coming!"

"The point was for you not to know," Kasten explained. "You look _beautiful_. Would you care for this dance?"

"I guess," Lera said, a smile spreading across her face as she took his hand.

Link eyed the King and Queen as they watched the two join the others on the dance floor. He crossed his arms, nodding as he watched them.

"Does she know yet that they've been betrothed for some time yet?" Link asked, looking at the King and Queen. Shocked expressions crossed their faces, making him smile. "Yes, I knew about the betrothing matter. The moment I learned the princes were visiting for some unapparent reason, I knew what was coming to pass."

"And you didn't say a word," Lenaya said, shaking her head. "One would think we would have noticed."

Link only shrugged and bowed. "Care for this dance, Milady?"

"Oh, Link!" she said, putting a hand on her chest.

"You're stealing my wife now?" Jerold asked.

"For the time being," Link answered as she took his hand. "But I _am_ after your eldest daughter."

"That's been apparent for some time now, dear," Lenaya said as they made their way to the dance floor. "I can only imagine what your reunion was like."

"Nothing like either of us has experienced before," Link admitted quietly, his mind wandering back to that moment. "I… assume you know that Reena is stepping down?"

"Oh yes," Lenaya said with a laugh as they floated across the dance floor. "I don't think Reena would be able to stand it. Just calling her 'Princess' Reena seems to unnerve her."

Link smiled. "I was wondering if it was only me who noticed that. Lera will do amazing as Queen. It's something she's been ready for her whole life."

"She was born to rule," Lenaya agreed. "And she'll have the perfect husband too. Just as Reena will."

"Link! What are you doing?" Lera demanded suddenly. Link and Lenaya jerked their heads to the left to see Lera and Kasten next to them. "That is my mother!"

"You be quiet young lady!" Lenaya reprimanded.

"What, did _you _want to dance with me?" Link asked with a smirk.

"No!" Lera cried, clasping Kasten's hand and shoulder tighter.

The music ended and Link bowed. Lenaya held out her hand.

"Link, you are only allowed the master sword," she said. "Dagger please."

"Just for the sake of staying sane, let me carry it!" Link pleaded.

"You're pathetic," Lera sniggered.

"Quiet," Link scowled. "What if something happens? What if… the Master Sword is… is knocked from my hands? Then what?"

"We have guards," Lenaya answered.

"…Fine," he sighed, un-strapping the dagger around his ankle. Reluctantly he handed it over to her awaiting fingers.

"Thank you," she said. A smile spread across her face. "I'll tell Reena you're here."

Link nodded, watching as the Queen greeted guests while hiding his back up protection. He sighed, following Lera and Kasten off the floor.

"Link, relax," Lera laughed. "Everything's going to be fine."

"How come whenever that's been said, something happens?" Link asked.

"Coincidence," Lera answered. "Oh, look. I think those are some of your admirers."

"_What?_" Link demanded, whipping around.

Sure enough, it was the women that never left him alone if he was in Kakariko Village. Before he could look away, one caught his gaze. A small smile crept across her face, but…that was it. She gave him a very small wave, returning to those she had been talking to. Link suddenly wished he could have returned the gesture. It was over.

"What was that all about?" Lera asked.

"I think we've come to an… understanding," Link explained.

"I guess them witnessing your beautiful little act did it," Lera said, eyeing him. "You know, there are other ways you could've-"

"Alright, that's enough from you," Link interrupted.

"Lera, if you value life, I suggest you stop," Kasten said.

"Good advice," Link said, glaring at Lera. "Too bad she isn't able to follow such advice."

Music started up again and Lera looked hopefully at Kasten. He smiled shaking his head.

"We'll see you later, Link," Kasten said. "And… maybe Reena."

"If she's not here soon, I'm contemplating on leaving," Link admitted as they left him.

Luckily, Link wasn't standing by himself for too long. In a matter of minutes, he found two very familiar faces and made his way over to them.

"I'm glad to find that I don't have to fend for myself here," he said. Anita and Tarin turned to face him. "It's good to see you, Anita and Tarin."

"We were hoping to see you here!" Anita said, hugging him tightly. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Likewise," Link said as they pulled away. He smiled at Tarin, shaking his hand.

"How are you doing, Link?" Tarin asked. "Any calls lately?"

"None, actually," Link admitted. "Ever since Sarid's defeat, Reena and I have been out of job."

"And about time too!" Anita said seriously.

"Anyways, forget about me," Link said dismissively. "Tarin, how are you? Reena told me what happened."

Tarin gave him a small smile. "After Reena saw to me, I was sitting the following day. You two were too stubborn to give up on me."

"You've got a family," Link answered.

"I'll always be in your debt," Anita said, looking up at her husband. "I was sure he was dead when I heard he had been injured."

"We weren't about to let him leave you, Caris, and Ella," Link said. "Speaking of which, I'm surprised Ella didn't demand that she be allowed to come!"

"Oh, but she did," Tarin explained. "We finally got her to agree to stay at her grandparents' house."

Link only laughed, examining Anita's cream colored gown. Her hair was all in curls and placed high on her head. Tarin wore a deep brown tunic with gold fastenings.

"You look beautiful, Anita," Link complimented with a smile.

"You've got your own woman," Tarin teased, putting an arm around his wife.

"Speaking of which, where _is_ Reena?" Anita asked, scanning the crowd.

Link sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'm hoping she hasn't left me here by myself."

"Sounds like something Reena would do," Tarin admitted. "Especially with something like this."

"You're not helping me feel any more confident," Link said.

"Do you know what color gown she'll be wearing?" Anita asked.

"Women," Tarin muttered.

"Reena's not going to wear a gown," Link explained. "She's never worn a dress in her life. Only once and for a very short time that I can remember and that was when we found out she was the long lost Princess. But like I said, she was back in her tunic in ten minutes."

"What about the wedding?" Tarin asked.

"Good question," Link answered, shaking his head.

"I don't think you'll need to worry."

"Oh, but I do."

"No, you don't. She's here," Anita said, a smile on her face.

"About damn…ti..."

Reena had always been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He didn't think it was possible for her to look anymore breathtaking. Till now.

Reena wore a deep rose gown that was dazzling against her pale skin. Her golden hair was wrapped tightly on the top of her head. Once piece strayed from the knot, framing her face perfectly. A tiara of silver woven leaves with roses cut from rubies was wrapped around the knot. Rubies dripped from the silver necklace close to her neck, leading to a single rose in the center. Finally white gloves ran up her arms, almost to her shoulders. She was the most beautiful woman at the ball.

"She looks a little nervous up there," Anita said, smiling.

"Could you…excuse me?" Link asked, not daring to take his eyes off of Reena.

"You had better go before someone else picks her up," Tarin advised.

Link's eyes never left Reena as he made his way to her. She laughed at something Lenaya said after both her parents kissed her on the cheek. The way Reena held herself showed the princess side of her. She seemed in her place, yet at the same moment not. The uncertainty in her eyes showed her true nature.

Link could tell he wasn't the only one whose eyes were fixed on her. Many others had the same intentions as him. One man had the courage to ask for a dance. Link watched as she stuttered. Her eyes lifted from the man for help and found it immediately.

Reena felt her heart skip a beat. He was here. And not at all like she expected. A satin, deep crimson tunic with long sleeves and silver fastenings replaced the original green. A silver chain clasped a black cape around his neck. Another silver chain replaced the leather belt, keeping the Master Sword in place. For once it wasn't on his back. She couldn't help but think of how handsome he looked, not that she had never thought that before. But tonight was different.

For what seemed like a lifetime their eyes were locked. Reena tore her self away from him only to tell the awaiting man something. He looked behind him and nodded, replying with a smile and leaving. Link ascended the red velvet stairs leading to the throne, taking Reena's hand and bowing as he kissed it.

"You look beautiful, Princess Reena," he breathed, surprised he had been able to find his voice.

"Thank you, kind sir," she answered, a smile nearly breaking into embarrassed laughter. "But I must ask, have we met before? You seem strangely familiar."

"We might have met before, Princess," Link said. "Though I'm not sure where. Perhaps… the Fairy's Fountain in Termina?"

"You're so bold to say you saw me at a tavern?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Tonight seems to be a night for bold statements," Link said. "If you'll permit me to do so, I'll be bold again and ask you for a dance."

"And I'll concede," Reena decided, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. He bowed to her again before, placing one hand on her waist and keeping his other trapped in hers.

Butterflies fluttered inside her the moment Link's hands took a hold of her. She barely noticed as he swept her across the dance floor. She met his gaze and couldn't help but laugh. Link was still in a state of shock.

"Did I surprise you?" she asked, smiling.

Link tried to speak but found his voice gone. Reena laughed at his struggle to talk.

"This is a first," Reena said. "The Hero of Time lost for words."

"I…you…" he stammered.

"It's alright," Reena assured. "Lera warned me this might happen."

"Was this what you two were discussing?" Link finally got out, spinning Reena out.

"…Maybe," she answered when she returned. "Lera thought this would be an appropriate time for me to surprise you."

"Surprise only begins to describe it," Link said. He let out a laugh. "You should've seen when I first saw you. I'm sure Anita and Tarin will be able to describe my expression. Let's just say I was more than swept away."

"That was the idea," Reena explained. "I… was hoping you'd… like this."

Link smiled as her eyes left his from embarrassment. The music ended and Link pulled her close to him, kissing her. Reena melted into him, not realizing how much she had missed him during those weeks.

"You already know what I think," he told her quietly. "I think you're gorgeous."

"Well, I go back to my boring old self tomorrow," Reena said, knowing she was blushing furiously. "I won't be as beautiful."

"That's not possible," Link assured. "Oh, and I missed you."

"I missed you too," Reena said as the Zora's music started again. She caught Link's eye and smiled. He returned it, pulling her close as the dance required. "However, you weren't the only one shocked tonight. I was not expecting your attire."

"It's not much different," Link defended.

"Oh, none at all," Reena said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me, but I would've been shocked if you wore a dress tunic!" Link said. "Instead you're wearing the most stunning gown I've ever seen! Then again it is worn by the most amazing woman I know."

"…I don't think I've ever blushed so much before in my life," Reena said. "And… we match!"

"Do you know it's customary to match your date at these occasions?" Link asked. "We think too much a like."

"Or we just know each other too well," Reena pointed out.

"Obviously not well enough," Link said, smiling at her. "But I definitely don't mind."

"Will you stop embarrassing me?" Reena demanded. "Or are you entitled to since I'm wearing a gown?"

"I'm entitled to at any time," Link answered. "And it's not called embarrassing. It's called flattering."

"Well, whatever it is, it's making me feel very self conscious," Reena said.

"But you enjoy it," Link said with a laugh.

"…Quiet you," Reena muttered, refusing to look at him. She cursed inside as he kissed her cheek. "Why does it have to be _you_ whom I'm in love with?"

"Good question," Link answered as they floated across the dance floor. "I mean, after everything that's happened, you would think we'd never want to see each other again."

"However, things didn't work out like that," Reena said. "It almost did though."

"Almost," Link answered. "But we just don't die. I'm starting to think someone's trying to knock us off…"

Reena laughed. "Try everyone!"

"Oh? Who wants to kill us now?" Link asked, intrigued.

"Your other fiancé," Reena replied. "Princess Ruto."

"_How do you know about that?_" Link demanded, nearly stopping in the middle of the dance.

Reena only smiled mischievously. "I have my ways."

"Reena," Link said through gritted teeth. "This is a _very _serious matter. How do you know?"

"Serious? In what way?" Reena asked.

"Because I need to murder the person who revealed such details in my life I've refused to remember," Link answered.

"How about a trade?" Reena asked. "You tell me how it happened and I'll tell you who told me."

"…How come I don't trust that barter?" Link asked, eyeing her.

"I promise," Reena said, rolling her eyes.

Link sighed. "Alright, fine. I was… eleven I think. Yes, eleven. Well, anyways, there were these three stones I needed to collect. If Ganondorf ever got a hold of them, none of us would be here today. Each stone was in a different location. The Kokiri Emerald was given to me freely by the Great Deku Tree because he's known me nearly my whole life. However, that wasn't the case with the other two. The Goron's Ruby and the Zora's Sapphire were…well you can guess where."

"Hmmm, Dodongo's Cavern… and… the middle of Lake Hylia?" Reena asked.

"Right about the first one…wrong about the other," Link said.

"Alright, where was the Zora's Sapphire?" Reena asked.

"I'd rather not tell that story," Link answered.

"You promised you'd tell me the story," Reena said, laughing at the loathing in his eyes.

"You know… Lord Jabu Jabu?" Link asked in a very pained voice.

"Yes…" Reena said, wondering where on earth this was going.

"…Well, Princess Ruto was feeding him one day… dropped the sapphire in his mouth, tried to get it and got swallowed by him," Link explained.

"So… you're telling me…" Reena asked, nearly bursting out laughing.

"…Yes," he muttered. "I…got the honor of following her…to save her sorry-"

"You went in a fish?" Reena interrupted.

"Can we get past that please?" Link demanded. "It's not one of my more happy memories!"

"Bad experiences?" Reena asked. She had no idea how her ribs weren't cracking from keeping in her laughter.

"I swear, I was ready to put my sword through her plenty of times," Link said. "You carry around a princess in a fish and tell me how it goes. The moment I'd put her down she'd slap me!"

"Enlighten me, you didn't kill her and cover it up by blaming Lord Jabu Jabu…because?" Reena asked.

"Because I couldn't do it no matter how much I hated her," Link sighed. "Once we found the sapphire and I defeated the monster-"

"There was a monster _inside_ Lord Jabu Jabu?" Reena interrupted. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I had to kill it, find Princess Ruto and get out of there," Link said hastily. "Which I did. Once out in open air, I asked for the stone which she gave to me. Only _after_ she gave it to me did I learn that the Zora's Sapphire is their… engagement ring. And… she hasn't forgotten."

"You're engaged to a Princess of… another species?" Reena asked.

"I _don't_ want to hear about it," Link murmured. "Lera didn't shut up for weeks."

"Well, after you kill her, that won't be a problem," Reena said.

"Oh, it was her?" Link asked dangerously.

Reena nodded, too afraid that if she opened her mouth laughter would come out instead.

"Now I wonder," Reena said. "Is our engagement only to get out of your other engagement?"

"Yes, that's been the plan the whole time," Link answered as the dance ended. Reena took his offered arm, letting him lead her off the floor.

"I figured," Reena said, smiling up at him. "Honestly, I can't stand you."

"Oh, well the feeling's mutual," Link assured as they headed towards Anita and Tarin. "We shouldn't even get married. Once Ruto learns we're engaged, we can break it off."

"Hmm," Reena wondered. "Yes, we could do that. Saves us a lot of trouble of divorcing. Or killing each other."

"You two planning on killing each other already?" Tarin asked with a laugh.

"No, we're just going to break off the engagement," Reena explained. "Link's just using it to get out of a… situation."

Anita shook her head as Tarin laughed.

"Have you two found a date?" Anita asked.

"Um…" Reena looked up at Link, glad to see the same realization come over him. They had been talking about the day of their marriage ever since the war had ended. However, the date had failed to surface. Reena was shocked with herself on that.

"Not…yet," Link said.

"The question is, have you even thought of a date?" Tarin asked.

Reena and Link gave the two embarrassed smiles. Anita eyed Reena, just as shocked as her.

"I'd think you'd have the entire wedding planned by now," Anita admitted.

"Well… this whole wedding ordeal is new to me," Reena explained. "I was raised as a Gerudo. So I was never given the opportunity to daydream about these things."

"And you were raised to hate men," Link pointed out.

"That too," Reena said.

"Well, somewhere down the road something went wrong," Anita said, with a smile.

"Yes, she attacked me," Link said.

"Excuse me?" Reena said, narrowing her eyes at him. "You were following me!"

"How many times do_ I_ have to go over this?" Link demanded. "I was going to Death Mountain! Remember that lovely incident with that dodongo? I wasn't following you!"

"Say whatever you like," Reena said, looking back at Anita and Tarin. They were quite intrigued by the argument.

"How come such a meeting seems appropriate for you two?" Tarin said with a laugh.

"You're two of a kind," Anita explained, shaking her head.

The music started up again and Link caught Reena's eye which asked for one more dance. He smiled, offering his arm to her. One more dance turned into four very soon.

"I'm surprised at your ballroom dancing skills," Reena admitted as they floated across the dance floor.

"Believe it or not, I've been to these before," Link explained. "My first one was when I was… twelve."

"Twelve?" Reena asked. She skimmed the crowd. "There are no twelve year olds allowed."

"I was a special exception." Link explained. "It was Lera's birthday and she wanted me there. The King and Queen see me as their son and were glad when I showed up. I went every following year up to when I was sixteen."

Reena nodded. "Yes… I remember seeing you…"

"Let me guess, you stole from here?" Link said, eyeing her.

"What? It was a perfect time to!" Reena defended as the song ended. She pulled herself up, kissing him. She looked up at the throne, nodding to the King and Queen. "I'll be back, alright?"

"…Where are you going?" Link asked, eyeing her.

A mysterious smile crossed her lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Link shook his head and watched as she made her way to the King and Queen. As he made his way off the dance floor he tried to make out what they were saying. Something was up by the way Reena was smiling.

"Where did Reena go?" Anita asked as she and Tarin joined Link.

"She's with her parents," Link explained. "However, I'm wary with what she's up to."

"Citizens of Salderin and Hyrule!" King Jerold's voice boomed over the great hall. Everyone grew silent, turning to him. "I wish to welcome you to this grand celebration! We celebrate the union of two noble countries. However, we must not forget those who gave their lives for this moment. May their righteous souls forever exist in peace and harmony."

"Peace and harmony," echoed in the great hall as everyone bowed their heads in reverence.

"This victory also goes to all of you who put your lives in the way of danger for your country," Jerold continued. "You can never be thanked enough for your selfless acts."

Clapping and cheering erupted. It took the King a few minutes to finally settle everyone down.

"But this celebration is not only in tribute to this cause," he explained. "Over eighteen years ago Hyrule was cursed with a tragedy. Many remember when the Princess Zelda disappeared from Hyrule."

Many nodded, their faces falling. Link tried hard to keep from smiling. It was amazing how well the secret had been kept.

"And so she was never found… till now," the King said.

Murmuring ran through the crowd, unsettled by the news. Link, Anita, and Tarin shared a smile. Next to her family, Reena seemed nervous and amused.

"Just before Ganondorf's defeat, the Princess was discovered after nearly two decades," he went on. Jerold offered his arm to Reena who stepped forward. The crowd's murmurings grew louder as many began to recognize her. "Many of you know her already. May I present your princess, Princess Reena."

At first silence hung in the air. Suddenly a lone clap sounded and cheering erupted in the great hall. One would have expected the ceiling to lift from the noise.

Reena looked back at her sister, wide-eyed. She hadn't been expecting this reaction. Had the people taken her disappearance so much to heart? Many of them she had never even met before!

"It's because the Princess Zelda has always been seen as the hope in the darkness," Lera explained over the noise. "When you disappeared so did many people's hope."

"But the story doesn't end there," King Jerold said over the people to calm them down. Slowly they quieted and listened intently. "At the same time of her disappearance, another tragedy befell in Kakariko Village."

_Since when was this supposed to happen?_ Link never remembered being told about this part. He caught Reena's gaze who gave him the all knowing smile.

"The attack on the village began the work of one person Hyrule and every land, will forever be in debt of," Jerold said, looking right at Link. "He alone has kept our homes safe from the darkness that had threatened us nearly his entire life. He took upon himself to find the Princess and did. Because of his selfless acts all of us stand here today. I know ask him one last favor, to please come forward."

Link strode through the crowd that parted before him. This was _not_ part of the plan the King and Queen had told him about. He felt conscious of all the eyes that watched him as he made his ascent of the red stairs to the throne. Link got down on one knee and bowed his head as the King stepped back. Reena stepped forward, sharing the same smile that was on his face.

"We can never repay you for what you've done for Hyrule," she said quietly. In a more bold voice she continued, "Hyrule, Termina, Salderin, and I thank you for everything. Though it is a small thank you for such a noble person, please accept this gift. The Master Sword, please."

"Just what are you going to do with it?" Link asked so that only she could hear.

"Cut your head off," Reena whispered in an obvious tone.

"I knew it," Link said, taking the gleaming sword from its home.

Reena smiled, taking the hilt of the sword. She placed the tip of the sword on Link's shoulder.

"It has been found that you come from a line of Knights that have been kept in the highest honor, the Knights of the Imperial Realm." Reena began. "They were given the honor of protecting the Royal Family, The Temple of Time, and Triforce. You long ago accepted this path, and surpassed it, as The Hero of Time. So did your father."

Link looked up, meeting Reena's eyes. She wore a small smile.

"He was the last Knight of the Imperial Realm," she said quietly. "Link Teris, by the Power of the Three Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, I knight you from this day forward Knight of the Imperial Realm."

Link kneeled on the stairs, trembling slightly. His father had been a Knight of the Imperial Realm. He was carrying his father's title. As the Master Sword went from one shoulder to the next, a sense of… pride swelled up in him, something Link was not familiar with.

"Rise, Sir Link, Knight of the Imperial Realm."

Link took Reena's hand as he did so, brushing it across his lips. A smile shone on her face. It only strengthened as she opened a parcel wrapped in gold. A tunic of deep blue bearing Hyrule's Crest in silver was cradled in her arms. Her eyes flickered to his as she presented the gift.

"It was your father's," she said quietly. "Every Knight that comes to uphold the legacy is presented with a new tunic. The previous Knight's tunic is retired to the Hall of Heroes. However, I thought it should pass from father to son."

"Thank you," were the only words he could find as his finger tips brushed the satin fabric. How could he put into words the emotions flying through him? He held something his father had possessed and worn. Link caught Reena's gaze of understanding.

"I wish I could do more," Reena said softly.

"You have," Link said with a smile.

"However, the story continues," Jerold told the awaiting crowd, bringing Link and Reena out of their own world. "It was not long ago the Princess accepted the Hero's hand in marriage!"

Reena's mouth dropped open as she gazed at her parents and sister. Lera began to laugh hysterically and Lenaya only smiled.

"Did you know about this?" Reena demanded, turning to Link.

"Oh no, you are _not_ blaming this on me!" Link exclaimed. "I had nothing to do with this!"

"What do we do now?" Reena asked.

"The only thing we can do," Link said, putting a hand on her cheek and kissing her.

***atsrix astrix astrix***

Link led Reena to the terrace that overlooked the gardens, welcoming the cool air. The ball had lasted late into the night and into the earlier hours of the morning. Finally, the guests began to dwindle and leave. Finally the last few people left and the castle doors closed. They weren't ready just yet to say goodnight though.

"I don't think my feet have ever hurt so much in my life," Reena admitted, sitting down on the stone bench. "I definitely prefer boots."

Link laughed, sitting down next to her. Reena gave him a half smile, pulling off the shoes and rubbing her feet.

"You prefer boots because they're more comfortable or because you can slip a dagger in them?" Link asked, sliding an arm around her.

"…Both," Reena decided, laying her head on his shoulder. "Kasten tells me you two had bets running."

"I have the right to remain silent," was Link's answer.

"He also tells me you lost twenty rupees," Reena continued with a smile. "Does Ruto know she's engaged to a gambler?"

"You know, here I thought we'd have a romantic moment together," Link said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Silly me."

Reena smiled, reaching up to kiss him. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Apology accepted," Link decided.

"I don't have to do anything to make you happy," Reena laughed.

"Quiet you."

Reena let out a sigh, moving closer to Link as a cold wind whisked by. A moment later, Link's cloak was draped around her shoulders.

"Will you be okay?" Reena asked.

Link nodded. "I'll be fine. Do you want to go inside?"

"It's a beautiful night," Reena answered. "It's been a long time since I could enjoy one again. Last time I saw one with all the stars out and enjoyed it was… before everything with Sarid."

Link's hold around her tightened. "There was that one night when you asked Ranor if he counted the stars."

"…That was a pretty night," Reena agreed. "But I didn't know who Ranor was."

Silence passed between them. They listened to the music of the night, allowing each other to become entranced by it.

"In the dungeons… that was some kiss," Link said quietly, watching as a small smile floated across her face.

"You had never been kissed and neither had I," Reena explained. "I couldn't have either of us die without knowing what it was like. Also, Sarid even said 'how about a kiss?' I was just obliging to him. Don't know why he got so upset."

"I don't think that's what he had in mind," Link explained.

Reena shrugged. "Well, then he has to be more specific. Not my fault he's illiterate."

Link was surprised to find himself smiling and laughing quietly. He knew that if he had gone through such an experience with someone else, they'd never talk about it. That wasn't the case with Reena. She found a way to make him laugh about it.

"And I guess we really do need to find a date for our wedding," Reena sighed. "How about tomorrow?"

Link burst out laughing.

"Oh, you think I'm joking?" Reena demanded in a teasing manner.

"No, not at all," Link said, trying desperately to breathe, talk, and suppress laughter at the same time. Finally, even with Reena's amused look, he regained control of himself.

"I guess not tomorrow," Reena decided.

"You're schedule full?" Link asked.

"Yes, I'm doing nothing all tomorrow," she explained.

Reena closed her eyes, exhaustion washing over her. She hadn't realized how tiring such occasions should be. She couldn't help but think how much she had enjoyed the ball. The only part she loathed was her announcement. Link hadn't been of any help, acting calm and composed when he was honored. However, she knew he had been surprised when he became knighted.

"Reena… how did you find out my father was a Knight of the Imperial Realm?" Link asked.

"It was one of the few things I retained from Sir Lethan," Reena said, remembering the day. "He was telling me of the honored Knighthood. As soon as I heard your father's name I made him tell me everything about the Knights that had served the Royal family. It was the only time he and I got along."

"Am I going to have to go back to my old job?" Link asked with a teasing smile.

"No, I promise," Reena said. "It's more an honorary title. However, your father did perform similar deeds to what you have done. Although, what you've all done is just insanity. There was no better way I could think of to say thank you than to make you the next knight. And no, you don't have to do anything besides what you're doing now."

"Well, that's easy enough," Link said. "The only challenge will be marrying you."

"Did you ever think you'd become a prince?" Reena asked, looking up at him.

"I never thought I'd get married," Link explained. "Let alone become a prince. Damn, I'm lucky to have been kissed!"

Reena laughed. "You weren't even expecting that much?"

"No," Link said. "Not with how life was going."

"Sorry, I screwed everything up," Reena smiled. "As usual."

"Good thing too," Link said, standing. He turned to her, holding his hand out. "One last dance?"

A smile crept across Reena's face as she took the cape from around her shoulders.

"You're such the romantic," she teased, taking his hand. "Dancing on the terrace, under a perfect night sky, after the ball."

"Need to make up for lost time," he explained, pulling her close to him. "Besides the night's not over just yet."

**Yeah, no really. Ruto's breif fiance apearance a bijilion chapters ago came into context finally. Everything has a purpose. Seriously, that was what? chapter 2? And oh Link, I fel that I've finally repayed you for letting me make your lifa a living hell. You get the love of your life and your father's outfit. Anywho, next chapter is the wedding! Yay marriage! However, taking my recent updating habits into concideration, there's no garantee _when_ you'll be seeing the next chapter. I'm super sorry!**


	29. 28 Wedding Bells and Purple Dresses

**Sorry it took so long! But I had stuff to do, and this took much longer than normal to write, as it's the last _major_ event that's going to happen. I wanted to make it just right. Make what just right? Why, Link and Reena's wedding! It's time! Finally what you've been spending aproximatly 6 months waiting for is finally happenig. Eek! So excited! Reena's acting all excited and girly again btw.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Wedding Bells and Purple Dresses**

Through the window sunlight poured into Reena's room, painting it gold. She gave into the morning's call, opening her eyes to the blinding light. After blinking profusely the spots of colored disappeared. The moment her eyesight returned, her eyes fell on the white dress hanging on her dressing screen.

Reena collapsed on her bed, a smile stretching across her face. She couldn't express the happiness inside of her. She felt as though she was going to burst. It was today. After years of uncertainty, peril, trials, and suffering the day had finally come. She was getting married. _They_ were getting married.

Without wasting another moment, Reena was writing away in her book. Her hand however couldn't keep up with her mind and was soon forced to stop. Instead she went to the dress, holding it in front of her and looking in the mirror. Only a few more hours.

A knock at the door brought Reena somewhat back to the present. Reluctantly she hung the dress back up, answering the door. Lera came into view.

"It's today!" Reena exclaimed, her eyes dancing.

Lera laughed, walking in. "Someone's excited. Can't imagine why."

Reena only smiled, sitting on her bed. She pulled her knees under her chin, rocking back and forth.

"I don't know how you got any sleep!" Lera laughed as Reena ran to her dress and held it up in front of her again.

"Does the white wash me out?" Reena asked nervously. "I already have-"

"Reena, you look beautiful in it!" Lera interrupted. "Now, come on! We need to start getting you ready!"

"Now?" Reena asked. "What times is it?"

"Almost nine," Lera answered.

"_Almost nine?_" Reena cried. "That late _already?_ I- _Ow!_"

"Reena, breathe!" Lera laughed as Reena rubbed her foot furiously. "That's what we call a dresser."

"Shut up!" Reena snapped. "I can't have a broken foot on my wedding day!"

"Is everything okay in here?"

Lera dashed to the door, nearly slamming it closed. She poked her head out, letting a sigh of relief escape.

"For a moment I thought you were Link!" Lera said. "Come on in, Reena's about ready to faint."

"I am not!" Reena protested as Anita and Ella slipped into the room.

"Is it true you can't see Link _all_ day?" Ella asked, jumping onto the bed.

"It's true," Reena answered. "Not before the ceremony at least."

"Guess what my mommy said!" Ella exclaimed.

"What?" Reena inquired.

"We're your ladies in waiting!" she said proudly. She added in a whisper, "That means I'm going to help you get ready."

"Are you ready for today?" Anita asked with a smile, hugging Reena.

"We'll see," Reena said. "We're so glad you could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Anita said, pulling away. "Now, let's get you ready!"

The three drew a bath for Reena as she undressed behind the screen. After making sure her robe was securely around her, Reena emerged. She slipped into the tub filled with bubbles as the others looked away.

"You might not find me amongst all the bubbles!" Reena laughed, submerging herself in the water. When she surfaced, a large wad of bubbles remained stubbornly on her nose.

"I like lots of bubbles," Ella explained.

"I could tell," she laughed.

"So, are you nervous?" Anita asked, smiling.

"…I don't know why I am!" Reena said, blowing on the bubbles that only revealed her head and shoulders. "I have a feeling he's not going to stand me up at the altar."

"Well, you never know," Lera said, sitting next to the tub. "I mean, it's _Link._"

"I get the feeling I can't trust him," Reena teased.

"He's just using you," Lera explained. "He only wants the Triforce of Wisdom and then he's going to keep you around to do his bidding."

"Are you joking?" Ella asked, blowing the bubbles around the room.

"He's going to enslave me?" Reena couldn't keep back her laughter anymore.

"Yes," Lera said, narrowing her eyes mysteriously. "Link's really a horrible tyrant. You'll never get a moment's peace!"

"You two girls," Anita said, shaking her head.

"He's blinded mother and father by doing all those deeds," Lera continued. "It was really just to win them over."

"He plans to over throw the kingdom," Reena added.

"Link wouldn't do that!" Ella protested.

"We should call off the wedding," Reena said. "And stop him before he can take over!"

"He's going to try and take over?" Ella asked in a hushed voice.

Reena, Lera, and Anita burst out laughing at Ella's horrified expression.

"No, Ella," Reena gasped. "We're just kidding!"

"You're still going to marry Link?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, Ella," Reena assured. "That's why you're here silly!"

"When can I get into my dress?" Ella asked, jumping up and down.

"In a little bit," Reena laughed. "But not yet."

"I remember my wedding day," Anita sighed, her eyes becoming dreamy.

"I was there!" Ella announced.

Lera, Reena, and Anita all stared at the girl.

"Really?" Reena asked, amused.

"Yes, and mommy wore a purple dress!" Ella explained.

"…Purple?" Lera asked, looking at Anita.

"Ella!" Anita moaned. She turned to Reena and Lera. "Tarin and I went to a friend's wedding. She was only three when she went!"

"No, it was your wedding! And you wore a purple dress!" Ella said defiantly, Reena and Lera breaking into hysterical laughter. "I remember."

Anita sighed. "Alright, Ella."

"Was I there, Ella?" Reena asked, not able to stop herself.

"Oh no," Ella said. "You and Link were fighting bad guys."

"Oh, okay," Reena said. "Was Caris there?"

"No! He hadn't come from mommy's tummy yet!" Ella explained. "Do you have a baby in your tummy, Reena?"

"No, Ella," Reena said, going red.

"Well, why not?" she asked.

"Because Link and I aren't married yet," Reena answered, Lera fighting hard to keep her laughter to a minimum.

"So?" Ella inquired, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ella," Anita said, "did you tell Reena what you did on the way to Hyrule?"

Ella let out a horrified gasp at her poor memory. "My mommy and daddy let me ride on my horse by _myself_ to Hyrule!"

"All the way?" Reena asked, giving an indebted smile to Anita.

"Yep," Ella said, holding her chin up proudly. "But Caris isn't old enough to yet. He would fall off and might hurt himself! And that's not good!"

"Alright, enough talking," Anita broke in. "We need to start getting you ready!"

Butterflies swirled all inside Reena as she thought about the events taking place today. She finished washing, taking the towel from Lera and wrapping it around her as she stepped out.

Reena sat patiently as Lera and Anita combed through her damp hair. Her hands shook as they twisted her hair into an elegant bun on top of her head. With each detail being added, the time came closer and closer.

A knock at the door startled the women inside. Lera jumped to her feet, pressing her ear against the door.

"Who is it?" she inquired.

"You're mother," was the answer.

"You may be able to keep Link out, but I don't think mother," Reena said as Lenaya swept inside.

The queen wore a deep violet gown that parted to reveal a white skirt. Diamonds dripped from her neck and ears. She looked magnificent.

"Well, it seems even he can't be kept out entirely," Lenaya said, handing Reena a letter.

"You're kidding," Reena said, laughing as she unfolded the piece of paper.

Dear Reena,

Thank you for today.

Love,

Link

Reena smiled, leaning back in the chair. That one sentence had thousands of meanings. She folded it up, tucking it into her shirt.

"Well? What does he have to say?" Lera demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Reena asked, allowing Anita to paint her lips a dark red. "Was it addressed to you?"

Lera rolled her eyes. "Fine, be difficult."

"Here," Reena said, handing it to her. She watched as a puzzled look came over Lera's face.

"Um, that's a little… vague," Lera said, handing it back to Reena who put it back in her shirt.

"Maybe to you," Reena said with a shrug.

"Come, it's nearly time," Lenaya said.

"Can I put my dress on _now?_" Ella asked as Reena disappeared behind her screen with Anita and Lenaya.

"After I help Reena, I'll help you get your dress on, Ella," Anita said, guiding Reena into the back of the dress.

"I can help her," Lera offered, taking Ella's hand. "Shall we get ready, Ella?"

"Yes!" Ella said, jumping up and down with excitement.

Reena smiled, straightening as much as she could as Lenaya and Anita buttoned up the back of her dress. Once it they were done, Lenaya took the tiara holding the veil, placing it around the bun. She took her daughter's hand, leading her to the mirror.

A rush of anxiety washed over Reena as she looked at herself in the mirror. The strapless white gown was breathtaking with its multiple tiers, scalloped edges, and chapel train. Bead work wrapped around the bodice and on the edge of each tier. Earrings with a simple set diamond were echoed in the silver chain around Reena's neck. The veil was lifted over her face, completing the picture.

"You're ready," Lenaya said, tears in her eyes.

"No, I'm not," Reena admitted finally. Her legs felt like water, her stomach was knotted, and her hands were trembling. Why was she so nervous? He wasn't going to stand her up at the altar… was he? Reena nearly slapped herself at that thought. She just needed to pull herself together.

"It's alright to be nervous, dear," Lenaya said gently, cupping her daughter's chin.

"But why am I nervous?" Reena asked, wringing her hands. "Shouldn't I be excited? Is this… is this wedding not supposed to happen?"

Anita laughed, putting a hand on Reena's arm. "Reena, every woman goes through this the day they're married. I considered leaving town before the ceremony could even take place! This is normal, I promise!"

"But not this nervous!" Reena protested, wanting very much to sit down. "I love him so much… What if… what if I can't be there for him? What if I don't turn out to be a good wife?"

"Reena, listen to yourself," Lenaya said, taking Reena's hands in her own. "Reena, look at me. You're not looking at me. If you love him, that's all that matters."

"How can you not be there for him when you always have? Even during those times that you 'despised' him, you were there. When his duty was too overwhelming, you were there. When he was near death… you were there, Reena. I remember the Link before you came. Nothing could make him see the beauty of living. And now, he's getting married. You've saved his life in so many ways, Reena."

Reena couldn't but let a small smile cross her face. She shrugged, not daring to take credit for anything of what the queen had said.

"And don't you deny it," she said firmly.

"But… is it normal to feel like this?" Reena asked.

"No one will ever know why a bride is so nervous on her wedding day," Lenaya assured. "I was the same way and as Anita said, so was she! The worst possible scenarios run through your mind constantly."

"Please tell me they stop," Reena begged.

"Once you start walking down the aisle," Anita assured, "everything just…disappears. I can't even explain it! Just promise me you aren't going to run away."

Reena let out a laugh, "I can promise that much."

"Then we're ready," Anita said with a smile. "At least as ready as you'll ever be."

The door opened with Lera and Ella entering. Ella wore a light pink dress with jeweled flowers all over it. Lera wore a deep blue, simple gown. The two both stared at Reena, smiles on their faces.

"You look really pretty, Princess Reena," Ella said in a hushed voice.

Reena only laughed. "Do you think mom should get into her dress?"

"Yes, I don't think she should wear that," Ella said disapprovingly.

"Thank you, Ella," Anita said, eyeing the young girl. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Well, we're safe now," Lera assured as Anita left. "Everyone, save us is at the Temple of Time."

"Even Link?" Reena asked, wringing her hands.

"That's usually what I mean by everyone," Lera said. "Are you okay, Reena? You're very pale…"

"You should have seen me a few moments before," Reena sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She fingered the beads sewn into the bodice, trying to calm herself. A small hand took hers and Reena couldn't help but smile at Ella's hopeful gaze.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

Reena couldn't deny the truth. "A little."

"Well, don't be," Ella said matter-of-factly. "I saw my mommy's and it wasn't scary at all. Besides-," Ella leaned in closer, "I'll be there!"

Reena hugged Ella, becoming more relaxed as she did so. When she let go, Ella pulled Reena up, leading her out of her room.

"We can't be late, that wouldn't be good," Ella explained. "Link might get worried."

"No, that wouldn't be good," Reena agreed. "But we need to wait for your mom!"

"She knows how to get there," Ella said.

"Well, I don't want to walk there," Anita said, coming from her room and joining the women. She wore the same deep blue dress as Lera.

Reena with Ella's hand tight in hers, along with Lenaya and Anita they made their way to the front of the castle. There a white coach trimmed in gold stood waiting. A footman opened the door, helping the women in one by one. The door closed and the stallions began their journey to the Temple of Time.

Reena gazed out the window, watching as they passed hundreds of people lining the streets. So much for the small wedding idea. But this hadn't been unexpected. They knew no matter what word would slip on when their wedding day would be. However, Reena wasn't expecting Goron's, Zora's, Deku Shrubs, and even…some Kokiri!

As she scanned the enormous crowd, her eyes lingered for a certain figure. She didn't know why. Nabooru wouldn't come. After all, she was disgracing every law of the Gerudo by getting married. Nabooru had probably burned the letter announcing their wedding day.

"I always knew he was going to take my best officer!"

Reena's head jerked to the left. A smile spread across her face and she couldn't help but salute to her commanding officer. Nabooru shook her head from her position crouched on top of the houses, but had to return it. With that she disappeared with her guards, slipping into a house.

The carriage came to a stop and the door was opened. Anita and Ella exited first, waiting along the petal-laden path. Lera followed and then Lenaya. The moment Reena emerged, holding her skirt and bouquet, a roar erupted.

"Hmm, do you think Link will know I'm here?" Reena whispered to Lera who hid a laugh behind her hand.

"Not at all," she answered, joining Anita and Ella.

Lenaya took Reena's arm, the two following after Anita and Ella. At the door, her father waited, a smile on his face. Reena passed from Lenaya to Jerold.

"Well, here it goes," he said, smiling down on her.

"Don't remind me," Reena begged. "I'm nervous enough as it is!"

"Don't be," Lenaya said, entering the Temple of time.

Reena took a deep breath, clutching onto her father's arm. She closed her eyes as they stepped from the blinding sun into the Temple of Time.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Link looked down at the tunic. Had his father worn this on his parents' wedding day? When he had seen himself in the tunic, for a moment he thought his father had been looking back at him. A small smile came to his face. He knew they were here.

The Temple of Time hummed with a silent energy. The familiar chant Link had grown accustomed to with each visit still floated in the air. However, this visit was much different than the previous ones. No Master Sword accompanied. None of his weapons accompanied him. His green tunic was replaced with the royal blue tunic with the silver Hyrule Crest of his honorary title and his calm composure replaced with anxiety.

Hylian guards formed a path from the door to the altar where he stood waiting. In rows up to the altar were the honored guests, among them Darunia, his guards and Gorons from Termina, The Deku Shrub king with his court and the princess, Saria and her closest friends, and even Zora's had come from their havens in Termina and Hyrule. However, for some reason Princess Ruto hadn't been able to arrive.

Few Hylian's were inside the temple, including Kasten, Tarin, and Caris stood next to Link with Salderin guards flanking the altar on either side. Impa stood on the opposite side of the altar for the long awaited bride. The Great Fairies were also present. They floated in the air behind the altar and in front of the Door of Time. Outside the Temple King Jerold waited for the women who had yet to arrive.

Link couldn't remember a time he had ever been so apprehensive. Standing in front of the King and Queen for the first time had been terrifying though. The same anxiety ran in his veins, but not the fright.

A muffled roar slipped past the Temple's hum. Link's hands began to tremble slightly. He knew what that meant. They were finally here.

"Nervous?" Kasten asked.

"What makes you say that?" he answered.

Kasten only shrugged with a grin. Link ran a hand through his hair, jerking as the doors opened. The bright sun blinded him, allowing his eyes to see only outlines. As the figures made their way into the Temple, Link recognized Ella and Anita followed by the Queen who was escorted by a guard. Once they had found their places beside the altar, the doors closed behind the last three people to enter.

Link was throttled back to the night of the ball when he his eyes had fallen upon Reena. Only it seemed that she had out done herself, if that was even possible. Link reasoned it was probably because of the occasion that made her look a thousand times more beautiful.

He swallowed as Reena made her way down the aisle, escorted by her father and with Lera holding her long train. Even with the veil covering her face, Link noticed she was looking downward. He couldn't help but smile. At least he wasn't the only one that was a nervous wreck. Her eyes lifted from the floor meeting his and the breath in his chest was whisked away.

Reena thought her knees were going to give out when she saw his smile. He had always had that affect on her, but why now? Now was not one of her strong points with her reactions being so unpredictable! She was afraid her legs would buckle as the King handed her off to him. Her smile grew when she felt his trembling hand clasped in hers.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear as they ascended to stairs to the altar.

As they faced each other, Reena found that she couldn't stop smiling like a complete idiot. Thank the goddesses the veil hid her face for the most part.

"You know, those floating jewels to our left are very distracting," Reena whispered as the priest began the ceremony. "Nice job."

Link had to use every ounce of self restraint to keep from laughing. Leave it to Reena to try to have him make a fool of himself on their _wedding_ day. Then again, she always looked for the opportune moment.

Through his mind, their adventures together played out. From the moment he had met her on that lonely night, something had told him deep inside life would never been the same. But he never knew how it was going to change and now, he was getting married. Something he had never even dreamed of. Something he had been too scarred from the past to dream of.

"Link, Repeat after me," the priest said interrupting his thoughts. "I, Link Teris..."

"I, Link Teris…"

***astrix astrix astrix***

"…Until death do us part," Reena recited, her voice trembling as she slid the gold band onto Link's hand cradled in her own.

"With the power of the goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said and turned to Link. "You may now kiss the bride."

Reena held her breath as Link lifted the veil away. The smile on his face made her feel as if nothing could ever go wrong again. And she knew nothing ever would the moment he cupped her chin and gently kissed her.

A roar rose in the air, becoming more deafening as those outside began to catch on. The Goron's beat their chests, the Zora's let loose their melodious songs of praise, Hylian's cheered, Deku Scrubs chirped, Kokiri jumped up and down, and the Great Fairies' laughter all echoed.

Under it all, Link pulled Reena close to him. She looked up at him, never knowing she could ever know such joy. It felt as though she would burst by just seeing the happiness on his face.

"We're married," Link breathed.

"Yes," Reena answered, smiling.

The two looked out at the cheering crowd, then at each other. They made a run down the aisle flanked by the guards who now had their swords raised. The doors opened before them and the cheering only became louder. Link and Reena continued to run, laughing. Link helped Reena into the white carriage, climbing in next to her. She threw her bouquet out her window and over the carriage as it headed towards the town center of Hyrule.

Link and Reena watched the maidens all run after the roses. The two laughed as the bouquet fell into the unsuspecting hands of Lera. She turned around, taking Kasten's hand and everyone witnessed Princess Lera's first open kiss.

***astrix astrix astrix***

The celebration in Hyrule was colossal. Hundreds of colorful lanterns hung everywhere, casting light when the sun began to go down. Streamers were draped across the buildings, creating a canopy of the rainbow. Small fairies floated everywhere in the air, teasing the occasional guest. Music and dancing lasted late into the night and fireworks lit the sky.

Reena removed her veil and long train, transforming her wedding gown into the perfect ball gown. Once night had fallen, the two started off the dancing. As they swept across the square, Reena felt as though she was in a dream.

"So… now what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well… I'm not sure," Link admitted. "We're out of a job so I couldn't tell you what next…"

"Great, we've gotten the marriage part over with but now we're stuck," Reena said. "How typical."

"But we made it to the marriage part," Link pointed out. "That's a miracle in itself."

"Too true," Reena laughed. "We still haven't decided on our holiday…"

"Um… honestly I was… almost dreading it," Link admitted. Reena nearly burst out laughing. "Well, our last 'holiday' didn't go too well!"

"I think we'll be okay this time," Reena assured as the song ended.

Another song started up again and people began to flock to the square as Link and Reena sat under the awning especially for them. Ella skipped over to them, jumping on Link's lap.

"See! It wasn't so bad, Princess Reena!" Ella said.

"Thank you, Ella," Reena said, receiving a quizzical look from Link. "Was it just like your mom's?"

"No, because you didn't where a purple dress," Ella sighed. "And you also don't have a baby in your tummy. But you still look _very _pretty."

Reena knew she couldn't meet Link's gaze. If she did, she'd lose herself completely.

"Are there some matters you've been keeping from me?" Link whispered.

"Later," she answered. "Ella, would you like this dance?"

Ella jumped to the ground in delight, pulling Reena onto the 'dance floor'. Link laughed, watching as Reena and Ella curtsied to each other. He was quite intrigued about the conversation between the two girls.

As he watched Reena, he captured the picture in his mind forever. The picture of her and Ella holding each other's hands and dancing was priceless. Her face was glowing as she talked with Ella. Link smiled as Reena twirled Ella. Numerous times throughout the song, her eyes met his. At the end, the two curtsied again to each other before Ella was whisked away by Tarin.

Reena turned to head back to Link, only to find him behind her, waiting. He bowed to her, holding a hand out to her. Reena laughed, remembering the ball.

"Alright, how can I say no to that?" she asked, taking a hold of her skirt and his hand.

"I've found a new weapon," Link said, kissing her. "And just what was that conversation about? A purple dress? And are you supposed to be pregnant?"

Link nearly had to stop the dance from Reena's sudden outburst of laughter.

"Just what don't I know?" he demanded.

"Well, the purple dress is from a story Ella told me, Lera, and Anita. She was at Anita and Tarin's wedding," Reena explained. Link eyed her. "This had actually turned out to be another wedding she had attended when she was three. Anita had worn a purple dress. Ella believes, no she knows, she was at Anita's wedding."

"…I see…" Link said. "And you being pregnant? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Ella also believed that Anita was pregnant with Caris during her 'wedding'," Reena said. "And wants to know why I'm not."

"…How did you explain that to a six year old?" Link asked.

"That's when Anita did a marvelous job of redirecting Ella's train of thought," Reena said.

"Maybe after tonight she won't feel so let down," Link said, a glint in his eyes.

"You're bad," Reena said with a teasing smile. "Is that all you can think about?"

Link paused for a moment. "Yes. The wedding part is over. My mind's not preoccupied with stressing over that."

"You were stressing too?" Reena asked, relief flooding over her. "I wasn't the only one losing my mind?"

Link shook his head. "I don't know why I was nervous…"

"For once I wasn't nervous about some catastrophic event happening," Reena said, shocked that the statement was true.

"You'll need to write that down for the record," Link said, smiling. "That will never happen again."

"Well, you never know," Reena admitted. "We're out of a job after all."

"For how long?" Link inquired, twirling her.

"Good question," Reena decided. "But what else could be out there?"

"I don't think we want to know," Link said. "Some idiot bent on taking over."

"Well, at least the Triforce of Power is locked in the Temple of Time," Reena said.

"For now," Link pointed out. "Who knows when someone else goes crazy and tries to take over the world?"

"We'll worry about that when it comes," Reena said, kissing him as the music ended. "But I don't think it'll happen any time soon. And if it does-"

"We'll tell someone else to sort it out," Link finished, escorting her off the 'dance floor'. "Because I'm sick of worrying about you dying!"

"Alright, deal," Reena said, sitting on his lap. She laid her head against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. A smile crept across her face as he took her hand in his, placing the other on her waist.

"You realize you're stuck with me now, right?" Link asked, looking up at her.

"Good, let your silly curse throw whatever it's got left at me," Reena said.

"I don't think it has anything left anymore. You've tired it out," Link said.

"And about damn time."

***astrix astrix astrix***

The sunlight pried at Reena's eyes, beckoning her to awaken. She let out a sigh, opening her eyes. A smile spread across her lips as her head moved with Link's quiet breathing. She lifted her head from his stomach, watching him sleep. The sunlight made everything picture perfect.

With a yawn, Reena gazed out the window of their room in Stock Pot Inn. The sun was beginning to rise, splashing its light on Termina. It hardly seemed possible that they had been married only the day before. It seemed as though they had been for years.

Link sighed as Reena kissed him. A quiet laugh came from her, remembering his expression last night when she suggested Termina as the beginning of their holiday. He had forgotten about her power of transportation. After all, he had only experienced it with Sheik. His look was even greater the moment she took his hand and brought them to Termina at two in the morning.

When they had left, the celebration was still lasting. Reena wouldn't be surprised if it was still taking place when they returned! She never thought in a hundred years her wedding would cause such an uproar!

Reena laid her head back down, smiling at the hand that rested on her side. She pulled the covers around her more, concealing herself as best she could in case of any unexpected visitors. A blanket of sanctuary wrapped around her as Link's other hand rested on her head. Sleep took her again as last night's long awaited events played through her head.

**Sheesh, leave it to Reena to make jokes at the altar. Not as bad as her husband though,oh Link, you're kinda a pervert. And yes, you read that right, that was Lera's first OPEN kiss ;)**

**Oh. By the way. Remember way back in chapter 9 when Link and Reena were discussing marriage and art? Right at the end there. If not, go back and re-read it. Anyways, when I wrote that I was originally gonna have Link write Reena poetry. Kind of a "Me writing poetry is as unlikely as you geting married, well guess what? You're getting married, so I wrote you some poetry." So from that moment on I attempted to write some Link to Reena poetry. I still haven't come up with anything. As you can no doubt tell, I'm a horrible poet. So instead of poetry, you get a lame message like "thank you for today." It pales in comparisson to poetry. Thats why this chapter took so long, a last attempt to write something. So you see, I would be _eternally_ greatful if one of my adoring fans would be so kind as to write me a poem. It doesn't have to be very long. You could write your review in poem form, or come up with something better than "thank you for today." If anyone were to do that for me, it would make my day. And you would be my favorite person ever. But you know, you don't _have_ to, it would just be more fun for me. Please?**


	30. 29 Fairytale Beginnings

**It's not over yet, theres still some closure. Oh yeah! Didja notice that this chapter's been updated quicker than the last couple ones? Why? Because of the EXTREMLY FABULOUS MEIKOSAKINE! Who descided to write me a fantastic poem of wonder, to Reena from Link. That even used the exact same words that I used last chapter. It was simple yet classic! And I ish I had thought of it. No really, I feel kinda lame. Just wanna say thanks to MeikoSakine for writing this-it seriously made my day :) So now you know- poetry=quicker updates. I'm still accepting poems :D**

**So the other day, wilst going through my old movie collection, I came across an old favorite of mine-Anastasia. So I watched it. After watching it I realised that it's plot was very similar to the plot of my story. No really, Anastasia is the less violent, Russian version of Hidden Truths. A lost princess falling in love with an everyday person then working together to beat the cause of her amnesia. Then giving up the throne so thay can be together. If you've never seen it, go watch it. I swear I didn't mean to steal there idea! I actually, totally forgot about that movie :/**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Fairytale Beginnings**

"Reena, he's home!" Lera said, poking her head into the study.

"About time!" Reena exclaimed, uncrossing her legs and putting her book down. She got to her feet, resting a hand on her stomach. "And he was the one who said we'd tell someone else to solve the problems!"

Lera couldn't help but laugh. "It's the first call since you wedding at least. So, now you're going to be called, well Link rather, in six month intervals."

"At the very least," Reena muttered as they left the study. "Where is Link?"

"Outside," Lera said. "He literally just got back. Down to the very second."

"Any injuries?" Reena asked.

"He seemed fine to me… but that doesn't mean anything," Lera said. "And… he was only just approaching the castle."

"Well, at least he didn't arrive unconscious," Reena sighed. "Then again, it was only a wolfo."

"Yes, well, last time he showed up when it was a wolfo, he-"

"Lera, I've missed him long enough over the past two and a half weeks! Please don't fill my mind with a mangled husband!" Reena interrupted. "Especially now!"

"…Sorry," Lera said, wincing.

Reena sighed, wringing her hands. It was only a short way to the throne room… and there weren't _that_ many stairs.

"Forget this!" Reena said, breaking into a run.

"Um…Reena? Do you value life?" Lera called after her.

"He can kill me later!" Reena called back, holding onto the wall as she slid around the corner and into the throne room. "And it all depends on if he catches me!"

"Reena! You shouldn't be running-"

"Link's home!" Reena interrupted Lenaya, with a grin.

Reena took the stairs as fast as she could, threw the doors open, and ran across the drawbridge. Her face fell at the sight of the empty path. Lera wouldn't lie about something like this… would she? No, that would be beyond cruel.

Instead she took the opportunity to catch her breath. If there was any indication that she had been running, Reena didn't even want to know what Link would do. No doubt a lecture longer than Sir Lethan's had ever been would be bestowed upon her.

Well, there was no rule she couldn't walk. Taking her time, Reena walked down the path so that her breathing could regulate. However, her heart began to beat faster at the sound of hooves crushing the gravel. The next moment, Link and Epona came into view.

"Well? Did the wolfo get you this time?" Reena called, a smile stretching across her face.

Link's head whipped up and he jumped off Epona. He ran the rest of the way to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her. Reena sighed with relief, feeling him over. No injuries so far.

"You've been running," Link said, pulling away and narrowing his eyes at her.

"Have not!" Reena defended.

"You're out of breath," he said, placing his hands on her belly. "Reena, you know you can't do that!"

"Well, you see, my husband has been gone for two weeks," Reena said, eyeing him. "I'm kind of excited to see him.

Link sighed, shaking his head. He crouched, kissing her belly. Reena laughed, putting a hand on his head.

"You really need to tell mommy that she can't run anymore," he said.

"I'm sure baby will let me know next time," Reena said, rolling her eyes.

"No, because there won't _be_ a next time," Link said, looking up at her. "Where's Lera? She was supposed-"

"Link, before I hit you, stop stressing," Reena said. "Besides, baby's always moving! This made no difference!"

"Oh no, none at all," Link said, standing. "How have you been feeling?"

"Fine," Reena said, rolling her eyes. She ignored Link's gaze. "How'd the wolfo go? Did you get it before it got you?"

"Yes…" Link said quietly.

Reena looked quizzically at him. "What's wrong, Link?"

"Well… it turned out… it was a mother wolfo," Link said, shaking his head. "Her pup had wandered into Kokiri Village… I found out later."

"Oh," Reena said gently. Link felt killing the mother of any animal was one of the worst things a person could do. He wouldn't even kill a dodongo mother. "You didn't know and she could have hurt one of the Kokiri."

He nodded. "I brought-"

Yelping suddenly came from behind them. Reena looked over Link's shoulder to see a very agitated Epona look at one of her saddle bags. Link went over to her, taking out a small ball of grey fur. He returned to Reena, holding the wolfo pup.

"I want to find another wolfo mother that'll be able to bring him in," Link explained. "He's too young to be on his own."

"Here," Reena said, taking the small pup from him. She took him in his arms, laughing as the pup began to lick her face. He was adorable. "You know… I heard that if you were able to train a wolfo from when they were a pup, they turned out to be very loyal companions. And they live an extraordinarily long time. As long as a Hylian if not longer."

"Are you suggesting we keep him?" Link asked, eyeing her.

"He needs a home, doesn't he?" Reena asked. "Besides, I don't think the little fur ball will be able to do much damage just yet. And what if the other wolfos won't accept him?"

Link contemplated the matter. A smile stretched across his face.

"He'll be a terror in the castle," he pointed out.

"Good," Reena said. "He's staying."

Epona snorted behind them in disapproval. Link rolled his eyes, taking her by the bridal and bringing her with them to the stables.

"He looks like a Terk to me," Reena decided, putting him on the ground. "Come on, Terk!"

Terk bounced back into step behind Reena, forgetting about the rabbit in the distance.

"Terk… I like it," Link nodded in approval. "What do you think, Terk?"

A small bark answered, making them laugh. He seemed to like it too.

"Come on, let's go meet the rest of the family," Reena said, picking up the pup as they left the stables. She smiled as Link put an arm around her and the three headed for the castle.

***astrix astrix astrix***

Link paced back and forth. What was happening? Was everything alright? Millions of situations ran through his mind. And he thought events in the past had been nerve wrecking!

From a chair in the study, King Jerold watched the young man pace. Terk lay near the fire, watching his master's every move.

"Link, you're going insane. Don't worry. They know what they're doing."

To satisfy the King, Link nodded. However, that didn't cease his pacing.

"I can take practically anything, but I can't take this!" Link muttered, leaning his head against the nearest wall. "They're doing this to me on purpose, I know it!"

"You're a wreck," Jerold said with a grin. "I never thought I'd ever see you like this."

Link didn't hear him. He was too busy going out of his mind.

"Can they at least tell me everything's okay?" he demanded.

"Link, settle down," Lera said, stepping in.

"Well?" he asked, looking up from the wall.

"Link, take a deep breath," Lera commanded, taking his arm and making him sit down. "I'm glad we sent you to the study!"

"Is everything okay?" Link asked, ignoring her comment as he rested a hand on Terk who came over to him.

"Has he been like this the entire time?" Lera asked, looking at her father. He nodded, his sympathy going out to Link's frustration. "You're more of a wreck than I thought!"

"Lera!" Link cried. "Can you answer at least _one_ of my questions?"

"Everything's going fine," Lera assured, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Reena sent me because she knew you'd be like this."

"Thank the goddesses," Link moaned. He ran a hand through his hair. "So, she's okay?"

"She's fine," Lera promised. "Just relax."

"That doesn't work," Jerold said. "I've tried again and again. Look where it got me."

"You were the same way," Lera accused, turning to her father. "So, you can't give Link a hard time."

"He is worse than I ever was," Jerold said.

"I don't know," Lera said, eyeing him. "Mother said you were trying to use your title as King to get into the room during Reena's _and_ my birth. However, she was more powerful than you on those days. She said she could barely keep you out of the room!"

"She's exaggerating," Jerold answered, sitting back in his chair.

"I don't know…" Lera said. She looked back at Link and laughed. "Link, everything's fine!"

"You're not going to get a different reaction," Link replied, looking through his fingers.

"I'll be back in a little bit, alright?" Lera said, standing.

"'Kay," he mumbled. "Ask her what I ever did to deserve this!"

"You're a hopeless case," Lera called.

"I know!"

***astrix astrix astrix***

_Relax, everything's fine_, Link repeated over and over again. It wasn't working. He took a deep breath, looking up. He tried thinking of other things, but it was like trying to catch a poe with bare hands.

Terk gently nudged Link with his nose, laying his head on Link's leg. Link gave him a grateful grin, scratching the wolfo between the ears. It was amazing how much the pup had grown for only being seven months old. He seemed to have Hylian emotions and knew when he was needed the most. Terk also had the amazing ability of learning new skills fast. Already his agility was astounding and could be silent when he wanted to be. He had instantly become part of the family from the first day. And neither Link nor Reena had any regrets.

"Good boy," Link said quietly. "If Reena saw me like this, she'd be laughing so hard. Is it like this every time?"

"No, it gets easier as time goes on," Jerold said. He watched as Link absentmindedly stroked Terk's neck. "Who knew a wolfo could become such a well behaved pet."

"Terk's not a pet," Link corrected with a small smile. "He's one of the family and a protector. Especially a protector for Reena. I think he took it upon himself to make sure she stayed safe during her pregnancy."

Jerold chuckled. "That I know. He followed her everywhere."

"I guess he's decided I need help now," Link said, running a hand over his face. "And a good guess too."

"Here we are. Let's see if daddy has settled down yet."

Link's hand froze in mid stroke. He slowly looked up to see Lera walking towards them. In her arms was a small bundle of green. A smile came to her lips as her eyes fell on Link's bewildered expression. He rose, walking over to her.

"You have a daughter," Lera said quietly.

She slowly extended her arms, giving the baby girl to Link. Lera felt close to tears, seeing the joy in his eyes as he held her close to him.

Link swallowed hard, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he looked down on his baby girl. She was fast asleep with her little fists curled close to her face. Just like she was protecting herself…

"We already can see she'll be just like her parents," Lera said.

Link nodded, no hearing a thing of what she had just said. A smile came to his face as the little girl squirmed until she was closer to him.

"Reena?"

"Just fine," Lera answered. "Tired, but doing fine."

"Can I see her?" Link asked, taking his eyes away from the baby for a moment.

"Yes," Lera replied.

Link nodded. "Come on, Terk."

Link slowly left the study, careful not to trip on Terk. However, the wolfo stayed form his path. Ever so slowly he touched her cheek. She turned her head, opening her mouth.

Everything felt like a dream. The corridors seemed to melt away and before he knew it, was standing outside their room. Quiet voices drifted through the door. Link held the little girl close to him as he opened the door. The breath in his chest was whisked away when his eyes fell upon Reena.

She lay propped up in the bed with pillows. Perspiration clung to her forehead and her hair was damp, but a smile was on her face. She had never looked so beautiful. She, Anita, and Lenaya talked quietly as a servant dabbed Reena's forehead with a cool, wet cloth. Impa stood in the corner, her arms crossed as usual. Reena's eyes shifted to the door and her face lit up.

"Stay lying down, Reena," Lenaya said quietly. "When she wakes, you'll want to nurse her again."

"Okay," Reena answered, her eyes flickering from Link for a moment.

Everyone left the room, leaving the family alone. Link sat down on the bed next to Reena. She laid her head on his arm, looking down on their daughter.

"Have you held her?" Link finally got out.

"For a little bit," Reena answered, a smile coming to her face as his free arm wrapped around her.

"She's beautiful," Link whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she said truthfully. "I heard you were losing your mind out there."

"Close enough," Link said, kissing her. "You've always kept me waiting."

"It's what I do best," Reena agreed, stroking their baby's face. "We've got to name her."

"Oh, yes, that part," Link said with a quiet laugh.

"I think I have one," Reena said. Her eyes suddenly caught Terk sitting in the doorway, examining the scene before him. She smiled. "Come here, Terk. You did a good job keeping him at bay."

The wolfo sat next to the bed, still keeping his distance from the baby. He turned his head to the side and lay down in front of his family.

"It looks like he's bestowed upon himself the job of protecting us," Link observed.

"Just don't rip off a limb of someone we know," Reena said. "Unless we tell you to."

"So, what name were you thinking of?" Link asked. "Please, don't name her after something we've had to destroy."

"No," Reena said with a quiet laugh. She kissed her baby's cheek. "I was thinking Ryin."

Link looked at Reena, their eyes meeting.

"Only if you want to, Link," Reena said gently. "I don't-"

"I think it's perfect," Link answered. "Besides, neither of us have brown hair like she does. My mother did."

A small smile came to Reena as Link laid his head on top of hers. Ryin's eyes opened for a moment, her big blue eyes looking at them. The two laughed quietly as she yawned, closing them again. Reena closed her eyes, exhaustion washing over her. She felt Link kiss her forehead and she let out a sigh, sleep taking her as she lay in Link's arms.

**OH MY GOD A BABY! Oh Link, who would've ever thought your life would turn out so happy. Sigh. Unfortunatly there's only one more short chapter plus the epilogue, so the story's almost done. Thanks to everyone who's read this story and stuck with it to the end- you guys rock! You're nice comments helped me keep writing during my writing-block periods. **


	31. 30 Letting Go

**AWWWWWW! This is the last real chapter. I can't believe it's almost over! aweh! Alright here we go, second last chapter, you ready?**

**Chapter Thirty: Letting Go**

"But… Reena… it was given to _you_ to protect!" Lera said, backing away. "Besides, you're the one with the powers!"

"It's meant for the Queen of Hyrule," Reena answered. "Isn't that going to be you?"

"Yes… but the Princess Zelda was the one who was supposed to protect it," Lera contradicted. "Even if she isn't going to rule."

"Just take it. You're going to be Queen and need to pass it along your children," Reena said.

"Can't you pass it onto Ryin?" Lera asked.

"Oh, yes that's real nice of us," Reena said, rolling her eyes. "Giving Ryin both the Triforce of Wisdom _and_ Courage!"

"…She'll probably have powers," Lera defended. "She'll be able to protect…both…"

Reena eyed at Lera. "Two?"

"What if you have other children?" Lera asked.

"Lera, just take it already!"

Lera hesitated before taking the Triforce piece that Reena held out. Reena nodded, shifting Ryin as they stood. It felt odd not having the familiar weight around her neck. She gave Terk a pat on the head as he followed the two out of the study.

"Is it true?" Lera asked.

"Erm… is what true?" Reena asked.

"Did you and Link buy Lon Lon Ranch?" Lera said.

"Oh… yes, we're leaving the castle," Reena answered. "Malon and her father want to reside in Kakariko Village. They decided owning a farm was just too much. So… Link and I bought it from them."

"I almost asked if you'd be able to handle it, but then I remembered it's you two," Lera said.

"We'll see," Reena shrugged. "But somehow, after defeating Ganondorf, Ganon, Ganon's incarnation, and everything else, I think we'll be okay."

"Do you plan on any more kids?" Lera asked as their steps echoed down the hall.

"Not while Ryin is three months old," Reena answered.

Lera smirked, "Well, yes, but I mean in the future."

"I don't know," Reena admitted. "Probably, but we're going to wait if we are."

Lera nodded, opening the door the bedroom for Reena. She laid the sleeping girl in her crib and silently closed the door.

"Neither of us can wait till we get the letter from Talon and Malon saying that we can move in," Reena admitted. "But we have to wait till they find a place in Kakariko Village."

"Did you ever imagine this would happen to you?" Lera asked.

"Neither of us did," Reena answered, a smile coming across her face. She thought back to the first day they met. Something told her he would change her life forever…

***astrix astrix astrix***

_"And so, with their children, the Hero of Time and the Princess lived happily ever after." _

Reena stopped, looking at the sentence. Next to her, a two year old Ryin slept soundly, with her head on Reena's stomach.

"It seems the ending came too soon."

Reena looked up to see Link. He rested his hands on her shoulders, looking down on the book.

"It hasn't," Reena assured, showing him the blank page before it. Link took the book in amazement.

"Only one page left?" he asked in disbelief, gently moving Ryin to sit next to Reena.

"Of this book, yes," Reena agreed. "It may be the end of this book, but it is the beginning of another."

"What will you save for the last page?" Link asked, kissing her.

Reena thought for a moment. "I don't know. But I will, when it comes."

"That may be years," Link pointed out. "What will you do while waiting?"

"I'll continue from where this book left off," Reena answered.

With that, she closed the deep blue book, but not for the last time. She took the crimson book on the small table next to the couch, opening to the first page.

"What's the title?" Link asked, putting an arm around her.

"That has yet to be decided," Reena said, leaning against him.

***astrix astrix astrix***

_In Loving _

_m__emory of Teris Derid and Ryin Sarina_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I -  
>I took the one less traveled by,<br>And that has made all the difference_

_- Love, your son, Link Teris_

Link knelt on one knee, placing the roses in front of the headstone. Gently he cleared away the autumn leaves, gazing at the site where his parents lay. A little hand settled on top of his, bringing a small smile to his face. He took a four year old Ryin in his arms, her back against him.

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" she asked.

"They're in heaven," Link answered, kissing the top of her head.

"Why did they go there?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Because that's their home now," Link explained.

"Is it nice there?" she asked, shying into her father from the cool brisk wind.

"Very nice," Link assured.

"Do they have horseys and flowers?" she asked.

"Yes, lots of them."

"When will we go to see them?"

"Not for a long time," Link explained quietly. "Heaven is very far away."

He stood, taking her hand in his. They turned back to Reena who held a sleeping baby boy in her arms. She took Link's hand, the two looking back at his parents' resting place in Hyrule's Cemetery in Kakariko Village as Ryin was kept under Terk's watchful eye.

"Let's go home," Link said quietly, looking down on her.

"Do you want to stay a little longer?" Reena asked gently.

Link stood quiet. The last time he had visited his parents' grave had been before his life had changed so drastically. At the time he had barely been able to look upon it. That wasn't so this time. The same sadness still lurked in his heart, but not the emptiness. It was time to let go and he was ready to.

"No," he answered truthfully, squeezing her hand.

"Are you sure?" Reena asked with uncertainty.

Link gave her a small smile, kissing her. "I'm sure. We'll come back some other time so I can tell them about their grandchildren."

Reena returned the smile. The two turned out of the cemetery, following a laughing Ryin who chased after a teasing Terk. She ran back to her parents, hiding behind Link, as Terk turned the tables. He and Reena laughed and Link placed her on his shoulders as they headed home.

**Did you like my attempt at poetry? Pretty amazing, huh? What? Who is this Robert Frost you speak of? Because I TOTALLY didn't steal his poem, what're you talking about. Ah, Link and Reena's son in this is named Deren, he's about a year and a half at the end there. You guys ready for the epilogue? The last part of this epic tale. Hm, the prologue didn't have Link or Reena in it, ironically enough neither does the epilogue-so this is their last chapter, for now.**

**Again, thanks to all you super amazing people who review, even if it isn't on regular basis. You're still awesome. Especially Sheikagal and RoseWing-chan who review almost every chapter with such nice comments. I know I've mentioned Sheikagal before, but I keep forgetting about RoseWing-chan and I feel like a big jerk! Because your comments always make me smile and you call me a good writer a lot and I've never mentioned you. Thank you very much. Not that everyone elses comments don't make me smile :)**


	32. Epilogue

**AHHH! This is The End, the end. The end, END, END. Finish. Conclusion. The End of _this_ story, yeah I said "this". Yeah, theres gonna be a sequel. So, there has been like four requests for a sequel- lucky for you guys one is already in the works! I've started basic planning and timelining, but I need to finish that then re-go over it again and again. It'll be a bit different since I wasn't originally planning on making a second one, but since I got 3 seperate requests. Its also a partial collaboration with Alphawolfy288-who is helping come up with some characters. Also it won't be mainly focused around Link and Reena, it'll be mostly about Ryin. Also, the updates wont be as frequent as Hidden Truths-because I'll have to write it from scratch as I go along not base it off of my planning sheet/rough copy. I also won't be starting it for awhile. Whelp, here we go. The last chapter of Hidden Truths. Thanks for sticking with this to the end guys :)**

**~Epilogue~**

_"…The Hero of Time and the Lost Princess had many children. Eight in fact! Carei followed Ryin when Ryin was just over three and a half, and the twin boys, Teris and Teiry, followed Carei when Carei turned three. About two months after the twins turned two, Melly came. When Melly was almost three and a half, the twin girls, Nia and Nera, were born. And finally, Deren came after Nera and Nia were two and a half."_

_"Every now and then they would be called, but their tasks were never large. The Princess would stay home with the children when such a case arose. And if they were both needed, the children would stay at the castle. However, these calls were very few in number."_

_"And so, with their children, the Hero of Time and the Princess lived happily ever after."_

The old woman closed the book in her lap, smiling at the awed faces of the children sitting at her feet.

"Did they really live happily ever after? Just like in fairytales?" a boy asked.

"Yes, just like in fairytales," she responded.

"Did they stay together forever?" a small girl asked.

"Yes, until the day they died, they were never separated again," the woman replied. "Nothing could ever tear them apart."

"They still fought bad guys?" a boy with red hair asked.

"Not often at all because the domains had begun to protect themselves," the woman replied.

"They had eight kids!" another boy asked. "Wow! That's a lot of kids!"

"What about Terk?" a boy asked. "What happened to Terk?"

The old woman laughed. "He was forever the protector of the family until the day he died. And that day was far from close. He passed away only a few years after the Hero and Lost Princess."

"Grandma, did you know the Hero and the Princess?"

A smile spread across the old woman's face. "Yes, a long time ago they saved my life."

"What happened?"

"An evil plague cursed Termina," she explained. She motioned to the statue that she and the children sat under. "This was built in their honor here in Termina after Teris and Teiry were born."

"Remember the story? They saved the entire village!" a boy exclaimed. He jumped to his feet, swinging an imaginary sword. "When I grow up, I'm going to be just like the Hero!"

"And I'm going to be just like the Princess!" a girl with brown locks cried.

"You can't! That means I have to marry you!"

The woman laughed, slowing getting to her feet. "It's getting dark, children. Time to go home."

"Take that you Stalfos!" the little boy cried, leading the other children.

The old woman hung back, looking up at the statue she had sat beneath. The Hero of Time and the Lost Princess stood tall, watching over the Town of Termina. The Hero held the Master Sword lowered to the ground in his hand. His other hand took the Princess' as she held one of her swords.

Memories of them swirled around the woman, making her smile. Slowly, she pulled a green hat from the small purse around her waist. A gentle breeze gathered her in its arms as she gazed at the small leather book and green hat.

"Thank you again, my old friends."

The wind grew stronger and the woman knew they were answering. She smiled, replacing the hat and the book she had been reading from, simply entitled '_fairytales_ ', in her purse.

"Grandma Ella! It's getting dark!"

Ella smiled, taking the hand of the girl who had run back. With a final look at her friends, she began the journey home.

_The __End_

**The End. It's over. AWWWW MAAAN! I never wanted it to end! I had as much fun writing this as you guys said you had reading it (going by the reviews here) But theres nothing I can do about it, 'cept start writing the sequel :) Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did, I really apreciate all your reviews and suggestions. I'm sorry if there were some suggestions I couldn't get to in here- I'll try to fit them into the next one. For all those who won't read the sequel, or anymore of my stories, I just wanna say thanks for reading this one, you were really great. Everyone else, see ya in the sequel!**

**This story is dedicated with special thanks to Anne F, without whom it probably wouldn't exist. Thank you, I really am sorry.**


End file.
